Last Year
by GracedAngel1864
Summary: Ami, Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Rei go to Ami's parents old cabin to relax. The Gundam pilots are sent to kill the Sailor Scouts. Who are the strange people they come across, and how are they all connected? What happened last year? Better Summary inside!
1. Relaxation

Better Summary: Ami, Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Rei go on vacation to Ami's parents old summer home for a much needed rest. The Gundam Pilots are sent to the very same beach by a strange woman to find and eliminate the Sailor Scouts. As friendships are formed and suspicions arise, another story begins to unfold through the day to day happenings in the beach town. A story hidden, but nowhere near forgotten. _What exactly did happen last year?_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, so don't sue me.

I had the idea for this story over vacation, so I hope you like. _All flashbacks will be in italics._

**_Last Year_**

Chapter 1

Ami stared at her room critically, eyeing every last detail. What was she forgetting?

"Do you have everything honey?" She turned to stare at her mother, who stood with a nervous smile at her face in the doorway.

"I believe so. I just feel like I'm leaving something important behind, and I'm not sure what," Ami said. Aiko smiled, and approached her daughter.

"Could it be this," she asked, pulling a picture from her pocket. Ami stared at her mothers hand for only one moment before snatching the picturing from her hand and staring ta the person in it a moment, before tucking it in her pocket.

"Where was it?"

"On the floor of the living room, it was lost in the ruckus of packing your suitcases."

"Thankyou mom," Ami said, lifting up her backpack and moving form the room, her mother trailing behind her.

"You're sure you don't need a ride to the airport?"

"Yes. Besides, you have work. I'll be fine," Ami responded, touching her mothers shoulder to ease her tension.

"Do you have enough spending money? Did I give you the key? You will be sure to call when you get there, hm? Ami? Answer!"

Ami laughed alightly, shaking her head at her worried mother.

"I have everything I will need, we'll be fine. My friends are much more reliable than they look mom," Ami said, realizing her mother had no idea, and never would have an idea, of just how much they were reliable.

Ami hugged her mother goodbye and departed, after her mother helped her iwth her suitcases. Her friends were waiting downstairs. Haruka and Mamoru had offered to drive Ami, Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Rei to the airport. They were going to Maru Island, just off the shore of Japan where her parents used to own an old cabin. At first, when they divorced they hadn't known what to do with it, so her father agreed to keep paying on it so that Ami could one day put it to use. Which she was.

Ami and her friends were talking a nice long summer vacation away from home, to the beaches there. They would enjoy the sea and also relax from the hectic year. That was the plan, to relax, and Ami was dead set on following it.

They arrived at the airport and checked their bags, where they went through a lot of security. The plane boarded a half an hour later. They had bid the outers and Mamoru good bye. Mamoru was planning on following them down to Maru Island in about a week, once they were settled in and he was off work.

Makoto sat next to Ami on the plane, hands gripping tightly to the arm rest as she muttered some sort of a good luck for flight chant Rei had taught her.Minako was already getting comfy with her pillow and blanket, although the plane ride was not that long, andUsagi and Rei were fighting over the armrest, and the plane hadn't even taken off yet.

* * *

A woman with curly red hair tied in a low pony tail and a dark green bussiness suit stalked down the hallways of the preventers building. Her green eyes glimmered evilly as people paid her nods of respect for how professional she looked. She had a confidence like no others. Before she could knock on the door to the room she wanted, it was swung open by a mean looking man with dark hair and dark eyes. She recognized him instantly as Wufei Chang. 

"We have been waiting all afternoon to see a stupid onna," he growled in disbelief, and she responded with a smirk.

"Hello Mr. Chang. I expected this of you. She entered without invitation to see the four others she wanted in the room.

"Let me clarify one thing," she said, and the other four gave her strange looks, "I am going to talk, and you will listen Pilots. I must be quick, and you must be quick to give me an answer when I am finished. Understood?"

She found a gun pointed at her head by a Mr. Heero Yuy immediately.

"Who are you?"

"M name is Mirvette Dimenton. I have a mission for you. close and lock teh door, close teh blinds on the windown. Nobody must see what I am about to show you."

Heero kept her gun pointed at her, but Quatre Winner stopped him.

"Let's see what she has to say first," he told Heero, gaining the agreeance of Duo Maxwell. Trowa Barton, Mirvette noticed, said nothing.

"I am part of a secret freedom fighting group in Japan," she began, "however, it is not the Japan that you all know. It is in a different dimension."

She heard snorts of annoyance and saw Trowa Barton reach up to the button that called security.

"Wait! Let me show you what I mean. But I must warn you, it's odd." She spread out her palms about a fott apart but facing each other, and something that seemed almost like a hologram appeared in between her hands. Trowa's hand fell away from the button in shock, as they all stared. In it was their gundams, fighting.

"In your demension, you fight with machines. In mine, we have learned other ways. The image became people throwing flames with their hands and other strange happenings.

"What is that," Quatre asked.

"Magic," she responded. "Now, there have been several attacks on Tokyo by monsters the last few years. There are fighters who have fought it. They are called the Sailor Scouts. Five women who use magic and claim to be defenders of justice."

Wufei laughed. "Women? Don't be ridiculous."

"Believe me when I say that I am telling the truth. However, even though these women do defend people against monsters and attacks, they have hidden motives. I work for the D Galaxy. We are a group of fighters that train our hidden potential, our magic, to it's highest peak. We havediscovered through the use of spys that the Sailor Scouts are not just fighting for the good of the people. They want to freeze the earth over in a few years, and then takeover as rulers of the free world. They claim that no one lese is capable. The other people of our demension would never believe such a tale, because they love and admire the Sailor Scouts. They are igmorant. My group wants to crush the Sailor Scouts, stop them before they become too powerful. You see, no matter what their hidden motives are, they will always defend people against monsters, which makes them loved by all. And their real identities are hidden, so some even believe them to be legend."

"What does this have to do with us," Duo asked impatiently.

"3 weeks ago, 30 of our best under cover agents were destroyed by the Sailor Scouts. We did learn one thing though before our agents died. The Sailor Scouts are leaving for the summer to Maru Island, where we fear that they will use the isolation to complete their plans for the freezing and takeover of Earth. Anone who does not cooperate will surely be killed. We also learned one other thing. The main five Sailor Scouts have ties with other senshi. One of them is the scout of time, and she halped them to set sight on their parallel demension, yours. Once they have taken over their world, yours will be next. We must crush them before it gets there! Our freedom is the most precious thing we have! Her voice was so passionate, the boys had to listen.

"I don't kill women," Wufei said from the side. She turned to him.

"Really? They'd kill you."

"WHat kind of a mission are we talking about here," Duo asked.

"You must cross demensions, and go to Maru Island undercover undercover as teenage boys there for summer fun. We belive the girls will play natural, as teenage girls, and so you'll have an easier time relating. Suspect everyone. Especially be suspicious if five girls live in the same house, because there are five scouts. Moon, mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter. They draw power from their planets."

"This is ridiculous," Heero said.

"Is it?" Mirvette looked at him oddly. "Tell me, is ignorance worth losing lives over? Losing freedom over? Sometimes you just hav to believe in the impossible."

"So, we're crossing to a different demension, where we get to act like the teenagers we are, and look for psyco chicks?"

Mirvette smiled. "If you want to put it that way, then yes."

"I'm in for an adventure," Duo said, and looked around. Quatre nodded.

"Me too."

Trowa walked up next to them. Wufei sighed in resignation and nodded.

Heero looked at his friends, sighed, and nodded.

"Mission accepted."

"Good, and don't take this mission lightly, it's much tougher than it sounds."

* * *

Ami payed the taxi driver while the girls ran up the walkway to the cabin, Rei standing by her. 

Ami pulled out her key and was about to open the cabin, before pausing.

"Girls, I warn you. It's old, and hasn't been touched infifteen years, not since I was three. We have some cleaning to do tonight before we can live in it. Usagi groaned but nodded. Ami opened the door and sneezed instantly from the dust.

They set their suitcases down.

"I bet when it's clean, it'll look really nice Ami," Rei said. Ami nodded, looking around the house.

"Well," Makoto said, rubbing her palms together, "let's get to work." The house had two bedrroms upstairs, one bathroom, a living room, a kitchen, another small sitting room, and the back door lead to a big wooden deck in the back, which was over sand, about 200 feet from the shore.

First they took the furniture from the house and carried it onto the big wooden deck in the back. They filled up old pails with water and got mops, in which they cleaned the wood floors. They dusted everything, and vacuumed all the carpeted rooms. They took apart the screens from the windows, they cleaned old picture frames, paintings, and old pottery and decoration. They beat all the matresses outside and cleaned up the bathrooms and the bedrooms. Usagi only complained once, and it was nightfall by the time they were finally settled in.

"Wow, it feels good to know that everything is clean and that we're all unpacked," Makoto said with a huff as she collapsed onto the sofa that night. She received agreement from only half of the tired group. That night they had sandwiches for dinner, and Ami promiced that they'd go grocery shopping the next morning.

They shared rooms. Ami and Rei shared a room, and Makoto, Minako and Usagi shared another. It was decided like this so Rei wouldn't kill Usagi.

The next morning Ami woke up very early. She washed up, and put on a white thick strapped tank top and the new knee length board shorts her mother had just bought her.

Grabbing her wallet and her cell phone, Ami headed out for a nice stroll into the town there. Since the cabin had not been in use for so long, the only form of communication they had with their parents was her cell phone. She was reminded to call her mother when she got back. After walking down a long street, which was bassically a road made of pebbles and dirt, she reached some pavement and wood boardwalk for the little town area. First she went to the small grocery store and brought what the girls had written down the day before, and then she headed to the little bakery and picked up a dozen donuts.

Needless to say Ami's hands were full as she pushed open the front door to be met by all of her friends, still in their PJ's, who took everything from her hands and headed for teh kitchen.

"Wow, Ames, you didn't have to go alone," Minako said, as they all unpacked groceries, Usagi lunging for the donuts.

"Well, I was up early, and figured that we shouldn't waste our timetoday with that. We'll relax today, take it easy and have fun."

"Cool Ames," Usagi said through a mouthful of powdered donut.

Ami grabbed a donut and at on the back deck. It had been so long since she had last been here, but she felt a strange familiarity with the place. It made her feel calm, watching the water splash against the shore. Almost made all of her past troubles melt away...

"Ames!" There was a small crash, and Usagi's scream. "The clutz Usagi broke something," hollered Rei.

Ami went running inside, thinking it was serious, only to see Usagi smiling sheepishly at her as she struggled to pick up the pieces of the glass frame she had broken.

"Sorry," she said sincerely.

"Think nothing of it," Ami responded, as they picked up the glass.

"Here Ami, the picture is still okay," Rei said, handing it to her. Ami turned the picture over and was met with a surprise. The frame she had quickly wiped yesterday had a wonderful picture in it. It was of her in her father's arms as maybe a two year old. Her mother was probably taking the picture. He was standing in front of the water.

"This is a nice picture," Ami said, "I'll find somewhere else for it." Ami put it upstairs on her mirror, and resturned to where Usagi was still sweeping up.

"Ames, we wanna go take a walk down the beach, care to join us," Minako said, as she and Makoto came running down the stairs.

"No, I'm gonna call my mom, you all can go ahead, look around," Ami said. Usagi, the only one in her pyjamas spoke up.

"Wait!" Everyone turned in alarm at Usagi's voice, sounding very serious and urgent.

"I have to get dressed first," Usagi said, taking off up the stairs.

"Odango, you're such a dummy," Rei called after her, slipping ona pair of flip flops.

"Sure you don't wanna come, Ami," Minako asked.

"I'm sure. You guys go ahead. My mom will probably already be worried I didn't call yet," Ami said, as Usagi came speeding down the stairs, dressed and ready.

The girls left and Ami sat on a wooden chair on the deck and called her mom, whom was full of questions and worry.Ami tried to get rid of her as quickly as possible, before leaning back in her chair to relax. A few minutes went by, and Ami was getting bored. Although she had come here to relax, she had feared that she wouldn't be able to sit still.

Ami went over to the old shed on the side of the house and looked inside to see what was still there. Her mother had mentioned an old volleyball net in the shed.

_"It'll work, I think. That is, if it's not stolen Ami," Aiko said._

After moving aside some ruined life jackets and floatation toys, mostly for toddlers, she found what she was looking for. It wasn't too heavy, either. Ami got a wet cloth from inside and cleaned the dust off of the poles and net. Then she carried the first pole out and stuck it in the ground, returning for the second and then for the net.

Meanwhile...

The guys were walking towards the backdoor of their cabin.

"It's not a bad cabin," Quatre was telling Heero and Trowa as Duo whined.

"Wu-man, where are the chicks," whined Duo.

"The 'chicks' are on the public beach on the other side of the island. The ones we are looking for are in a cabin somewhere. And my name is Wufei, not Wu-man."

"And my name is Wufei, not Wu-man," Duo mocked, causing Wufei to growl.

"Wufei! Ha ha! You have a wierd name, Wu-man," Duo said, running out the back door of the cabin. Wufei followed at a normal face, only to be hit in the face with a handful of sand by a bored Duo, who began to laugh. Wufei gave a shout of rage, and Duo gulped and backed up, before running away, Wufei at his heels.

"Maxwell! You're dead!"

Ami stood on her tiptoes, putting up the last part of the net on the left side, the top one. She struggled a bit, being so short, and her hand shook every time she tryed to catch the hook.

Duo turned behind him to look at Wufei, never realizing he was passing into the neighbors part of the beach.

"Maxwell," Wufei suddenly called, "look in front of you oaf!"

Duo turned to look only to go crashing into a girl trying to put up a volleyball net so hard that he knocked the two of them flat on the floor, having crushed the net down as well, making the poles come crashing down around them, one landing on his back and the other one narrowly missing her head.

His friends had by now all run up behind them.

"Ouch," Duo groaned, getting to his feet an knocking the pole off of his back. The girl beneath him placed her hands on the ground and began to lift herself up, shaking her head as sand fell from her hair.

"I am so sorry," Duo said sincerely, a bit embarassed at knocking the girl down as he reached a hand to help her up, which she accepted.

"It's alright, that's not the first time something like that has happened to me," she said, looking at him. He had dark blue eyes and long brown hair in a braid. He all of a sudden had a slight smirk on his face as he looked her over. Ignoring him, Ami quickly scanned over his friends. Four of them. A blonde, two guys with brown hair and the one in front with black hair.

Duo looked at the girl in front of him, liking what he saw. Short, blue hair framing a seemingly flawless face, blue eyes, and a very slender but not too skinny body.

"Names Duo," he said, reaching to shake her hand, "these are my friends, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, and Heero." They all gave her scrutinizing looks, except for the blonde one, he smiled and said hi.

"I'm Ami. You all live there," she said, pointing at the cabin next door. Duo nodded.

"I'm really sorry about the net, we'll help you put it back up Ami," Duo said, just as Wufei said, "who's we?" Quatre shushed him and they all began putting it up.

"AMES! Who are the hotties," Minako called from a few feet away. Her friends had returned, all smiling.

"These are my friends," Ami said, just as the boys were finishing and ignoring Minako. "Usagi, Minako, Rei, and Makoto. You guys these are Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and Heero," she finisjed, pointing to each guy in turn.

All the guys took notice that there were five of them.

What do you think? Vote on pairs. Only Usagi/Mamoru you cannot change.

You can vote with:

Ami

Minako

Makoto

Rei

Duo

Heero

Trowa

Quatre

Wufei

REVIEW!


	2. Liar

_Alright, here's the new chapter, Sorry for the wait! I really hope you like._

But first- the voting results on pairs

Ami/Duo

Mina/Heero

Rei/Wufei

Mako/Trowa

Usagi/Mamoru (that wasn't flexible)

Quatre? I've left Quatre as a surprise. I had a few suggestions, but you'll see who he's paired with as the story progresses.

Please do not get mad over pairs, there were some ties and decisions on whom to pair with whom. For example, Ami/Heero **had 3 votes, and **Mina/Heero **had 5 votes, so naturally I paired Mina/Heero since that was more popular in the votes. **

Ami/Heero Mina/Heero 

Chapter 2

"Hey Heero, what's your problem," Duo asked after they had all said rushed goodbye's to the girls and were entering their cabin.

"My problem? I'm very sure you all counted the girls instantly. Five, Duo. Living there alone. Just like what we're searching for," Heero snapped, grabbing a pair of tennis shoes in exchange for his flip-flops.

'What are you doing," Duo asked.

"Correction Duo. What we're doing," Quatre said, already catching on to what Heero was doing. "We'll search the beaches and the town for the next couple of days straight. We'll meet all the girls," Duo smiled at this point,"and we'll decide who we've narrowed it down to. We already have suspects, but there are many more. After that, we'll look into discovering who the girls are further."

Everyone was already ahead of Duo and out the front door, and he ran to catch up.

"Hey! Wait!" A slight disappointment tinged his voice, despite the fact that they were going searching for girls, because he had wanted to talk to Ami more.

Ami helped set the table two days later, Rei carrying in some glasses and Usagi, Makoto, and Minako bringing food to the table.

They had relaxed the past two days, and it was very refreshing. They had yet to see the boys which Ami had had the strange encounter with yet, and Minako had said that she saw the boys constantly in and out of the house.

Mamoru would be flying in that afternoon, and would be staying in a small motel up the street, walking distance but still out of the house and putting Usagi's parents to ease.

They sat down and Ami jumped out of her seat to grab the juice left on the counter. Everything really had been going great for them so far, and even though it had been just a few days, Ami was very relieved. She was afraid they would hate it and have wasted their time. But the beach was beautiful, the town was enchanting, and the people were friendly.

They were having fun, problem-free, worry-free, and they weren't plagued by memories all the time. In Tokyo, it was a constant reminder of the past year, but here, Ami felt like she could almost forget.

She finished pouring juice for Usagi and sat down, Usagi sending a thank you with a grateful smile.

"Ames, pass the potatoes, I want more. They're delicious by the way Mako," Rei said, as Ami passed the bowl.

"Thank you, my own recipe," Makato said with a modest smile, only taking a moment to glance at Usagi whom was shovelling food down her throat.

They finished and were clearing the table when they were met with a knock at the door.

Usagi's eyes lit up, ignoring everything she had been putting away and running to the door. A taxicab was driving off down the street, and Mamoru had just turned away from looking at the road to the door before Usagi jumped him, screaming and jumping excitedly.

"Mamo-chan! I missed you," she said, giving him a quick kiss.

"I missed you too, Usako." He set his bags down with a sigh as the other girls arrived at the door. He greeted each one in turn, before explaining that he had stopped there before heading to his motel.

Everyone entered and Minako set down a plate from what was left of the meal for him.

Mamoru and the girls sat after and talked about his flight and Tokyo.

"As expected, no attacks. I think just as you guys were in the second part of the school year, you're in the clear now for youma attacks. Nothing. Luna and Artemis are fine, they think that Tokyo will be fine this summer so enjoy your vacation."

"What a relief," Usagi said, "now we'll really have fun!"

And as Mamoru stood to leave, no one in their happy ignorance knew. Knew that this summer, would not be relaxing, would not be fun, and would certainly not help anyone to forget. This was the silence before the storm. Slowly, the troubles of the year before would re-surface, and things that they thought they knew for sure, would all be wrong.

Heero closed his eyes, trying his hardest to ignore Duo's whining as they walked home. They had spent two whole days looking around the town and meeting girls. So far, the only group that fit what they were looking for were their weak looking neighbours.

"Hee-man! Those two girls wanted me! Why did we have to leave," Duo whined. Although for some reason Duo had not been happy about looking around for girls when they started, he had been hard to drag away by the end.

"I say we just look into our neighbours for now, learn more about them and if we see someone else to fit the profile, then we'll question them," Quatre suggested.

"Fine, but it's late. I want to go home and sleep," Wufei said, "tomorrow is a new day."

The next day, Mamoru came back from his motel early and they all went swimming. Ami had framed the picture of herself and her father Usagi had broken the first day and put it in the living room that morning to ensure that it was not ruined.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you," a voice called from the other side of the yard. Duo and his friends, all in swimming trunks, were approaching.

"Sure," Minako said, running over and grabbing Heero's hand, who tried his hardest not to grunt and act normal. Duo rushed over to Ami's side, giving a 100-watt smile.

"Hey pretty lady!" Ami blushed slightly at his antics.

"How are you, Duo?"

"Fine," he replied, "I wanna go swimming! Come with me!" Ami gave a shy smile, and did not miss the double take Duo gave Ami and her bathing suit, which made her blush redder. Usagi and Mamoru were splashing each other in the water, while Minako tried to flirt with Heero. Rei, Wufei, Makoto, Trowa, and Quatre were all sitting on the deck, talking.

Ami wondered why she had automatically trusted Duo as he goofily ran to the water, waving for her to come in. Ami followed a bit unsurely, and Duo automatically swam out to the deep end. Ami swam around where he was, having been planning on a good swim anyways.

"So," Duo said, floating on his back once he was deep enough, "Where are you from?"

"Tokyo," Ami responded absent-mindedly and she swam near him, settling on treading water. "You?"

"Me? Oh, I'm from America," he said quickly, realizing Ami had incriminated herself further by being from Tokyo.

"I figured," Ami responded, "you had a bit of an accent." Duo sighed in relief at his quick lie.

"So, why are you here, all the way form Tokyo," he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, being that you're from America," Ami said with a laugh. Duo nodded.

"We just wanted to see Japan." Ami sighed, having to answer.

"Well, we're here to relax from our senior year. It was a long year." Duo smiled at the girl in front of him. She seemed honest enough, but looking at her eyes, there was something kept reserved.

--

"I want to make a sandcastle," Usagi announced by the deck, "who wants to make one with me and Mamoru?" Quatre figured since each of his friends seemed to have chosen a girl to talk to, he would sit with Usagi and Mamoru.

"I will help," he said, as the three walked towards the shore to begin, Usagi carrying plastic cups and some of Ami's old toy buckets from the shed.

--

Wufei couldn't help but think about how weak Rei was as she talked to him. She lived at a temple, from what he knew so far, and lived only with her grandfather and one other male, who's name he had forgotten. Weak Onna. If she was a priestess, then her religion promoted peace. How could she be a senshi?

Wufei nodded at Rei to continue, no longer lost in his thoughts and trying his hardest to look interested, however the onna was looking more sceptical at his act by the minute.

--

"So, Heero, where are you from," Minako asked and she and him sat in the sand, their feet in the water.

"Another part of Japan," he said, his answer vague.

"Oh, that's cool," she said, frowning at him. He was so hot, but so un-social.

"Me, I'm from Tokyo," she said, trying to make conversation.

"Hn."

Minako laughed.

"Wow, you don't talk much, do you," she asked.

--

"I love cooking and martial arts," Makoto responded to Trowa's question. He wasn't talking much, but he was occasionally asking questions, although he disclosed nothing about himself.

"Martial arts," he repeated, suddenly interested.

"Yeah. Well...I mean, I used to get kicked out of school for fighting, but I don't fight at school that much anymore," Makoto said.

--

Returning from the beach, Ami grabbed her towel from the deck, and wrapped it around herself. Usagi nearly sat on her sweater on one of the beach chairs, and Ami grabbed it with a laugh. Usagi smiled sheepishly.

Ami reached into the pocket of her sweater and came up empty handed. She frowned. She quickly dug into the other pocket. Empty. She felt her heart quicken. It was the only picture she had.

"Ami?" Rei's voice interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up. Rei had the picture in her hand. A relieved smile took over Ami's face.

"It was on the floor behind Usagi's chair," Rei explained. Ignoring how all the guys were looking at her, Ami responded quickly.

"Thank you," Ami said, accepting the picture. Perhaps she should find a frame for this picture as well...

That afternoon, everyone was tired from the hectic morning. The guys had headed home with the excuse of being tired as well. Mamoru was sleeping on the armchair in the living room by the window. Makoto and Usagi were both sharing the couch, and Rei was sleeping on one side of the loveseat while Minako slept leaned against the arm of the side. Ami closed the curtain in the living room, the house still having plenty of light but not overly so, so that they could sleep. Strangely enough, Ami wasn't tired. She grabbed a book form her room and spread out on the carpeted floor of the living room with the book.

A knock on the front door caused her to look up a few minutes later. Who would want anything from them here? Perhaps it was one of the neighbours.

Ami walked over to the door and opened it up, not opening the screen that separated her from whoever it was.

A girl about a year or two younger stood before her. She had long, stringy, light brown hair that fell around her face and went down to her hips. She had on a pair of jean shorts and a baggy white t-shirt. On her shoulder she carried a large, beige handbag. Her green eyes were rather dim as she stared at Ami, yet on her face was a very large, almost scary, smile.

"HI," the girl said VERY loudly, causing Ami to open up the screen door, step out and shut the front door, not wanting friends to wake up.

"Hello," Ami said, tipping her head slightly at the widely smiling girl.

"Hi Ami," the girl said, only a bit quieter. Ami frowned deeply at her.

"May I help you? How do you know my name?"

"How could I not know your name Ami," she said, "you fit your description perfectly, just perfectly!"

"My description?"

"YES! Robert told me about you, and you look exactly like he said!"

"Robert?" Ami felt pain when she heard his name. She was so confused at the moment.

"How...how do you know Robert? Why...are you here?" Ami asked slowly, trying to place her words.

"I'm Robert's sister," she said, still sounding bright and cheery.

"Well then, you must have the wrong Ami," she said quickly, "I only knew one Robert, and he had no sister."

"Is that what he told you," the girl said, her tone suddenly changing from cheery to rather dark.

"Pardon," Ami said, suddenly feeling unsafe as her hand gripped the door of the scene. Why did she have to step outside?

"He lied," the girl repeated, "he lied to you! He had a sister, and I'm her!"

"That's not possible," Ami said, her voice fading as she stared at the girl before her in disbelief, feeling a rush of memories come back to her.

"Well, I guess you can't ask him, since he's dead. Dead, DEAD, BECAUSE OF YOU!" The girl took a step towards Ami, and Ami took a step back, against the door, her breathing quickening, shocked.

"What do you want," Ami asked weakly, trying her best not to cry at the pain re-surfacing.

"What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT?" The girl raved and mumbled, no longer making sense as she fidgeted constantly. Ami saw her reach into her big handbag, and gasped when she grabbed something that shined when the light hit it.

A knife.

"You! You're the reason my brother is dead, you're the reason I'm hurting! You! You! You! You're a filthy liar!" Ami grabbed the girls hand as she went to strike her with the knife, the two fighting over it. The girl- she was strong. She was unbelievably strong.

"You're the LIAR," Ami found herself shouting as she fought with the girl. The girl freed her hand and brought the knife down again towards Ami. Ami moved aside quickly as the knife went crashing into the screen, ripping a large slit through it. The girl came at Ami again, and knocked her against the screen with a crash.

Inside, Rei opened her eyes. Through the window in the living room on the side of thehouse, she had heard a crash. She quickly noticed that everyone else was awake too. Usagi tiredly crawled to the window and peaked outside. She saw nothing on the side, but another crash and shout followed. The five jumped to their feet and ran to the door.

Ami threw the insane girl off of her, and the girl simply got to her feet and grabbed Ami again, tackling her off of the porch and onto the lawn with a thud. The girl tried to dig the knife into Ami's throat, but Ami was pretty strong herself and managed to keep the knife away. The two rolled around fighting like that, and that was when Ami's friend ran onto the porch, shock quickly registering on their faces, just as their neighbours ran out of their home, the guys all gasping when they saw the murderous horror movie scene before them. The girl reached into Ami's pocket and pulled out the picture that Ami had dropped on the deck earlier.

"THIS WAS MY BROTHER!" She screamed, "THIS WAS MY BROTHER!"

"HE HAD NO SISTER!" Ami shouted equally as loud, as the girl dropped the picture and lunged at her again. Ami held the knife away from her neck, kicking and thrashing. This time though, Ami had her friends for help. The girl was thrown off Ami by Mamoru a moment later, just as Makoto was pulling the knife from her grasp. The pilots joined the group, surprised that Ami had held her own against the girl. Ami sat up, tears blurring her vision slightly, yet her refusing to let them fallas Mamoru opened his cell phone to call the police to come get the girl.

"Oh no you don't" the girl said, suddenly grabbing for Mamoru's cell phone, whom was shocked that she had been able to grab it, and making a run for it.She took off down the deserted road, leading to the forest.

"This isn't over," she was shouting, "you'll pay with blood for his death!" Minako and Heero took off after her, but the girl was gone once they turned the corner of the street. Returning to their friends, they saw everyone surrounding Ami. Ignoring their questions, Ami grabbed the long-forgotten picture from the ground and ran off in the opposite direction of where the girl went, down the long dirt road.

"Ami! Wait!" Usagi, Rei, and Duo ran after her, and Duo sped ahead of the two girls and grabbed Ami's wrist, stopping her in her tracks. She turned to look at him, just as Usagi and Rei caught up. He was met with a tear-filled glare.

Duo was shocked by this, and let go of her wrist, his hand falling limply to his side as she ran off.

"Why'd you let her go," Rei asked angrily, as the three gave up and turned to walk back to their friends.

"I don't know," Duo confessed, shaking his head, "I don't know."

Mamoru sighed in frustration.

"I have to cancel my cell phone now, before she makes crazy calls off of it," he was explaining to Minako.

"But she still has all of the numbers in your phone at her use,"Wufei pointed out as Duo rejoind the group.

"What happened," Quatre asked.

"We were napping, we came when you did," Makoto said.

"Use the knife," Heere said. They all looked at him funny.

"The girl didn't have gloves on. Since Ami, the girl and Makoto are the only ones who touched it from what we saw, you can still give it to the police and find out who she was," Quatre explained for Heero.

"Go put the knife in a paper bag, and take it to the police on the island," Trowa said. Makoto headed inside.

"What about Ami," Minako asked, standing and looking down the road.

"Ami's okay. She'll come back when she wants to talk. If not, she has a cell phone. We'll check up on her in a bit," Rei said.

The guys went back to their house, after making Usagi promice she'd tell them what happened once she spoke to Ami.

The rest of the girls headed to the police station to give them the knife, and Mamoru used a neighbours phone to call his cell phone company and cancel because his phone was stolen.

* * *

Ami walked along the shore, her flip flops in her hand as water gently splashed against her feet. 

She was so lost. Everything had been going great. Now what? Ami sighed. She had run off and upset her friends. But she wanted answers, needed time to think.

That moment with the knife had brought back some of her worst memories of the year before.

Had she been lied to? Deceived? It was too painful to imagine.

Seeing that the sun was setting, she decided to head back. Everyone would be worried.

Slipping on her shoes, Ami headed home.

By the time she was there, it was dark. One of her friends had put the porch light on. Ami opened the door and entered quietly. The house was lit up, and turning the corner, she saw everyone sitting in the living room.

"Ami!" Usagi, the nearest one, ran to hug her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Ami lied, giving the best smile she could muster, "Sorry I ran off."

"That girl didn't hurt you?" Ami saw Minako approaching.

"No, the worst she did was knock me off the porch."

"Well then," Makoto said, "we have some bad news. Before yu tell us exactly hwta happened, you should know. We went to the cops. They dusted for finger printes. Yours and mine are on there. However..." Makoto paused.

"What?"

"The girl wasn't wearing gloves, right," Rei said.

"Right," Ami said, picturing the girls shaking pale hands.

"They dusted it again and again. The girl had no fingerprints."

* * *

Sorry it's not long, it's the best I could do for now! I really wanted to post something for you guys! 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it! And about typos (I am the queen of typos, but I'm trying!)


	3. No Answers

Hey all, I decided to try and get this chapter out sooner than the last few. Thanks for the reviews, please encourage me and keep 'em coimin!

**All flashbacks are in italics.**

About pairings: Do you guys hate the pairings? I had a few reviews asking for new pairings. I did not add my own input, it was strictly by the votes I had in the first chapter. So I'm sorry, but the pairs will remain as they are. Check the 2nd chapter to see them if you've forgotten, they're listed at the beginning. Thank you all for your votes.

* * *

Chapter 3

Ami layed on the bed in the room she was sharing upstairs, staring at the ceiling. It was a typical old room in this small community. Beige carpets, wood walls and off-white plaster ceilings with a fan on top. The furniture was all old looking wood pieces, matching the room perfectly. Very homey.

_"They dusted it again and again. The girl had no fingerprints."_

It had been a week since the mysterious girl had attacked Ami, and she couldn't get the thoughts from her mind. How could someone have no fingerprints? It was insane, it was ridiculous, it was...like a movie she once seen.

She sighed and sat up, staring at her tired reflection in the mirror. It was mid-afternoon. Everyone was downstairs making sandwiches in the kitchen for lunch, she could hear them.

Ever since she had been attacked, the boys next door had never left her house. They came in the morning and left in the evening, swimming, talking, eating...even staying past midnight doing bonfires with them.

They wanted to have another one tonight, Duo had told her, with lots of smores, not just marshmallows.

Her and her friends had talked the incident over, and decided that it was best that their neighbors did not know much about it. If the girlwas working with the negaverse, or even was Robert's sister, then she would not hesitate to say whatever she wanted to the boys. What if she had somehow learned of their identities? But how...

If she was Robert's sister and knew their identities, that meant that Robert had betrayed her two ways before he died. Giving away their secret, and lying to her. And she really wanted to know which of the two it was.

Usagi had told the boys that the girls had no idea why Ami had been attacked, and that the stranger taking Ami's picture was unexpected, because she couldn't have known whoever was in the picture. Usagi had finished by telling them that the police force on the small island was simply not advanced enough to search fingerprints, and had sent the weapon away, in which they would not have the results for several weeks. Hopefully the lie would not catch up to them.

She headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and waving to everyone. The kitchen was crowded, to say the least. Usagi, Mamoru, Quatre, and Makoto were making the sandwiches in a line. One set the toast down, the other mayonase, the other meat and cheese, and the last finishing with the lettuce. The plate they were making was piling up. Trowa was sitting in a chair, next to where Makoto stood, watching her hands as she worked quickly and efficiently.

Minako had taken a liking to Heero, and was currently twisting a strand of her hair around her fnger in the feminine way only she could pull off while holding one of his hands in her palm, claiming she could tell his lifeline (something that one, Ami knew was proven to be a myth, and two, that even if it wasn't a myth, Minako did not know how to read his palm).

Rei and Wufei were fighting, not surprisingly, over who was going to wash and who was going to dry the dishes in the sink. They had been fighting all week. Minako had confided in Ami that she believed there was a spark between the two.

"Hey Ami," Duo said, running over with a sandwich in his hand having a bite taken from it, and another new one for her.

"Thank you," she said, accepting the sandwich as the two walked around the table where their friends were now cleaning up the bread and getting ready to eat to sit down. There were huge windows showing off the front lawn in the back of the kitchen by the table, stretching from the ground to the ceiling, and sun streamed in causing a beautiful effect in the small kitchen. As everyone sat or leaned against the table, there was a peace passed through the group, a light feeling in the room that she couldnt begin to explain.

_As they sat in the temple, Ami could practically feel how happy her friends were. Usagi leaned in and gave Mamoru a kiss. Ami leaned againstRob with content. He smiled down at her, his arms wrapping around her waist. Minako and Makoto sat chatting about guys, their legs crossed as they leaned back against the couch. Rei stood up and headed for the door at the sound of knocking. She slid the door open and spoke quietly to whom ever was there. That was when the joyous feeling left the room. Rei turned to the group, ignoring the figure of whomever it was in the doorway. Her expression was broken, and her eyes were brimmed with tears. Her hand was clenched at her side in a way Ami had never seen. _

She turned back to her sandwich, taking the last bite and standing. Her friends were desperately trying not to bring up old, and useless memories. It was in her best interest to try and do the same.

"Can we actually do something today," whined Duo, crumpling his napkin in his hand and throwing it away.

"I mean, it's fun hanging out here on the back and stuff, but there's got to be more to do on this island than just that," he explained.

"Well," Makoto said, "This IS a small island Duo. It's made for relaxation. If you wanted crazy stuff for tourists, perhaps a more populated area in Japan would have had that."

"True, true," Duo said, plopping down in a seat next to Ami.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but we're going shopping in town forthe smore's we have planned for tonight," she said, vollunteering herself and Heero before asking him. "Maybe it would befun if we all split up for the day,and met back here at night for a bonfire."

"That sounds good," Usagi said instantly, "I want to go to the board walk." She looked up at Mamoru pleadingly, and he smiled. "Alright, Usako."

"I hear there's a small temple a few miles from here. I'd like to go there," Rei said.

"I will accompany you there," Wufei said.

"Well, I for one would like to go on a nice long hike through the woods. Explore. It'll be peaceful," Makoto said.

"That strange woman that attacked Ami ran into the woods. It may not be safe," Trowa pointed out, speaking for the first time that morning. Makoto giggled.

"Well then you'll just have to come with me and protect me," she said.

The rest looked at Ami, Duo, and Quatre.

"I'd just like to relax on the beach," Ami admitted, "perhaps take a walk down the shore. I haven't done that yet."

"I'll stay with Ames," Duo said, ac customed to the nickname her friends used.

"I will stay as well. Perhaps I will read or get a tan. Just relax," Quatre said. Everyone nodded.

"WAIT!" Everyone whipped around to stare at Minako.

"I just remembered something I thought would be fun to do before we left, volleyball," she said brightly.

"FORGET IT!" The answer was simultaneous.

"Why," she asked meekly.

"Because we just played yesterday," Mamoru said, "and it was a disaster."

"Oh yeah," Minako said, remembering the previous days events.

_"Please, please, please," Minako was saying, finishing begging Heero. She had already convinced everyone else to play, all except for him. Finally giving in,he agreed. _

_The teams were: Minako, Heero, Makoto, Usagi, Quatre and Trowa V.S. Ami, Rei, Duo, Wufei, and Mamoru. Minako had claimed that since they had Usagi on their team, that theyshould be allowed to have six players. _

_Minako stood in front of her friends, ready to spike the ball with her classic moves.Usagi stood next to her, talking to Mamoru._

_"You're going down, Mamo-chan!"_

_"Whatever you say Usako," he responded. _

_Heero, Makoto, Quatre, and Trowa stood behind them. On the other side,Duo and Rei were in front, while Ami, Wufei, and Mamoru were in the back. Ami had wanted to be far from the net because she had the feeling she wouldn't be able to spike the ball over the net. _

_Since Ami's team had a shortage of players, they went first. Mamoru served the ball, and Makoto hit it to Trowa, whom passed to Minako, who spiked the ball over the net. The game continued this way, Minako dominating and scoring for her team. Ami managed to serve the ballwhere Quatre stood. He hit it, but not far, and it was coming for Usagi. She grew very tense and ended up diving for the ball last minute, face planting in the sand. The next time, Rei served. She hit it pretty far, and Heero ran back and hit it to send it over the next. Duo hit it back, and it ended up being that it was going between the middle and front line. Minako, Usagi, Makoto, and Quatre all shouted that they had the back, while Heero and Trowa stood by smirking. It ended up in a pile up and they missed the ball, the end result being Usagi crying because she had bruised herself. _

_Duo backed up next to where Ami stood, an unreadable expression on her face when he did so. _

_It was then that Ami was most aware that she was in a two piece, more revealing than she cared for, but a gift from Minako. _

_Duo always looked her over when he approached her on the beach. It always made her uncomfortable, and he knew she never missed him when he did that, because a blush would tint her cheeks, and a satisfied smirk would therefore appear on his face. _

_The ball had suddenly come soaring their way, and Duo had reacted and hit it very hard, but crooked. Wufei dived for the ball and hit it upwards, Rei spiking it over the net just as Usagi ran forwards to hit it. It hit her hand and jammed her first three fingers, bringing forth more tears._

"Okay okay, no more volleyball," Minako said, "just let me go grab my purse."

Minako and Heero left right away, walking into town. Makoto put on sneakers and she and Trowa left as well, heading down the same road only towards the woods.

Wufei and Rei walked into town to get a taxi to tak ethem to the temple. It was close, but not that close. Usagi and Mamoru walked hand in hand down the road, and when Ami waved goodbye, she did not miss the jelous twinge she felt as they did so.

"So, what you wanna do? Walk? Tan? Swim," Duo asked once everyone was gone. Quatre grabbed a book from his backpack and held it up, heading for the porch and waving. He layed down across the bench on the front porch and opened the book. Ami headed for the back door, having changed into her bathing suit, and on top of it she was wearing a tank top and board shorts.

"So Ames, guess it's just you and me," Duo said, following her. Ami nodded.

"I guess so. What do you want to do?" Duo stared at Ami for a long time after she asked the question, making her blush deeply.

"Well. We could take a walk along the shore and talk," he said after a moment. Ami paused before answering. Take a walk and talk? She had known Duo for about a week and half now, and so far anything but fun seemed to be far from what he wanted to do. She wasn't sure why Duo had decided to stick around HER since she had arrived, but she sincerely hoped that it was only for friendship. Because at the moment, Ami could him nothing more.

"A walk...that would be nice," she said, turning to stare at the shore, with the sun shining on the water as it lapped against the sand, "I haven't done that yet."

"A walk it is then," Duo said, hopping off of the deck and tuning to look at her expectantly. Ami stepped off of the deck mutely, sincerely hoping that a walk was all Duo had in mind...

* * *

Quatre turned the page of his book, extremely interested. It was a great book so far, and so far the character was so mixed up after being caught by his lies that a confrontation was coming soon. It was by far the most exciting part of the book. 

"Excuse me," A voice said, shaking Quatre from his thoughts and ruining his concentration. He turned to look to the left of him, at the lawn, slightly annoyed.

The most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on stood on the porch. She had deep violet colored hair, cut to about just past her shoulders. Dark brown, almost black eyes stood out to him immmediately afterwords, with a small but perfect nose and rosy lips. A perfect body, he noticed suppressing a blush, accompanied her lovely face.

"Hello," he said, sitting up instantly from his laying position on the bench and turning to face her, "How can I help you?"

"Sorry," the girl said, twiddling a strand of hair around her finger and giggling in a girlish way.

"I couldn't find anyone else home. I'm visiting my aunt this summer, and the address is 746 Hishima Road. Do you know where it is?"

A smile spread across Quatre's face.

"Have you been over there yet," he asked, pointing in the direction of his cabin.

"No," the girl replied a bit slowly, not understanding what he meant.

"You see," Quatre explained, "this is cabin 744. The cabin next door," he said, pointing a towards the land a few hundred feet where his cabin stood, "is cabin 745. And after that cabin, farther down the street, is cabin 746. Your aunt apparently lives right next door to my friends and I."

"Wow, really? Thanks. Thanks a lot. So this cabin is not your cabin?"

Quatre shook his head.

"No, we are good friends with the neighbors. I'll walk you to your aunt's house if you'd like," he offered.

She smiled. "No thank you, I can manage. My name is Sanyu." She reached over to shake his hand, and Quatre stood to take hers.

"I'm Quatre, it's nice to meet you," he said.

* * *

"So, Ami," Duo said, upset that their walk as of yet had been quiet, on Ami's behalf at least. He had told about ten minutes worth of lies about wher ehe lived in America and attended school. 

Ami looked up, and he continued.

"I know you're from Tokyo, and that you're like, a genius, and that's it," he said, "tell me more about yourself."

Ami blushed slightly and tunred away to stare at the water.

"What is there to tell, really," she said more than asked.

"Plenty. Let's begin with, what are your hobbies?"

"I like to swim," she said after a moment, "I'm good at that. I spend most of my other time studying," she explained.

"Studying? That can't tkae up ALL of your time, being the genius that you are. How about exra curricular activites? Clubs? Groups? Cults?" He offered the last part jokingly, however even when he laughed Ami felt something odd about his statement, the end in particular.

"Cults? Yes, of course. When I get back, we have the ceremony of meat planned," Ami told him, and he burst out laughing.

However, he still seemed uneasy about something.

"What is it you want toknow Duo," Ami asked once he had quieted down, not looking nearly satisfied with her answer. She had stopped walking and was looking at him

He seemed surprised that she had caught on to hisquestioning.

"Ami...Usagi gave us an explanation about the girl that attacked you. She said the girl was just some nutcase who chose you out of the blue, and that...that the picture she grabbed was just a coincidence. But...her story sounded strange. It was almost too perfect."

Ami stared at him a moment, and he approached her, standing right in front of her, before daringly reaching into her front sweater's pocket, pulling a picture from it. Ami gasped when he did so. How often had he watched her tuck it into her pocket?

"I mean," he stared at the picture, at the young man in it. He had light brown hair and green eyes. The picture seemed to have been taken when he was unaware until the last moment, as if someone had called his name and he had looked up, a quite serious expression on his face.

"The way...the way she screamed about the guy in the picture being her brother, it was too believable," Duo finished, looking back up from the picture. "Who just attacks someone they don't know, no matter how crazy they are?"He was met with an unreadable expression on her face, her gaze shifting between his face to the picture clasped in his hands.

Duo was quick to realize that despite her calm interior, Ami was sensitive. And at the moment, he could tell that she was mad that he had taken he picture.

"Usagi was not lying. We did not know the girl who attacked me, nor did the boy in the picture have a sister," she said, her voice calm but not friendly.

Rather than snatch the picture back, she simply held open her hand and waited. Duo placed the picture in her hand, her reponse being a curt thanks and murmers of finding a frame.

They continued to walk in silence after this, and Duo was quickly regretting asking. But now that he had asked, he decided he may never get a chance to ask again with Ami at least willing to stand by him, willing to listen, willing to be questiond, so...he took a jump.

"Ami, who is he," Duo asked.

Ami did not reply, simply stared straight ahead.

"Ami?"

She turned, finally glaring, and spoke.

"What does it matter? What's with your odd questioning?"

"What- I mean, nothing! I'm just naturally curious. I want us to be close, and that'll only happen if I know more about you," he lied, and somehow Ami did not believe him, therefore her glare only intensified, her hands at her hips and a frown on her lips. He had never seen her so mad.

He though she was very cute angry.

She was suspicious.

He had messed up, been too obvious. He should have spaced the questions out.

Seeing how flustered he became at her accusation, Ami sighed. She had been a bit rude, accusatory, unnaturally suspicious.

"I suppose you may just be curious," Ami told him, returning to a calm look on her face. Duo relaxed, and spoke.

"Ami, I'm not trying to pester you. I just wanna know what's so special that you keep the picture near you. I'm just curious about two things. One: Who is he, and Two: Can I take him?"

Despite everything, Ami laughed. Duo laughed at his own joke as well, hoping he only sounded to Ami that he was generally interested in dating her. He wondered how much harder of a time the others were having trying to get information from the girls.

Once their laughter had quieted down, Ami spoke.

"I guess I should find a frame for this picture. Perhaps one in this beach house for now. I wouldn't want it to get ruined."

"Well you can always take another picture," Duo offered. Ami's smile died fast, and Duo mentally cursed. He was messing up and he didn't even know why.

"Actually, I can't. His name was Robert, and whether or not you could take him, I wouldn't know. You look pretty strong, but he was no push over," she said, her voice low now but still clear.

"His name WAS Robert?" Ami sighed at his question, and turned her face to look at the water.

"Yes. He died last Christmas," Ami told him.

"He died? That was less than 6 months ago! How?"

"What does it matter," was Ami's bitter reply as she turned around, facing home. "We should start heading back, we've walked too far."

Duo stared at her back for a moment. It was growing later into the afternoon, that was true. The wind tossled her hair as she stood stoically, waiting for a reply.

"I- I guess you're right," he said, walking forwards to stand next to her as the two began the long walk home. Duo stared at the water as they walked. Ami was like the waters next to him. one moment came, the next raging.

Nothing else was said.

_The two had walked hand in hand down he beach, this place being the only silence outside of Tokyo. The sun had set and the moon cast an eerie glow on the dark water. It was their favorite place._

_He planted a soft kiss on her lips, staring at her as if she was the only person in the world at that moment._

_She blushed and looked away, and he smiled._

_"You're too good to me, Ames. I don't deserve you," Rob said. She looked up suddenly. _

_"That's un-true, don't say that," she said. He shook his head._

_"How can you put so much trust in me? How long have you known me, a few months? How can you care for someone so horrible as I am?"_

_"Rob?"_

_"I'm a bad person Ami. I haven't been entirely honest with you."_

_She looked up at him, her heart caught in her throat, as he began to speak. But none of it mattered._

* * *

Usagi giggled slightly as Mamoru planted another kiss on her lips, coaxing her to stand up. 

"Usako, we've been making out by this tree all afternoon, we didn't even make it to the board walk. We have to get home," he said, and she took his hand and stood.

"You're right, I hope we're not late meeting everyone back at home," Usagi said, as the two walked hnad in hand down the street. "Aww Mamo-chan, this vacation realy was a great idea. It's been good on us, I think."

Mamoru did not respond at first. Yes, he and Usagi were having fun, they ALL were. But something troubled him. He felt like their past worries were not over. They would re-surface, he knew. They would re-surface because of an attack by a strange woman with no fingerprints.

* * *

Rei stretched her aching back. Wufei had been intent on meditating outside on the grass, in the peace of the temple and all the beauty it offered. It really was gorgeous, very old-fashioned. However, she had noted that the shrine she and her grandfather owned was more beautiful. 

As it was, Rei was not intent on meditating outside, it was not her style. When she did so, it was to find out information on an enemy. And right now, she had to find out about the strange girl lacking in fingerprints. Rei was very good at picking up past vibes and seeing visions. And during the last couple of days, the awful feelings and memories of last year, the bad-vibes included, were appearing.

And Rei Hino would not let her or her friends be hurt again like last year. She was going to find out what was going on early, and nip it in the bud.

Asking an elderly woman who owned the shrine for some privacy, she sat in front of the fire, beginning to chant. She felt out of place, in her jeans shorts and t-shirt, in this room, since she was usually in her priestess garb, but once she began to sweat from the flames, she had forgotten.

Wufei had meditated about an hour, and had then taken a walk around the temple. It was an atmosphere he had not visited in a long time.

Walking past a sliding door to another part of the temple, he could hear chanting and could feel heat before he opened the door. Sliding it open quietly, he stepped inside, not closing the door behind him yet.

There sat the onna, Rei, chanting in front of the fire as if she did it often.

From where he stood to her left, he could see that her eyes were closed in concentration as she did so.

Her hands were together, her fingers changing constantly, making strange symbols.

The fire seemed to intensify as she did so, and as beads of sweat rolled down her forhead and the fire continued to grow higher at an alarming rate, it stopped. Rei let out a small cry of protest and sighed, bending down, elbows on the floor and her head in her hands in frustration. She had been so close. She thought she was getting somewhere, and then that was it, no more. The fire had helped a bit, however, and she would have to discuss with her friends.

Standing up, she turned to see Wufei by the door, a calm look on his face yet seemingly frozen on the spot.

Remembering that one of the senshi had powers over fire, and how she seemed to be controlling the fire, he opened his mouth to ask a question, but she beat him to it.

"How long have you been standing there," she asked, annoyed.

"Not long. Where did you learn to do that,' he asked, as the two exited the temple and were met a nice breeze, good for Rei especially.

"I'm a priestess. I live in a temple like this one with my grandpa." Her voice was smooth, unlike how it had been in the temple, now that she was outside in the cool air.

"And your parents, are they skilled at this as well?"

"No, I don't even know them," Rei replied as they walk quickly down the road towards home.

* * *

Trowa swatted at a bunch of misquitos that relentlessly hovered next to his head. 

Makoto smiled from where she stood. The misquitos in this forest were really bad, and at one point Makoto felt like she had been walking through a wall of them. She hugged her arms around herself. It was getting late and starting to get a bit chilly.

Trowa put an arm around her shoulder, causing her to blush.

"Are you cold?" His response was nod.

Good. She seemed to trust him. Now came the questioning he had been waiting on all afternoon.

"So...you're from Tokyo, am I right?"

"Yes I am."

"Any hobbies you enjoy form their," he asked, and she shrugged.

"I love to cook, as you've seen. And I do martial arts," she said, pulling away and getting into a defensive pose, before smiling and settling herself back under his arm.

"Martial arts? Where did you pick that up," he asked.

"Well, my parents died when I was a kid from a plane crash. So I got tough and decided that fighting was the only way to get what I wanted." That was all he needed to hear. Fighting was the only way for what she wanted. Perhaps she was a scout and her mentality was still the same.

"I moved from school to school, and always got kicked out for fighting, until I got to the junior high with the girls. Then I stayed in that part of Tokyo with them for good."

"I'm sorry about your parents," he said, and she nodded.

"Don't be."

* * *

Minako latched on to Heero's arm as they strolled through the town. In her hand she carried a shopping bag from the local grocery store. It had in it marshmallows. Heero carried a bag in his free arm as he walked stoically next to her, containing lots of chocolate and graham crackers. Damn Duo and his sweet tooth. Now he was walking through a town with the girl, trying to question her and having her get distracted by one thing after another. 

"Oh look, a little souvenire shop," Minako said, beginning to walk towards it and letting his arm go. Heero was tired, and reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"We should get back," he said simply, and she nodded, looking off into the setting sun.

"Maybe you're right. Come on."

The two headed through the town, home.

"Where did you learn to play volleyball so well," Heero asked.

"Well, I really loved it a few years ago. I was on the team and everything. But I stopped playing the last few years."

"Why," he asked, hoping for more of a clue to pursue them as the scouts.

"I just- I couldn't keep up with the practices and games. I missed them or was always late. You know, I was studying more than playing sports."

Heero stared at her a moment and nodded. 'Liar,' he thought, 'you told me a couple of days ago that you rarely study.'

* * *

Ami walked in through the back door, Duo at her heels, to see that Makoto and Heero were there already, talking to Quatre in the living room. He was telling them how he met a charming neighbor. Next Usagi and Mamoru arrived.

"Hey everyone," Usagi said brightly.

"Guys, we're home!" they looked up to hear Minako hollering from the doorway, Heero following and the screen door swinging closed loudly behind her. The sound somehow reminded Ami of her childhood. When she lived outside of Tokyo, being very young, perhaps five or six, in a home with a backyard. Playing outside, and running inside around the evening at her mother's shout of bedtime. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she realized Wufei and Rei had arrived.

"I'm hungry," said Duo, "and not just for smore's. I want dinner!"

"I- I guess I can whip up something really fast," Makoto said.

"No," Quatre said, "you girls have been feeding us all week. Let me order pizza for all of us, then later tonight we'll do smore's."

"Thank you Quatre," most in the room chorused.

Quatre ordered the pizza, and a few minutes later it was there. No one over ate so that they could still enjoy the smore's. A grumbling Wufei went outside with Trowa to start the bonfire, while everyone else cleaned up.

They put on sweaters and headed outside with the stuff to sit around the bonfire.

Ami gave everyone a stick for their marshmallows, while Minako broke apart graham crackers and Duo handed out the marshmallows. The chocolate was unwrapped and put on the graham crackers.

They were silent, for some reason this night. Perhaps it was because the night before Minako and Duo had attempted to sing camp songs around the fire, errupting in Wufei trying to strangle Duo. But whatever the reason, no one spoke, they simply watched the flames jump around and took care of their marshmallows, all lost in their own thoughts and problems. It was a short-lived peace. Duo was excited at his perfect marshmallow. He went to place his marshmallow on his crackers and chocolate.

"You guys are so jealous of my amazing smore," he said, about to take a bite. A large log flew past his head, causing him to drop the smore on the floorand cry out. Everyone looked at him questioningly, and turned around to see a hideous creature, good enough to scare any child or adult, standing about twenty feet from them.

"My God, what is that," Quatre asked, standing. The senshi and Mamoru however, remained seated. A youma. Here. Ami stared at the fire for just a moment longer, wracking her brain for what to do.

Usagi looked up at the senshi and gave a nod. The boys were backing away from the youma, looking perplexed. The senshi stood and huddled together, slowly backing near the boys. Unknown to the pilots however, a silent plan had been made.

The fire suddenly went out, as a strong wind blew past them, leaving them in complete darkness. Rei backed away from the others as quietly as possible. They couldn't see her but they could hear her.

Makoto followed suit, and the others stayed put, knowing that if too many of them dissapeared, it would be too suspicious. When they were out of ear shot, Makoto and Rei ran to the side of the house to transform.

The rest stood huddled in a group. It was so dark, even the moon seemed to be too dim on this night as clouds passed over it.

They were all breathing pretty hard, as they heard footsteps incircling them. The youma was obviously having a good time.

"Give me your energy, pathetic humans," an evil voice muttered to the left of where Ami and Wufei stood. Before either of them could look, a hand wrapped around each of their necks, and they were lifted from the ground like a couple of rag dolls. Ami knew what was about to happen and began to kick, but she was only hitting air.

Heero watched in shock as a small light suddenly illuminated the monster in front of them. It had Wufei and Ami in a choke hold, and the two were glowing an ugly purple as their struggles grew more futile.

"What is this," Wufei managed to gasp.

"Holy Shit," Duo said,as Quatre and Trowa stared up at the monster with horror. That was when Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, and even Ami from where she struggled saw in the dim light Heero and Duo pull out something shiny from their pockets, that glinted slightly in the glow from the energy drain. Usagi let out more of a gasp then when she had seen the youma, inching closer to Mamoru.

Heero and Duo held the guns up and fired at the youma's legs so it would drop the two, doing it with expertise, Mamoru noted. However, the youma only looked up.

"You dare use a weak human toy against me? I must admit, it tickled a bit." The clouds were moving away from the moon, providing more light.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

The cry caused every head to turn as the guns were lowered. Two sailor scouts stood on the beach, about 30 feet away, in different fighting stances. The one who had just attacked was in an offensive stance, while the other was in a defensive stance. They had gone around to the shore, to get the youma in the back.

The youma dropped Ami and Wufei, however the senshi were a bit late in rescuing them, because both hit the sand roughly, both unconscious.

"DAMN YOU SAILOR SCOUTS!" The youma was furious as it attacked the senshi with what looked like a lightening bolt made entirely of energy. The two leaped away as it hit the sand, scorching it, and Mars attacked.

"MARS FLAME SNIPPER!"

It got the youma in the heart, and it screamed and fell over, standing up weakly.

"I'll get you...I will."

"I don't think so," Mars said, as the two attacked one final time together, the youma dieing with an anguished scream. Right away, the scouts ran off, and seemed to fade into the darkness. Quickly detransforming, the two ran back to join up with their friends, standing behind everyone before slowly edging in. Trowa started up the fire with a burst quickly so that they could see Wufei and Ami.

"What was that," Quatre asked, as the fire started and everyone approached the two.

"That was a youma. It's so strange that one attacked here Usually they attack in Tokyo," Minako said, crouching down next to the two un-moving teens.

"What did the 'youma' do to them," Duo asked, joining the crouched Minako. She nodded at the senshi, and explained to the others. "They're okay. Just unconscious. You see Duo, when youma attack, they are usually sent out by someone to do it. And the Sailor Senshi, I don't know if you've heard of them, fight them off. The youma sometimes have to collect human energy for their masters. Well, that's what I know at least. Tokyo's been under attack the last four years, you see, since we were fourteen. When they drain someone's energy, they're out for a day or two. It happens all the time at school and extra-curricular activities. It's awesome when the Sailor Scouts fight though."

"So their energy was just drained," Heero asked, and she nodded.

"Yup. They're fine, they just need rest. Let's get them inside."

Duo bent down and pciked up Ami's limp form, as Heero slung Wufei over his shoulder.

"Duo, maybe we should get home," Quatre said. "Set Ami down inside and then join us at home. Thankyou ladies, I'm sorry the evening didn't go as planned," Quatre said, receiving a wave from Makoto as she cleaned up the snacks.

Duo headed inside with Usagi walking in front of him. Mamoru waved goodbye as he headed for his motel.

"It's late," she said, once they entered through the back door, "so let's set her up in her bed." Duo followed Usagi up the stairs into the room she shared with Ami, and indicated which bed it was. Duo layed Ami down on top of the covers, pausing as she rolled her head to the side slightly but didn't move otherwise.

He headed home right away to see that Wufei had been placed on the couch. His friends all sat staring at him.

"So," Heero said, "what did you all learn today from the girls."

They all began their tales of what had gone on that day, and sat up for about another hour discussing possiblities.

* * *

Ami opened her eyes with a slight groan the next day. Glancing over at her clock, it was 9:30. Sitting up, she stretched, and realized that someone had changed her clothes, into her pajamas. Since she was sharing a room with Usagi, she assumed it was her.

Showering and getting dressed, she headed downstairs. The pilots were over with donuts, she noted, as they all sat around the table.

"Morning Ames," Rei said.

"Good morning," she said, sitting down next to her. Looking around, she realized Wufei was there, but Quatre was not.

"Where's Quatre," Ami asked.

"Off with his new girlfriend," joked Duo, getting a warning glare from Wufei.

"The new neighbor. Quatre said that he'd bring her by to meet us later," Duo explained more calmly.

They finished eating and decided that they'd hang around the beach that day. As Duo was passing by an old picture frame that had a little Ami and a man he assumed was her father, he took a second glance, seeing that Ami had placed the much smaller picture of Rob in the corner of the frame for safe keeping.

"All we do is hang around the beach or the town," Minako complained as she walked past.

"We're on an island for that, you dummy. Anyways, you don't have to swim. Lounge around and get a tan before the summer is over. Relax as planned," Rei said following.

When Minako stepped outside, she saw that Heero already had a seat out on the sand, the back of the chair pushed back to get more sun. She ran towards like a puppy, Rei noted, and put a chair right next to him.

Makoto and Trowa were sitting cross legged on the sand talking. They did that a lot.

Wufei approached Rei from behind and tapped her, making her jump.

"I feel like swimming," he told her dryly, "care to join me?"

Ami walked past the front door, wondering why it was unlocked, and stopped herself from exiting when she realized Usagi and Mamoru were making out on the bench there. She quietly closed the door and walked into the family room, grabbing the novel she had wanted to finish from the couch, and turning to head back outside only to crash when she turned around into the brick wall that was Duo. She took a step back.

"Hey Ames. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she said, about to walk around him when another thought occured to her. She and her friends had yet to discuss the guns Duo and Heero had pulled the night before. Perhaps she should just ask.

"Er...Duo. Before I passed out last night I saw something that surprised me," she confessed. He frowned, trying to remember what.

"You and Heero, you pulled out guns," she said.

"Oh. Oh that," Duo said, looking a bit shocked that he had been caught and then hiding it.

"Well," Ami said, suspision dripping from her voice, "why would you have a gun?"

"I'm from America Ames," he said, forcing a laugh, "we all carry guns."

Ami stared at him a moment, and he realized he had chosen the wrong answer.

"Well whatever you do there is fine. I'd just like you to explain to me how you and Heero managed to take guns with you on a flight, especially internationally with security as bad as it is."

Duo froze. Damn, Ami was smart.

"Well, we bought them here," he said.

"You bought them here? Really? And were you planning to throw them away before you got back on your plane home," Ami asked, causing Duo to curse himself mentally at his own stupidity. Ami looked mad. She knew he was a dirty liar. She knew.

He had never met a girl that was as smart and beautiful as her. Too bad his mission was to possibly eliminate her.

Seeing how quiet Duo was, Ami frowned and decided to just leave the room, having things to disuss later with her friends. Before she could move past him though, Duo grabbed her arm and turned her to face him, a look on his face that she had yet to see.

"Duo?" Just hearing her say his name in that adorablyconfused tone of voice was enough to make him confirm what he had been waiting to do since the moment he met her. He leaned down and kissed her before she could object, and what was more of a problem was that he had liked it.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming!


	4. Half A Tale

Hey, thanks to:

star saphire: (no offense taken by the way, I love when people tell me how they feel about certain scenes), Umeko Saito, and Hoshiko Megami for reviewing! To those that didn't:

I accept anonomous reviews.

I also check how many hits every chapter gets. I am very sure that star saphire, Umeko Saito, and Hoshito Megami did not click into see thechapter a combined 71 times. I would say 1-3 times at most. So please, if you read, whether your review is good or bad, write it! Just one moment of your time, to say, 'good' or 'bad' will do!

* * *

Chapter 4

Ami knew her face was red as she pelled away from Duo, startling him.

"What do you think you're doing," she snapped, turning to leave the room before she grew more upset.

Was it stupid to feel like she had betrayed someone whom was dead?

"Ami, wait," Duo said, reaching to grab her arm, but shehad fled the room.

"Hey, come on," he said, following her, but she was up the stairs before he could reach her, and dared not follow for fear of Usagi and Mamoru stopping their make-out session short to see why they were arguing. Turning back with a dejected sigh, he spotted the small picture of Rob staring from the fireplace, his serious green eyes burning holes through him.

And that was when Duo understood. Rob had not just been a friend of Ami's that had died at Christmas. He had been her boyfriend. They had probably been serious. And since it was only six months ago, Ami was not over it. Not only had he upset her and ruined his chances of getting more information, but now Heero would kill him for kissing the girl he was probably going to have to kill later on. Theyw ere supposed to be normal, but the moment that they got too personal or emotionally involved with the girls, it would ruin the mission.

Yet still, Duo looked off dreamily into the air. It _had _been nice.

Deciding to let Ami cool off a bit, Duo headed outside to sit on the porch.

Wufei glanced up at him questioningly, but said nothing as he turned back to his conversation with Rei.

"Come on Heero. You have to try it, it's really good!"

Duo glanced over at Minako, whom was currently trying to feed Heero a very disguisting looking spoon full of oatmeal.

"It's Makoto's recipe, come on! I'm sure I couldn't have botched it up THAT bad," she was saying.

"I just had lunch. Besides, you're avoiding my question. What are your views on a dictatorship type of government?"

Duo rolled his eyes. Heero was so bad at this 'normal' thing.

Trowa and Makoto were no swimming, and Makoto was making large hand gestures in the water as if trying to tell himan exciting story as they floated.

Quatre was still nowhere to be seen. And he couldn't help wondering what he was up to.

* * *

Ami looked up from where she lay on her bed, simply thinking. Remembering. She heard her cell phone ringing from downstairs, very faintly. Heading downstairs, it grew louder, but she couldn't see it. 

Her friends were all now in the living room, minus Quatre, and they were playing cards, waiting for diner to finish. She avoided eye contact with Duo immediately.

"You guys, my cell phone," she said, and they all looked around. Usagi looked around before pointing to teh tabel and sneaking a glance at Rei's cards. Minako tossed her the cell phone. Strange. Her mom hadn't mentioned that she was calling.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Ami."_

"Hi," she said a bit unsurely, not recognizing the voice.

_"Do you know who I am? Guess."_

"I can't say that I care for guessing. Who is this," she asked suspiciously, knowing that only her mother and best friends knew her number. Everyone playing cards looked up.

_"I've found you."_

"Who is this," she repeated in an angrier tone, and again everyone stared.

_"Your stupid friends got in the way last time. But don't worry, they won't next time. Next time I'll succeed."_Ami was pale as she listened to the voice, and the hand holding the phone began to tremble slightly as she realized who it was.

_"I'll do what no one else could so far. I'll kill you, I will."_ Ami gave a small sigh, and attempted to answer in a stronger voice than what she was feeling right now.

"I don't think that will be possible, how did you even get this number?"

_"The number was simple.It will be easy to kill you. I don't just give empty threats of revenge. It's your fault my brother is dead. All your fault. And just like he suffered, you'll suffer. I won't just kill you. I will destroy you. Be prepared. Becausemaybe I won't kill you tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that. But I will. And it will hurt. You'll hurt like my brother was hurting, you'll hurt like I'm hurting, Ami."_

"You're a liar, you had no brother." Ami said simply, and the girl laughed.

"_I don't lie. I always say exactly what I mean to say. Unlike a certain supposed defender of peace I'm speaking to. Perhaps one should evaluate themselves before criticizing others. How typical of you to say that."_

"Typical? You don't even know me!"

_"I know enough. I know that evil people such as yourself don't deserve to live. You think you help people? You hurt people! You think you are superior? You are a cretin, beneath the human race, a mistake, a chaotic being. Everyone you love or care for dies. My brother told me all about you Ami, so don't worry.My broher died for you Ami. He died for you, and he didn't even love you! He died for someone he was supposed to kill, Ami. My brother never got to finish his mission Ami. He never had a chance to reveal you, to kill you. I'm finishing what he started. I'm hurting Ami, and soon you will be too."_

Ami was very slow to respond right now, and she finally spoke, in a voice just above a whisper yet clear enough to hear.

"What?"

And the girl hung up.

Ami felt her phone slip from her hand, and it hit the carpet with a dull thud. Kill her? Surely not Robert. A mission?Those last few words were harder to hear than the whole phone call.

Her friends looked at her with a mix of worry and curiousity, as tears began to sting at the corners of her eyes. She dared not let them fall. That girl was a liar. She was telling the same lie she had told a week ago when she attacked her. Except her story seemed to have been added to.

The girl had to be lieing. She just had to be.

Makoto took a cautious step towards Ami, looking at her as if she might collapse any moment.

Heero crept over to the cellphone, and dialed 69, but no one answered.

He checked the call history, and found what he was looking for. Mamoru's cellphone was labelled as making the call.

Everyone stared at him, waiting for an answer, and he held up the cellphone to show everyone.

"Oh no, it's exactly as we feared Mamoru. The pschopath got Ami's number from your cellphone," Rei said.

"Ami," Mamoru said, guilt lacing his voice at the thought that this was hisfault, "What did she tell you?"

Duo looked at Ami curiously, and she continued to ignore him. The oven ttimer gave a small ring, signalling the food was finished.

Ami tried to collect herself before speaking, her voice cold now.

"Nothing. She just threatened me again is all," she responded, and traces of tears now gone.

"That's it? No way Ami, that can't be all," Usagi said.

"I said that was all," Ami snapped before she could control herself, and then hurried into the kitchen to get the food from the oven before it burned.

Everyone looked at each other, but had no time to contemplate Ami's strange answer, Ami's lie, because there was a knock at the door.

Makoto and Minako hurried to the door, and tried to turn on the porch light, since it was getting pretty dark now. It was seemingly broken, it wouldn't come on.

Although it had been working fine earlier that day, Minako noted to herself. Quatre stood at the door, and behind him stood someone they couldn't see well.

Looking down, they realized his hand was laced through hers.

Makoto gave a small smile, and spoke.

"Hey Quatre, what's up?" Automatically, Quatre could tell from her voice that something had just happened, but he decided not to make a big deal.

"I brought that friend of mine Duo probably mentioned to meet you, she's our neighbor."

"Oh," Minako said, "great!" Her attempt at trying to sound enthuised was terrible. "Come on in!"

"I'll introduce her to everyone once we're all inside," Quatre said, and the girl followed him right away, Minako and Makoto only getting a glance at her shoulder length violet hair.

"Her hair looks familiar, doesn't it," Makoto said as the two locked the door and followed Quatre and the new girl.

Everyone was now in the dining room, and setting a place for Quatre and his friend.

Makoto had hurried into the kitchen to grab the last dish for the food, a steaming plate of lasagna.

The rest of the girls had set down the last plates of food and now everyone had theirattention on Quatre and the seemingly shy girl standing behind him.

"Everyone," he said, encouraging the girl to step into view, "this is Sanyu, the new neighbor."

The girl flashed a friendly smile. The pilots stared at the girl, some giving nods of greetings, others just shrugging.

The senshi and Mamoru however, continued to stare. Brown eyes, violet shoulder-length hair, a small nose, rosy lips, a seemingly innocent facade...

_Ami let out an anguished sob as she lay on the ground of her apartment. A women stood over her. She was wearing a horrible smirk. Next to Ami was a black garbage bag. The women had attacked her in the middle of the night, just shown up in her room and attacked. Ami's mother lay bleeding by the kitchen door, unconscious. After beating her and her mother ruthlessly, she had tossed Ami the bag and told her to look inside. Ami didn't want to, but after another threat she complied. Inside was only a bloody mass of body parts, enough to make Ami puke, but then she saw something that nearly killed her. A pair of startling green eyes staring at her from in the bag. Ami had dropped the bag, turning to throw up. __It was then that her friends had burst into the room, while Ami lay there, sobbing. _

_"My mom," she had said, "check on my mom."_

That woman was standing in front of them now, and amusement waslighting up her face as she stared at the senshi, especially Ami. Ami frowned. She had killed Robert. Luckily, her mother had been okay. Why was she back? Of course, it all made sense with the youmaattack. Finishing what she started?

"What are you doing here," Rei said quickly, trying to hide her anger unsuccesfully.

"I'm staying with my aunt," she said simply, causing even Usagi to glare.

Ami looked at her friends, and looked at the now curious pilots.

"Well, the dinner is getting cold. Welcome to my home, Sanyu." She sat down at the table, coincidentally next to Duo in her huff. The scouts gasped, but quickly realized Ami was watching out for all of their identities and not just her revenge.

"Um...okay," Usagi said, taking Mamoru's hand and heading to sit down. Everyone else seated themselves, and Sanyu and Quatre ended up across from Ami and Duo. Everyone attempted to make conversation during the quiet dinner. Ami was picking nervously at her food, and when Duo tryed to talk to her, she turned her back to him, creating more tension on the table.

Ami looked at Sanyu. She wasn't sure if she should kill her for killing Robert, or, with recent information, thank her for killing her Robert before he did her in, then kill her for hurting both herself and her mother. If, indeed, Robert had betrayed her. She sighed, ignoring the attention she received. It was too com;licated of a situation to think about.

The scouts exchanged looks all through dinner, and it didn't help that Sanyu was babbling about the gorgeous summer home her parents owned in the carribean.

Looking over at the two, Ami realized with distaste that Quatre seemed quite entranced by her.

But what could they do? Get revenge and risk revealing themselves? It didn't help matters that she had lost all of her trust in Duo after realizing he was lying about his gun.

"Well, I'm finished," Quatre said, knowing that for some reason the girls hated Sanyu from the moment they saw her.

"I'll take Sanyu home and come back for my friends. Maybe I'll bring her by tomorrow. And when I come back,I want to know what happened before I came," he added to Makoto and minako, remembering their nervousness at the door.

Quatre left, and they began to clean up dinner quietly.

"How do you know her," Wufei was asking Rei as she covered the lasagna to put it in the fridge.

"Who?"

"Sanyu. You asked her what she was doing here."

"Oh, well that's not important," Rei said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking away to get more plates. Quatre returned and the guys left after thanking everyone for the dinner.

* * *

"So, let me get this strait Duo," Quatre said, "Ami questioned you about the gun, smartly figured out your lies, and then what?" 

"Oh, that's unimportant."

"Ami's not talking to you, meaning we are no longer getting information from one of the girls, so it is important," Heero said.

Duo sighed, and spoke.

"I kissed her." He was me with a silence. The others all stared, and he gave a frustrated sigh.

"WHAT?"

"You two were arguing, she accused you of lying, and then you kissed her, the possible enemy. What were you trying to do, shut her up?" Duo turned to look at Wufei for his absurd statement.

"No, no I was not trying to shut her up," he defended.

"Maxwell, you messed up," Heero said, before continueing. "Anyways, Ami lied about the call and it's contents. And also Quatre they all seem upset by that new neighbor, there's more to her then what seems, so you should keep bringing her by. Wufei, you-"

Before Heero could continue, there was a flash of light and Mirvette, the women whom had given them the mission,appeared. Her green eyes sparkled excitedly.

"How have you all been doing," she asked.

"Alright, although we suspect that the girls next door are the senshi," Quatre responded.

"Really, how fortunate. I had an idea andI had to come give it to you."

They all stared, and she continued. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out five small black, flatdevices, no larger than her pinky nail.

"Put these on each one of the girls. It cannot be on their clothing. You must hide it strategically. For example, If one of them wears a necklace all the time, install one in the locket. If one hides conversations on cell phones, put it on her phone. If you put it on right, she won't notice it and you can even hear theother person.If one is always in the kitchen, hide it under one of the counters. Infact." She pulled up 4 more.

"I'll give you these so that you can bug the whole house. They're small, but powerful. If you put one in...hm, the kictehn, living room, dining room, and front hall, you'll hear everything. Then place one on a personal belonging of each girl. Yes, that sounds right."

The boys nodded.

"I wish we had thought of that earlier," Quatre said, referring to Ami's cell phone conversation.

"Well, anyways. Once you find some solid information that they are the scouts, eliminate them."

"Wait," Trowa, said, "we don't have to report to you first?"

"No," she said coldly, "only report to me if you tried to kill them and were unable to. Here." She tossed him a small phone.

"Just dial the only number in the phone's address book when you do call, whether you've completely finished your task or were unable. Not before."

And with that she dissapeared.

"There is something very wrong with that woman," Duo said.

"So tomorrow, the plan is, we bug the girls and the house, Duo finds some way to get on Ami's good side, and Quatre also brings the neighbor over," Heero said.

* * *

"Alright, the guys are gone Ami. Tell us what really happened in your phone call," Makot said, as the girls and Mamoru sat around the living room.

"Well, I'll begin with something else that happened today. Remember how Duo and Heero pulle dout guns yesterday?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, I confronted Duo about it today. He kept changing his story, completely lied."

"Oh, is that why you ignored him earlier," Minako said.

"Er..yes," she said, misisng a detail but continueing. "And the phone call was the same girl. She did threaten me really, she said so many things I can't even remember most of them. She also said something strange."

"Strange like Rob being her brother strange? Ami, don't listen. We already agreed that was a lie," Rei said.

"Well, yes. But she added to it. Robert told me something a few days before he died, something that meant nothing to me. But she just told me something to put it in perspective."

"What was that?"

"I'd rather not say."

Everyone sighed.

"Look, if it was related directly to me well being, I'd tell you, honestly."No one believed her, but nodded. She could be stuborn, after all.

"Now about Sanyu, let's just wait it out. Perhaps we'll confront her away form the boys. For now, we'll turn the tables. When the boys ask questions, we don't give strait answers. I don't trust them. For now, we'll do our own questioning," Minako said. Everyone agreed.

Tomorrow would surely be interesting.

* * *

Short, but I had to get a chapter out. Revew!


	5. Insanity

Hey, thanks to:

star saphire

Hoshiko Megami

Umeko Saito

ShadoWalker &

Kaiya, for reviewing.

Kaiya: Wow, that was a long review, I loved it! Lol, thanks! Wow, perhaps I did overlook the fact that Ami wasn't there. Let's just say her fingerprints were on file. This whole story has to be told in flashbacks, I'm afraid. If the last flashback was too short for you, don't worry. I only show pieces of each flashback. That's why they are all so short. In the end, when everything is revealed, it'll be longer and more just to the flashback. I am sorry if you felt it was dropped out of nowhere, but it was simply to show how her boyfriend was found dead and to give an idea of whom had done it. Eventually, the flashbacks will be said like one character explaining to another with the flashbacks, so they will not be as choppy and short as some of these memory type flashbacks. So please, if you are confused or just hate anything I do, don't hesitate to tell me, because I enjoy your reviews, they really improve my writing! Thanks again!

Sorry the chapter took so long, I wrote it over a week ago and then had no time to post it, so sorry for typos, but reviewing it was not an option after it was finished!

* * *

Chapter 5

Ami let Mamoru in, a scowl on her face. Duo had been pestering her all morning to try to get her not to be mad at him, and he was getting on her nerves. She had awakened to find him standing over her bed, staring at her. He had begged for forgiveness when she had she had seen him, and she had simply pointed for him to leave her room, still tired.

In truth, Duo had placed one of the small devices the woman had given them last night in the room. Any conversations Usagi or Ami would share in teh room, they would know about.

Duo had then made another scheme to make Ami forgive him. It had consisted of a string tied to the table leg and the other one tied to the china cabinet. Duo had thought his plan was brilliant. When Ami came through the doorway from the guest room, she wouldn't see the string because the hallway was short before the turn to the exit. Then Duo would catch her as she tripped, and beg her forgiveness. Or that was how the plan was supposed to go. Usagi had seen Duo crouched waiting by the door, and had crouched down next to him, asking him what he was doing. In her hand was a plate with a chocolate chip muffin. As Duo had tryed to convince Usagi to give him some, Ami had come out of the room before he had planned.

She had tripped and Usagi and Duo had looked up to see her hit the floor. Needless to say she had not been happy about that.

"What's wrong Ami," Mamoru asked.

"Our neighbor," she snapped, closing and locking the door behind him. They had all been taking extra pre-cautions since the girl had threatened Ami again.

Walking past Duo into the kitchen, she grabbed a knife and almost dangerously began chopping up watermelon to help Makoto, and surprisingly, Trowa.

"Ami, talk to me," Duo said from next to her.

"You leave me alone," Ami said, waving the knife at him. "My head still hurts from that fall."

"I said I was sorry," he tried, but she simply ignored him. Her cellphone rang, and everyone around the house gathered, wondering if it was the strange girl. Ami dryed her hands and answered.

"Hello?" They saw her shoulders relax slightly, and she spoke.

"Oh, hi Mom."

Ami walked away to talk to her mom, and Makoto looked at Trowa.

"See, now we're all jumpy over nothing," she said with a chuckle.

* * *

Quatre walked past Usagi and Mamoru, whom were talking in the living room. He wanted to put a small chip like the ones they had received the night before in there, but they would see him. 

"Hey Quatre," Usagi greeted, ending what she was saying and switching on the television. She and Mamoru flipped through channels a bit, Quatre leaning rather awkwardly against the bookshelf hoping that they would settle on a channel and get into it. The news caught their attention, and they stopped changing channels.

Quatre rested the hand that had the chip in it on the shelf, and then attatched the chip to the top back of an ancient, dusty looking book he was sure no one would touch.

"Oh my God," he heard Usagi say, and he jumped and turned to look at the two, thinking he'd been caught. Their attention was actually focused on the screen.

"Guys, get in here," Usagi called. Everyone came running into the room, wondering what was wrong. Ami said goodbye to her mom and watched, setting her cellphone down on the table. Duo couldn't help but notice when she did.

_"Massive power outages and human energy drains by monsters have been reported across Japan. When a frightened man was asked what he thought was happening, his response was simply that they, whoever 'they' are, were trying to lure out the Sailor Scouts. There has been a cry across Japan as people debate what exactly is happening. I'm Kira Nagaska from Tokyo News."_

"It's happening again," Ami murmered.

"What is," Duo asked.

"This is how it started, remember? Power outages and energy draisn across country. Then it got worse," Mamoru said in agreeance.

"This is really getting old," Rei muttered as she left the room to go sit on the porch. left to her room to get her mini-computer and analyze silently. Everyone returned to their normal activities. Trowa told Makoto he had to leave, seeing that Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Quatre were ushering for him.

"We'll be back in about an hour or two. We have to get groceries for our house," Heero told Minako, who nodded glumly, sadthat he was leaving.

"What is it," Trowa asked when he stepped out the back and followed his friends. Wufei nodded at him and they walked into their yard and opened the back door, entering the almost completely unused kitchen. They were always at the girls' cabin.

"Maxwell got Ami's phone," Wufei said, as they sat around the kitchen table. Heero took the top off of the phone, and hooked2 small black pieces inside. One by the speakers mouth and one by what Ami was hearing. Then he put the top back on and gave it to Duo.

"Have you apologized?"

"I tried. Failed attempts do to stupidity," Duo explained, and Wufei rolled his eyes.

"I put a chip in the living room and one in the room Minako, Rei, and Makoto are sharing," Quatre said.

"I put one in the hall and one in the kitchen," Trowa said.

"I put on in Ami and Usagi's room, and now the other ones I had are in Ami's phone," said Duo.

"And I put one on the side of the backporch where it will not get wet," Wufei said.

"And I put one in the dining room. It would be impossible to put the chips as Mirvette suggested on the girls possesions, minus the cellphone that is. Now we bassically have the whole house bugged," Heero said.

"Good, now how do we hear everything," Quatre asked. Heero pointed to a small machine in the living room. It looked like an answering machine. It had eight different channels, for each piece.

"It will record everything that goes on through the day," Heero said, "so we can just come home and listen to what we missed at night." Heero turned to look at Quatre.

"Why don't you bring the neighbor over after lunch, the girls seem tohate her. It may help us to learn more."

* * *

Quatre did just as he was told, and he brought Sanyu over while everyone was lounding on the deck that aftrenoon. She was offered a tight lipped smile by every girlthere and a nod fromMamoru. 

Ami had found her cellphone. She had claimed it had gone mising earlier, and they had been searching the house before Minako had found it on the table she had thought she left it on.

That was strange for Minako, whom had passed by the table five or six times before spotting it the last time.

When Ami went into the kitchen to get a drink, Duo followed her, hoping to apologize without startling her or making her fall.

Duo entered the kitchen cautiously, He was facing Ami's back, a glass of water held firmly in her hand, still full.

She had one hand held tightly on the counter and the other just holding the cup, her staring at nothing in particular.

This made Duo even more hesisitant to enter for some reason. He stared down at the hand holidng the counter, realizing her knuckles were turning white from how hard she was holding it.

Hearing the sound of the door opening, he jumped away frm the kitchen doorway and his in the hall. Sanyu entered, heading for the kitchen. A smirk played on her lovely features as she entered. Ami had obviously heard her from before, because the glass of water was being poured down the drain as Sanyu entered, and Ami set it down on the counter with a dull thud.

"Well well, isn't that a waste of the preciouswater your kind holds so dear," Sanyu said. Duo almost jumped from where he was hidden when she spoke. Sanyu always spoke in a soft, feathery kind of tone whenever she was around him, and the voice she had just used was definately not like that. It was rougher, less high-pitched and more sarcastic. Duo peaked his head around the corner to get a better look.

Ami turned to glare at her angrilly, and she had dry tear stains on her cheeks but her glazed over eyes were angry looking.

"What would a monster like you know about anything human," she snapped.

Sanyu only gave a laugh in response.

"Now now Mizuno, let's play nice," she said. However Sanyu did something that completely contradicted her statement as she came at Amiat a inhumanely quick speed, grabbing a hold of her arm and shoving her with an unbelievable strength against the wall next to the sink. Duo wanted to help, but realized the others would kill him for interfering before he heard all of the information and letting the chips pick it up so it recorded at home as well.

'That's nice," Ami said angrilly, attempting unsuccesfully to pull her arm free.

"Why are you in such a bad mood," Sanyu asked, before suddenly laughing. "Oh, I see." She looked at Ami in an amused sort of way. "You're still not over the garbage bag thing."

What garbage bag thing? Now Duo was lost.

"Humans are so pathetic. It's like, come on, get over it. That's exactly what holds you and yourpathetic people down. Those silly emotions that get you nowhere."

"Easy for a heartless beast such as yourself to say," Amiresponded. "And no, it is not just the garbage bag thing. It is the whole situation in general."

"You had better not still be mad about your mom. I mean, she lived. And even if she didn't, what's the big deal," Sanyu said, not expecting an answer. "If you were stronger, you'd know that beings like us shouldn't be held back by weaklings."

"Then you know nothing," Ami said, pulling her arm free in a matter of seconds and moving so quick that she had turned the tables on Sanyu, and she now had Sanyu pinned to the wall.

"Now it's my turn to ask. Why are you here?"

Sanyu shrugged. "Does it bother you?"

"Yes," Ami said.

Sanyu shrugged.

"I come for work. I always do. As much as you'd like to think you and your friends mean something to me, you don't. It's all bussiness."

"Why are the attacks starting in Tokyo. Is it true what they are saying?" Ami asked.

"Why should I tell you. Figure it out yourself," Sanyu said flipintly. Ami stared at her a moment.

"Leave Sanyu. Leave now before the past repeats itself and you pay."

"I won't pay, and I'd like to see you make me leave," Sanyu said. The back door opened and they heard talking. Ami let go of Sanyu and walked out of the room, and Duo jumped up and entered the kitchen like normal from the other doorway.

"I'm getting hungry for dinner," Quatre admitted as he entered the kitchen. Makoto opened her mouth to vollunteer to cook again, but Sanyu cut her off.

"Can I cook? I'd like to help you all since you've shown me such hospitality since I arrived." Duo frowned at Sanyu. A momenta go as she talked with Ami, her voice had been low and dangerous. Now it was more high pitched and bubbly. She gave an innocent smile as Rei gave her a suspicious glare.

"Well," Minako cut in, "you can help us cook, but it would be too rude of us to make you do the whole dinner."

Sanyu smiled.

'Thanks, I hope I please you."

"Hold it, I don't like too many hands in the kitchen. Only two can help me." Trowa stood immediately, getting an odd stare from the guys, and Sanyu clapped her hands.

"Perfect, a guy will help us!" Everyone else shrugged and filed out of the room. Duo stayed put however, staring at Sanyu with suspicion. Not that he wasn't completely suspicious of Ami, but with Sanyu, it was...different.

"Yes, Duo?" He looked from where he stood staring at Sanyu to Makoto, whom was now wearing an apron and looking at him quizically.

"I'm sorry, did you want to help us as well?" Makoto stared at Duo a few moments, and he began to answer.

"Um...no. I'm gonn ago find Ami. Later," he called as he was out the door.

Stepping into the hall, he looked around before looking upstairs. She must have headed to her room.

* * *

"So Heero," Minako said, keeping with the plan of questioning him as she and the others had decided, "where did you say you were from?" 

"America." Heero said this bluntly, as if to end the conversation, but Minako continued anyways.

"America huh? Interesting. Where in America?"

"Michigan."

"Oh, Michigan, I see. Are all of your friends from Michigan?"

"Yes."

"Hm."

"Hm? What is that supposed to mean?" Heero said this as he glared, waiting for an answer.

"Does it have to mean anything," she said more than asked, in a playful yet mysterious voice.

Heero stared at her a long moment. Sun streamed in through the large windows in the living room, giving her face a shine and making her blond hair light up. She looked back at him, not intimidated in the least, and Heero had to wonder why she was suddenly questioning him. She must be a sailor scout. She had been lying to him constantly.

Heero thought back to what Ms. Mirvette Demention had discussed with them about her bizarre freedom fighting group, the D Galaxy. The fighters that trained magic and hidden potential to it's peak. They said the Senshi were still willing to fight and defend the innocent, but that they wanted to freeze and then take over the entire fee world, because noon else would be fit to do so. She also mentioned thirty of the D Galaxy's best agents had been destroyed a few weeks before they arrived.

Looking at the girl before him, although she was strong-willed and outgoing, he still didn't really believe she could do all that. They would have to learn more...

* * *

Sanyu hummed as she chopped vegetables into a steaming pot of soup. Makoto was keeping an annoying close watch over her. Trowa stood stirring mashed potatoes. They were the flaked kind. Mako had complained, but it had to be used today. Makoto was currently removing the chicken from the oven, and she fanned her mit over the door when the hot air hit her.

Glancing behind her at the two, Sanyu smirked. Now Trowa and Makoto both had their backs turned to her, bent over the chicken to see if it was finished.

Pulling a small vile from her sweater pocket, she quickly dumped all of it's contents into the pot. She stuffed the vile back into her pocket just as the two turned around, and she began to stir the soup.

Perfect.

* * *

Wufei, Rei, Quatre, Usagi, and Mamoru sat out in the front yard, lying on the grass staring up at the sky. 

"Why am I suddenly getting bored of our luxurious vacation to Maru Island," Usagi asked as she stared.

"You tell me meatball head. You're in the perfect summer paradise. No school. No detention, plus you know you've got college waiting for you when you get home. You should be living it up," Rei said.

"Living it up, hmmm."

Usagi sat up and stared at everyoen devilishly. They all gave her quizical looks, and she smiled.

"You know, there ARE two parts to this island."

"Your point being?" This was from Wufie. Usagi rolled her eyes at him and continued.

"You see, we are on the ocean view peaceful side, where people own land and live in simple ways for happiness we city people do not understand."

"Okay," Quatre said, urging her to continue.

"Well, on the other side, is the tourist spot. I'm talking, big beaches, which we have, but not public ones, hotels, spas, shopping, and clubs."

Wufei sat up, suddenly interested. Perhaps there time was not being wasted. Looking at Quatre, he knew he was thinking the same. Even if the girls they were with were not the Sailor Scouts, taking a trip to the other side to investigate other women would help ease their search.

"I say we take a two day trip to the other side, before returning to our more peaceful ocean fun here. We'll get some excitement from our relaxation. I'm taking loud parties, shopping-"

"Guys," Rei interrupted, staring dreamily ahead.

"Well, I have my Mamoru," Usagi said airilly, "but I think this trip is a good idea to take some time at the end of this week."

For some reason, Wufei couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that passed through him when Rei mentioned other guys.

'This is a mission,' he told himself, 'and she is just a stupid onna.'

* * *

Duo headed up the stairs after Ami, however after inspecting it, realized no one was there. He went out the back door and realized that Ami was lying on the swing on the back porch, staring ta nothing in particular with her arms crossed behind her head. 

"Hey, you've been down the past couple of days. Care to tell me why?"

Ami did not respond. He sighed.

"Look Ami. I am really sorry for what I did, itwas uncalled for. I want you to trust me. I can honestly tell you we bought the guns here. A buddy of mine told us before we left America to get some protection. He mentioned that he had seen stuff on the news for monsters, that was all. The kiss was totally unnecesary at the time, especially since I know your boyfriend died under six months ago. Please forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," Ami said with a sigh, sitting up and patting the seat next to her. "Sorry I've been so mean."

"You haven't been mean. My apologies haven't exactly been emmy worthy," he said with a laugh.

"Dinner," Makoto called from inside.

Everyone entered and sat down.

"Mmm, this is great Makoto. What did you put in the soup," Usagi asked.

"Actually, Sanyu made the soup using my recipe."

"Well, good job Sanyu," Usagi said, totally forgetting about Sanyu's past and helping herself to another plate. The talk at the table was lively and fun, laughter ringing through the house as they discussed taking a trip.

"Let's go the day after tomorrow," Minako said. "We'll pack and rent a car tomorrow, well, two cars actually," she corrected, counting the people in her head, "and then we'll go. We'll arrive around3:00 there, book a hotel for one night, and then leave at 6ish the next day, so we get one night and one day." Everyone agreed, and Mamoru used Ami's cellphone to call and make some arrangements for a few rooms ahead of time.

Sanyu waved goodbye to everyone as she and the pilots left.

Ami told the girls what Sanyu told her in the kitchen.

"We can't just not go on the trip with her, it's too suspicious. Besides, if Sanyu wanted to kill us in our sleep, she would have already done it. No, it's something else she's after that ties in with us. You know what they say, you keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Makoto said, earning agreeance from everyone. Mamoru left to his motel and the girls got ready for bed.

* * *

"I cannot believe the conversation between Sanyu and Ami. Where were we during all this," Quatre asked Duo. 

"Outside, the machines are awesome," Duo was saying as they played back the tape.

"What now, do we go on this trip," Duo asked.

"Yes, it will give us a chance to search more thoroughly for the scouts on this island. We'll prepare to leave tomorrow, as they said, and leave her the day after." Everyone nodded at what Heero said.

"Sanyu is suspicious too though, huh Quatre?" Quatre looked up at Trowa, and shook his head.

"The girls must just be old rivals in school. Sanyu would never be involved in anything like that," he said firmly, and the other guys looked at each other unsurely but shrugged and figured it would allbe revealedanyways sooner or later.

As it was, the boys were completely unable to sleep. While none of them would admit it, for some reason all they could think about were horrible battles with the gundams.

"So strange," Wufei said, "I'm so wide awake, like I've had some drug or something."

"Nothing was in the food, if that's what you mean," Trowa said as they flipped through channels of the machine to hear what was going on in the girls rooms. Late night conversations? They fliped to channel four, this was the channel for Rei, Minako, and Makoto's rooms, and listened.

"Rei," they heard Minako's voice tear through the silence and slight static, "I can't sleep. I kepe having horrible nightmares."

"Me too," Rei said, "But mine are more like memories."

"Last year?"

"Yeah." They heard a ruffling of sheets, and Makoto let out a shriek.

"Looks like someone else is having a nightmare," they heard Minako whisper, and could here the sound of her climbing out of bed due to her springmattress creaking, and this was followed by light footsteps, and could hear a slight giggle from Rei.

"Minako, let go of Mako's ear, youll wake her," they heard Rei whisper.

Silence followed, and then a loud scream.

"Is that Makoto," Trowa asked, as they listened, interested now.

"Makoto," they heard Minako say in a choked voice, "get...getyour hand off of my throat."

They heard Rei jump out of bed, andnot amoment later Makoto was apologizing.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry! I was having a nightmare, and all of a sudden I wake up and my hand is held tight around your neck! Honestly!"

Minako wasted no time in calming her friend down.

"It's alright, I belive you. I would never think that you'd do me any harm intentionally."

"Great, now I'm wide awake," they heard Rei mumble as they heard her getting into bed.

"So Mako, what were you having a nightmare about," they heard Minako ask.

A long silence followed, before Makoto responded in a low voice.

"Last year."

"Me too," Minako and Rei said at the same time, and the two laughed.

"Wierd isn't it? We're all dreaming about last year," Makoto said.

"Yeah, that's definately wierd," Rei said, as a long silence settled over the speaker, signalling to the guys that the girls were trying to get to sleep.

"Did anything stick out to you from what just happened," Quatre aske,d and he heard everyone agree.

"Last year," Trowa said, "But what happened last year that was so significant?"

Wufei switched teh dial to Ami and Usagi's room. They paused to listen.

* * *

Ami sat up with a cry. She had been having horrible nightmares all night, and she was sure the other girls were too since she had heard Makoto scream and the girls talking, plus Usagi had shouted and fallen from her bed a couple of minutes before. Every time she tried to fall back asleep, she would have a nightmare and wake up startled. 

Usagi had just fallen back to sleep, so Ami carefully and quietly climbed out of bed and walked over to the other side of the room. She wanted to open her window and get some air.

Ami stopped when she heard more shuffling in the girls room, however when she walked out of the room to investigate, she realized that the girls were climbing into bed now and speaking quietly. She decided not to disturb them and tiptoed back down the darkened hallway towards her room.

Usagi was snoring softly now, deeply asleep, and she turned her attention to the other side of the room where the one window in the room was.

Ami only stopped when through the darkness she felt a breeze coming in through the window.

It was open now, but how? She had just seen it was closed. Walking over to the window, she stuck her head outside and looked around. Seeing nothing, she decided she had probably just not realized that teh window was open in the darkness when she first left the room.

Turning from the window, Ami screamed when someone rose from behind the side of Usagi's bed and stood, a knife clasped in their hand firmly.

"I told you I'd finish what WE started last time," the all too familiar voice of the strange girl floated dangerously through the room.

* * *

The guys looked at each other from where they sat listening and automatically bolted to their feet and ran out the door.

* * *

"Minako, Mako, did you hear that," Rei asked, already out of bed. 

"Who closed the door," Makoto asked,Minako ate her heels as all three headed towards the door.

"I did," a small voice said. Minako turned to her right and let out a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

The pilots ran up the stairs. The first room to their right was Minako, Rei, and Makoto's room. There were shouts and screams from inside. Heero ran to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. 

"Minako," he called into the door. He heard more screams, and then it was followed by pounding on the door.

"Rei," Wufei shouted, as he and Trowa joined hEero, kmocking at the door.

"Unlock the door," Shouted Trowa.

"It's not locked," Came the scared shout from Makoto inside. While Wufei, Heero, and Trowa were trying to help the girls, Duo and Quatre took off towards the commotion in Usagi and Ami's room.

The doorwaswide open as Usagi's shouts came crystal clear through it.

In the darkness, they could still see what was happening due to teh moonlight streaming in through the window.

Usagi was trying to pull a girl with long light brown hair off of Ami. The girl was tryingto stab Ami, although it appeared she had already gotten a few hits in. Usagi's arm was bleeding very badly, a long cut running down her arm the cause, apparent in her short sleeved pink night gown.

Ami had been slashed from right above her chest to her shoulder, her white night gown covered in blood on the left.

Duo ran at the girl, anger suddenly filling him as he tackled her off of Ami, taking the knife from her had and raising it above to strike her.

"Duo," Ami shouted, sititing up, "Stop!"

He lowered he knife as Quatre helped Usagi off of the ground. The girl took this moment to kick him off of her and take a mad dive from the window. The girl was unbelievably strong. Duo ran to the edge to look out, and saw no one. He closed the window and ran over to Ami, who was trying to get to her feet.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other three pilots were suddenly able to open the door, and as they threw it open and ran in looking for some kind of an attacker, they were surprised to see no one but the girls. 

Minako lay on the ground next to the door, crying and shaking. Rei was seated next to her, her hand shaking slightly as she held Minako's shoulder, and she was pale as a ghost. Makoto had a far away look on her face as she sat, both legs beneath her and equally as pale as Rei.

"What happened here," Heero demanded quickly, crouching down netx to the three.

"Looks like the onna's have lost it," Wufei said, his eyes scanning the room. Trowa looked around, and saw no one. However, he still wasn't sure that was what had happened.

"He's supposed to be dead," was the only reply they received, this having come between Minako's sobs.

"Who is," Trowa asked.

But no one spoke again.

"Why was the door locked," Heero asked.

And again, he received no reply.

* * *

"She got in through the window I think," Ami was explaining as Duo helped her sit on he bed. Quatre turned on the lights and helped Usagi sit next to Ami. 

"Damn Ami, Usagi, you two are bleeding a lot. Maybe we should take you to the hospital," Duo said, eying the two. Usagi traced her hand down her injured arm and shook her head.

"A first aid kit will do, it looks bad but it's really just a scratch. It's a long scratch, but still only a scratch."

Ami examined her own wound.In the light they could all see it now.The cut went from below the left of her collar bone to her shoulder.

"Mine will be alright without a hospital as well, I believe."

Quatre and Duo turned from looking at Usagi disaprovingly to Ami.

"You're kidding. Neither of you will go to the hospital," Quatre repeated, looking at each one.They both shook their heads.

"We're fine," Ami repeated, "just a bit scared. I was shocked she got in through the window."

"What exactly did happen," Quatre asked.

"Well, I couldn't sleep," Ami said, "and neither could Usagi. Bad dreams, wekept waking up. Finally, Usagi fell asleep. I wanted to open the window for some air, but first I left the room a moment to see if the other girls were sleeping, and then returned. When I came back, the window was open. I walked over, but no one was outside. I turned around and saw someone standing by Usagi's bed-" At this point, Usagi shuddered at the thought, "and screamed when I saw it was a girl who had a knife. Usagi woke up, and when she saw who was standing by the bed, she screamed and fell out of the bed. The girl lunged at us, and pushed Usagi away and cut her arm first. Then she tackled me and cut me. That was when you guys came in, I believe."

"How did you guys know," Usagi asked.

"Well, the girl opened your window to come in I guess. And our windows were open, we were up, just couldn't fall asleep. We heard you guys screaming and came to see what was wrong," Duo explained quickly.

"How did you get in," Ami asked.

"The front door," Quatre said, "it was open."

"I locked that before I headed upstairs," Ami said, clearly upset now.

"Don't worry Ami. Us guys will search the house before we leave," Duo said, "but first we'll go chekc on the others and get a first aid kit."

Ami and Usagi proved that they were not badly injured by getting up and following the two across the hall.

In the other room, Minako was no longer crying, but tear stains were on her face. The three girls were still irriversably pale at the moment, as the guys continued to question them.

"What happened here," Quatre asked as he entered the room.

"That's exactly what we're trying to find out," Wufei said.

"Usagi! Ami! Are you two alright," Rei asked, standing up now. Her face was paler now at the sight of her friends, although Wufei hadn't thought it possible.

"We're fine Rei. The cuts just look bad," Usagi insisted.

"Was it that girl," Trowa asked, and the four nodded.

"We'll get details on what happened from everyoen later," Duo said, "first, we have to check the house and then get a first aid kit for these two."

"Check the house?" Duo turned to look at Trowa, who looked a bit confused.

"Um..." not want wanting to scare the girls anymore, he spoke quietly. "The girl got in from Ami and Usagi's window, and remember when we came in, how the door was open? It was locked before the girls headed to bed, so just to be sure..."

The guys checked the whole upstairs first, closets and all, before heading downstairs to check every room. The girls talked while they were gone.

"Remember Jeff," asked Rei quietly. The girls nodded.

"Well," Rei said, "he was here."

Minako stared off into space, thinking, remembering. It was all coming back. The horrible memories. The ones she and the other girls had tried to hide, tried to supress, tried to forget.

_"Come on Minako! Please?"_

_"No, you little brat! Didn't I tell you that you couldn't come?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Fine, come on."_

_"Yay, thanks Minako," Jeff said happily, running up behind her to cath her hand. _

_"Jeff and his family just moved in next door," Minako was telling the girls. "I usually hate kids, but for soem reason this one is hard to hate."_

_Jeff liked Minako, and he liked her friends. He was always hanging around her, wherever she went. It was hard, with the horrible youma attacks and confusion of the year, but the had been working around it. She had grown to love the brat in the three months, beginning to spoil him. Perhaps it was the fact that he was so full of life that made her love the little 8 year old. Until that day._

_The youma attacks were much worse now. _

_"Minako, please, can't I just come with you?"_

_"Jeff," Minako said with a sigh, getting down to eye-level with him, "I'm sorry. But the monster attacks are really out of hand. There's a few attacks every hour. It's not safe, I'd prefer you stayed at home safe with your parents."_

_"I'll be safe if I'm with you!"_

_She shook her head. "I'm sorry."_

_If only he had listened, stayed. But life was like a fun game for Jeff, and it had probably been fun for him to follow Minako to the temple that day. _

_Only he hadn't made it to the temple. There had been a youma attack along the way. Minako had been unable to transform in the crowds of the streets. People began to run in every direction, grabbing their children. Jeff stood in the midst of the commotion, at a loss of where to go in the crazy crowds. _

_Spotting Minako, he sighed in relief, and began to fight his way through the crowd to reach her. Minako turned and saw him, shock covering her face. _

_"Jeff, what are you doing, it's not safe," Minako had said hotly, taking him by the arm and trying to lead him away from the area. _

_The youma began to fire randomly into the crowd, and Minako decided she had to find a place to transform. _

_"Minako, let's get out of here," Jeff pleaded. She couldn't leave him alone though. Anguished screams sounded from the crowd and she spun around. The scouts should have been there already, unless they were delayed by another attack. _

_"This way Jeff," she said, "you know how to get hom, right?"_

_"Minako, what about you?"_

_"I'll be fine, I have to find a friend, and then I'll catch up. Here," she lead him half way down the street, away from the commotion. _

_"Run home Jeff. I'll be there soon." He nodded and ran down the street. Minako had run off to transform, and returned to try and take on some of the youma. She suddenly heard the sound of anguishd crying. She turned to look, and was hit by a youma attack in the back. Getting to her feet, she destroyed the youma that had hit her and turned back to the other sound of distress. There was another youma, it had seemingly just appeared, trying to catch people before they escaped. _

_It seemed it had made an example out of someone. The youma had begun to enjoy doing that. They would kill someone at the beginning of a battle in order to scare the people and gain compliance so that they could drain more energy. From where she stood, Venus had attacked and destroyed the youma. She ran through the crowd, and the distressed people eventually cleared the way a bit so she could see who was hurt or dead. _

_She had stopped in her tracks, her breathing suddenly quicker as a choked sob suddenly escape her throat. _

_On the ground, in a puddle of his own blood, lay Jeff. His eyes were wide open in what seemed to be fear._

_She knew it was hopeless, but she had collapsed to her knees to check his pulse. Nothing. As tears rolled down her cheeks, she could hear someone calling the police, saying that the youma had been destroyed by Sailor Venus, but that a boy was dead. _

_And she had known that it was all her fault. She hadn't been careful enough to see if he had followed. Then she had sent him down the street to his death._

Minako shook her head at the horrible memory. Jeff had been there, he had right now. When she had seen the door was locked, and Rei and Makoto had approached. She had looked to her left and seen him there, staring at her wide-eyed as the day he died.

She had began to shake and had screamed. Mako and Rei had looked over. Jeff walked towards her, and held her hand, his hands as cold as ice.

Then he had said in a low voice.

"You may as well have killed me Minako. It's your fault I died. All your fault!"

Minako's guilt had doubled at that moment as she had pulled her hand from his ice cold grip and screamed. The three had backed away from him, but he had approached. He just stood there ate first, staring at them as they tried to open the door, or at least turn on the lights, but they could do neither. Then Jeff had begun to scream, to shout, unearthly, inhumane. That was when they were os scared that they HAD to get out of the room. The boys had arrived and tried to get them out, but it seemed Jeff wasn't ready to do that until he scared them a bit more. Then as quickly as he had come, he dissapeared, and the door could be opened.

"Girls, we checked the whole house. No one's here. You're all good," Duo said as the guys climbed the stairs back up to the girls.

Quatre held a first-aid kit.

"Here," he said, passing it to Rei, "help Ami and Usagi."

Rei finally took notice of the fact that he was blushing, and remembered that she and all the girls were in night gowns or shorts with tanktops.

"Alright," she said kindly. "Thank you. Sorry for keeping you up more. You guys can go home. We'll take it from here." The guys nodded.

"Goodnight girls," Duo said, "Hope you have a better rest now." Everyone said goodbye and waved. The boys left and Makoto followed to lock the door behind them.

After wrapping up their injuries, everyone headed to bed, this time ready to sleep.

* * *

After the guys got home, they ran to the machine right away and tryed to hear what it recorded. They went first to Ami and Usagi's room, and it was exatly as Ami had said, no lies. They then went to where the other three slept, curious about what had happened. 

After listening, every guy was paler then when they had begun.

"Who was the little boy," Quatre asked, "Why was he accusing Minako of killing him? Where did he come from? Where did he go? Minako said he was supposed to be dead, I'm so confused." Everyone had to agree. Something just didn't add up.

"Whatever it is, we need rest. We agreed to go on that stupid trip with them" Wufei said. Everyoen agreed and headed off to bed, hoping for an uneventful rets of the night.

* * *

That's it, PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. The Trip

Hey everyone. I liked the positive feedback I got for the last chapter, so I was encouraged to write and get this chapter out REALLY soon. Hope you like.

Thanks to all who reviewied, keep 'em coming!

Also: If anyone is confused or wondering about flashbacks, it is because every flashback I have shown in this story so far is incomplete. In one of the later chapters as we continue to uncover what happened, all wil be revealed, and I will finish the flashbacks. So on that bnote, I will continue on with the story and leave you with one question you can uncover as you read each chapter. What happened last year?

* * *

Chapter 6

"Yeah! Road Trip!"

"Usagi," Rei cautioned as the group headed for the car, "It'sfive o'clock in the morning, people are sleeping ya' know!"

"Alright, alright, break it up," Makoto said, as she threw her duffel bag into the trunk. Trowa closed the trunk.

"Remind me why we had to leave this early," grumbled Minako tiredly as she trudged out of the house, Ami trying to quicken her so she could lock the door.

After the insanity the night before, the next day had gone smoothly. They had rented two cars, and had arranged for a few rooms in a hotel on the tourist spot of the island. It was a few hours drive to the other side of teh island, and then they would get settled and just enjoy themselves.

No one spoke about the other night. They acted as if it hadn't happened. Usagi's arm and Ami'sshoulder were already healed, however they kept them wrapped and told the boys it simply didn't hurt because it was too quick for it to have completely healed.

"This is gonna be sweet! Parties, chicks, crowded beaches, er...spas," Duo added when Rei turned to glare slightly.

The two cars they had rented were justtwo vans, each would seat 6 comfortably,since there was twelve of them.

"Wow, I am so excited," Sanyu rambled as she clutched Quatre's arm, earning warning glares from a few of the girls.

"I want to drive one of the cars," Mamoru said.

"Kay, then you drive blue van Mamoru," Ami said.

"Alright," he said.

"Ick, pulling up in a van," Usagi whined, "I wish we could have rented something like your ferari. I love showing up in that," Usagi said as she followed Mamoru to the van.

"Hey, let's ride with Mamoru and Usagi," Makoto told Trowa, taking his hand and leading him to the van.

"I want to go in the van too," Rei said, and Wufei automatically followed her.

"I guess that leaves us six in the other red van," Sanyu said brightly to Ami, Duo, Minako, Heero, and Quatre. She was offered tight lipped smiles by Ami and Minako, who walked away from her and into the van. Minako sat up front, and Heero got in the driver's seat, keys in hand.

Ami and Duo sat in the middle two seats, and Quatre and Sanyu got the bench seat in the back.

"Did you girls lock every door and window before you left," Quatre asked.

"Yes, believe us we did. Ami checked every little area twice to be sure," Minako said, and Heero took this as a sign that they were ready and started up the van. Mamoru pulled up next to them, and Heero rolled down the window of the van.

"From here, go left and then make a right on the main town street. There's bassically an hour of country driving before we reach a main road that will take us strait to the tourist spot." Heero nodded at what he said and followed Mamoru out the driveway, certainly not knowing his way around the Island.

In the blue van...

"My God! This ride is taking forever!" Usagi suddenly giggled, a thought coming to mind as she turned and smiled devilishly at Rei, Wufei, Trowa, and Makoto, who sat behind her looking at her as if she was crazy. Mamoru glanced at Usagi from the corner of his eye but said nothing as he turned his attention back to the road.

"Let's sing a song! A car song! Like that one, you guys must know it," she said, referring to Trowa and Wufei, whom didn't respon, "the American one about beer? A number of beers on the wall?"

Receiving no response, she huffed and turned away, before turning back around.

"I have another one! It's a song we used to sing when we went on field trips on a school bus! I say something, and you al repeat it! Let's see, how does it go...ah yes! I remember, okay, so repeta after me!" Before waiting for their approval, Usagi began to sing.

"I said a boom chicka boom!" No one repeated, and even Mamoru was glancing at her like she was insane.

"Hey! Repeat after me! It's fun! Then we pass it around the car! So anyways, I said a boom boom boom! I said a boom chicka-rocka, chicka-rocka, chicka-"

"Usagi!" Usagi stopped, realizing that all five of them had shouted her name.

"What? I'm just trying to lighten the horrible mood in this van!" She turned with a humph back to stare at the road, but was soon humming to herself again and tapping her fingers.

Rei sighed and turne dto look at Wufei. He had been looking furiously in Usagi's direction when she had tryed to get them to sing. Now he was simply staring straight ahead of him, still looking a bit mad. He turned to look at her when he realized she was staring, and Rei automatically turned to look out the window, feeling a slight blush tint her cheeks.

Makoto and Trowa were silent in the back seat. It was early. Makoto was sleeping, leaned against the window, and Trowa was sitting leaning back in a relaxed position, glancing at her every few moments to see if she was asleep.

There was a strange peace in the car. Usagi glanced back at her friends, a smile on her face as she watched them, before turning back and deciding to take a small nap herself.

In the red van...

Heero concentrated on keeping Mamoru's van in sight as he drove, glancing occasionally at Minako. She was very tired from the moment they had left the house, and hed slept almost instantly, her head leaned against the window.

Ami was tapping her fingers lightly against her arm rest, disguisted by Quatre and Sanyu. At first, Quatre had given Sanyu respectable space and sat down. Sanyu had inched closer and closer to him, before taking her hand in his. In an almost sneaky way, she had cuddled up against him eventually and had pretended to fall asleep.

This was referred to as pretended because Sany kept opening her eyes and smiling evily at Ami from where she sat. Quatre had fallen asleep, and was ignorant of Sanyu's little taunting. Duo could see Ami glowering at Sanyu's reflection in the window every few minutes, but whenever he turned around Sanyu would be sleeping peacefully.

'I see you glancing at me," a voice said, but when Ami looking up, she realized that no one was speaking. No one in the car seemed to have heard it. Figuring she was going insane, Ami turned to look out the windowm but heard the voice again.

'I'd like to think that you were going insane as well, but that's not the case.'

'Sanyu,' Ami thought, and actually received a response to her thought.

'Yes.'

'How did you do that? Get out of my head,' she thought angrilly, looking around the car to see if anyone was attentive, but they were not. She turned to look back at Sanyu, but her eyes were closed.

'Why do you keep looking ta me. My eyes are closed. The real conversation is in your mind.'

'There is no conversation, stop that,' Ami thought.

'No.'

'Yes, stop it. You're lucky we already haven't blown your cover,' ami thought.

'Actually, you're lucky I haven't gave you away,' Sanyu thought back, causing Ami to sigh angrilly out loud. Duo glanced up at her, but Ami looked away, out the window.

'Ooh, I'm seeing some tension between you and him. Possibel attraction. Interesting what you find in a person's mind, especially yours Ami Mizuno.'

'Stop that,' Ami thought angrilly, 'Stop that now! Get out of my head! my thought are mine alone!'

'No.'

'YES!'

Ami suddenly felt a splitting pain in her head, and gasped and grabbed her head.

"Ami," Duo said, reaching out to touch her shoulder. Heero glanced at Ami from his mirrior, but tried to concentrate on the road. The pain was so intense that Ami couldn't even respond.

'I am in control at the moment. I'll leave your thoughts when I'm ready. As of now, they're my thoughts.'

'Stop that! They're my thoughts! If that's the best you can do in our little battle, if you have to win that way, then I pity you.'

The pain intensified, and Ami's other free hand flew to her head.

"Ah God," she muttered.

'I can do worse,' Sanyu's voice said in her head.

"Ami," Duo repeated, "are you okay?"

"Should I pull over," Heero asked, realizing he and Duo were now the only ones not sleeping in the car besides Ami.

'We don't want that, now do we,' Sanyu replied in Ami's head, and the pain dissapeared, as well as the heavy feeling of Sanyu in her thoughts. Ami sat up straight, shaking her head.

"No no, I'm alright," Ami responded tiredly, "It went away as fast as it came."

Sanyu yawned from the back seat and suddenly sat up and stretched.

"So, when are we going to get there," she asked innocently.

* * *

Mamoru pulled up in front of the hotel, Heero pulling up behind him. Everyone filed quickly out of the car, happy to leave. 

"We have only two rooms," Mamoru said once they had checked in and were head upstairs. "We have one for the girls and one for the guys. Every room has two beds, and they are bringing in more matresses. We'll only be spendoing one night anyways," he said, handing Rei the girls room key. The rooms were across teh hall from one another.

"I believe the rooms are a good size though," Mamoru continued.

They were. When the girls stepped into the room they were more than pleased. Nice large windows, beautiful curtains, a small kitchenet, nice sized bathroom and two couches in the spacious room. There were as the man at reception had said, two beds. Automatically, the boys standing in the doorway moved aside as two more individual matresses were brought into the room.

"Let's go check out our room," Duo said, snatching the key from Mamoru who chuckled slightly and followed, teh others following as well.

Once the guys were gone and the door was closed, Sanyu jumped onto one of the two person beds and relaxed.

"This bed is mine. Two others of you can share the one person matress my delicate body was going to sleep on," she said haughtilly.

All the girls in the room looked at each other. Not only did they have to be in the same room with a murderous old enemy, but now she was pushing them around?

No.

"Listen up Sanyu. No one is taking your crappe. You're lucky we haven't attacked and killed you yet," Rei said, arms crossed. Sanyu chuckled and sat up.

"Well well well, is that how you feel? Please remember that I am much stronger and can over power all of you. Besides, you wouldn't want to blow y our cover to the boys, now would you," Sanyu said.

"We wouldn't be blowing your cover. You would just have a very nasty accident," Makoto said, stepping forwards with her fist clenched.

"Watch yourself Jupiter, or you'll be the one having the accident. You senshi should learn to tolerate me this weekend while we're staying together, or else something you don't like very much will happen." She looked evily at each scout in turn, who only frowned at her.

"Why are you trying to stay undercover anyways Sanyu. Why haven't you killed yet," Minako asked.

"For me to know, for you never to find out. Bussiness is bussiness Venus," Sanyu responded.

Usagi sighed.

"Fine Sanyu, we'll tolerate you for now. But you have to be respectful of us in a sense as well, and that means that you have to either share with someone this bed, which no one here wants, or sleep on a single person mattress," Usagi said.

Sanyu laughed.

"Maybe. We'll see how nice you are to me today first." She stood and walked across teh hall to the guys room, knocking and asking for Quatre.

Ami looked at her friends.

"She did the wierdest thing in the car to me today," she began.

* * *

2 hours later... 

The entire gang sat on little stools at an out burger joint. It consisted of an inside and a long, 2 sided counter made of wood for people to sit on and eat with friends. It was beach side, and beautiful.

"Wow," Minako said, "This place is awesome!"

"I'll say," Usagi agreed, taking a huge bit eout of her heaping burger before continuing, mouth still full. "I mean, the beach house is great. Peaceful and fun, but this is a nice getaway, more noise and tourist spots."

"Pass the salt Duo," Sanyu said, taking a big bite from her burger.

"Take it easy there Sanyu, you're eating like Usagi," Duo said as he passed the salt. Sanyu glared and laughter passed between the group.

"So what do we do after this," asked Rei.

"Well," Makoto said, "We can hang aroudn this beach for a while, socialize but not swim. We don't want to get all gross before su girls hit the spa. You guys can do what you want while we're at the spa, and then, we hit that party!"

Heero glanced down at the flyer advertising the party on the counter. It was a party geared for teens and young adults at a nearby club.There was nothing mentioned on alcohol consumption there, which lead Heero to believe that they would be faced with a bunch of drunken idiots there. He detested the idea of going, or of taking this whole trip in general, but it was necessary to not just investigate the girls they were with, but every girl, and that meant crowded beaches and parties.

They headed to the beach, and Ami spread out a blanket where she could find an empty area on the sand, which was not easy, They all sat around, chatting and enjoying the sun. Minako and Makoto were checking out every guy that they saw, hearts in their eyes.

"Aww, he looks like my old boyfriend," gushed Makoto as a built guy with a long ponytail at his neck walked by.

"Hey cutie," Minako said with a girlish wave to a boy standing a few feet away.

"You two are so hopeless," Rei said, although Wufei did notice her cheeks go slightly pink when attractive men walked by, and she would pretend like she didn't care.

Usagi was sitting leaned against Mamoru. The two had on their sunglasses, and they were just silently enjoying the sun. Ami suspected that they were already sleeping.

Sanyu was, not surprisingly, now making out with Quatre a few feet away from the blanket, at least a bit out of view of the others. For some reason, the pilots looked very angry about this as they glanced over to where the two stood every few minutes.

Ami sighed and tipped her head back, letting the sun warm her face.

She had mixed feelings about leaving the house. She loved the house, the beach, the serenity of the water- but a break was nice. At least when they were out of the house, they were away from the psyco girl with the knife, the monsters, and best of all, the memories.

"Hello ladies," a confident voice said. Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto looked up. Standing in front of the blanket, looking down at them were four guys.

"Hi," Minako said.

"Pardon the cheesy lines," the one behind the first guy spoke, "but we saw you lovely creatures sitting here and every other girl paled in comparison."

Makoto gave a quick smile, because quite frankly she could not ignore the cheesy line.

"We are going to get some drinks, would you ladies care to join us," another inquired. Rei had an uneasy feeling about the guys that she couldn't explain, and looking at the other girls she knew they felt the same. Something wasn't right about going with them.

"No thanks, we just had something to drink," Minako said flipantly, offering an apologetic smile.

"Well," one of them said, "you don't speak for the rest of them blondie."

"Hey," Makoto said, "don't talk to her like that."

"And how about you two," one of them said, as he and the last guy crouched down to eye level with Rei and Ami, "you've been silent so far. What would you like?"

"Nothing from you, thanks," Rei snapped, feeling Wufei's hand on her shoulder as he sat up from the laying position behind her, glaring at the guy in front of her. The guy stood right away.

"Sorry dude, didn't realize she was taken," he apologized quickly.

The boy crouched in front of Ami had almost white-blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

She felt as if she had to look at him when he gave her his attention, and had an even worse feeling now more then ever. They were not normal.

Ami looked down and away, and now Duo and the rest of the guys were standing, wondering why the four had yet to leave.

"Whatever," the boy in front of Ami said, standing. "I will see you later," he added to Ami in a tone she did not like as the four walked away.

"Thanks guys," Rei said, giving an evil glare to the boys retreating backs, "those guys were totally wierd."

"Totally sick you mean," Minako corrected, "You can always tell what they want within the first thirty seconds of meeting them."

"They were wierd though," Duo agreed as the four dissapeared from sight.

"Whatever, let's just enjoy the last of our time," Wufei said, laying back down on the blanket. Rei layed down next to him this time, putting on her sunglasses.

Ami decided to relax again, but still felt uneasy.

* * *

The girls went to teh spa as planned that afternoon. They relaxed in hot tubs and also had facials, their nails done, their hair done, and make-up done profesionally. 

"That was awesome," Minako exclaimed as she exited, throwing her hands in the air.

"And expensive," Usagi added as they left.

"Well at least you all look semi-presentable now," Sanyu said as she followed. The rest of the walk was silent due to Sanyu and her prying ears, and newly, mind.

They arrived at the hotel and began changing. They were headed to teh party soon, since the sun was going down now, after getting a bite to eat.

Ami hated these sort of things. She had mentioned it before leaving the beach house. A nice dance, maybe. A crowded, crazy club- not her thing. She shifted clothes around her duffel bag, not sure of what to wear.

Looking to her right, she saw that Minako looked stunning. She had on a short jeans skirt, looking a bit like the one used for her senshi foku, and a bright orange t-shirt with several words written across the front. Very eye-catching, and very much like Minako.

Rei had on a pair of tight black jeans with red designs on the pockets and on the bottoms of the legs, and a red halter to spice up the outfit.

Usagi had on a white skirt with flapsand a pink tank top, her hair done up in it's usual style with pick bows around the buns on each side of her head.

Makoto had on a thick strapped green tank top with a large, pinkglittering rose across the stomach and a pair of jeans.

Sanyu was putting on a very short violet dress that matched her hair, although Ami was not too interested in what she of all people was wearing.

"What's wrong Ames? Don't know what you wanna wear," Minako asked, approaching from behind her.

"Um...no," she admitted, staring into her bag.

Minako, worker of miracles, chose her outfit in under a minute. She pulled out a jeans skirt Ami owned that went an inch or two above her knee and a simple white v-necked thick strapped tanktop that did not reveal too much.

"All ready," Rei asked a few minutes later. After everyoen said yes, Sanyu pushed through teh group rudely and out the door, aqueeling once she saw Quatre and runing over to him. Everyone else left the room at a better pace to see that the guys were ready and waiting in the hall. Quatre was flushed slightly as Sanyu whispered in his ear and giggled, clinging to him.

Usagi ran to Mamoru, giving him a quick peck on the lips and taking his hand.

"You look great Usako," he said.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she said with a giggle as they walked towards the elevator.

"You're all ready? Everything's locked," inquired Heero.

"Yeah yeah, stop worrying," Minako said as she grabbed his arm and surprisingly dragged him with her.

Trowa walked over to Makoto and took the now blushing girl's hand silently as the two walked off following the others.

"Don't you need a sweater over that shirt," Wufei was asking Rei as they walked off down the hall.

This was followed by a small shout from Rei of anger and silence.

Ami looked at Duo and laughed. He laughed as well and the two walked off together down the hall. Duo however was very distracted as he walked. He kept glancing over at Ami, but she was staring straight ahead of her, watching her friends. God she looked beautful.

He followed her gaze and saw whom she was keeping an eye on. Sanyu. Who was currently all over Quatre. At first what came to mind for Duo was that she was jealous of Sanyu and wanted Quatre, which made him jealous too, but then he remembered the argument Ami and Sanyu hadin the kitchen a few days before and realized she was actually just keeping en eye on Sanyu. Duo had a feeling he should be doing the same as Sanyu walked with Quatre, leaving Duo uneasy about her.

Duo was so lost in his thoughts that he only realized where he was going when Ami grabbed his arm.

"Duo, what are you doing? You nearly walked into that wall," she said in a surprised voice, causing him to give an embarassed laugh. He could practically feel Heero and Wufei glaring at the back of his headfor his stupidity.

"Just thinking I guess," he told Ami as the group boarded the elevator.

"I didn't know that was possible," Wufei retorted as the elevator went down.

The restaurant was connected to the hotel's lobby. It was nice but small. They all sat in a booth and ate lightly, wanting to be able to dance still.

The club was about 5 blocks away. Everyone it seemed was walking because there would be no parking there. Besides, it was summer, so it was nice and warm out.

The streets outside the hotel at night were crowded. Half of the epople were headed towards the club area, while the others towards the town.

They didn't say much as they attempted to stick togetherin the crowds.

About three blocks away, they could hear music. Heero glanced at the other pilots. This was one hectic night they were in for.

Nearing the club, they had a better idea of what it was like. It was a huge building, no dount about that. The music was almost unbearably loud, and the place was so crowded despite it's size.

Ami was hesitant to enter.

"Alright!" Minako had her fist in the air. "I've been wiating for this all summer! Let's party!"

"I'm with you," Makoto said, as the group headed inside. As it was, there was not a single available table there. It didn't take long for them all to be divided, a matter of seconds after entering the door.

* * *

Heero glared at the drunken fool beside him as he pushed his way through the crowd. The music was so loud that the place was almost vibrating. 

He passed by Sanyu and Quatre. Sanyu was all over Quatre, kissing him in the middle of the dance floor, however they did not look at all out of place as he surveyed the room.

He saw a group of five girls swaying to the music yet standing alone. Deciding to do his job, he approached. It did not take more than a moment with them to deduce that they couldn't have been Sailor Scouts. They were idiots, complete idiots. He would give the Senshi a bit more credit than that.

Heero continued this interogation of girls for a few more minutes, before he felt a hand encircle his wrist, and saw a flash of light blonde hair.

"Come dance Heero, don't just stand there," Minako was sayinga s she lead him deeper into the dance floor. Heero followed without a word, but couldn't help but wonder why they were still investigating other girls.

To him, he could picture Minako being a senshi no problem. They had looked into them thoroughly, and still, Heero and the others were trying to find any way to make sure that they were not the senshi, to prove themselves wrong about their suspicions. He only wondered why.

* * *

Wufei had stuck with Rei when they first arrived. She drank a beer, which surprised him. Then he thought that perhaps he should encourage her drinking so that she would get really drunk and fess up about being a sailor scout, but apparantly she had self control, and drank only half the beer before throwing it away and asking him to dance. 

"Okay," he said unsurely, as she took his hand.

* * *

Trowa did not leave Makoto's side form the moment they entered, causing her to continue blushing. 

The dance floor was packed, and so eventually, Trowa and Makoto's dancing distance from each other began to shrink as well.

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru danced the first while, then they fought through the crowdand went to the barto get some drinks. 

Mamoru kept watch over Usagi and what she ordered, and she glared.

"What!"

"Nothing Usako, I just don't want you to over do it like you did at that colleague os mine's house. The one who spoke French, remember?"

"I thought it was punch," Usagi defended, taking a sip of her drink.

"Sure you did," he joked, and she punched his arm lightly.

'I did!"

"I know Usako, I'm just kidding with you," he said, and she giggled.

"I know, now come on, let's dance again!"

* * *

Ami gave a disguisted sigh as she fought through the crowd. She was getting a major headache from the stupid music and the place was just WAY too crowded. 

When she had first entered, she had been seperated form almost all of her friends instantly. Duo had been with her the first while and had gotten her to dance a bit. She had lost him and had been looking to see what evil thing Sanyu was up to before she had started feeling light headed. She had a feeling it wasn't just from the music though, suspecting Sanyu of what she had done earlier. Right now, she needed air.

Finally, she spotted the exit and pushed her way outside. The place was so full that people were spilling out of the exits to try to get in and dance.

Being met with the refreshing night's air, she tooka deep breath, automatically more at ease.

She still had a headache though, and figured out why when she heard a familiar voice in her head again.

"So you had a feeling it was me. Well done, I suppose."

"What do you want now," Ami thought.

"What I wanted before. Information."

"How is it even possible that you can do this," Ami thought.

She was met with a laugh.

"Jupiter watched me while we were ooking, that she did. But not enough, apparantly."

"Cooking?"

"Yes, the amaizng soup. I put something in it. My own invention. It made all of your minds susceptable to this new trick of mine."

Realization suddenly dawned on Ami, as she recalled a couple of days ago when they had all eaten together. Sanyu did her a favor, by showing her exactly what had happened. The scene began to play in Ami's head.

_Sanyu hummed as she chopped vegetables into a steaming pot of soup. Makoto was keeping an annoying close watch over her. Trowa stood stirring mashed potatoes. They were the flaked kind. Mako had complained, but it had to be used today. Makoto was currently removing the chicken from the oven, and she fanned her mit over the door when the hot air hit her._

_Glancing behind her at the two, Sanyu smirked. Now Trowa and Makoto both had their backs turned to her, bent over the chicken to see if it was finished._

_Pulling a small vile from her sweater pocket, she quickly dumped all of it's contents into the pot. She stuffed the vile back into her pocket just as the two turned around, and she began to stir the soup._

_Perfect..._

_"Dinner," Makoto called from inside._

_Everyone entered and sat down._

_"Mmm, this is great Makoto. What did you put in the soup," Usagi asked._

_"Actually, Sanyu made the soup using my recipe."_

_"Well, good job Sanyu," Usagi said, totally forgetting about Sanyu's past and helping herself to another plate. The talk at the table was lively and fun, laughter ringing through the house as they discussed taking a trip._

"That's crazy," Ami thought.

"I suppose so. Wow, I've really proven my trust, huh?"

"We already knew we couldn't trust you. Now, does this mean that you can do this to everyone else too?"

"Mmmhmmm," Sanyu responded, sounding amused.

"Then why me?"

"Why not," was the only response she received. This was followed by a horribel headache like the one Ami had experience in the car, and she gasped and placed her head in her hands.

"Why did you do that?"

"It's fun."

The headache continued for a few moments, making Ami ready to go weak in the knees, before an arm drapped around Ami's shoulder. It stopped, and she looked up, expecting to see one of her friends or Duo, but instead was met with the light blue eyes of the blonde boy from the beach.

"Hello again, you alright," he asked, his tone no lighter than it was on the beach.

"Fine," Ami said, pulling herself away, his arm falling off of her shoulder.

He caught her wrist.

"I see your friends aren't here anymore."

"How clever of you," she responded dryly, "now let me go."

"Why should I?" Ami attempted totear her wrist from his grasp, but it didn't work.

"Do it or I'll start screaming," Ami threatened, "we're in a very public place after all."

"That won't be necessary Ami," a voice behind them said.

The two turned to see Duo standing there, his arms crossed and looking mad.

"What do you wan with her?" Duo walked forwards as he asked. The guy smirked.

"I'm not as easilly intimidated asmy other three friends."

"How nice for you," Duo said, moving forwards quicker than Ami had ever seen and punching teh guy in the face, more specifically in the eye. The guy stumbled and let go of Ami's wrist, whom hapilly joined Duo where he stood.

"Thanks," she whispered. He nodded. The guy got back on his feet, looking for a fight it seemed. Duo grabbed Ami's hand and the two headed inside, this time sticking together in the crowds.

The guy followed, seemingly intent on catching the two, for what reason Ami did not know.

They were deep into the dancefloor within a few minutes.

"Ami, Duo, there you two are, where have you been all night?" They saw Minako dancing with Heero, surprising Duo, hwo kept his mouth shut.

"Hey," Makoto called from a couple of feet away with Trowa. Usagi and Mamoru were next to Minako and Heero, and Rei and Wufei were a coupel of feet away on their other side. Quatre and Sanyu were no longer making out, but just dancing, by Makoto and Trowa.

"How did you all find each other," Duo asked. They all shrugged.

"We were just lucky," Quatre responded.

"Hey," a voice shouted from behind Duo and Ami. "I wasn't finished with you!"

The two turned to see the angry blonde boy, who looked like he was going to have anasty black eye in the morning.

"Well we werefinishedwith you, now run along, back o your friends, wherever they are," Duo said, mocking the boy. The boy growled.

"You shutup! You'll be first to die!"

Duo lookedtaken back by this statement.

"Die? Woah, you need help man."

"The only ones who are going to need help are you and her," the boy said firmly, and Duo and Ami glanced at each other.

What a nutcase!

"Just ignore him Duo, he's probably drunk," Ami said.

"No1" The boy got up in her face. "I am NOT drunk. I'm just mad!"

"Why? You deserved what you got," Duo said, causing the boy to turn his glare from Ami to Duo. Their friends were now watching the scenario from where they stood, totally lost. Ami andDuo both simultaneously took a step back.

Duo couldn't believe he actually took a step back when the guy glared at him. His eyes were bloodshot and he had an evil look in them that was certainly not present before.Wufei frowned when Duo took a step back. What was so scary about the weak guy?

"Look," Duo said, "I have a lot of friends here. If you don't want to get the beating of your life, I suggest you just leave. Now."

Their friends stepped just behind the two, some people on the dance floor glancing over.

"It's not me who's gonna be hurting," the guy said darkly, and before anyone could react he had moved quick as lightening and punched Duo with all of his might in the stomach. The blow was so hard that Duo crumpled instantly to the floor, a shocked expression on his face. Never had he been hit that hard.The guy had literally knocked the air out of him.

Ami was on her knees next to him in an instant, worry all over her face, holding him up by his shoulders as Duo attempted to breath, gripping his stomach. Now everyone in their area of the dance floor was watching. Makoto looked around to see if there was any security or workers to break up the fight, but no one came.

The guy began to laugh an unearthly, dark laugh, causing the girls to go rigid as they realized what he was. The guy began to change into a youma. This made everyone dancing in thier area scream and attempt to run out. Most of the people could not see what was happening because the place was so big, but when they heard people screaming, it created a panic, and everyone began to scream and run for the exits, causing a mass evacuation as people searched for their friends.

The guy at the bar and the DJ ran out as well, the music being stopped abruptly.

Within five minutes, the entire building was almost cleared. The youma began to laugh.

"You see what fear does to stupid humans? Look at how fast they left, when they were fighting to get in before."

The girls looked at each other. Only the Sailor Scouts could beat this monster, but there was no way they could leave and transform without creating suspicion.

Duo sat on the floor, still taking raged breaths as Ami held his hsoulders, but breathing much better.

"Well what's the point now," Minako asked teh youma, "you had several hundreds of people in here to drain energy from, and now they're all gone."

"True true. I guess I'll have to substitute for all of yours," it said, throwing some kind of a spider web at the group, coveringa ll of them.

"Ick, what is this stuff," Usagi asked, and was answered when it suddenly glowed red, and it began to take their energy.

Sanyu was reacting worst of all, glaring at the youma like she was going to kill it with her bare hands, and the senshi knew why. Sanyu was being treated liek one of them, although the web could not take the same energy from her, it could take something else, ehr powers, which she would have to wiat to get back until the others were gone. Despite Sanyu's anger, Ami had the feeling that Sanyu had wanted the youma to come, but it simply hadn't followed orders.

The girls weakly glanced at each other, knowing Sanyu was going to have to fix her own mes.

Sanyu suddenly looked really drained as a portal opened behind teh youma and a voice said, "My faithful youma, take what you have collected and go." Sanyu was using whatever energy she had to trick the youma.

The youma nodded, snapping it's fingers. The web was gone, and in a moment, so was the youma. Everyone weakly got to their feet, helping each other up.

"Trouble just seems to follow us wherever we go," Duo said, giving a slight chuckle before grimacing and holding his stomach. Ami triedly helped him stand, her arm around his shoulder.

"Let's just get out of here," Rei said, everyone agreeing, as they struggled to leave. They could here Mamoru on his cell phone, talking with an operator for a taxi company. There was no way they were walking to the hotel after that.

Upon arriving at the hotel, the guys and girls went their seperate ways, and Sanyu didn't even complain when she got stuck with the one person mat.

* * *

Hope there aren't too many typos again, tell me what you think and review please!


	7. Hidden Motives

Sorry this shapter took so long to get out, I've been really busy with school and a new job. Thanks to all who reviewed. I'll try to make this chapter good. Also, this chapter will again involve flashbacks and try to piece together and complete old ones. I will have to do this until the story gets across.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Out of here. Most definately out of here," Duo was saying as he hurried away from the reception desk, bag in hand after returing the room keys.

"At this point, no one would object," Makoto said as she and Trowa walked by, her hand laced through his.

"We have horrible luck. Our little trip just had to be ruined by a horrible youma. And that party was awesome too," Minako complained as she angrilly threw her duffel bag in the trunk.

"I'm ready to head back. That crazy night made me miss the relaxing house we left behind," Usagi said.

"Everyone ready," Heero asked, as Mamoru tossed him a set of keys.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Wufei said, tiresome moddiness showing through as he and Rei exited the building. Quatre and Sanyu followed, surprising everyone because they were not making out.

Ami got in the van, Duo climbing in next to her.

The trip was quiet. Almost every passenger slept.

Ami realized that they were home when she was being shooken awake by Duo, who grumpilly climbed out of the car. Short goodbye's followed as everyone departed to their own homes. Ami unlocked the front door. It was only the early afternoon, so it was pretty bright inside. Usagi moved to step in, still a bit tired, before roughly being grabbed by the arm by Rei.

"What the hell," Makoto said angrilly, attracting attention. The guys stopped what they were doing, abandoning their belongings on the front porch. Sanyu turned from where she was walking home and headed back over.

Simply by peering into the door, they could see that the house was a mess. From where they stood, a picture frame was shattered on the floor, and a window on the opposite end of the hall was shattered. Mamoru put his arm up to stop anyone from entering, taking a cautious look inside.

"Why don't we enter together," Minako suggested, "I mean, no one is going to jump a whole group of people."

All the girls agreed, leaving the pilots no say in the matter. All of them entered, looking at the home slowly.

"It's as if someone was looking for something," Rei said, as she surveyed the damage.

"But what," Minako said. In the kitchen, every cabinet was open. Dishes were broken on the floor. In the living room, the couches were all moved. Several books were thrown off of the shelves. Upstairs, the rooms were worse. The beds were all out of place, closets open, clothes all over the floor. After inspecting upstairs, they headed back downstairs to finish looking there. That was when Ami noticed something that in their quick looks she had missed.

Above the fireplace, where the old picture of her and her father, as well as the picture of Robert sat, the pictures now lay overturned. Ami reached over to pick it up, lest the broken glass damage the pictures, when she noticed something. It appeared that a cruel joke had been played.

Someone had used red marker to colour in blood all over Roberts picture. Coming from his serious eyes, from his mouth, from his neck. Ami gasped and dropped the picture after looking at it for less than a second. Tears began to blur her vision. Duo rushed over to her, picking up the picture. Sanyu approached as well, none of her other friends noticing as they rummaged through the house.

Ami gingerly reached over to the picture of her father, hoping that it hadn't been touched. It had. She had been cut from the picture, but being that she was so small and on his shoulders only her head and a bit of sky above it had been cut out. And someone had drawn a rope around her neck, and had used the red marker to draw a line of blood from the edge of the mouth.

Her father was luckillyuntouched in the picture. A small note fell from the broken frame, and she dropped it and picked up the note. It simply read,

_Welcome home. _

Ami didn't care at the moment, as fresh tears now rolled down her cheeks.

"A nice welcome indeed," Quatre's voice said behind her, as she heard Makoto barely stifle a gasp.

"This is beyond cruel," Rei said, as Usagi snatched the pictures from Duo's hand.

"Unbelievable," Mamoru said, Minako nodding.

"We took every precaution. Locked everything," Minako said.

"That didn't matter. Unless you want to equip this house like an army base, you had better quickly figure out why this person hates you so much. Pretending like you don't know anything will not stop her from killing you," Heero said, as Trowa and Wufei were crouched behind him, inspecting the glass.

"They broke your window to get in. The locked windows meant nothing," Wufei said, standing.

"Are you sure you don't know her Ami? She seems to really hate you," Duo said.

"I'm sure," she said, wiping her tears.

"Duo, that girl is crazy," Rei defended.

"Yeah. She claims she's Ami's deceased boy friends sister. He never had a sister. She's just some psychopath who creates lives by reading about others from the newspaper," Makoto added, all the other girls nodding.

The pilots at them as if they were insane. Duo looked shocked.

"Come on. You really believe that," Duo said incrediously, looking at each girl in turn.

"We should clean up," Mamoru said, interupting. Everyone turned to look at him.

"He's right. Let's seperate. Um...me and Minako will clean up in the living rooms and hall. Makoto, you can take care of the kitchen. Ami, you and Rei clean upstairs. Mamoru, you take care of glass and start sealing up the window," Usagi said, taking charge.

"I believe there are boards and a tool box in the shed," Ami offered.

"Good, it's better if I board it up," Mamoru said, walking away.

"We'll help," Quatre said, afraid that the listening devices planted around the house may have been destroyed or exposed.

"It's okay. We'll be finished within the hour," Rei said.

"No," Wufei lied, "we want to." He earned a smile from Rei.

* * *

That evening... 

The boys waved goodbye as they crossed across the lawn and finally entered their own house. After closing and locking the door behind them, Quatre turned to look at the others, who had all discarded their belongings in various places on the floor and were slumped in chairs, looking grouchy.

"Do you think that wierd girl was the one that trashed their house?"

Heero shrugged, pulling out his laptop to type up some notes, while Wufei gave a frustrated sigh.

"We're supposed to find and destroy the Sailor Scouts, not baby sit a bunch of teenage girls being threatened by a psycho killer."

"Wufei, I believe they are the sailor scouts," Trowa spoke up.

"Then let's kill them and get it over with," Wufei said, causing everyone to look up.

"I don't know. It seems wierd to me," Duo said, "I mean, if they really were the sailor scouts, wouldn't they be suspicious of us by now? They seem clueless to our whole mission."

"Unless they're playing games with us," Heero said, closing his laptop with a snap, "we need a new strategy to find out for sure."

"Well," Quatre said, "We've been hanging out with them every moment possible, as well as spying on them. Neither of the two has given us solid proof."

"That's because the girls simply aren't confiding in us as friends," Trowa said, causimng everyone to nod.

"Well then," Duo said, standing, "I have an idea!"

Everyone sighed.

"Hey, don't trash it 'till you hear it. Okay, ready? Okay, so how about we make the girls think we're more than friends?"

He was met with silence, before Wufei spoke.

"Maxwell, don't be ridiculous! There is no way I am romancing that stupid onna," Wufei, said, referring to Rei.

"It's flawed. Quatre is seemingly involved with Sanyu," Quatre blushed, "and Usagi and Mamoru are together. We'll get no information from Usagi," Heero stated.

"Not unless Quatre and Sanyu offer to group date with Usagi and Mamoru," Duo said, defending his idea.

"Your task is near impossible as well Maxwell," Heero stated monotoniously, "Mizuno's boyfriend died before Christmas. She'll give you a hard time."

"I'm up for a challenge. Especially if it means finishing the mission and getting out of here. Now who's with me," Duo said, standing. The others glanced at each other.

"This is completely against the rules," Quatre said with a sigh.

"Quatre, buddy, we're in a different demension, and we weren't hired for this mission by the preventers. I'd say that tradition is out the window," Duo said.

"I still don't think it's a good idea," Wufei grumbled.

"What Wufei? Don't have a way with the ladies," Duo teased, causing Wufei to growl.

Heeor stared at the group. Trowa noticed and glanced at him, shrugging. Heero mentally sighed. What harm could come from a new strategy? Besides, Minako was all over him. Perhaps a little response on his part would get her to open up.

"We have to have our own rules on this," he said finally, causing the others to look up. "One rule, actually. We cannot become attatched. I'm speaking specifically to you, Maxwell."

Duo gave a cry of protest.

"All in favor then," Quatre said. Everyone nodded.

* * *

_"Come in Mackenzie," Makoto said opening the door to let a shivering blonde enter her apartment. Her dark green eyes gazed sadly at Makoto, signaling that something was wrong._

_Makoto ignored it against better judgement, and invited her to take a seat at the dinner table. _

_After Makoto brought some dishes from the kitchen, she began to put some food in Mackenzie's plate. Mackenzie tapped her form nervously againt the table, drumming the fingers of her other hand on it continuously and glancing at her watch every couple of minutes._

_"I can't take it anymore Makoto!"_

_Makoto sighed. What was with the sudden odd outburst? Since Mackenzie lived one floor beneath Makoto, they always ate dinner together, neither one having a family to eat with. Although Mackenzie had only known Makoto a little over a month, they had become close friends. Mackenzie's gorgeous Engligh accent was shining through now as she spoke, and the transfer student from England couldn't help but switch back and forth between English and Japanese. But there was always something a little unstable about her, and in Makoto's opinion, a little scary. _

_"Woah! Sorry! I'll give you corn instead of potatoes if you feel that strongly about it," Makoto said, grabbing Mackenzie's plate from her hand. _

_"That's not what I'm talking about," Mackenzie said, on her feet now as she spoke, moving towards the kitchen doorway, towards the table in the hall where she had her purse. _

_"Well what is it then? Because I've been nothing but good to you and you always seem to have a problem getting through one meal with me lately. What's wrong?" Makoto responded, following her. Mackenzie grabbed her purse and turned back to Makoto. _

_"I know you have! I know you've been good to me! It's I who isn't being good to you. I'm a liar!"_

_"What?" Makoto tipped her head at her friend, who sighed. _

_"I'm a fake. I'm sorry, Jupiter."_

_Makoto froze in her spot. How did she find out? When?_

_"What? What are you...what are you talking about," she said finally, glancing at Mackenzie. Mackenzie looked away. _

_"I was sent by the D galaxy."_

_Makoto cringed. Their worst enemies this year, and Mackenzie was one of them. _

_Mackenzie grew quiet, tears now forming in her eyes. _

_"I'm such a bad person," she said, "Makoto, I revealed you. I've indirectly killed you."_

_"How long have you been under their control," Makoto asked in a defeated voice._

_"I- a year. I don't have powers or anything. I'm just a spy. I don't even get enough power to defend myself. I'm mortal."_

_"Look," Makoto said, fighting her own urge to both hit Mackenzie and cry as well, "it's alright. I'll stay with a friend. Just come with me to the temple, I can help you. You can join my side. You have no powers, so they don't have enough of a hold over you. You have enough time to get your life back as it was. It's not too late. You are human, good." _

_Mackenzie shook her head. She began to murmur._

_"I'm sorry. I tryed to act like normal but I couldn't. I couldn't. Crazy people and powers. Monsters." She was reaching into __her purse. _

_"Mackenzie, what are you doing?"_

_Makoto froze when something black and shiny was pulled from her purse. Mackenzie lifted a shaking hand to her head, removing the safety. _

_"Wait Mackenzie! Please! We're still okay! Nothing bad will happen! You told me in time! Don't do it!"_

_Mackenzie shook her head._

_"In a few seconds, the Negaverse D galaxy warriors will be bursting in here."_

_"MACKENZIE! WAIT!" The sound of the gun was what surprised Makoto the most._

_Almost instantly, the windows of her appartment shattered, as reality of her own danger set in._

"NO! Mackenzie, don't!" Makoto sat up, beads of sweat running down her forhead. Rei and Minako looked at her with concern. She looked around. She was fine. In bed. In the cabin.

"Bad dream," Rei said.

Makoto nodded.

"The worst."

* * *

The next day, the boys didn't come over until around three o'clock, at which point Duo pointed out he would be getting hungry soon. 

Makoto set to work on making a quick dinner, Trowa and some of the girls helping. Once at the table, everyone began to pour their food.

"Hey, no potatoes with the chicken today Makoto," Duo commented sadly, "I love those potatoes. You didn't make any?"

"There will be no potatoes today," Makoto responded moodily, taking a sip of her water as she turned back to her chicken.

The boys glanced at each other. They had heard Minako wake up and shout a name through the speakers the night before. Today was not a good day. They would have to try tomorrow.

* * *

Ami emerged from the back door onto the deck with a warm smile on her face. Two days since they came home, and no attacks. True, there had been slight drama with Makoto in her remembrance of Mackenzie the day before, but that was another memory Ami wished to forget, so she chose not to think anything about it for the day. 

Grabbing a good mystery novel, she made herself comfy on a chair on the deck, becoming entranced by her book...

"Ames, hey, what are you reading?"

Her book was snatched from her hand, interupting the confrontation she had been waiting in suspense for the past three chapters, as well as rudely pulling her from the world of the book she was so enthraled by.

"Just a book, Duo," Ami said irritably, snatching it from his hand and yet still moving over for him to take seat on the two-seater she had been lying on, flipping quickly through pages to try and find her place again.

"Aww,come on, it's not like it's real. Real life, and may I say, the pinnacle of real life, is sitting right next to you," Duo said, causing her to sigh and close the book, sitting up better to look at him.

"What is it that you wantDu- oh," she finished lamely, as Duo held out a lilly to her when she turned her face.

Duo laughed slightly. She took the flower, turning her face away slightly.

"How did you know I like lillies?"

"I asked your friends," he responded.

"This is nice, may I ask what the occasion is," she asked, finally meeting his gaze.

Duo shrugged.

"Does there have to be an occasion," he stated more the asked, before continuing, "but while we're on the subject, would you care to accompany me to dinner tonight?"

Ami was shocked, and she knew it showed.

"You mean, go in a group with our other friends?"

"No."

Ami grew quiet. It was too soon. As nice as Duo was, it was just too soon for her. She didn't deserve it right now, it wasn't a good idea.

She shook her head, almost doubtful of her decision not to go.

"Sorry."

Duo paused.

"Do you have plans?" She shook her head.

"Then why not?"

"I thought it would be obvious...It's really not okay for me to go right now." Duo didn't understand what she meant, but tried a different approach.

"Alright, forget dinner. Just take a stroll on the boardwalk with me this afternoon. Once we're there, we can decide if it's the right time, or if it's okay," he said, using her words against her. Ami sighed. She really had no reason not to go. And Duo was a nice guy, if not a little annoying at times. So why not?

"O-okay. I'll go," she said, and Duo jumped up instantly.

"Great! I'll be back around six-thirty."

And he left, leaving Ami sitting silently on the porch. And yet again, Ami did what she had secretely been doing from the start. She compared Duo to Robert. At a first comparison after she had met him, Duo's looks and personality seemed almost the opposite of Robert. Even the way Rob asked her out the first time was different...

_Ami couldn't really call what Robert did as asking for a date. She realized this upon arrival. He had told her that she and her friends were all invited to meet him at a museum for an afternoon of fun, but upon arriving Ami had realized that she'd been tricked. Rob stood at the entrance alone, promicing her friends would be there soon, and suggesting that the two of them tour the museum before her friends came so that they didn't spend forever waiting. _

_Their quick head start turned into a three-hour tour. They laughed and discussed everything from the art work to heir personal lives, and Ami soon forgot about her friends. Whens she finally remembered as Rob suggested they go for a bite to eat, she asked, and Ron laughed. _

_"Ami Mizuno, you're probably one of the smartest people in the world, and you totally let me trick you into joining me!" Ami didn't mind as she looked at his face, set into a grin, and laughed. _

_"Well I'm glad."_

Ami stood up, closing her book and heading inside. Itwould do no good to remember. No good at all.

* * *

Mamoru nodded as he listened to Quatre explain to him. 

"I'm really just too shy to take Sanyu out by myself, since I do not speak perfect japanese and do not want to mess up and look like an idiot with anything at dinner. I thought that maybe if you and Usagi would double date with us the first few times, it would make it easier, " Quatre finished. Mamoru nodded right away.

"Of course Quatre. We will whenever you want. We completely understand. There are a few nice restaurants in town we can look into for tonight," Mamoru said. Quatre thanked him and left.

"So," a voice behind Manoru said. Mamoru turned around. Usagi stepped out from the hall where she had been listening in.

"He wants to date Sanyu. He wants us to go with him," Mamoru said.

"You agreed," Usagi pointed out. Mamoru nodded.

"I would rather that we went along every time he went out with Sanyu. We know what brutality she's capable of, she could hurt him," Mamoru said. Usagi nodded.

"Your right, let's keep an eye on her."

* * *

That afternoon, around three o'clock, Rei and Minako wandered the house, eventually entering the living room where Ami, Usagi, and Mamoru sat. 

The news was on. Strange power outages and mass energy drainings in Tokyo, stopped by the Sailor Scouts, Uranus and Neptune.

Usagi was talking on her communicator.

"Are you sure? All we have to do is pack up and leave, we don't mind."

"No no," Haruka's voice, better known as Sailor Uranus, sounded through the speaker.

"It's really not that bad here Usagi. You girls are there to relax, and your days are practically numbered anyways, you've only got three weeks left there. If it get's too bad and too dangerous, we'll call you and let you know."

"Alright, thanks Haruka. You and Michiru take care of yourselves, and keep a good eye on Hotaru!"

"We will, no worries. Enjoy the rest of your vacation."

"Bye."

Usagi turned off her communicator and turned to the others. "There you have it," she said, "They don't need us back yet."

"Where's Makoto," Rei asked.

"She's gone out with Trowa somewhere. She told me, I just can't seem to remember," Usagi said, laughing slightly.

"Wow, strange coincidence. Duo asked Ami out, Makoto's out, you two," Minako pointed at Usagi and Mamoru, "are going out with Quatre and Sanyu, Rei and Wufei are going back to the temple together again, and I'm leaving at six o'clock for dinner with Heero, one which I knew he was dieing to ask me for," Minako ended dreamily.

"Wait a minute, we've all been asked to go somewhere tonight," Rei said unsurely, and everyone looked up.

"It's uh- quite a coincidence," She said unsurely.

"Perhaps a bit too much of a coincidence," Ami said, just as a loud voice entered the room.

"Hey all! It's me!" Everyone sighed.

"Oh no, it's Sanyu," Minako said.

"Keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't touch anything," Rei said, as Usagi stood.

Meanwhile...

Heero switched off the speaker in his house letting it record. Whow as Usagi talkingto anyways?He suddenly realized how valuable Sanyu was. She was the perfect distraction...

* * *

Makoto laughed, and she and Trowa made it to the tree. 

"I win!"

"No, we tied," Trowa responded in his solemn voice, however his smile showed otherwise.

Makoto leaned forwards and placed a kiss on his lips, him returning it instantly.

"What did you tell your friends," he aksed as he pulled away.

"That we were going out. They've all been asked out, so it didn't matter."

"Do they know?"

"Know what, that we've been dating for the past month? No, they think this is the first time that we've gone out. How about your friends."

"Same."

"Well then, I'd say we're very good at sneaking around. We should get an award, especially considering how nosy my friends are," Makoto joked, taking his hand as the two continued on their walk.

Trowa wondered just how angry his friends would be after finding out that he and Makoto had been dating so long before they had agreed on it. Trowa knew only one thing. He had to fight how badly he was becoming attatched.

* * *

Rei gave a soft sigh, looking up from the fire. Nothing. It wasn't telling her anything. Wufei sat on a bench behind her, looking interested. 

He was really just waiting to see her do to the flame like she had last time. She had made it flare up to the ceiling. However, whether this was an off day or if it was his presence that was disturbing her, he wasn't sure, because nothing was happening. Rei gave a loud sigh now, standing and turning to look at him.

"I'm done here." She sounded upset.

If Wufei hadn't been there, she wouldn't have just used her Shino practices, but also used the power of her planet to help her get through to her vision.

The two walked out silently, Wufei at a loss for what to say.

'Think,' he told himself, 'you have to romance her. Say something!'

"Where are we headed now," he finally spat out. "Home? The town?" Rei shrugged in a defeated sort of way, causing him to wonder what exactly she had wanted from her fire reading.

"Why are you so down," he asked, and she turned to look at him.

"Nothing," she said sadly, looking straight ahead again.

"It doesn't seem like it," he tried, but she didn't respond and kept walking. He caught her wrist, and she looked at him, shocked.

"What?"

"Let's go to town and get something to eat," he said, hoping he sounded genuine, "on me."

"Really?" Rei said unsurely, "are you sure you wouldn't rather just take me home?"

Wufei frowned. "Yes, I'm sure. Why would you think that?"

"I always just figured you hated me," Rei said flipantly as the two walked.

"Now where would you get that idea," Wufei stated and Rei laughed.

* * *

"I'll have a chicken ceasar salad," Minako said and she handed the menu to the waiter. 

"I'll have the same," Heero said, handing the menu to the waiter but not taking his eyes off Minako, making her blush. In her mind, she was just thinking, 'Yes! He's totally into me!' Of course, Minako kept that to herself.

Heero could tell he was being very covincing in his act as he and Makoto ate. He kept complete eye contact when she spoke, something that was never difficult for him to do anyways, and nodded in understanding at everything she was saying, whether it was about her college applications or her hair.

He could tell she was completely smitten with him. Perhaps, on their next date, in a more secluded, less public place, he could ask question and get answers. But for now, all he had to do as earn enough trust from her.

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru sat down across from each other, Usagi was seated next to Sanyu, and Mamoru next to Quatre. 

The group chatted casually before the waitress came for their orders. It was a local pizza place, quiet, with nice areas to sit.

"I'd like a large pizza with ham, bacon, and pepperoni on it," Usagi said, and then sweetly turned to Mamoru and asked, "And what would you like to eat?" Mamoru looked bewildered. He knew Usgai could eat, but...

Usagi laughed to show she was joking, and spoke to the bewildered waitress. "Sorry, I was joking. It'll be an x-large pizza for the table, what do you guys want on it?"

After the pizza came, it grew quiet as the four munched. Quatre smiled at Sanyu, who returned the smile. Usage glared suspiciously at Sanyu from the corner of her eye, not exactly realizing how much she was eating as she glared, taking large monstrous bites from her slices.

Sanyu caught Usagi's eye and frowned, causing Usagi to turn her attention elsewhere, to those sitting across from her. Quatre was staring at his pizza, in his hand, about to take a bit of it, and avoiding looking at Usagi and Mamoru. He looked amused, but wouldn't meet her eye.She looked at Mamoru, who was looking bewildered, and then down at the pizza. They had divided the pizza into two trays, half for Quatre and Sanyu, and half for she and Mamoru. She had eaten the whole half. Not only that, but it seemed that a piece Mamoru had already started on, his first, Usagi had taken from his plate and eaten from without even looking.

"Usako, I didn't even get to have one slice," Mamoru said. Usagi gave a sheepish grin, followed by a giggle, as Quatre and Sanyu placed a couple of pieces of their pizza onto Mamoru's plate.

Usagi dared not ask for desert, as she flashed an apologetic grin to a now laughing Mamoru.

* * *

Duo and Ami departed from the house, walking at a leisurely pace. 

"I haven't actually visited the boardwalk for fun like this yet," Duo admitted as they walked, "I'm kind of excited."

Ami laughed slightly as they walked, and soon Duo struck up a conversation on his false college dreams, in which he asked Ami a few questions about it, hoping it would lead to other future topics. It didn't.

They passed by an ice cream stand.

"Do you wamt some Duo," Ami asked, pulling out her change purse, "Because I do."

Duo placed a hand on Ami's, stopping her from pulling out her money.

"I'm taking you out, remember? What flavour do you want?"

"Mint chocolate chip," Ami said, as Duo walked towards the stand. He bought himself a cookie dough ice cream cone and brought Ami hers.

The two continued in moderate silence, as they ate their ice cream. Duo kept glacing down at Ami from the corner of his eye, wondering what to do next. He didn't exactly make a plan, and he wanted to win her over so that he could continue with the stupid plan.

"Hey, I have an idea," Duo said as they finished their ice cream. Ami looked up at him. "Are you hungry?" She shook her head. Not after that huge ice cream she had just eaten.

"Me neither, so why don't we take a boat ride?"

"A boat ride?"

Duo pointed at a sign they had passed by, by the dock. They could rent boats, for which Ami saw as a couple's romantic idea of fun. She wanted no romance this afternoon.

"Come on, please," Duo said over her silence.

"Can't we just walk," she asked, and he shook his head.

"Please? I've never been on a ship!"

"Now you're lying," Ami joked, but Duo shook his head, trying to play the guilt card. He was becoming an excellent liar.

"Honestly! Just flying to Japan was a big step for me. I've never been on a ship, just went swimming."

"Duo, these aren't exactly prime examples of ships," Ami said, "They're row boats. We have to row ourselves. It's not a huge motor run ship."

"So," Duo said, "it still sounds like fun! Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Duo-"

"Please!"

Ami sighed loudly.

"Fine. Come on."

They rented the boat, and much to Ami's dissatisfaction, it was getting darker outside, as the sun began to set.

The boat was made of wood, horribly old, much older than the ones they rowed out on the lake by the park in Tokyo.

'Perfect to set the mood,' Duo thought, as they climbed in the boat. It was unhooked from it's chains ans the paddle's were given to them.

Duo took them and paddled first, far from the boardwalk. By the time they were far away enough, it was dark, the sun had set.

"Duo, don't go out too far, it's dark, I can barely see your face now."

"Ooh, that's very suggestive Ami."

"DUO!"

"Sorry, sorry. Hmm...what now," he asked, as he rowed around the area.

"We're too far, it's too dark. Let's head back."

"What? We just got out here," Duo defended.

"I know Duo, but we don't wanttoput ourselves in danger by being out here in the dark."

"Is that all you worry about Ami," Duo said flipintly, "What danger we'll put ourselves in? Relax, take it easy, we're fine."

Ami sighed in relief, realizing Duo had stopped paddling farther, and now the boat was still.

"So, how's the boat," Ami asked, remembeirng he had said he'd never been on one.

"It's awesome," Duo lied, "how's our date?"

"Duo."

"Well, you agreed, that once we were out here, you'de decide if our going out was 'okay' or not. So, how is it?"

"Fun so far," Ami responded, "That is, before you put me on a hundred year old row boat."

"Come on, this is totally fun. It's sets a romantic mood," Duo said.

"Hmmm. I'm really not getting that," Ami teased.

"Why? Aren't you enjoying us talking peacefully out here alone on this lake? Just the sounds of the water in the background." Duo's statement suddenly brought Ami back to reality, as she grabbed the paddles and began paddling backwards,trying unsuccesfully to fight the current and get them to shore.

"What's wrong with you Ami? Why suddenly in a rush," Duo asked, grabbing her hands as she was trying to put her energy into rowing.

"This isn't a lake Duo," Ami said a bit tempermentally, as she tried to row against the water.

"Wha- oh," Duo said, realizing what she meant. He had forgotten. The water by the boardwalk looked so peaceful, it was easy to forget that it was the same ocean as behind their cabins. There was current that could drag them far from shore.

The water was becoming more violent now, as the boat was noticeably being shifted around.

"Here,let me try,' Duo said, taking the paddle's from her and attempting to row back, a struggle, but now they were moving, trying to at least close the gap between where they had stopped and where the current had managed to drag them out to.

"Luckily, you realized before we drifted too far out," Duo said, as he rowed against the current, pausing to take a breather once they were back where he had stopped, about 80 feet from the dock.

"Just hurry up and row back," Ami said, "I'll help and take one of the paddles if you want, I have a bad feeling."

Duo frowned at what Ami said, but had no chance to respondwhen the boat was suddenly shaken violently by the water. Ami and Duo grabbed the sides of the boat to steady themselves, startled, and one of the paddles dropped into the water. Duo and Ami both lept to grab it, but they were too late and it sank.

"Perfect. Now what," Ami said.

"Hey, I still have one paddle. I'll make use of it, while you use your hands to help, you know, like a paddle in the water to even out the other side."

Ami glared, although it was dark and he couldn't really tell. "You sure know how to treat a lady."

She did as she was told though, knowing it was the only way, leaning over the other side of the boat. Again, the boat was tossed around, and Duo caught Ami's arm to stop her from being thrown out of the boat because she was leaned over so far.

"Thanks," she said, and again, the boat was thrown around. A cracking sound reached their ears, and they looked arund, before looking at the bottom of the boat.

"I think we've sprung a hole," Ami said, feeling the bottom for it, before her hands touched water. "It's right here. Water's coming in fast, we have to find something to stop it."

Duo looked at himself and Ami, realizing that Ami was in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and that he was in the same, and besides a bit of money in their pockets, change, they had nothing. The answer seemed obvious to both of them.

He pulled off his t-shirt, and the two stuffed it in the hole, giving relieved sighs as it held. Pausing for a moment to make sure the boat wouldn't be thrown around any more, they gave sighs of relief. Duo used the one paddle to try and move the boat, when suddenly, a sound louder than any before became aware. They both looked down. The bottom of the boat, near where Duo had plugged up the hold, was cracking. And not just a little. In what little they could see, it was going to be a huge hole in the bottom of the boat.

"That's not natural," Ami breathed out as she and Duo each inched away form the middle of the boat, afraid of what was happening. With a loud crack, it seemed to have been torn off, and to their shock, a hand came from the hole. Ami screamed, nearly falling backwards, as they got a better look in the dim light at the red hand.

"It's another monster," Duo said, as another hand came up from the hole, followed by a head. It cackled evily as they screamed again, debating whether to jump out and risk swimming or stay on the barely floating boat.

"Hello," it said, and before either could move, it had grabbed both of their necks from each hand, and began to drain energy, the two struggling violently.

Duo managed to kick the youma in the face, causing it to loosen it's hands, the two of them weakened a lot but not unconsious.

Simultaneously, they both fell backwards with loud screams as the youma let out it's own scream of anger, breaking the rest of the boat in two.

They hit the freezing water harshly, both managing to come to the surface instantly and search for the other.

"Where's the boy, he'll pay," The youma threatened, still in the water with them, as it grabbed Ami. Duo was only about 10 feet away, swimming towards them angrilly.

"Ah yes, there he is, there's the trouble maker that dared to fight me," the youma said, throwing Ami aside and moving towards Duo full speed. Duo froze in his spot and swam in the opposite driection, the youma right on his heels, toying with him.

It caught up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, Duo taking a deep breath before it dunked him under the water, holding him there.

Ami swam up as fast as she could behind the youma, A piece of the spilintered boat in her hand. With all the force left in her, she stabbed it into the youma's back. The youma screamed and let go of Duo, who came up sputtering. the two began the hundred feet or so swim towards the shoure, the youma's anguished shouts to near by for comfort.

"It was fun tonight," Quare was saying as the group walked home that night. They were still in town.

As they were nearing the boardwalk and dock, they heard screams. Usagi approached a woman running off from the boat rental.

"What's going on?"

"Y-youma! Run!" And the woman took off, the group taking notice of how deserted the boardwalk was quickly becoming.

"Who's in the water," Quatre asked, as the four approached the edge of the dock.

Another round of screams followed, and they heard splashing.

"Hello," Usagi called.

"Who's out there? Should we get hep? Can you swim to shore?"

There was no response, however the light by the dock revealed what they needed.

Ami and Duo tiredly got within 25 feet of the dock, before being caught up to by the youma.

"You pathetic human! You hurt my back," It said angrilly, focusing on Ami as it grabbed her arm.

Mamoru threw off his light jacket and shoes, and Quatre did the same, readying themselves to go in.

The youma swam below, drowning Ami's screams and taking Ami down with it, and Duo gave a shout of fury as he swam down.

"Oh my God, It's Duo and Ami," Usagi said, just as Quatre and Mamoru dived into the water, following where they thought they could see them going.

"Should I follow," Usagi asked, suddenly realizing she was only with Sanyu.

"With how much pizza you just ate, you'll sink strait to the bottom," Sanyu mocked, watching the scene with no emotion on her face.

Rei and Wufei exited the small diner they were eating at, wondering why everyone was suddenly running away. They spotted their friends and came over to them.

"What's going on," Makoto's voice called. She and Trowa had left the woods and hand headed down here for dinner.

"Is that you guys," Minako called as she and Heero waved, coming over. "What's happening?"

While Usagi explained, Wufei and Rei figured what was happening and ran into the shack by the rental wher it controlled the lights. Wufei moved the spot light pointed farther out onto the ocean for boats to the area around where their friends had swam down, hoping it would help.

It did. Suddenly able to see a bit, the two caught up to Duo, who was very tired and needed air. Quatre ushered for him to do so. Duo swam up, breaking the surface and startling everyone, before taking a deep breath and going back down.

Ami fought against the vengeful youma as he tryed to retain air, something that was not working in her weakened state.

She could see a bit more, and considered transforming to destroy the youma, but two things were against her: She was too weak to transform, and she could see Mamoru and Quatre swimming towards her, as well as a refreshed Duo not too far behind. The youma realized it had more followers and stopped in it's spot, ready to attack them.

Ami's only defense was to pound her right fist into where she had stabbed at the youma with the wood, it's only weakened spot.

It growled, tossing her aside and preparing an attack, when suddenly Quatre came up behind it, and using the gun he had stowed with him the entire night, fired into the youma's back, stopping it in it's tracks as he had wounded it, but only temporarilly. Duo and Mamoru swam down deeper to where Ami had been thrown, both searching.

The girls except for Sanyu glanced at each other. They had been down there a long time, or at least it felt like it. What was worse, they couldn't transform with Wufei, Heero, and Trowa around.

Duo spotted Ami drifting down to his right, and swam down and grabbed her. She was consious, but just barely, unable to move.

He felt his body stiffen, realizing he too was very much weakened from the youma attack. Duo ushered to Mamoru with his last bit of strength, and Mamoru got the idea, ushering to Quatre, who swam down as well. Mamoru grabbed Ami from Duo and Quatre helped a quickly weakening Duo swim to shore. They broke the surface all at once, all taking deep breaths. Mamoru swam to the dock first, passing the now limp Ami up to Heero, Wufei, and Trowa, all waiting by the edge to help everyone up while the girls all crowded behind them, wanting to do more than just that but feeling out of place having to hide their powers.

"Oh my gosh," Rei said, as Ami was layed out on the deck. The guys helped Mamoru up, who wobbled over to Usagi but was fine, and grabbed the almost unconsious and completely limp Duo from Quatre, who also need assistance onto the high dock.

Mamoru and Quatre, tired but fine, sat down while everyoen gathered aorund the other two.

"You carry a gun to dinner," Mamoru breathed out tiredly to Quatre.

"The youma's not dead yet," Quatre said, trying to breath.

"Then why hasn't it shown itself," Sanyu asked a bit too calmly for the girl's liking. It suddenly burst out of the water. The one light on the dock turned off, being done so by Makoto, who had crept away to transform.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The voice of the senshi ripped through the silence as an attack was hurtled at the hovering youma, whom was disinigrated in it's weakened state on impact. She is and detransformed, creeping back over to her friends.

Heero ran to the shack and switched the lights on.

"Someone turned them off," he said, looking at the girls suspiciously, but they were all exactly where they were when the lights had gone off, and ignored him as they tended to Ami and Duo, conscious but coughing up water and weakened greatly, unable to move very much let alone stand up.

"What heppened you two," Minako asked, taking notice of Duo misisng his shirt and the fact that they were out in the water to begin with.

"Now's not the time Mina," Makoto said, as Duo was trying to stand with Usagi's help. As soon as he was on his feet, he collapsed, and Wufei sighed and picked him up. Tired Quatre and Mamoru did not do any carrying, as Trowa picked up Ami. Minako couldn't help but notice Quatre hovering slightly behind the group as Heero spoke quietly to him.

* * *

Sorry for any typos, and PLEASE review. I'm becoming dissapointed by the reviews noticing the hits and alerts my story is on, because no matter how I look at them they don't add up. A review, any review, will mean a lot to me, and encourage me to update sooner than I would when very busy.


	8. Under the Gun

Hey everyone. Here's the chapter. Sorry for typos and the wait. I really am trying, but I have so much homework and projects, and exams are soon.

* * *

Chapter 8

Duo blinked his eyes, as they were hit with a harsh light, before opening them as he realized where he lay. Dark wood walls, old green couches, and a single light bulb in the center of the room.

"Well well, look who finally woke up," Wufei mocked. Duo sat up, still weak, but able to do that.

"What happened?"

"We brought you back to our cabin and the girls took Ami. What we really need is an explanation from you."  
Duo glanced up at Heero, who's expression was as emotionless as ever, however his eyes reflected a slight anger today.

"What time is it," Duo asked.

""It's 2:00 A.M. You were out for quite a while," Quatre said, taking a seat next to Duo on the couch. Trowa stood leaned against a wall, seeming tired.

"Well, me and Ami were on the boat-"

"An idea of yours, we presume," Wufei interupted.

Duo sighed but nodded.

"So anyways, Ami got mad at me for not paddling all the time because we started to drift away from the dock. We started moving back towards it, but the water grew worse, and the boat started to get tossed around. I dropped one of the paddles. We argued. Ami kept urging me to keep moving, said she had a bad feeling-"

Again, Duo was interupted.

"Did she," Wufei said, glancing at Heero. Duo shrugged, "Yeah, so what?"

"Anyways, there was a cracking sound, in the dark we couldn't really see, but we had a hole in the bottom of the boat. I took off my t-shirt and plugged the hole temporarily. Then there was an even louder sound, followed by a huge hole in the bottom of the boat, where a monster's hand shot out of the bottom. We backed away, but it came up all the way and grabbed us by our necks, draining our energy. This is where it kind of gets blurry. I kicked it in the face, we hit the water. We could hear it break the boat, we saw nothing. It grabbed a hold of Ami, looking for me. When it saw me, it threw her aside, and came straight at me. It held me under the water. All of a sudden it screamed in pain, and me and Ami started swimming towards the shore. I saw a piece of the splintered boat in her hand, I think she stabbed the youma with it, because it went after her. That's where Quatre and Mamoru came in."

"Did Ami do anything...more than ordinary to the youma in the water,"Wufei asked Quatre.

He shook his head.

"There are more of them," Heero suddenly said. His friends frowned at the strange interuption.

"More of who," asked Trowa.

"The Sailor Scouts. There are four more than we were sent out to kill. I've been reading up on Tokyo news reports. Four sailor scouts have been destroying youma there."

"It seems we were misinformed," Quatre said.

"Unless we were sent to kill the first five, the threat first," Heero said, "Look at what else I found."

He typed for about a minute, before what he wanted appeared on the screen.

"The Sailor Scouts have a male companion that helps fight. Coincidence that our neighbors are five strange girls and that there is a man with them all the time? Maybe, but we'll keep that idea open."

"What now," Wufei said.

"We continue with the plan. We need more solid proof," Heero said, closing the laptop he had been typing notes on, and heading to bed.

* * *

_"Mom, I'm home," Usagi called, slamming the front door as usual and taking off her shoes. Sun streamed in through the windows of the house, it was another beautiful day._

_"Mom," Usagi called again, her tone still light and happy. She paused at the front door, waiting a moment to hear her mothers usual greeting._

_Usagi's smile faded a bit. She saw the car in the driveway. Her dad was not working today, Sammy should have been home, and her mother was always home after school to see her, she did her grocery shopping earlier in the day._

_Usagi set her school bag down by her shoes, heading to the kitchen where her mother must have been cooking._

_And for some reason, Usagi was nervous as she walked down the hall towards the kitchen._

_Usagi turned into the kitchen and screamed, falling back onto the railing of the stairs, shaking._

_Her mother lay on the kitchen floor at the doorway face down. A pool of blood was beginning to form beneath her._

_"M-mom!" Usagi kneeled by her mother, her hand shaking as she turned her over so she could check her pulse. It was faint, but there._

_What about the others? She ran into the living room, but froze in the doorway. The television was on, some sort of American cartoon. Her father had his back to her, holding the newspaper as he sat on the couch. Sammy's head was barely visible next to him, looking as if he was watching intently. She approached as she spoke._

_"Dad? Sammy? We have to call an ambulance. Mom, she's-" Usagi froze in her spot, her hand over her mouth to stiffle another scream. She was now standing to the side of the couch, she could now see._

_Her father was unconsious, his head leaned back against the couch. Blood from what looked like a stab wound ran down from his stomach._

_Sammy's eyes were wide open. He sat on the couch, trembling. His arm was covered in blood, the blood pouring from a gash on his shoulder. A hand was coming from the opposite side of the couch where Usagi stood, and it was clamped over Sammy's mouth. She looked at the corner of the room, where Luna, her cat guardian, was struggling to stand. It looked like she had been thrown at the wall._

_Usagi pushed a button on her communicator, alerting her friends, before walking in front of the couch, past her father as she shook, and stopping in front of Sammy. Relief flooded his features, and the person who's hand was covering Sammy's mouth stood. Sammy jumped up and ran to Usagi's side, Usagi throwing her arm around him and standing in front of him, glaring at her fiercely. The women had fiery red hair, it was quite curly, and green eyes which gleamed dangerously at her._

_"Who are you," Usagi asked._

_"A weakling like you can call me Mirvette."_

Usagi sat up with a loud scream, Ami at her side.

"Usagi, are you alright?"

Usagi nodded, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes.

"Dreaming again," Ami stated. Usagi nodded, but avoided Ami's eyes, because she would cry more if she looked at her. She looked up at the ceiling, the old plaster ceiling, and tryed to clear her head.

* * *

Ami sat up with a gasp as the sound of a car's horn woke her. This was normal in Tokyo, but not on the island. She and Usagi crowded at the window, and Usagi laughed. Duo sat in a red vehicle, obviously rented, waving at them. 

The girls all ran down stairs, and opened the door as Duo put the car in the driveway and jumped out.

"Like it? Now we don't have to walk everywhere," Duo said.

Later that afternoon, Rei entered the house, beaming. She hummed as she entered the kitchen where the other girls sat talking.

"And what are you so happy about," Minako asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she picked at the fruit salad Makoto had set in front of her.

"Wufei just asked me out. I mean, formally. He wants to take me to dinner."

"No way," Makoto said, "Wufei seems so different to me. I thought he couldn't stand women."

Rei shrugged, but her smile did not fade.

"Well after we meditated last night, he asked me to dinner. Just casual, but I think he enjoyed himself. Anyways, what should I wear?"

Minako jumped up to help Rei, their laughter and loud footsteps, proving that they were running, heard through the house.

"So, Ami. Are you going to go out with Duo again?"

Ami glanced over at Makoto, who had a playful smile on her face.

"Because nearly drowning and being attacked by a youma isn't enough of a sign that the relationship is doomed," Ami joked, and Usagi laughed.

"Well seriously Ames, he's a nice guy, and he's trying," Makoto said.

"And what about you Mako, you and Trowa seem pretty hot for each other," Usagi said, winking and causing Makoto to blush.

"Well, we've been out a few times-"

"Woah woah woah, a few times? I thought yesterday was your frist date." Makoto laughed and gave a helpless shrug to Usagi.

"Sorry Usagi?"

Ami's cell phone rang, and the laughing pair with her grew quiet. Ami glanced at the two before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ami." Ami recognized the voice as that of the strange girl instantly and sighed.

"Isn't this getting old to you?"

"No, actually."

"Fine then," Ami said, taking charge of the phone call, "if you're going to call me like this, you're going to answer a few questions for me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, let's begin with why you had no fingerprints."

The sound at the other end of the phone showed that the girl had hung up the phone.

* * *

"Quatre, get in here, and don't bring Sanyu," Wufei called out the front door, heading back inside. 

Quatre blushed at Wufei's rudeness and kissed Sanyu's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll see you later on today."

Quatre entered the house to find everyone seated around the machine that recorded things from their neighbors home.

"Remember how we installed that special device in Ami's cell phone so we could listen in on her conversations," Heero said, and everyone nodded.

"Well listen to what I just heard."

They listened to the short conversation, ending when Ami asked the girl one question.

"Yes, let's begin with why you had no fingerprints."

And the girl hung up. Heero played it back twice for them. The boys sat there, shocked.

"That's not possible," Wufei said.

"Usagi told us the police force on the island were unadvanced and had sent theknife away for several weeks," Trowa said.

"We were lied to," Wufei said, "We trusted the onna's rather than look into it ourselves."

"But why would the girls take the girl having no fingerprints as easily as they did, unless they are the sailor scouts and assumed she was a monster," Quatre said.

"For now," Heero said, interupting their theories, "We wait, but not long. Wufei, you take Rei out tonight. Find out what you can. I'm not moving from my position on this couch today. I will hear everything that goes on between the girls. If I have enough proof, I will let you know. And then, we eliminate them."

* * *

There was a honking outside. Rei stood and walked towards the door, her footsteps echoing across the hall. 

She opened the door, and there was a pause before the girls heard a greeting and a few short words exchanged, which they could not hear well, due to the howling wind outside.

"Goodbye everyone," Rei called, closing the door behind her.

Mamoru sat on the couch next to Usagi, who shivered and huddled closer to him. It seemed that there was a storm brewing, because their was strong wind and dark clouds. As they watched the news, it appeared rain was in the forecast.

"I hope Rei isn't out too long. Now we'll all worry," Ami said as they watched the tv, a long silence passing over the room.

"I want popcorn," Usagi announced after long minutes of the newscaster droning on about international affairs.

Usagi jumped to her feet, heading into the darkened kitchen and switching on the lights.

They heard her rummaging around the cupboards.

"Check the cupboard above the oven Usagi," Makoto called. After a moment, Usagi thankedMako, and they heard her put the bag in the microwave.

"Breaking news!"

Usagi poked her head out the doorway to hear what the reporter was saying, and all her friends seemed to be listening intently.

She walked over.

"What's going on?"

"Rolling blackouts throughout Tokyo. Mass energy drainings, only this time, there are casualties. No set number from the hospitals on how many casualties. A strange building has appeared in the center of Tokyo, and no one can approach it. People are saying that it is last year all over again. This news station poses one question alone, will everything end as bitterly as it did last year? We need help. Citizens are urged to stay home. The government has issued a state of panic for Tokyo. All bussinesses and establishments are to be shut down. The airport will be open for anyone coming to Tokyo, trying to get home. Again, please everyone, stay home."

The girls glanced at each other tensely. Minako pushed a button on her communicator for Haruka. Static was heard quite clearly. She did it again, trying to get Michiru. Same static. She looked up at her friends, fear all over her face. She tryed Hotaru. Nothing. Finally, Minako tryed to reach Setsuna, quite desperate now.

Through the communicator, they heard static, and a laugh, before it went completely dead.

"Oh my God," Minako said, looking at her friends. "What if the outer scouts are hurt? Or even worse, dead? We weren't there to fight with them! You heard that laugh on the end of Setsuna's communicator as well as I did. If they got to the time gates, what then?"

"We have to leave," Usagi said, her popcorn now forgotten. "We board the next flight to Tokyo from the Island."

"I knew we should have gone home when we first heard about the attacks a few weeks ago. Now look," Makoto said.

"Everyone, calm down. We'll fly as soon as possible, I'll call the airport. Everyone else can call their families on Ami's cell phone and make sure they're okay," Mamoru said, leaving the room.

Ami called her mother first.

"Hello?"

"Oh good mom, you're at home," Ami said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I take it you heard the news report," her mother said.

"Yes. We're coming home, on the nearest flight. I'll call you tomorrow to let you know."

"Maybe you should stay there," her mother said, "Keep out of danger."

"No mom. I can't leave you alone. I'm coming."

"Alright honey, but promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"When you come home, you won't run around Tokyo doing God knows what while I sit and worry about you. You'll stay home with me, because you worry me every youma attack. You're killing me slowly that way Ami."

"I'll try," Ami said, before saying goodbye and giving the phone to Minako.

Everyone called their parents or families. Makoto only called her elderly neighbor to make sure she was alright.

"Everyone, there are no flights to Tokyo until tomorrow at around 9:00. Everything else was cancelled," Mamoru said, emerging from his room.

"Why don't we just do a Sailor Teleport there," Makoto suggested.

"No," Mamoru said, "Because I know our families will expect to get us from the airport."

"I don't know about that Mamoru," Minako said, "Don't you think we should hurry?"

"No," Usagi said from the doorway, handing the phone to Ami.

"Why?"

"I just spoke to Luna. Used my communicator right after talking to my mom. Luna said to wait for the plane. I asked about the outers. She said she hasn't seen them in a couple of days. Doesn't want us to worry right away. She said wait for the plane, greet our families, and then worry about fighting. She and Artemis have been keeping track of attacks, and she said nothing's gone on for the past twelve hours. So she said unless something major happens, wait for the plane. If it happens, she'll call us, and then we teleport. She doesn't want us to go to the time gates for Setsuna, because if someone did capture the gates of time, then they control them, and it isn't safe. She wants to give us proper time to pack up our belongings and lock this place up."

"That's fine," Mamoru said, standing.

"Listen, Ami, you wait for Rei. We'll start packing away major stuff, and then if Rei's not back, someone will switch with you so that you can pack your suitcase," Usagi said, and Ami nodded. "I'll take care of packing up the kitchen while I wait for her."

"I'm kind of gonna miss this place Ami," Minako said sadly.

Ami nodded.

"If we get through this last battle okay, I promise we'll come back again for another vacation. Hopefully, a less eventful one."

"Sanyu ruined our vacation though," Makoto said.

"We should just kill her when she's here. If she come sto Tokyo, she'll be a threat. Avoid her hurting anyone else," Mamoru said.

"I doubt there will be time for that before we leave, let's just pack up and try not to forget anything," Minako said.

"Well then it's decided," Makoto said, standing, "the Sailor Scouts are headed back to Tokyo."

* * *

Rei waved goodbye to Wufei, her smile bright even though she was being soaked with ran as she ran up the slippery porch steps, puddles already forming beneath her. She threw open the door and entered, pausing in the doorway to ring out her hair before she entered the house. 

Ami walked out of the kitchen door, a small smile of greeting on her face.

"How did it go?"

"Great," Rei said, "He was actually civilized." She then laughed, but paused when she saw the tense expression on Ami's face.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

Ami paused, before she began speaking. Rei stood patiently, interupting only a few times.

"So the outers are hurt?"

"We don't know. We're not teleporting, we're waiting for a signal from Luna or a plane tomorrow night."

Rei nodded calmly.

"Alright, what do you need help packing in here so we can get our clothes?"

* * *

Heero looked up at his friends. He had played back everything that happened to them before Wufei had gotten home, and then they had all listened to Rei and Ami's conversation. 

Duo sat quietly, fighting the sudden burning feeling in the back of his throat. There was no doubt about it now. Ami was a sailor scout. And tomorrow, she would have to die.

Trowa had not said a word through the whole conversation. He had grown far too attatched. And now, he would have to kill Makoto.

Quatre stared at Heero as he spoke of a plan, his mind blank. He had a tough job. He was going to have to trick Usagi and Mamoru to go somewhere early tomorrow with him and Sanyu, and then he was to get Sanyu to confess how she knew the girls at gunpoint, kill Usagi and Mamoru, kill Sanyu or just knock her unconscious depending on her answer.

Wufei glared at the weakling Duo, who was quickly looking more and more weary as Heero explained to him what he had to do. Why was he so attatched? It was a mission. Duo was just too weak of a man to lie for his mission. Unlike Wufei. He did what he had to do, no matter what personal implications arose. And right now, there was one.

Heero felt like he was watching the scene as he explained to each of them what he had to do. As if he had stepped outside of his body. Why was he having a difficult time? Each pilot was to take the people to a different place, so that they would not be near to each other for assistance.

And then, they were to kill them, head home, pack up their belongings, contact Ms. Mirvette, and leave. The only difficult part of the task would be pulling the trigger.

"This is wrong," Duo finally spoke up as Wufei was explaining to Heero what he planned to do.

Everyone turned to him.

"You were told not to get attatched," Heero said with a shrug.

"I'm not the only one attatched, you all are, I can tell. They are our friends! Doesn't Ms. Mirvette's explanation sound wierd to you?"

"No," Heero said impatiently.

"It made sense to you when you first heard it Duo. Now the only problem is that you've met your prey. She told us, that they would seem good, that they would fight, but that in the end, they would try to take over, and it would cost many lives," Wufei said, remembering what they were told.

"They're not capable of that," Quatre spoke in Duo's defence.

"You don't know what they're capable of. You know nothing about them. All you know about them is the lies that they've been giving you all summer," Wufei said.

Trowa opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing when Heero stood.

"Listen. This is a mission. We complete the mission, no questions asked. I'm very sure we all killed a lot of 'nice' people in the war, but that doesn't mean that it didn't have to be done," Heero said coldly, and the arguement ended there.

* * *

Sanyu hovered slightly above the ground as she watched the pilots through the window. Very good, they had figured it out. The only problem was the senshi's communicators, a fact that they had overlooked, not knowing that they were anything more than everyday watches. 

Sanyu would have to take care of it. Tomorrow, if the girls wanted to use their communicators, they couldn't- because they wouldn't work.

* * *

The next morning, the girls woke up early to continue to pack. 

Ami's phone rang.

Ami answered, and it was Duo, who sounded excited for being up so early. She informed him that they had to leave do to one of Usagi's sick family members, and that today was their last afternoon.

So naturally, the boys told them and Mamoru to meet them at noon for the last time that summer. Ami closed the phone and Usagi stalked into the room. She told her what Duo said and Usagi nodded, her footsteps heard as she pounded up the stairs to tell everyone.

Wufei stopped by a few minutes after, making plans to go to the temple with Rei at 11:30, because of the walk.

Minako said she didn't feel like staying at home. She called Heero and told him that they could walk to town and have lunch at a small cafe she had passed by the other night at the board walk.

Makoto knew already that Trowa would take her to the forest. They always walked there, and her expectation did not fall short when Trowa called back and told her to meet him at their usual spot around 11:40, no rush.

To Usagi and Mamoru's distaste, Sanyu and Quatre wanted to have lunch in town.

"I cannot stand that woman," Usagi said angrilly.

* * *

"Ah crappe, I barely have any ammunition," Duo said around nine o'clock that morning as he looked through his stuff. 

"I need some too, we'll head to town and then meet with the girls straight away." Duo nodded at what Quatre said, turning back to his bag.

* * *

At 11:05, the pilots all climbed into the car and headed into town. To the ammunition shop. It was more for hunters, but it would do. 

They managed to find something that would work well enough in their very different guns and payed the man, each going a seperate way. Heero walked to the cafe Minako had described and waited there.

Trowa headed to the forest, Quatre picked up Sanyu as the two walked to the restaurant, and Wufei picked up Rei from the house and the two walked towards the temple.

Usagi and Mamoru waved goodbye to Minako and Ami, the only two left in the house who hadn't left yet.

"Well, I'm not meeting Heero until 11:40, so I have time to do some last minute packing. I'll leave about 5 minutes early though, like 11:35. The walk, you know. I'm looking for that romance novel I brought with me, but I just can't find it," Minako said.

"Duo's picking me up at 11:50. I have time to go take apart the volleyball net. Good luck finding your book, and have fun," Ami said, heading out the back door.

Minako nodded and continued to rummage around the living room. She hummed to herself, until her eyes caught the old bookshelf.

"Well, I for sure didn't put it there, unless Ami or Makoto did one day while cleaning up," Minako said to herself, heading over. She slid her fingers across the book titles, pausing before realizing she had found her book. Had she even read it while she was here? It was very dusty...

Minako pulled the book out, and was about to turn away when something very small and black caught her attention as it fell and hit the floor. She looked down, intrigued. It made a small crackling sound, like a scratching speaker.

"Hmm, well what do we have here," she muttered, as she reached down and picked it up.

Meanwhile, Ami was having more difficulty then she had planned with the net, again.

She checked her watch. 11:40. Minako had already left for the cafe by now, she was probably already there.

Maybe Duo was still at home, so she could get some assistance.

Ami walked past the net into the pilots backyard, suddenly aware that she had never been there before.

* * *

Minako frowned deeply as she turned it in her hand. 

"What is this," she muttered. Minako suddenly looked up, an idea coming to mind.

"I must be crazy," she said to herself as she headed into the kitchen, feeling beneath the counter ledges and underneath the oven cupboards, before she felt something. Pulling at it revealed it to be the same thing.

Minako glanced at the two in her hand, and turned to look around the house. If she could only find one more- but she didn't know where to look. Were these- listening devices of some sort? Were they being spyed on? Who could have done it?

Minako ran up the stairs and began to search her bedroom, but could find nothing as she searched the walls, the lamps, closet doors and dressers frantically.

A knocking on the door downstairs brought her back to reality, and she quickly descended the stairs.

"Who is it," she called.

* * *

Ami knocked on the back door, but no one came to answer it. Ami opened the glass outside door, leaving only the screen. 

"Hello, Duo," she called, and she heard nothing.

"Anyone home?"

Her response was the sound of Minako's voice, calling out, "Who is it?"

"Why is Minako in there," she muttered to herself, pushing open the door.

* * *

"It's me," Heero said through the door to Minako. 

"Oh," Minako said, suddenly not feeling up to going to lunch. "Sorry, I know I was late. I got...um...distracted."

"Can I come in," Heero said. Minako couldn't fight the suddenly scared feeling that took over. She pushed a few buttons on her communicator, but no one answered. Was it broken?

"Minako?"

Minako ran to the back door and looked outside, but Ami was nowhere to be seen. She gave a sigh. She was just being paranoid, right?

"Sorry Heero, here I come."

* * *

Ami entered the house. It was different from her cabin, darker, and much less used. Clothing was strewn accross the floor. In the kitchen sat a black machine that looked like an answering machine. 

And from it was coming Minako's voice.

Ami's eyes widened to look almost unhealthy, as she pushed a button that said "record" on the machine. The machine stated the date and time. It was recorded from last night. Ami paled, as she listened to the conversation she and the girls had the night before.

The boys- they were spying on them. Were they with the enemy? Were they maniacs? Did they have anything to do with that strange girl? Her heart began to race as she hought of her friends. They were already out with the guys.

Ami began to search the house frantically. Anything- any clue? Her eyes fell upon a laptop on the table. She opened it up, but it seemed it was set up to stop anyone but the owner to see.

Ami paused on it a moment, before sitting down in front of it. She checked her watch. 11:42. Duo would be out there soon. She began to try and hack into the laptop, but soon found it was heavilly blocked. She used things she knew from her own mini-computer and technology skills. It seemed simple enough once she broke it down into smaller parts, she just had to figure it out...

Five minutes later, Ami was unable to. She gave a loud sigh of frustration. The computer was guarded as one for an army base would be. Ridiculous. Ami tried one last thing she knew from reading hundred of books and manuals, which however proved to be beneficial, because it worked.

Ami began to snoop through the files right away. There were several e-mails, long unchecked, and also a lot of data. The main thing that caught her attention was all the saved files on the sailor scouts. She checked her watch. She had a minute. Ami found a file from an unknown source, outlining some sort of a task. It involved killing the Sailor Scouts. As Ami quickly scanned through it, she found some notes. There were pictures of the senshi with pictures of the girls beneath it. All read: "Match". At the bottom, it said in big words beneath the pictures, "Eliminate."

Ami gasped, jumping to her feet. Her heart was breaking, falling to pieces again.

She ran to the window and checked her watch. Minako must have already left. She ran to the small black recorder. It was no longer working. Strange. Too strange. She hit every button on her communicator, none of which worked.

How could they have been fooled so easily? So betrayed and cheated?

The honking of a horn outside the house caught her attention, and she saw that Duo had the car parked in front of her cabin. What to do now? Confront him? Look for her friends?

Ami slipped outside the back door of the boys cabin, making a quick dash into her own yard. She waited for Duo to honk the horn again, before emerging from the yard, walking around the side of the house.

"Hey Ami, what took you so long," Duo asked, a big smile on his face.

"I was trying to un-hook the volleyball net. You know me and that net," she joked, approaching the window where Duo sat.

"Well, hop in," Duo said, his smile never fading, his voice however unsure.

Ami was sure she wouldn't be doing that.

"Where are we going," she asked.

Duo smiled. "Oh, I found this great place on the other end of town. Nice and secluded."

Secluded. Exactly what he would want alright. She had to think fast.

Duo gave Ami a strange look. She was smiling, but she seemed unhappy. Weary. Was she on to him? How could she be?

"You alright," he asked. She nodded.

"Um..." Ami fidgeted a moment, before looking back up, and idea coming to her. "Why don't I drive?"

Duo laughed. "You? Drive? Have you ever driven?"

"Well," Ami said, trying to make her voice sound as genuine as possible, "I only did once. I'm a good driver, but Tokyo is really crowded, and it's hard for a new driver to learn there. Please? You just tell me where to go."

Duo sighed, and handed Ami the keys as he climbed out. Why not? She'd never get to drive again after this.

Ami smiled, thanking him and getting in the car. She pushed the seat forwards a bit, adjusted her mirrors, and buckled her seatbelt. Duo did not buckle up.

'All the better,' she thought, starting up the car. Now Ami felt more in control.

"All right," Duo said, "just go straight down this road for a few minutes Ami, I'll tell you when to turn." Ami nodded, and they drove past the forest, the huge mass of trees at their right stretching on for miles. Ami sat tensely. What now? Duo no longer had control of the car. Should she continue? No, that would give him the upper hand. About 1/2 a mile away from the house, Ami decided what she would do. It was a bit extreme, and unlike her. But Ami knew she was no actress, and would not keep uup the facade much longer. Good thing she had her seat belt on...

Duo noticed Ami's hands suddenly tense on the steering wheel. What was she doing?

Before he could react or even speak, Ami had jerked the steering to her right and hit the gas, sending them flying towards the trees.

"AMI! What the HELL!" Duo barely had time to shout this before they hit the trees, the wind shield shattering and Duo's window breaking as well. Duo was thrown from his seat out of the now broken wind shield from the impact. Ami's side of the car had sustained minimal damage, and she was buckled in. She was slightly shaken, but fine since she was expecting it. Ami unbuckled her seat belt and kicked her car door open.

Duo was very slowly picking himself up off the ground, a groan coming from his mouth. His forehead was bleeding severely and he probably had a concussion from how he had been thrown out of the car though the windshield.

Ami stood next to him, shocked that she had even done that. Tears she had yet to shed stung at her eyes and the back of her throat was burning.

"Serves you right," she said, her voice cracking. "Liar."

Duo was on his feet before Ami could blink, and he tackled her to the ground, pinning her arms down and pulling out his gun.

"I'm not the only liar," he said.

* * *

Minako opened the door for Heero and let him enter, but right away she felt something was wrong. Heero entered and spoke right away. 

"Why didn't you come?"

"I- uh- got distracted with my packing," she said. Heero nodded, before taking her hand. Minako thought he was being sweet, before he turned her hand, opened her palm up, and looked at the small speakers in her hand.

"Where did you get those," he said, his voice darker than usual.

"I found them...when I was looking for my book," she said, suddenly more tense than ever. Heero nodded, looking up to meet her eyes. Something was very wrong. Minako took one look at him, before pulling her hand from his and running. Heero confirmed her suspision by taking off after her. That was when Minako did the thing she always laughed at girls in horror movies for doing. She ran up the stairs.

* * *

"Well go ahead then, kill me. It's what you were planning all along." 

Duo glared at her.

"That hurt."

"Well," Ami said angrilly, "If you want me to sympathize, don't try and date the person you've been sent to kill next time."

"Well," Duo tried to find something to defend his actions, but he couldn't so he stayed quiet.

"How could I not have realized. How were we so blind," she said, angrilly, looking away.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be the smart one," he said, his tone much heavier than usual. Ami looked up at him, realization suddenly dawning upon her face.

"However you were clever, weren't you Duo," she said. He tipped his head at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You had the perfect distraction."

"Oh really? Was it my charming good looks, because I figured those did the charm." Ami shook her head, and Duo looked up in thought a moment, before he realized what Ami meant.

"Sanyu," he stated. She nodded.

"We were so concerned about what she was doing wrong, your wrongs were slipping right past us."

"How do you know her," he asked.

"Weren't you employed to do this by the D Galaxy," Ami asked.

"Yes," he said, frowning at her.

"Well Duo, Sanyu is one of the elite." Realization covered Duo's face.

"So that's how you know her."

"Right. Now where are my friends," Ami said.

"Who knows. By now, probably hell." Ami tried to sit up, angered at that point, but Duo held her down.

"You have to answer my questions now," he said. He had to know. Something wasn't right. There was something they weren't told. And right now, Duo was pretty sure that Quatre was head over heels for Sanyu. What if the tables were turned on them?

Ami shook her head. Duo picked up his gun and pointed it at her head.

"Now," he said, "I want to know exactly what lead up to this mess."

"Why should I tell you anything," Ami asked angrilly, turning to look away.

"Because I have a gun pointed at your head. So I'm going to ask you one question. And that answer should sum up what many questions would."

Ami sighed, but nodded. It was their only hope at the moment. Duo nodded at her approval, and spoke.

"What happened last year?"

* * *

In the next chapter, I'll have what's happening with the others, as well as big revelations and the continuring of flashbacks. Please review! 


	9. I Remember

Hey, I'm trying to get this chapter out now lest I get caught up with my exams and not update until February. So, here it is. In this chapter, I'm going to finish what happened last year, as well as expand upon other memories that were previous.

* * *

Last Time

"Now," he said, "I want to know exactly what lead up to this mess."

"Why should I tell you anything," Ami asked angrilly, turning to look away.

"Because I have a gun pointed at your head. So I'm going to ask you one question. And that answer should sum up what many questions would."

Ami sighed, but nodded. It was their only hope at the moment. Duo nodded at her approval, and spoke.

"What happened last year?"

Chapter 9

"I don't know where to begin. What to tell you," she admitted.

"Start where the story begins."

"Alright," Ami said, trying to collect her words and ignore the gun pointed at her head.

* * *

Minako looked behind her as she tore up the stairs, Heero at her heels. 

"What's wrong with you," she asked, her voice shaking as she stopped at the top, looked around quickly, and dashed towards Ami and Usagi's room, the room with the window large enough for her to crawl through at the roof...

"Hey, you ran first," Heero said, following her into the room. Minako threw open the window, unsure of why she was shaking so hard but knowing she was in danger.

Before she could climb out, Heero was at her side. He grabbed her arm by her wrist, and twisted it behind her back in a flash, making her collapse to her knees.

"Let go," she said as she fought him. He stared down at her, no emotion on his face.

"You put those listening devices in the house, all over the house," she said, and he crouched down next to her. She turned her head to meet eyes with him, but he did not let go of her arm.

"Correct," he said, "Anything else you can figure out?" Minako's eyes widened. He was practically taunting her.

"You know who we are, and you were sent by our enemies to kill us," she finished slowly, her eyes never leaving his.

"And who exactly...are you," Heero said in the same flat tone.

Minako looked away.

"I should be asking you that," she said.

"Too bad I don't let my victims have last requests," Heero said, pulling a gun from his jacket pocket with his free hand. Minako turned her eyes away from the gun, feeling tears begin to burn at her eyes. She refused to let them fall, angry that a monster like him had managed to break her heart so easily.

* * *

Rei ran from the temple as fast as she could, as fast as her legs would carry her. Her communicator wasn't working, what if her friends were hurt? 

She heard Wufei close behind her, and attempted to speed up. Rei didn't even have her transformation wand on her. She had left the house in a pair of jeans shorts and a t-shirt. Nothing else in her hurry.

It had all seemed fine. She and Wufei had walked to the temple. He had kept up a conversation. When they reached the temple, Wufei told her to stop before she climbed the steps.

_"Why," she asked, as he approached. _

_"Because, I won't spill your blood on holy ground such as that," he said, and Rei felt her breath get caught in her throat as she ran as fast as she could, well aware that he was following._

Rei looked ahead, and saw what she needed. The woods. True, she was very far from the woods near their house. At least a 10-15 minute run. But- if she could keep away from him that long, esacpe him for that while, she knew that Trowa had agreed to meet Makoto in the woods. And if Wufei had just gone mad, then they would protect her. And if Trowa was trying to hurt Makoto, she and Mako could protect each other.

With that thought in mind, Rei ran deep into the woods, Wufei not far behind...

* * *

Trowa had arrived at the woods fifteen minutes after Makoto. He was walking unusualy slow, and looked weary. Immediately, Makoto had approached him for a kiss, wondering why he looked so down. But Trowa had not responded. In fact, Trowa did not speak at all. 

"What's wrong," she asked. He gave a loud sigh. What should he do? Follow the plan? Kill her? Save her? Would saving her, eventually cost more lives?

He sat down at a tree trunk, sighed loudly, and put his head in his hands. Makoto sat next to him, a bit unsure of what was happening.

Trowa suddenly looked up, startling her. His eyes were a mix of grief and anger, like she had never seen before.

"What's wrong," she asked again.

His words came out, in barely a whisper.

"Run."

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru walked out of the restaurant in front of Sanyu and Quatre. 

"Wow, I'm full," Usagi said, before giggling.

Mamoru laughed.

Quatre said nothing. He had been quiet all afternoon so far. Where to take them now? Somewhere not crowded, he hoped.

"Why don't we, er...head to the park. It has a lovely flower garden," Sanyu suggested.

'She knows,' Quatre thought. 'No no, your just being paranoid,' he thought again, trying to calm himself.

They went to the park, and Sanyu led the way straight to the flowers.

Quatre had to admit that the flowers were beautiful. He hated to shed blood here.

Sanyu smuggly sat down in the flower beds, smirking at Usagi and Mamoru. The two looked at each other. What was she up to?

"So Quatre," Sanyu said, "Sit down next to me." He shook his head no. Now was as good a time as any, right? He would never be ready to pull out the gun, so he might as well just do it.

Usagi gasped and jumped backwards, covering her mouth to hide a scream and nearly kncoking Mamoru over, who ahd been admiring the trees behind her.

Mamoru looked around for any sign of a youma, but found none.

"No Mamoru," Quatre said sadly. "There is no youma this time."

Quatre turned to look at Sanyu, who was smiling broadly, and pointed the gun at her.

"Who are you, and how do you know Usagi and Mamoru. The real answer please."

Sanyu laughed, before speaking, not looking at all like she minded the gun. In fact, as she sat in the bed of beautiful flowers, she seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"Well, not from school, if that's what I told you before." She stood up. "Usagi and Mamoru are Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. I fight with the D Galaxy. They are my enemies."

"Prove it," Quatre said.

Sanyu put her palm up, and fire formed in her palm, before she closed it and turned to look at him.

"Enough proof? Don't you see Quatre, the D Galaxy sent me after contacting you. I've been helping you all along, trying to find more ways for you to discover who the scouts are."

Quatre nodded, and Sanyu stepped next to him, as the two turned their attention to the shocked Usagi and Mamoru.

"Q-quatre, I don't understand," Usagi said.

"You don't understand a lot of things," Sanyu said cruely.

"I'm sorry," Quatre said to them, and Usagi and Mamoru looked at Quatre, only to see the gun pointed at them.

* * *

"Well, I guess it starts when we were born, on Earth. We were sent here from an ancient civilization, not on Earth, called the Silver Alliance, which was destroyed. When we were fourteen, we all met, and began to fight as the Sailor scouts. The battles were rough, but we got adjusted to the life style. In the end, no matter what we went through, everything always seemed to end up alright. Until last year. We fought our biggest enemy yet, and we were reborn-" Ami was interupted by Duo. 

"Woah, you died? and were brought back to life. Please stick to fact alone Ames."

"That is fact," she said, before continuing. "We had a peaceful summer. We were excited to begin our Senior year at school."

"What ruined it?"

"Everything" Ami said, her eyes now looking very far away, almost like she was seeing what she was explaining.

"Ami. You should know me by now. Despite the fact that you just got me thrown out of a car and hurt, you know I don't want to kill you. I'm trying to find every bit of good in you, so that you can be spared. Please, just tell me exactly what happened," Duo said, not understanding what she had just said. Ami glanced up at him. Blood leaked down from his forehead, and he continued to swipe at it to keep it from his eyes. Ami suddenly felt a bit guilty for what she had done.

"Who hired you?"

"I can't tell you that," Duo said, "This isn't about me."

"It has everything to do with you," she said, "Now...was it a woman named Mirvette?"

Now they were getting somewhere. Duo nodded, glad that he had discovered some common connection.

"Yes! You know her?"

"Sadly, yes."

* * *

Minako's eyes widened at the gun, and she felt tears sting her eyes. 

"Why," she said, trying to steady her voice.

"Sorry." Heero pointed the gun and removed the safety.

"No Heero! Please! Who made you do this? You're not like this, I know you-"

Heero cut off Minako, his voice still like a monotone to the normal ears, but there was a bit of an edge to it now as Minako heard it.

"I am like this. You don't really know me, as I never really knew you, so end the sherade, Venus."

Minako gasped.

"No! True, I may have lied to cover up some details of my life. But it is only in a constant effort to keep others from being hurt by my other life."

Heero frowned at her. "Oh really? So this lie you live is all selfless, all for others then?"

Minako nodded, and was more shocked than ever when Heero did something he had never done before, not in the whole summer. He tipped his head back, and laughed.

Minako grew more afraid by seeing him laugh then seeing him frown. He stopped laughing, and looked down at her.

"I'm going to let you know something now. Humans are bad.We are selfish beings who live for ourselves. We lie and pretend that we care about what others want and need, but in the end, it is always about looking out for what is best for ourselves. To say otherwise is to lie.Minako Aino, someone wants you dead. And from what I hear, it is for good reason, not that I care. I was given a task, and I always complete what is asked of me."

* * *

Rei ran and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She wasn't a bad runner, being a Sailor Scout and all, but Wufei was a pretty good one, and he kept up just fine, always just a bit behind. 

"Just wait! I know where you're going," he shouted angrilly.

"Yes, I'm getting away from you," she said, speeding up.

"Away from me, and right to Makoto," he answered, and Rei would have stopped running from shock that he had figured her out so easilly if he hadn't been pursuing her.

* * *

"What do you mean 'run'? I'm not going anywhere, what's wrong with you?" 

Trowa looked at Makoto, the grief and anger not leaving his eyes.

"Makoto, you have to run. Run very far away. I'll tell everyone you're dead."

"Wait just a minute," Makoto said angrilly, standing up, "Tell everyone I'm dead! Why?"

Trowa stood too, approaching her. Makoto walked backwards as he walked towards her, the two only inches apart as the spoke, Trowa advancing on her.

"I'm sure you wouldn't prefer my other option," he said darkly, causing Makoto to gasp, "Now run."

"I'm not a coward," she said, "I don't run from my problems, that never solves anything."

"Makoto," he said, his tone raising and growing sharper, "I'm not playing games. Some very powerful people want you dead. I've been sent to kill you."

"By who," she demanded hotly, but he shook his head.

"Go."

"No."

Now, he had Makoto backed into a different tree. His breathing was ragged, his body shaking.

"I don't understand," she said, "why would anyone hire _you_ to kill me?"

"Because I'm good at what I do," he said, and she shook her head, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"So do it then."

He frowned.

"Kill me! You were sent here to do it, so do it. You broke me enough by admitting that," she said, her voice hurt.

"Don't make me say it."

"Do it," Makoto repeated.

"You know I can't _do that_!" The normally silent teen began to shout, but this only infuriated Makoto more.

"AND WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Trowa regretted them. But it was too late. he had to continue.

" The past month I've been trying as hard as possible not to fall more deeply in love with you and failing miserably," he said, his voice now low but growing steady."Ilove you and I can't shoot you. So run asfar as possible and never come back."Makoto stood, shocked, as Trowa turned away, now shaking.

"Trowa, you-"

Makoto was interupted as she heard a scream, one she recognized. She and Trowa both looked towards the forest, and not a moment later, Rei burst into the clearing, Wufei hot on her heels.

"Watch out Mako! He's dangerous," she shouted, as she ran towards Makoto, jumping besides her. "Sorry, I don't have my transformation wand..."

"Even better," Wufei said as he approached, his pace now slow as he came to stand besides Trowa, who had yet to look at him, still turned around. What now? Complete the mission? Knock Wufei unconscious and say that he had finished the dark deed?

"Haven't finished her yet," Wufei noted as he glanced at the watery-eyed Makoto. Rei glared.

"We were so fooled by you two! I was verytricked by you Wufei Chang! How dare you lie to me! How dare you try to hurt me and my friends," Rei said angrilly. Wufei smirked.

"It seems we've all been lying in this game."

"Is that what this was," Rei said angrilly, "A game?"

"What does it matter," Wufei responded indifferently, however Rei sensed something other than confidence in his tone now. Doubt?

* * *

"You don't have to be sorry yet Quatre," Usagi said, stepping forewards, "you've done nothing wrong. We can fix this." 

Quatre shook his head, closing his eyes beore opening them and looking at the two

"No. I don't know who to believe Usagi, so it would be easier for my conscience if you didn't speak to me before-hand."

"Quatre," Mamoru pleaded, "Please don't hurt her. Please, if you have to shoot someone, just shoot me." Usagi shook her head, and Quatre repeated the action.

"Stop that. Stop being so..."

"What Quatre? Stop being so what," Mamoru asked, as Usagi backed up next to him.

Quatre paused a long moment, before answering.

"So...good."

"Why Quatre," Usagi said, "Were you told differently?"

She pulled her locket from her pocket.

"Usagi," Mamoru said.

"What are you doing with that," Quatre asked, removing the safety from the gun. Sanyu stood.

"He has to know the truth. They all have to," Usagi said.

"And how will you show them," Mamoru asked.

"The crystal will do it." Mamoru stared at her a moment longer, before nodding. "Do what you must, just don't over do it."

Usagi nodded, and placed her palm over her locket. A small glow surrounded it, and a small silver crystal flew up from it and into her palm. She gave the locket to Mamoru, and placed both hands around it.

"Stop her," Sanyu screeched, "Kill her before she activates it!" Quatre fumbled for a moment, surprised by Sanyu's suddenly rough tone and angry words, before a bright light surrounded the area. Quatre dropped his gun, too intrigued to hurt anyone at the moment. Sanyu shielded her eyes.

When the light faded, Usagi stood in a beautiful white gown. A crescent moon symbol was on her forehead. The only that Quatre could think of was an angel, all she needed was her wings.

"Amazing," Quatre said.

"You must know, Quatre, the truth. You have been lied to by the D Galaxy. All of your friends. I'll show you. I'll show everyone." A light pulsated from the crystal in her hand, and everyone was blinded for a moment, before a moon symbol appeared on Quatre's forhead, and on Mamoru's.

"I'm out of here," Sanyu said, dissapearing.

In the woods, Wufei stopped in his tracks with a gasp, and Trowa suddenly looked up, as two moon symbols appeared on their foreheads. Rei and Makoto's planetary symbols appeared on their heads, and the two glanced at each other worriedly.

Heero suddenly dropped his gun and grabbed his head back at the cabin, letting go of Minako's arm. A moon symbol shown on his forehead, and Minako's planetary symbol began to show bright on hers.

Where Ami and Duo lay by the smashed car, Ami gasped as the gash on Duo's forehead began to stitch itself up, before a symbol appeared on his forhead. He gasped and touched his own forehead.

"What's happening," he asked, as he saw a blue symbol on Ami's forehead.

"She's using the crystal," Ami said, as the two began to look around.

Back at the park, Quatre looked at Usagi, not understanding what was happening.

"We are now all connected," she said, "I can show you all what happened. Perhaps the senshi will even learn things that they did not know," she said, as a white light engulfed them all.

In every pilot and every senshi's mind, they saw the same images.

"We- we're looking at memories," Makoto said, as they all grew silent and watched the bizzare scenes play through their minds.

_"We have a new student class. Please welcome Rob Krenshawen, an exchange student coming all the way from Canada. Rob, take a seat in front of Ms. Mizuno. Ami, raise your hand."_

_"It's alright," the boy said, "Ami and I have already met." _

_Rob walked over, a gentle smile on his face as he sat down._

_Ami blushed slightly and turned her attention back to the teacher._

_Indeed they had met. She had met Rob in the park two months ago. It had been raining out. And they had been dating ever since.

* * *

Ami ran through the park, now in a worse hurry than before to get away. The rain came down hard, and Ami had neither a jacket or an umbrella. It may have been alright if she wasn't being chased by a youma and bleeding from her forhead and her shoulder. Worst of all, her henshin wand was somehwere on the ground in the park. It had been thrown by a youma. Strangest of all, her communicator wouldn't work. _

Ami stopped in her tracks, breathing hard. She bent down and placed her hands on her knees, taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself. Where was the youma now?

Her question was answered when she was suddenly blasted into a park bench. She began to stand up with a groan, and turned to look at the youma, who was smiling back.

"This game is fun," it said.

Ami ran in the opposite direction as fast as her legs would carry her. If she could leave the park, and get to the temple or something...

Ami crashed into what felt like a brick wall, and fell to the floor. She shook as she tried to sit up.

"Are you alright," a voice asked.

"I- there's a-" Ami froze. The person had an accent that was not Japanese.

Before she could speak, the person had ducked down and covered her, as a chunk of a bench flew over their heads.

"A monster," he finished calmly, standing.

"What are you doing," she asked skeptically from where she lay, "You have to get away. It will kill you."

"I think not," the boy said, and he opened his palm up. A ball of light formed in his palm, floating above it for a moment, before he closed his palm on it and threw it at the youma. There was an explosion, and Ami shielded her eyes. The next that she knew, her hand was being taken.

"Are you alright now," the boy asked. He looked to be around her age, and he had light brown hair, now rain-soaked, and pair of deep green eyes.

She nodded. "How did you do that," she asked him. Rather than answer her, he pulled a light blue object from his pocket.

"I believe that this is yours. I found it on the ground."

"Then how do you know that it's mine," she asked.

"I've had strange powers since I was five years old, and while I don't see into the future, I do know things about people upon meeting them, Mercury."

* * *

It turned out he did know a few things. He helped her to the temple and met her very suspicious friends. He had come as an exchange student from Canada. He told them that ever since he was little, he could throw different forms of what he called explosive lights, and could see things about a person's past upon meeting them, but could not see into the future. 

They had no reason not to trust him. He was genuine, they didn't sense anything bad from him, and they continued to trust him, until he died six months later.

* * *

"This year is gonna be awesome," Minako raved as the four girls exited the school building, "Seriously! I've signed up for the volleyball team, and my classes rock!" 

"Mine look tough," Usagi said unsurely as they walked, "AndI have to pass to even have a chance of going to Universirty. My mom will die if I shame myself and don't get in.

"You will get in Usagi," Ami said, "Don't worry, You're smarter than you think you are."

"And Ami should have no problems either," Makoto said, glancing at her. "All I have with you is homeroom. How are all of your advanced classes going anyways?"

"Well, they look tough, but if I want to get into medical school, these are required," Ami said as they walked. "Anyways, how was your first day back Mako?"

"Fine, just fine. But let's not change the subject. When is rob taking you out next?"

Ami laughed. "Mako, Rob and I have been dating two months, and you still ask me that every time you see me."

"Hey, there's Rei," Usagi said, pointing and picking up her pace. Rei was waiting kneeled by a tree trunk. Rei stood, picking up her back pack, and walking over.

"Hey Rei, how was your day," Minako asked.

"It was good," Rei said as they walked towards the temple silently, not much to think about at the time.

* * *

_Ami couldn't really call what Robert did as asking for a date. She realized this upon arrival. He had told her that she and her friends were all invited to meet him at a museum for an afternoon of fun, but upon arriving Ami had realized that she'd been tricked. Rob stood at the entrance alone, promicing her friends would be there soon, and suggesting that the two of them tour the museum before her friends came so that they didn't spend forever waiting. _

_Their quick head start turned into a three-hour tour. They laughed and discussed everything from the art work to her personal lives, and Ami soon forgot about her friends. When she finally remembered as Rob suggested they go for a bite to eat, she asked, and Ron laughed. _

_"Ami Mizuno, you're probably one of the smartest people in the world, and you totally let me trick you into joining me!" Ami didn't mind as she looked at his face, set into a grin, and laughed. _

_"Well I'm glad."_

* * *

Things went pretty normal during September. Youma attacks became part of everyday life, as it seemed a new enemy was on the rise, but it didn't seem like something they couldn't handle. 

In October...

As they sat in the temple, Ami could practically feel how happy her friends were. Usagi leaned in and gave Mamoru a kiss. Ami leaned against Rob with content. He smiled down at her, his arms wrapping around her waist. Minako and Makoto sat chatting about guys, their legs crossed as they leaned back against the couch. Rei stood up and headed for the door at the sound of knocking. She slid the door open and spoke quietly to whom ever was there. That was when the joyous feeling left the room. Rei turned to the group, ignoring the figure of whomever it was in the doorway. Her expression was broken, and her eyes were brimmed with tears. Her hand was clenched at her side in a way Ami had never seen.

"Rei- Rei, what happened," Usagi said, standing. Everyone else stood as well. Rei turned back to the figure at the door.

"Thank you for informing me then," she said stoically, as she shut the door.

Rei walked to the closet and grabbed a light jacket.

"Um..." she seemed like she didn't want to speak, lest her voice sound what she felt. "Grandpa is at Tokyo hospital. They...they think he suffered a major heart attack. Enduced by trauma from a youma attack." Everyone gasped, and Rei tryed to stay level-headed, ignoring their gazes as she slipped on her shoes.

"Who did you just close the door on," Minako asked, approaching.

"Oh, no one," Rei said, and Minako threw open the door. Chad entered.

"Rei, I get that you're upset, but don't close doors in my face because of it. I'm helping." Rei ignored him and walked out, headed for Chad's car. He froze in the doorway, where her friends had now joined him, slipping on shoes and jackets.

"Drive me," she ordered him, "You guys can catch up whenever, it's alright."

Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, and Makoto fit in Mamoru's car. There was no room for Ami and Rob, so they said they'd follow in a cab.

"Everyone's going, is this necessary," Rob asked.

"Rei needs us. And she would definately do the same for us," Ami answered.

* * *

_Ami and Rob walked hand in hand down the beach, this place being the only silence outside of Tokyo. The sun had set and the moon cast an eerie glow on the dark water. It was their favorite place. And now, it was quiet. Ami was in a better mood though. Rei's grandfather had finally stabilized yesterday, after one week of doctors and nurses telling Rei to give up on him entirely. _

_Rob planted a soft kiss on her lips, staring at her as if she was the only person in the world at that moment._

_She blushed and looked away, and he smiled._

_"You're too good to me, Ames. I don't deserve you," Rob said. She looked up suddenly. _

_"That's un-true, don't say that," she said. He shook his head._

_"How can you put so much trust in me? How long have you known me, a few months? How can you care for someone so horrible as I am?"_

_"Rob?"_

_"I'm a bad person Ami. I haven't been entirely honest with you."_

_She looked up at him, her heart caught in her throat, as he began to speak. But he wasn't making any sense._

"Stop it Rob," she said, "I don't understand you well. Do you always switch between English and Japanese when you're nervous?" Rob shrugged and smiled, deciding to drop the subject.

"English is my native toungue."

---

October ended, as November began. Rei was spending every day after school in the hospital, even doing her homework there, since her grandfather was enduring surgery after surgery, and was expected to be a resident for at least a couple of more weeks. School was not alright. The girls were having trouble keeping up with their hoemwork. There were now youma attacks once or twice a day at least, and the girls couldn't keep up at all. The outers were helping out big time while the girls were in school, and if something happened, the girls would sometimes have to skip classes.

"Usagi, what's this," Rei asked one day as a paper fell from Usagi's school bag.

"Hmmm?" Usagi turned to look and gasped, snatching the paper away.

"You got 8 on your test! How does anyone get 8 on a test," Rei asked angrilly.

"I didn't have time to study. There was a youma attack both of the nights before hand and I was too tired when I got home at 3:00 the night before to sit and study, thanks," Usagi said, snatching the paper back.

"Why are you criticizing Rei? I saw you're test paper on your desk. A 42, if I remember correctly," Minako said.

"I'm critisizing because I care, not because I think my 42 is much better than the 30 assignment you received in English yesterday," Rei fired back. Minako gasped angrilly.

"Hey guys, come on. You're all just grumpy because you've barely slept the past few weeks. No need to attack each other, we'll all get our marks up for college applications," Makoto said.

"Now that is a positive mind frame," Minako said, "Makoto is handling that 23 she received on her Math test well."

"Hey! I was ending the conflict! Who asked you to give away my mark," Makoto said angrilly.

"Guys, please. Please stop. We have free time now. Let's all just study and try to pick up our marks," Ami suggested.

"And how are your marks Ami," Minako asked, suddenly taking notice of how silent Ami had been.

"Does it matter," Ami asked. Everyone groaned.

"You're still pulling 90's, aren't you," Rei said, putting her head in her hands. Ami shook her head. She reached into her back and pulled out her latest test. Everyone gazed at her, suddenly quiet, and Ami handed the test over. Minako and Usagi snatched it first, and the other two looked over. A 72 sat on top of the paper.

"Oh," Minako said, "brutal." It took a moment for Ami to realize she was joking.

"Why are you worried about that," Usagi asked, "I just got an 8. My mother would pay me to get 70's on my tests."

Ami shook her head.

"I've been getting this score a lot. If I don't concentrate and pick my marks back up, my chances at Medical School are gone. My mom already screamed at me last night. Said it was the biggest dissapointment of her life to see that test."

* * *

_"Come on Minako! Please?"_

_"No, you little brat! Didn't I tell you that you couldn't come?"_

_"Yes." Minako sighed loudly at his response, and he laughed._

_"Fine, come on."_

_"Yay, thanks Minako," Jeff said happily, running up behind her to catch her hand. _

_"Jeff and his family just moved in next door," Minako was telling the girls. "I usually hate kids, but for some reason this one is hard to hate."_

_Jeff liked Minako, and he liked her friends. He was always hanging around her, wherever she went. It was hard, with the horrible youma attacks and confusion of the year, but the had been working around it. She had grown to love the brat in the three months, beginning to spoil him. Perhaps it was the fact that he was so full of life that made her love the little 8 year old. Until that day._

_The youma attacks were much worse now. _

_"Minako, please, can't I just come with you?"_

_"Jeff," Minako said with a sigh, getting down to eye-level with him, "I'm sorry. But the monster attacks are really out of hand. There's a few attacks every hour. It's not safe, I'd prefer you stayed at home safe with your parents."_

_"I'll be safe if I'm with you!"_

_She shook her head. "I'm sorry."_

_If only he had listened, stayed. But life was like a fun game for Jeff, and it had probably been fun for him to follow Minako to the temple that day. _

_Only he hadn't made it to the temple. There had been a youma attack along the way. Minako had been unable to transform in the crowds of the streets. People began to run in every direction, grabbing their children. Jeff stood in the midst of the commotion, at a loss of where to go in the crazy crowds. _

_Spotting Minako, he sighed in relief, and began to fight his way through the crowd to reach her. Minako turned and saw him, shock covering her face. _

_"Jeff, what are you doing, it's not safe," Minako had said hotly, taking him by the arm and trying to lead him away from the area. _

_The youma began to fire randomly into the crowd, and Minako decided she had to find a place to transform. _

_"Minako, let's get out of here," Jeff pleaded. She couldn't leave him alone though. Anguished screams sounded from the crowd and she spun around. The scouts should have been there already, unless they were delayed by another attack. _

_"This way Jeff," she said, "you know how to get home, right?"_

_"Minako, what about you?"_

_"I'll be fine, I have to find a friend, and then I'll catch up. Here," she lead him half way down the street, away from the commotion. _

_"Run home Jeff. I'll be there soon." He nodded and ran down the street. Minako had run off to transform, and returned to try and take on some of the youma. She suddenly heard the sound of anguished crying. She turned to look, and was hit by a youma attack in the back. Getting to her feet, she destroyed the youma that had hit her and turned back to the other sound of distress. There was another youma, it had seemingly just appeared, trying to catch people before they escaped. _

_It seemed it had made an example out of someone. The youma had begun to enjoy doing that. They would kill someone at the beginning of a battle in order to scare the people and gain compliance so that they could drain more energy. From where she stood, Venus had attacked and destroyed the youma. She ran through the crowd, and the distressed people eventually cleared the way a bit so she could see who was hurt or dead. _

_She had stopped in her tracks, her breathing suddenly quicker as a choked sob suddenly escape her throat. _

_On the ground, in a puddle of his own blood, lay Jeff. His eyes were wide open in what seemed to be fear._

_She knew it was hopeless, but she had collapsed to her knees to check his pulse. Nothing. As tears rolled down her cheeks, she could hear someone calling the police, saying that the youma had been destroyed by Sailor Venus, but that a boy was dead. _

_And she had known that it was all her fault. She hadn't been careful enough to see if he had followed. Then she had sent him down the street to his death._

That evening, Minako sat alone on a park bench. She had her legs crozzed underneath her, and she was staring at the ground, her hair hanging arouns her face, but she didn't care.She had avoided going home. Right now, Jeff's mother would have heard the news. She would have been horrrified, crying, screaming- Minako couldn't go home and see her. She couldn't head over to give her apologies for her loss, and look his mother in the eye.

It was all her fault that he died. And somehow, she knew it would haunt her for a very long time. It began to rain, but Minako didn't move from the bench. Rain soaked her clothes and hair, but she paid no attention to it, as her own hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

She sat there for a very long time, before the rain suddenly stopped hitting her. She looked up. Mamoru stood next to her, holding an umbrella over her head, and the girls all stood in front of her, looking at her unsurely. Seeing them caring so much for her made Minako cryfor some reason. Usagi sat next to her, and hugged her. Minako pulled away when she felt someone touch her arm. It was Rei.

"Let's get you someplace warm."

* * *

"Come in Mackenzie," Makoto said opening the door to let a shivering blonde enter her apartment. Her dark brown eyes gazed sadly at Makoto, signaling that something was wrong.

_Makoto ignored it against better judgement, and invited her to take a seat at the dinner table. _

_After Makoto brought some dishes from the kitchen, she began to put some food in Mackenzie's plate. Mackenzie tapped her fork nervously againt the table, drumming the fingers of her other hand on it continuously and glancing at her watch every couple of minutes. Makoto ignored the odd behaviour, but Mackenzie grew more riled up._

_"I can't take it anymore Makoto!"_

_Makoto sighed. What was with the sudden odd outburst? _

_Since Mackenzie lived one floor beneath Makoto, they always ate dinner together, neither one having a family to eat with. Although Mackenzie had only known Makoto a little over a month, they had become close friends. They would watch movies together at night, and joke around. It was nice to have company around her apartment. Mackenzie's gorgeous Engligh accent was shining through now as she spoke, and the transfer student from England couldn't help but switch back and forth between English and Japanese. But there was always something a little unstable about her, and in Makoto's opinion, a little scary. _

_"Woah! Sorry! I'll give you corn instead of potatoes if you feel that strongly about it," Makoto said, grabbing Mackenzie's plate from her hand. _

_"That's not what I'm talking about," Mackenzie said, on her feet now as she spoke, moving towards the kitchen doorway, towards the table in the hall where she had her purse. _

_"Well what is it then? Because I've been nothing but good to you and you always seem to have a problem getting through one meal with me lately. What's wrong?" Makoto responded, following her. Mackenzie grabbed her purse and turned back to Makoto. _

_"I know you have! I know you've been good to me! It'sme who isn't being good to you. I'm a liar!"_

_"What?" Makoto tipped her head at her friend, who sighed. _

_"I'm a fake. I'm sorry, Jupiter."_

_Makoto froze in her spot. How did she find out? When?_

_"What? What are you...what are you talking about," she said finally, glancing at Mackenzie. Mackenzie looked away. _

_"I was sent by the D galaxy."_

_Makoto cringed. Their worst enemies this year, and Mackenzie was one of them. _

_Mackenzie grew quiet, tears now forming in her eyes. _

_"I'm such a bad person," she said, "Makoto, I revealed you. I've indirectly killed you."_

_"How long have you been under their control," Makoto asked in a defeated voice._

_"I- a year. I don't have powers or anything. I'm just a spy. I don't even get enough power to defend myself. I'm mortal."_

_"Look," Makoto said, fighting her own urge to both hit Mackenzie and cry as well, "It's alright. I'll stay with a friend. Just come with me to the temple, I can help you. You can join my side. You have no powers, so they don't have enough of a hold over you. You have enough time to get your life back as it was. It's not too late. You are human, good." _

_Mackenzie shook her head. She began to mutter._

_"I'm sorry. I tryed to act like normal but I couldn't. I couldn't. Crazy people and powers. Monsters." She was reaching into __her purse. _

_"Mackenzie, what are you doing?"_

_Makoto froze when something black and shiny was pulled from her purse. Mackenzie lifted a shaking hand to her head, removing the safety. _

_"Wait Mackenzie! Please! We're still okay! Nothing bad will happen! You told me in time! Don't do it!"_

_Mackenzie shook her head._

_"In a few seconds, the Negaverse D galaxy warriors will be bursting in here."_

_"MACKENZIE! WAIT!" _

_The sound of the gun was what surprised Makoto the most._

_Almost instantly, the windows of her appartment shattered, as reality of her own danger set in._

--

Makoto tried to use her communicator to call her friends, but it wouldn't work. Why were the communicator's malfunctioning so much?

Half an hour later. beaten half to death, Makoto was dragging her battered body outisde her apartment door. The warriors, there were five, let her. They turned everything in her apartment over, looking for something. One of them approached her with a scowl.

"Where is your transformation wand?"

"None of your bussiness," she responded, halfway out the door. All of a sudden, Minako came running up the stairs of the apartment, obviously just coming for a visit judging by her casual clothing and smile. She froze on the flight of stairs beneath Makoto, falling against the wall and covering her mouth to hide a scream lest she alert the warriors. Makoto gave her a weak nod, and Minako nodded back, moving one flight down the stairs and muttering something into her communicator, which was working. Shetransformed and ran back up the steps, and pulling Makoto away from the door, before walking inside the apartment, and attacking the first warrior with his back turned silently. This got the attention of the others, but she didn't have to hold them off long before her friends arrived.

Makoto spent three days in the hospital before she talked them into letting her leave, saying that she would just heal at home and not be very active. Her inuries would heal faster than normal people, why let the doctor's in the hospital figure it out.

Makoto stayed locked up in her apartment for a week after she left the hospital. Her friends came to visit every day, but they would stay for a bit, try to talk her into leaving the house, and then go home themselves. after November, no one's happiness really returned to normal.

_

* * *

_

_December began. Youma attacks were the same, but the girls were learning to juggle their tasks a bit better when it came to school work. 16 of their classmates were seriosuly hospitalized for extensive injuries during youma attacks, these students including Molly and Melvin. Another 45 were hospitalized and released for minor injuries due to youma attacks._

_Everyone was excited as they left school for their break. A whole two weeks off. It was the 23rd._

"Hey," Ami caught Rob's wrist as he was leaving the school, "You've been moody all day, and we didn't even have to do any work today. What's wrong?"

Rob shrugged, but then gave a reassuring smile.

"You know what, don't even worry about it," he said.

"But-"

He shook his head.

"You and your friends are having that study group now, right? Go have fun, you guys haven't done it in over a week because of the attacks."

"It's alright," she said, "you can come along. You always come with me anyways."

Rob shook his head, and Ami couldn't help but get a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach when she looked at him. Something was wrong.

"Have fun. I love you," Rob said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips and waving as he exited the school. Something much more important than the study group was on his mind.

Minako caught up with Ami and tugged at her sleeve.

"What's wrong with you," she asked. Ami shrugged. "I- I don't know. Let's just go, we don't want Rei to yell at us for being late too." Minako laughed.

"That I will agree to. It's not pretty when she yells," she said, as the two exited the school building.

_

* * *

Rob stood facing someone in a darkened area of a large room. _

"Where is my sister," he demanded angrilly. Whoever lurked in the shadows began to laugh.

"Dead."

"No she's not," he said firmly. "She's around here. What have you done to her?"

The person laughed again.

"Before you ask us questions, we'll ask you a few of them. Why haven't you contacted us in the last three months?"

"I didn't realize," Rob lied. The person sighed, and spoke.

"You were given full training. In July, we met one last time before you made contact with Ms. Mizuno. You checked in again in August, after dating her for one month. You checked in again at the end of September, leaving a non-descript message, simply saying taht you were investigating. That was all. We've had no information sent to us, no check-ins, and for the past month you haven't even taken any of our calls. Explain yourself. Are you still investigating Mizuno's identity, or have you been doing this simply for a date?"

Rob was silent a moment, before speaking.

"Look, Mizuno's not a scout. The reason I didn't check in about her was because I was investigating other girls."

"You're lieing."

"I'm not lieing," Rob said.

"Listen you idiot, we've had other agents investigating whatyou've been doing the past few weeks. You're seriously dating Mizuno, you know she's a senshi, and you seem to have no intention of reporting her, is this correct?"

Rob stared at the figure, before responding.

"That's correct."

Whoever he was speaking to scowled, but Rob did not stop there.

"Where is my sister?"

"Oh, for your insolence, you'll never know. Too bad for her and Ms. Mizuno." Rob dissapeared from the room just before he was blasted to bits by an attack. He appeared outside of Ami's apartment. She was going to hate him now.

But he loved her.

He loved her, and he was going to stop anyone from the D Galaxy from hurting her. She would not suffer for his mistakes. It was time to tell the truth, before she or anyone else she cared for was hurt.

Rob ran up the stairs of her apartment, but stopped in his tracks when he saw a shadowed figure in acloak at the top of the flight he was about to head up.

"Who are you," he called. The last thing that he heard was a feminine giggle and a voice tinted with anger saying, "You know who I am."

* * *

Ami sat up, hearing a loud crash. Before she could even properly open her eyes, she was suddenly knocked off her bed. Jumping up with a gasp, she saw who had pushed her. A woman with dark violet hair and dark eyes stood before her, and Ami instantly recognized her as Sanyu, aD Galaxy warrior. She pushed a few buttons on her communicator, but it currently wasn't working. She looked up in fear at Sanyu only to be grabbed by the arm and dragged out of the room, her struggles no match at the moment for Sanyu's strength. She freed her arm once she was in the hall, and gasped when she layed eyes on who lay in the hall as well. 

Her mother lay in her own pool of blood.

She scrambled to get nearer, but Sanyu stopped her.

"Why did you attack her?"

"I felt like it," was Sanyu's reply as she grabbed Ami by the neck and threw her into the living room. Ami tried to sit up, but found Sanyu right in front of her, and she punched her in the face, knocking her over again. Ami managed to get to her feet and make a run for her room, where her transformation wand was located.

"I don't think so," came Sanyu's voice as she appeared in front of Ami. Ami jumped back and shouted.

"If you wanted me, that was fine! But why my mother?"

"Don't act so surprised. Are you seriously telling me that in the four years that you've been fighting, no one ever threatened your mother? Let me clarify things for you," Sanyu said, blasting Ami to the ground with a flame thrown from her palmand crouching down next to her, her tone now soft.

"Whoever you love and care for, whoever you know and respect, whoever you pass on the street with a friendly smile, you endanger them all. Your touch is like poison in the end, your glance like death. Always remember that."

Ami stared at her, wide eyed, before Sanyu grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the living room. There sat a black garbage bag. It looked quite heavy, and it was folded over on top but not tied. She hadn't noticed it before.

"Ah yes! Look! Look at the surprise I brought for you," Sanyu said in a sing-song voice as she dropped Ami on the ground. Ami scrambled away.

"Hey," Sanyu said, her tone changing dramtically, "Where are you going? Come look inside."

Ami shook her head. Sanyu sighed and approached her.

She grabbed Ami's shoulders, but Ami placed both of her hands on Sanyu's arm.

"Oh, so now you're putting up a fight?"

Amiused Sanyu more as leverage to stand, Sanyu gritting her teeth and shrugging.

"Oh well. I have my powers. You don't."

"Let's take this fight out of here. Play fair. Let me get my transformation wand-"

Sanyu shook her head. Ami nodded. "Forget transforming then. We'll call and ambulance to come here for my mom first, and then we leave before they come. I will bring nothing with me."

Sanyu again shook her head, a smiling forming on her lips. She spoke. "When are you going to open the bag?"

"Will you call an ambulance for my mom?"

"No."

"Then I'm not opening it."

Sanyu growled, approaching Ami.

"Oh yes you will. Or I'll have to beat you into doing it."

Ami shrugged. "Go ahead. If you're too weak to fight a fair battle with me, I wouldn't expect it any differently."

Sanyu growled and opened her palm quickly. It began to crackle with electricity, but Ami wasn't regretting her words yet, although she was pretty sure what came next would hurt. Sanyu threw the crackling ball of electricity at Ami, who jumped out of the way.

Sanyu wasn't finished though, and followed with a second one right after the first, hitting Ami right on. She screamed as the blackball of lightning surrounded her.

"Open the bag," Sanyu repeated. Ami shook her head, so Sanyu repeated what she done, Ami unable to move from the first attack as the second one hit, her screams echoeing throughout the room.

"Open the bag."

"Why should I? What could be so important that's in that bag," Ami asked weakly.

"You'll see if you open it." Ami shook her head. She didn't want to know what was in it, it looked gross.

Sanyu walked down the hall, and Ami struggle dto drag herself from her position next to the tv to the part of the living room in front of the hall. Sanyu was crouched next to her mother, the same attack she had just thrown at Ami forming in her hand.

Ami knew it would kill her mother, especially since she was already very badly hurt, or possibly even already dead...

"No!" Sanyu stopped and smiled.

"So you'll open it then."

Ami dragged herself over to the bag.

"Open it- Sit up so you can." Ami glared at Sanyu for the stupid request, and Sanyu's response was turning to head back down the hall. Ami sighed and began to sit up slowly, groaning as she did so.

Sanyu nodded in approval. Ami opened up the bag and blinked. At first, in the dark, she couldn't see well. Disguisted, she realized it was a bloody mass. Ami frowned, looking ready to throw up at the sick situation, before she noticed something that nearly killed her on the spot.

A pair ofempty green eyes staring at her from inside the bag. Ami dropped the bag with a gasp, tears blocking her vision as she turned and began to throw up in the small garbage can next to her.

She could hear Sanyu laughing behind her, and she wiped her mouth, turning her tear filled look to her.

"The fool made it all too easy. He was running here to help you. Look where that got him."

Am began to cry harder, completely ignoring Sanyu now, as the door flew open. Sanyu frowned at who stood in the doorway.

"The Sailor Scouts! How did you know to come?"

"Let's just say we know when a friend is in trouble," Sailor Moon said, entering the room, the rest of the inners in tow. Tuxedo Mask was also there.

"Oh, I didn't count on all of you showing up. I guess our little fight will have to be finished later then," Sanyu said, floating up slightly and dissapearing.

Everyone rushed over to Ami, but she shook her head and pointed down the hall.

_"My mom," she said, "Check on my mom."_

Jupiter and Mars stood and rushed over, and Jupiter gasped.

"Call an ambulance."

Mars rushed to a phone.

"What's this Ami," Venus asked, as Moon switched on th elightls and Mamoru helped Ami sit up more. Ami placed her hand on the table to help herself stand more, Mamoru's grip firm. Ami glanced at Venus, who was looking in the bag.

"Don't-" she began, but was interupted by a piercing scream from Venus, who dropped the bag, still in a frenzie and jumped back.

"What," Mars said, emerging from the hall where Jupiter sat with Ami's mom, checking for a pulse.

"It's, it's-" Venus couldn't even get the words out in her horror, and Ami began to cry harder.

Mamoru left Ami in Venus's trembling arms and approached the bag, wondering what or even who could be in it. He opened it, and look inside one moment. From where she stood, Sailor Moon saw his eyes widen slightly, and his gloved hands begin to tremble slightly.

"Mamoru," she said. Mamoru said nothing, closing the bag quietly. Whenhe pulled his hands away, the white gloves he had onhas spots of red on the palms. One look at Venus's showed the same.Perhaps it was the shock, or maybe not wanting to scare the girls, but he was silent.

"I have to see this now," Sailor Moon said, approaching, but he wouldn't let her open the bag. Rob was a good friend of his. He was a good friend to all of them. To continues to go back and forth and look at the bag was too disrespectful.

"Make sure we have police with the ambulance," was all he said, "Tell them that there has been a very bad youma attack. Myself and one other person will stay transformed to wait for the ambulance and clear up any police questions. Other than that, you all detransform and leave- now."

"I'll stay with you Mamoru," Moon offered. Venus, Jupiter, and Mars left, Venus still shaking, as the two questioned her.

* * *

Usagi passed by the arcade, and noticed Venus leaned over the counter of the Crown talking to Andrew. They waved, and she waved back and left. She wanted to stop at home and get a bite to eat quickly, before they all met at the hospital to visit Ami and her Mom at the hospital. She hadn't spoken to Ami since the night before, briefly after the other senshi left, but she had been too freaked out to talk. 

"Mom, I'm home," Usagi called, slamming the front door as usual and taking off her shoes. Sun streamed in through the windows of the house, it was another beautiful day.

_"Mom," Usagi called again, her tone still light and happy. She paused at the front door, waiting a moment to hear her mothers usual greeting._

_Usagi's smile faded a bit. She saw the car in the driveway. Her dad was not working today, Sammy should have been home, and her mother was always home after school to see her, she did her grocery shopping earlier in the day._

_Still hopeful, Usagi set her school bag down by her shoes, heading to the kitchen where her mother must have been cooking._

_And for some reason, Usagigrew nervous as she walked down the hall towards the kitchen._

_Usagi turned into the kitchen and screamed, falling back onto the railing of the stairs, shaking._

_Her mother lay on the kitchen floor at the doorway face down. A pool of blood was beginning to form beneath her._

_"M-mom!" Usagi kneeled by her mother, her hand shaking as she turned her over so she could check her pulse. It was faint, but there._

_What about the others? She ran into the living room, but froze in the doorway. The television was on, some sort of American cartoon. Her father had his back to her, holding the newspaper as he sat on the couch. Sammy's head was barely visible next to him, looking as if he was watching intently. She approached as she spoke._

_"Dad? Sammy? We have to call an ambulance. Mom, she's-" Usagi froze in her spot, her hand over her mouth to stiffle another scream. She was now standing to the side of the couch, she could now see._

_Her father was unconsious, his head leaned back against the couch. Blood from what looked like a stab wound ran down from his stomach._

_Sammy's eyes were wide open. He sat on the couch, trembling. His arm was covered in blood, the blood pouring from a gash on his shoulder. A hand was coming from the opposite side of the couch where Usagi stood, and it was clamped over Sammy's mouth. She looked at the corner of the room, where Luna, her cat guardian, was struggling to stand. It looked like she had been thrown at the wall._

_Usagi pushed a button on her communicator, alerting her friends, before walking in front of the couch, past her father as she shook, and stopping in front of Sammy. Relief flooded his features, and the person who's hand was covering Sammy's mouth stood. Sammy jumped up and ran to Usagi's side, Usagi throwing her arm around him and standing in front of him, glaring at her fiercely. The women had fiery red hair, it was quite curly, and green eyes which gleamed dangerously at her._

_"Who are you," Usagi asked._

_"A weakling like you can call me Mirvette."_

"A weakling like you," Usagi said, her eyes tearing up, "Who attacks innocent people, can get out of this house. Now." Sammy, now 14 and her height, stood behind her wearilly. He felt so weak at the moment, and grabbed his shoulder, trying to ease some of the pain.

"There is nothing innocent about the people in this house, when they are related to you," Mirvette responded.

"What are you talking about," Usagi asked.

"Please, did you actually expect them to be safe so long as we were searching for you. You must hate them a lot to stay living here," Mirvette said.

"What is she talking about Usagi," Sammy muttered from behind her.

"Oh, what a shame. He doesn't know," Mirvette mocked. Usagi glared dangerously at her.

"Shut up." Sammy did a double take at his sister. Her tone was low, and he had never heard her speak like that before. Like a different person.

"What if I don't? What will you do to me then Sailor Moon?"

Sammy gasped, and Usagi growled.

"I will kill you! I will kill you for hurting my friends and my family!" Sammy stepped away from Usagi, shock written all over his face.

"You think you can beat me? You saw the Mercury scout last night...what's her name? Oh yes, Mizuno. A lesser warrior took her, her mother, and her pathetic boyfriend down in under an hour. What can you do?"

"Ami was untransformed, it was more like a massacre in that house."

Sammy gasped again after hearing what Mirvete said, Usagi confirming it. "Ami is Sailor Mercury! You're Sailor Moon! What else don't I know?"

Mirvette gazed at him with no emotion, before speaking. "A lot."

Usagi pulled off her locket, glaring at Mirvette. "You'll regret this."

"I don't think I will," Mirvette said, rising up into the air slightly, "Because one thing you'll learn is, to win, you don't have to fight fair."

And with those last words, Mirvette dissapeared. Sammy collapsed to his knees, shaking in fear. Usagi ran to a phone and called an ambulance.

"Let's pray Mom and Dad are alright. Check Dad's pulse," she ordered.

"I've never done that before," Sammy said, her voice shaking. Usagi walked over and did so, nodding.

"He's alive. get me a cloth, we'll stop the blood flow for now, I don't think whatever she stabbed him with hit anything vital."

"What about Mom, " Sammy asked, approaching the door.

"I already checked her pulse, she's alive, we'll just hope the ambulance get's here soon." Sammy walked into the kitchen.

"Don't move her, she's too injured," Usagi called. He came back out, cloth in hand and his eyes full of tears, and sat down on the couch.

"Look," she told him, crouching down next to him, "I'll explain everything to you later, but for now, I need you to keep quiet. All you have to tell the police is that a woman who claimed to be from the people sending the youma attacked you guys. If they ask for details, tell them, but leave my part in the picture as thatI walked in, saw Mom, ran in here, and she departed, maybe thinking I was a Sailor Scout coming to fight her."

Sammy nodded, and Usagi gave him perhaps the saddest smile he had ever seen and hugged him. "You're the best brother. I'm sorry I wasn't here. Don't worry, she'll pay."

Usagi reached to her wristand pushed a button on her watch, and to Sammy's susprise, Makoto's voice was on the other end.

* * *

Ami ran through the park, now in a worse hurry than before to get away. The rain came down hard, and Ami had neither a jacket or an umbrella. It may have been alright if she wasn't being chased by a youma and bleeding from her forhead and her shoulder. Worst of all, her henshin wand was somehwere on the ground in the park. It had been thrown by a youma. Strangest of all, her communicator wouldn't work.It turned out he did know a few things. He helped her to the temple and met her very suspicious friends. He had come as an exchange student from Canada. He told them that ever since he was little, he could throw different forms of what he called explosive lights, and could see things about a person's past upon meeting them, but could not see into the future. "This year is gonna be awesome," Minako raved as the four girls exited the school building, "Seriously! I've signed up for the volleyball team, and my classes rock!" Usagi passed by the arcade, and noticed Venus leaned over the counter of the Crown talking to Andrew. They waved, and she waved back and left. She wanted to stop at home and get a bite to eat quickly, before they all met at the hospital to visit Ami and her Mom at the hospital. She hadn't spoken to Ami since the night before, briefly after the other senshi left, but she had been too freaked out to talk. 

_Usagi walked up to the receptions desk and spoke to the woman there. She directed her down the hall to the hallway used for people from youma attacks. There were so many this year, that a whole section of the hospital, the entire second floor, was used for youma attack victims due the amount of people there and also the visitors._

_She headed up the elevator, and found Mamoru waiting infront of a doorway down the hall. She ran to him and hugged him._

_"Sammy told me you were following by bus. I could have picked you up, silly," he said, his voice even gentler than normal She sniffed and nodded._

_"I had to be alone." Mamoru nodded at her response._

_"While I was talking with Sammy, a doctor approached. Your mom had some pretty serious wounds, but the doctor's think she'll make a full recovery. She'll be in here for several weeks though."_

_"Your dad had a pretty serioud stab wound. They had to operate. He stabilized though, and they believe that he will be fine by the time your mom will be too, to go home I mean. Sammy had thirty five stitches in his shoulder, the poor guy,but he can go home tomorrow."_

_Usagi nodded, relieved._

_"I also saw Ami. The other girls are here, they're in Ami's room, Sammy is with them since your parents are unconscious right now. Ami's mother had very serious wounds, she'll be in here for weeks, probably around the same as your parents. Ami can leave tonight. You know her, she made a quick recovery, well, quick over the physical injuries I mean."_

_Usagi nodded as the two walked down the hallway. _

_They passed Rei's granpa's room, and saw that he was sleeping. Continueing down the hall, she passed by her Mom and Dad's room. They were both hooked up to machinery, sleeping. She blinked, looking ahead and trying not to cry. Ami's mother was a couple of rooms down, still unconscious, and Molly and Melvin, as well as a few other classmates, were across the hall. _

_"Usagi! Mamoru!" Usagi and Mamoru paused at the doorway. Molly ushered for them to enter, and Usagi did so carefully. A few of the people in the room were sleeping. Molly's mother was asleep in a chair by her bed, and Melvin, in a cot across from Molly's, was asleep._

_"Hey, how are you Molly," Usagi asked, entering. Molly had a few broken bones, and she had several stomach wounds. She had already been in the hospital for 3 weeks though._

_"Oh, I'm alright, Melvin and I should be out of here in a couple of weeks. We've been visiting Rei's grandpa every day. We also heard about your family, and Ami's. Sorry."_

_"Hey, you shouldn't have to think about that stuff," Usagi said, walking around to the other side of the bed. "We're all fine. Just get your strength up, so you can go home," Usagi said. Molly nodded._

_"I will, don't worry about me Usagi. Infact, I should be worrying about you, always running around and getting stuck in youma attacks. Please don't do that."_

_A few minutes later, they left Molly, and headed to Ami's room. As Mamoru said, all of the girls were in there. Ami was fine. She had a few scratches and bruises on her face, but she was standing up, pacing around as everyone spoke._

_"Ami, sit down," Minako said, "You're lucky they're letting you go home, don't aggrivate your remaining injuires."_

_Ami did not listen. "Makoto's were twice as bad as mine are now. I'm fine."_

_Usagi and Mamoru entered, and Usagi hugged Ami and sat down, ushering for Ami to do the same, who grudgingly did so. They sat in silence for a few minutes._

_"So..." Sammy said, "You- you promiced you'de explain to me, Usagi." Everyone glanced over at him. Usagi sighed._

_"Explain what Usagi," Rei asked. usagi nodded at Sammy, and spoke. _

_"He knows. Mirvette gave us away."_

_"You mean all of you are scouts? Cool," Sammy said. Everyone laughed._

_"I'll tell you when you come home tomorrow Sammy," Usagi said, "It's not safe to talk here." She walked over to the window, and turned back to Ami. _

_"How are you Ami?"_

_"Fine," Ami said, but she didn't sound like it._

_Because she wasn't, and Sanyu's words were to haunt her for more time to come. _

_Usagi stared out the window, an dlooked at her brother once again. Tomorrow, they would be going home alone. Her parents wouldn't be back for over a month, and although she was good at taking care of Rini and Sammy in battle alone- she wasn't sure she could be there for him all the time._

_Usage blinked tears away from her eyes, mad that she had let this happen to her family. She finally stood a few minutes later, aware that everyone had been watching her the whole time. She walked out of the room and sat in a chair outside the door. Rei followed a moment later, closing the door behind her so no one could hear them. _

_Usagi frowned at her, tears all over her face, and stood, walking down the hall towards the elevator. Rei followed and got in, closing the door as they headed up to the last floor._

_"What," Rei said, Usagi frowning. _

_"Let me guess, I shouldn't cry," Usagi mimicked, turning away, "Well when something bad happene dto you guys, you all did."_

_"That's not what I mean," Rei said. "This has nothing to do with your crying."_

_"Oh really Rei, then what is it?"_

_"You tell me why you're being a downer. Because you were looking at Sammy for over two minutes in that room like he was the spon of satan," Rei said. _

_"I was," Usagi asked witha sniff, "I mean- I didn't mean it like that. I love my brother. I just can't take care of him."_

_"What! Whym" Rei demanded hotly._

_"I'm not responsible or smart like you guys. I can't cook or clean or even remember to lock the door! How will Sammy ever survive when he has a failure and a wreck of a big sister like me!" Usagi said this through her sobs loudly. _

_"You aren't any of those things Usagi," Rei said calmly._

_"Yes I am! Now Mom and Dad are hurt and Sammy will probably hate me forever!" Before Usagi could continue crying, Rei had pulled back her hand and slapped her. Usagi suddenly stopped crying, her eyes only slightly glazed over._

_"Why did you hit me?"_

_"To stop you! To knock soem sense into you! You are a great big sister! Sammy could never hate you! Look at us! My grandpa's been here for over two months, surgery over surgery! Minako felt responisble for killing someone, she still does! Makoto watched her neighbour shoot herself! Ami lost her boyfriend and nearly lost her mother in one night! Everyone's suffering Usagi! We're all plagued with guilt! If you let this tear you down, it will keep you down forever. I know you have it in you to rise above this, I've seen you see the good at the worst of times, and I know you can do it now!"_

_Usagi nodded, her tears now forgotten._

_"Thanks Rei."_

* * *

Suddenly, the light on everyone's foreheads faded, and they all looked around. 

"Why did it end," Duo asked Ami, still caught up in what he had seen. Ami pushed a number on her communicator, wiping tears from her eyes. The visions had ended prematurely, meaning that if Usagi was the one doing it, she was too weak to continue.

"Where are you," she asked Usagi.

"In the park, near the flowers," was the weak reply. Ami stood, wiping tears again to clear her vision.

"Come on," she told Duo, who stood up. Ami walked ahead, not waiting for him to catch up. Not only was she just forced to relive a few of her worst times, but she had learned the truth. Ron had a sister. A carzy sister who was trying to kill her. She had probably been driven insane by teh D Galaxy. And Rob had lied. He had been hired to find her identity. It was no chance that they met and fell in love, it had been planned. And then, Rob had decided not to follow through with the plan, had gotten too involved, had not reported to the D Galaxy- and they had killed him for changing sides.

As she walked, someone jumped in front of her, right out of the woods, and she stepped back, realizing who it was.

"So now you know," Rob's sister said,

"Who did you call a liar? Me! I'm not the liar! You're the liar, and now you can truly see that you're the liar!"

Ami sniffed, Duo catching up, and spoke.

"Why don't you have any fingerprints? Is it because of what they did to you?"

The girl growled. "Shut up!"

"Why," Ami said, "What did they do to you?"

"I said shut up!"

"Tell me," Ami said, "And whatever you did before won't matter. Now that we know, we can help you!"

"Like how you helped my brother?"

* * *

That's it for now, I'll update again soon if I get a lot of reviews, lol. 


	10. Back Home

Hey! Thank you all for your encouraging reviews! Sorry about making you guys wait a bit, but I had exams, and couldn't find time to write. Without further delay...

* * *

Last time: 

"So now you know," Rob's sister said, "Who did you call a liar? Me! I'm not the liar! You're the liar, and now you can truly see that you're the liar!"

Ami sniffed, Duo catching up, and spoke.

"Why don't you have any fingerprints? Is it because of what they did to you?"

The girl growled. "Shut up!"

"Why," Ami said, "What did they do to you?"

"I said shut up!"

"Tell me," Ami said, "And whatever you did before won't matter. Now that we know, we can help you!"

"Like how you helped my brother?"

Chapter 10

"The people you're working for hurt your brother," Duo spoke up from next to Ami, "Not Ami!"

"They wouldn't," the girl said in a low voice, "They loved me and my brother. When he died defending you scouts, and they told me...I knew then. I knew, that it was up to me to finish his mission, to avenge him."

"If you want to avenge him, then leave the D Galaxy! They killed him! They probably tortured you! They've turned you into something that's not even human," Ami said angrily.

"They do it because they love me. I am of the specially chosen," the girl said in a low voice. Ami and Duo both looked at each other. They now understood.

"Love never includes harming someone," Ami said quietly, "Perhaps you should ask your master why she had your brother killed. Why they've tried to change you. Then you can come back and fairly defend them."

The girl stood there a moment, a long silence passing over the three, before turning and running in the opposite direction. Duo went to run after her, but Ami grabbed his arm. He frowned at her.

"Why? She may have valuable information."

Ami shook her head.

"Were you and I looking at the same girl? She doesn't know anything Duo. She knows what she's been told. She is one beating away from completely losing it. Keeping her as a hostage would give us no information, and also not help her. She'll find out soon, I think. And when she needs help, she'll come to us. Besides, the others and I are boarding a plane in a few hours. Then what would we do with her?"

Duo nodded, the two heading towards the park where Usagi described. They were the last to arrive, everyone standing around except Usagi and Mamoru. Usagi was sitting on the ground tiredly, Mamoru holding her shoulders. The pilots were all silent, whether it was from being lost in their own thoughts or hurt pride.

"Sorry I couldn't finish showing you the rest you guys," she breathed out, "I couldn't supply any more energy for the crystal untransformed like I was."

"You've done enough. I think the guys got the main idea without any more sad details," Makoto said, crouching down next to her. Trowa crouched next to Makoto, his hand laced loosely through hers.

"So while we're all together, why were you boys sent to kill us," Minako asked.

"A woman named Mirvette came to us at our work. It's a long story of where we came from, which we'll tell you in greater detail later, but basically, we were trained pilots who fought in war in our world, since Mirvette explained that we have two different demensions."

The girls looked a bit startled, but not nearly as shocked as they expected, so Quatre continued his story. "Well anyways, she told us a lot of terrible things about you. Offered us a mission. To destroy you. We had to find the Sailor Scouts and kill them."

"But now," Duo said, "We know that she was lying. And we're stuck in this demension, definitely not wanting to go back and see Mirvette now."

The girls glanced at each other. They would get more detailed explanations about the guys' world later, but for now- they could trust them. There was no time for long explanations. Silence reigned over the group, before Rei spoke up.

"Listen," she said, "There are more Sailor scouts then us. Four more in this time. One of them controls the gates of time. We tried to reach her yesterday, but found out we couldn't. We think she's hurt or captured, and we haven't heard from the other scouts. We're going to Tokyo because there is trouble brewing again. Like last year. We think there's gonna be one final big battle. If we win, if we find the scout that controls time, then we can probably help you guys get home."

The guys glanced at each other, all seemingly agreeing.

"I guess we'd better get tickets to Tokyo before the plane for tonight fills up," Wufei said after a moment. Mamoru tossed him his cell phone and told him what number to dial.

"Then you guys better get home and pack," Ami said, "We leave in a few hours."

"Don't worry," Duo said as the group headed home, "We didn't bring much, just small duffel bags. The rest of the house was already ready for us."

Usagi and Mamoru glanced at Quatre as they walked home. Everyone was silent, still thinking about the new things that had been revealed, as well as for the guys trying to take in all the information. Quatre stared straight ahead as they walked, apparently not noticing Usagi's gaze on him. She knew he was thinking about Sanyu. From what she had seen before, he had seemed quite smitten with her. This probably crushed him. For a brief moment, Usagi thought she saw his eyes glaze over, but a second later they were normal.

They separated and the rest got the rest of their belongings. Mamoru headed to the motel, packed up his things, and headed over.

The girls quickly cleaned the house and packed the last of their belongings, trying to leave it in good condition.

Ami pushed down on her hand bag and tried to zip it, her hands shaking. She was alone in the bedroom, Usagi downstairs packing with Mamoru, Minako, and Rei in the living room. Ami had begun crying from the minute she entered the room and began packing her clothes, trying to be as quiet as possible since Makoto was packing in the next room.

She had thought that once she learned the truth about Rob, she would be at peace. But instead she felt more miserable. The D Galaxy had ruined his life, and then, after loving her, she had indirectly helped destroy him. The D Galaxy had taken an innocent brother and sister and tormented them, making them search for the scouts, and when one of them tried to defy them, he did not live.

She sighed in frustration, pushing down on the top of the suitcase angrily as tears dropped onto her hands when she leaned over to apply more force.

"Hey," a voice said from the doorway.

Ami did not turn around to greet Makoto, because she didn't want to be caught crying.

Makoto entered the room, not shocked at all when she saw that Ami was crying. Rather than comment, Makoto pushed down on the top of the suitcase, Ami once again appreciating her strength, and Ami quickly zipped it up.

"Thanks," she said, wiping her eyes.

"It's okay," Makoto said. Ami frowned at her.

"What?"

"It's okay if you cry," Makoto said, sitting down on the bed next to Ami's suitcase. "I personally enjoy a good cry every once in a while."

Ami looked at Makoto a moment, before a small smile appeared on her face.

"You guys are too good to me. I don't deserve it."

Makoto stood and hugged her, before leaving the room, her parting words echoing slightly.

"No one could ever say you don't deserve it, Ames. You're our best bud. We're always there for each other."

* * *

The pilots stood on the lawn of the cabin. The girls' suitcases were around them. Duo had earlier taken the rental car back, paying the damages with money left for them by the D Galaxy when they first arrived, for basic necessities. Mamoru walked out of the house, followed by Usagi, Makoto, and Rei. Minako trailed behind with her last suitcase, and Heero grabbed it for her. She laughed.

"I didn't realize how much stuff I bought here until now!"

"Did you lock the back door," Mamoru asked. Ami nodded, locking the front door and stepping off of the porch, taking one last glance at the old house. She had found both peace and pain in this old cabin.

"Goodbye old house," Usagi said jokingly as they walked towards the taxis parked on the side of the road.

'Yes,' Ami thought, memorizing every detail in her mind. 'Goodbye. I hope I live to return here one day.'

She headed towards the taxi, reluctantly looking away from the house. She didn't know why it suddenly mattered so much to her. After all, it was just a house. She sighed, climbing into the taxi next to Rei. She had this awful feeling that they may not get off as lucky as the year before.

* * *

Once they arrived at the airport, the group checked their bags and headed to their terminal.

After about a half-hour wait, they boarded the plane. There was a slight panic as the large group found their seats, but the plane was not crowded, since Tokyo was not exactly the safest travel destination at the moment. Makoto once again had her hands gripped like steel to the arm rest. Trowa glanced at her.

"You'll fight monsters and can't handle a plane ride?"

She nodded tensely, not even looking at him as she stared straight ahead. Trowa took her hand in his, and he could feel her relax a moment later, but she s till muttered a prayer before the plane took off.

"The flight is only a few hours," Ami told Duo as they sat down. Duo drifted off to sleep within the first half-hour, and was soon being shaken awake by Ami, who was looking at him worriedly.

"Are we there already," he asked. Ami shook her head.

"No. About 45 minutes still. But you must have been having some nightmare. You've been moving around and you screamed once." He looked taken back.

"I did?" Ami nodded, and he noticed the rest of his friends looking at him. Wufei had an eyebrow raised.

"Maxwell, you're becoming a woman," he said after a moment of deliberation. Everyone laughed, including Duo, but as he settled back into his seat, an uneasy feeling settled over him. The dream was so real- but it was impossible. He would just have to worry about it later...

"So are there any hotels near to your homes," Quatre asked.

"It's not safe to stay in a hotel. The D Galaxy likes to attack crowded places. Besides, it's very expensive to stay for more than a couple of nights, you won't be able to afford it. You can all stay with me. My apartment is spacious enough temporarily," Mamoru offered.

"Thank you."

"This is your pilot," a voice said over the intercom, "We will be landing shortly. Please put your chairs in the upright position and buckle your seat belts."

The seat belt sign flashed, and there was a rustle through the once quiet plane as chairs went up and seatbelts were buckled. Minako and Rei handed out gum, and everyone got read for landing.

The plane landed a bit shakily, and Makoto gripped Trowa fiercely, but it turned out a wheel of the plane simply took a bit longer to be lowered.

They departed from the plane, taking their carry on bags and heading to the terminal. From there they headed for baggage claim, where they would meet their families.

Tokyo airport was huge, and currently very crowded.

Not many flight were entering the airport, most were departing.

"Wow," Usagi said, surveying the frenzy of people.

"People are scared," Mamoru said. "Once things got bad, the tourists left. Now anyone with family in other countries, or far away parts of Japan, is going to leave. They want to be far from any fighting."

"Where is our baggage claim," Minako asked, checking the signs.

"It's baggage claim number two according to that screen. This way," Rei said, as the group made their way past the crowds.

"Here we are," Makoto said, confidence boosted once she was off of the plane. Automatically, the shuffle for luggage began.

"Did you see my blue one?"

"Oh, er...black, with a tassel. That's it right there! Oh wait, forget it..."

"Dark green, very big, er...oh- there it is."

"Hey! That guy is taking my luggage!"

"No Usagi, yours was not a hand bag."

"Oh."

The boys watched the frenzy before them, thanking God that they only brought carry on duffel bags.

Once everyone had their luggage, they made their way through customs out to where their families stood waiting. The first group that they spotted was Usagi's family.

"USAGI!" Sammy's voice sounded over the crowd, and Usagi looked before spotting them. She ran at them full speed, catching Sammy in a big hug, which the scouts new was usually out of character. Her mother kissed the top of her head and her father hugged her and ruffled her hair.

"Good to have you home," he said. Mamoru shook his hand, and Usagi's mother said hello to Mamoru.

"Rei! Over here," a voice called. Rei looked to see Chad standing a few feet away, Grandpa standing at his full height, which was not very tall, next to him. She smiled broadly. He had been through so much, and still, her grandfather acted like a young man. She hugged Chad and bent down to hug and kiss her grandfather.

"Rei! Don't leave again for so long! Chad didn't do any of the chores right," her grandfather said, causing Rei to laugh and hug him again.

"Geez grandpa, I really thought I did okay," Chad said.

Minako greeted her mother, who had Artemis with her.

"Artemis!" Minako gave him a hug that knocked his breath out of him. From where Artemis was squished in Minako's arms, he could see Luna in the same predicament with Usagi.

"Ami!" Ami looked over to see her mother trying to wave at her. She headed over quickly. Her mother hugged and kissed her.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Mom," Ami said.

Makoto stood next to the boys rather awkwardly.

"Where's your family," Trowa asked. The other four pilots looked over. Makoto said nothing for a moment, before sighing and answering.

"I don't have one. They died in a plane crash when I was a kid."

Silence reigned over the group. That explained her fear of planes.

"And Mamoru? I know he's a grown man, but some families do like to greet each other at the airport," Quatre said.

"He's an orphan too. His parents died in a car accident when he was a kid."

The families kind of merged together.

"Hello Makoto. Can I give you a ride home," Ami's mother asked.

"That's alright. I was going to just take a taxi home anyways," Makoto said pleasantly.

"Don't be silly, you're on our way home," Ami's mother said.

"Hello. Who might you gentleman be," Usagi's father suddenly asked, peering at the five suspiciously. He could kind of handle Mamoru by now, but his daughter and her friends had just arrived with five more males they hadn't left with.

Before anyone could speak up, suddenly remembering Usagi's father from what they had seen earlier, Usagi cut in, laughing. "These are some friends we met on the island Dad. Friends." Usagi laughed again. "Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo. They're visiting from America, and wanted to see Tokyo too."

Usagi's dad nodded. "A nice idea, but not the right time to visit Tokyo. This place is a mess right now."

"Where are you boys staying," grandpa asked.

"They're staying at my place," Mamoru said.

"Alright then. Mamoru, is your car at the airport," Usagi's mother asked. He nodded.

"Alright then, let's all get home to safety and off the streets," Ami's mother said brightly, fear in her voice as she ushered Ami and Makoto along.

"We'll meet you at the door, one minute," Ami said.

"Hang on Mom," Minako called, turning to the rest.

The girls hung behind a moment to talk to the guys.

"Meeting at 2:30 tonight, my apartment," Makoto said, and everyone nodded.

"If anyone hears from Uranus, Saturn, or Neptune before that time, call. And Usagi, please don't get out of the house by using your window again. You suck at those escapes," Rei said, causing Usagi to give a playful shove at Rei and run after her parents, the others following their own families. Mamoru was left alone with the guys.

"Everyone have everything?" Mamoru asked as more of an ice breaker than a question. Everyone nodded.

"Alright, come on. We'll be a tight squeeze in my car, but it'll have to do for now."

The guys followed Mamoru out the doors, surveying Tokyo airport and seeing the frenzy of cars in the streets and people.

"Even in dangerous times, this city is way too crowded. People can't seem to stay home," Mamoru said with a laugh, heading towards a red Ferrari in the center of the parking lot. Quatre and Duo exchanged glances, Duo commenting.

"Awesome car!"

Upon arriving upon the apartment, they took note that it seemed small from outside but what quite spacious. It was stylishly decorated. Pictures of Usagi and him were in his room and one in the living room, as well as a picture of him and all the girls together, although there were some people in the photograph they didn't recognize. Mamoru had his bedroom and one other guest room.

He looked around a moment before turning back to them.

"Well, someone can have my bed if they want. I don't mind the couch."

"You've done enough already. I feel like we're taking advantage," Quatre said, as Heero sat down on the couch.

"Not at all," Mamoru said. "I'm hungry, and I can't say I'm as good a cook as Makoto as you've grown accustomed, but I was thinking I'd order pizza." Duo's eyes lit up.

"Be careful about spoiling Maxwell," Wufei said, setting down his duffel bag and turning to Mamoru. "You'll never get rid of him."

"So what's with the late night meeting," Heero asked, finally speaking up once they were sitting down in front of the television eating pizza.

"Well, the girls usually meet during the day, after school, or earlier on weekend, but Tokyo has been under massive attack the last few weeks, and people are afraid that it's getting as bad as last year, so their families don't want them leaving. The girls are only meeting late because it's the only time they can."

Mamoru then explained to the pilots more about the previous year, about their battles, and about the other missing senshi. The pilots told him more about their world, their war, and why they were sent to kill them.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're home," Ami's mother said, "I've missed you."

Ami and her mom sat in her room folding her clothes back up and throwing stuff in the laundry.

"So Ami," her mother said after a moment, "Tell me. Were those boys really just friends?"

Ami laughed at her mother, grabbing a pair of shorts from her hands and throwing them in the growing laundry pile.

"Not for all of us," she said. "I don't know." Her mother gave her a smile at her answer, looking like she was calculating what Ami was saying, before standing and beginning to collect the laundry from the floor.

"Alright Ames. Whatever you say honey." Aiko Mizuno paused at the doorway, watching her daughter pack away the last of her belongings. She hoped Ami was open to looking for romance. Rob was a wonderful person, but Ami had to move on.

* * *

That night, Makoto set her alarm for two o'clock. When it rang, she turned it off, slipped out of bed and washed up, getting dressed. She set out some cookies on the table. She had baked them that afternoon, knowing it was the only thing that would keep Usagi attentive and not sleepy.

She also put out a pitcher of lemonade on the table, with several glasses around it. Someone knocked on the door at 2:25, and she opened it to reveal Minako standing there, looking sleepy but happy. Artemis was curled in her arms.

"Hey Mako," he said quietly, yawning, Makoto laughed and ushered for them to enter. Rei came about a minute later, followed by Ami, who waved and sat down.

Mamoru and the pilots arrived.

"Cool place Mako," Duo said as he entered. Heero and Wufei nodded in greeting, and Quatre said hello. Trowa entered last, kissing her on the cheek quickly and closing the door.

"Cool, cookies," Duo said, approaching and sitting in between Ami and Rei, who were already munching with Minako.

"Where's Usagi," Rei said angrily after a few minutes. "She's twenty minutes late for a late night meeting! We can't wait forever!"

"I resent that," a grumpy voice said from outside the door. Makoto ran and opened it up, revealing a panting Usagi. On her shoulder sat a bewildered looking Luna.

"What took you so long," Rei asked from inside.

Usagi entered, Luna jumping off of her onto Ami's lap.

"Usagi hit the snooze button one too many times. She sprinted here, I have such a headache," Luna said, shaking her head.

"Better than Mina's basket of death," Artemis said, glaring at Minako, who shrugged and laughed.

Five men were on their feet in a very short amount of time.

"T-that cat just spoke," Duo said.

"So did the white one," Heero said irritably, staring at Artemis. A long silence reigned over the room, before the scouts burst out laughing.

"Sorry," Ami said, getting her laughter under control. "We should have told you sooner. These are our cat guardians, Luna and Artemis. Yes, they speak, and advise us. They're from our old lives in the Silver Millennium, and they were reborn as cats, to find us."

The boys nodded, not caring to go into further explanation about the strange felines.

"Ooooh, cookies," Usagi said, walking over and sitting down in front of the cookies as if under a spell, grabbing a couple. "Thanks Mako!"

"Alright," Luna said, "I'll begin by saying that we have yet to hear from the outers. Pluto also gives no response. There have been no attacks in the last 28 hours so far, and the building that appeared out of nowhere in central Tokyo is as of now inactive. We'll have to check it out. I'm afraid that the enemy is waiting for something. Perhaps waiting to spring a big attack."

The boys stared in shock at Luna, but Minako spoke.

"The calm before the storm."

"Exactly as last year," Makoto said, standing and collecting a few glasses. "I say we go check the building out now. We're not letting the enemy escape again this year like we did last year. They slipped right through our fingers last time. Not again."

"I agree with Mako," Ami said, "who knows when they'll attack. Let's try and get the upper hand."

"Alright then, if we're all dec-" Before Minako could finish her sentence, a bright light in the center of the room, towards the ceiling, appeared. Everyone shielded their eyes.

"I recognize that light," Usagi and Mamoru said at the same time, before a loud scream was heard. A body fell right onto Mamoru's lap, and everyone gasped when they noticed who it was.

A girl looking no older than 7 or 8 with pink hair similar to Usagi's blinked a moment, rubbing her eyes.

"Rini," Mamoru said in a shocked voice, standing up and holding the little girl. Usagi dropped what she was holding.

"Rini, honey, why are you-"

"Usagi!" Everyone was quick to notice that she was crying as Usagi rushed to Mamoru side, taking Rini from him and hugging her fiercely.

"They got into the time gates. I don't know where Pluto is. They came back for us- back for Crystal Tokyo," Rini said in between sobs.

All the scouts were on their feet, and the pilots now stood as well, alarmed by the sudden appearance of the girl.

"No wonder they haven't attacked for for 28 hours, they've been destroying the future instead," Rei said furiously.

"Mom and Dad told me to go. The whole kingdom was covered in darkness. Mom said that the only way to restore our Kingdom was to come back here, and destroy the D Galaxy so that our world would return back to normal. Pluto wasn't at the time gates. Everyone helped me supply my time key so I could find you."

"Don't worry Rini," Minako said, "You won't be away form home for long this time. We're gonna get them before they get us this time. We're not letting them hurt or kill anyone else we love."

"Who is she," Duo asked Ami. Ami turned to glance at him, before speaking. "She's from the future. We call her Rini." Duo nodded, and Ami continued. "She's Usagi and Mamoru's future daughter. The place she came from- that's our future."

Their future? They knew?

"So Usagi and Mamoru are going to get married," Wufei stated from next to them. Ami nodded.

"Eventually, yes. The earth will freeze over, and in the year 3000, a queen will arise, that queen being Usagi, and unfreeze the Earth from it's slumber, and all will hail her as their Queen. She and Mamoru will be King and Queen of Earth, and they will rule the city Crystal Tokyo."

The pilots sat shocked as Ami explained, not removing her eyes from Usagi, Mamoru, and Rini.

"That's impossible," Trowa said, "To live that long."

Ami nodded. "Don't forget that we all once lived in the Silver Millennium, 1000 years ago. Nothing is impossible."

Quatre stated what he figured was on a few of their minds,

"And what about you all? The rest of the senshi?"

Ami smiled, and responded.

"As we once did, as we do now, we will protect the royal family and Earth. Sailor Pluto, senshi of time, will keep her solitary watch over the time gates."

"Alright, enough of this," Makoto said. The other three scouts had been arguing while Usagi, Mamoru, and Rini talked.

"Look, Usagi, Mamoru, you guys stay here and catch up with Rini. We're checking out the building, if what Rini says is true, then they could attack any time, and we have to be ready for a big attack."

"Does the building have a strange force field around it," Duo spoke up out of nowhere. The room went silent.

"Yes actually, it does. How do you know that," Luna asked, eyeing the new guy suspiciously.

"I-" he hesitated. "We can't go there. Not tonight."

"Why?" It was Heero who asked this time. Duo realized the pilots must have thought he kept information from them.

"I think I had a dream about it, and it didn't turn out so good," Duo said unsurely.

"On the plane," Ami stated. He nodded.

"I dreamt about two things. I think that the first was a vision of what happened to you guys last year. Like what Usagi didn't show us," he said. "I mean- I'm not sure or anything likes that. Just a guess, because it seemed to continue where Usagi left off."

Silence reigned over the room.

Rei cleared her throat. "I never ignore a vision. Tell us."

"About the building or what I saw?"

"Everything."

Duo nodded. "Alright, well at the beginning of my dream it seemed to leave off in the hospital after Usagi's family was attacked."

Everyone nodded, urging Duo to continue, so he did.

_Usagi and Rei pushed a button to return to the floor their friends were on after Rei yelled at her, the two now on good terms. _

_The elevator stopped on the third floor and a nurse entered. She had black hair cut to just beneath her ears and red eyes. The nurse stepped in and the three stood in silence for a moment. _

_The nurse exited the elevator when it stopped on the second floor, but she was the only one that stepped out. She tucked the needle she had back into her bag and walked down the hallway._

_She arrived to find the room she was looking for full of people._

_"Hmm...I see way too many people in here," she said brightly. "Mr. Tskino," she said, referring to Sammy, "Return to your room please. As for the rest of you, may I ask you to leave so that I can give Ms. Mizuno a finally check up before she leaves tonight?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Go right ahead."_

_Everyone piled out of the room and the nurse asked Makoto to close the door after her for Ami's privacy. Sammy did not go to his room. _

_"It's boring in there," he told the others as they sat in chairs outside the room. "So- where's Usagi? She's been gone a while."_

_"She'll be back soon. I'm sure she and Rei are probably getting something to drink at the cafeteria in this place or something," Minako said confidently. _

_In the room, the nurse walked around to the other side of the bed Ami was sitting on and began to pull things out of the cupboard, as if looking for something. Ami looked away, staring at the ceiling. Immediately, Robert's body in the garbage bag came to mind, and she shook her head, trying to think of something else. _

_"Ms. Mizuno, are you ready?" She turned to look at the nurse, who held a needle in her hand._

_"Um...I'm not scheduled for any more needles."_

_The nurse frowned at her._

_"The doctor is a friend of my mothers. He gave me two needles and said it was all I'd need because he didn't want to over dose."_

_The nurse gave a stoic smile._

_"My my, what an intuitive girl you are," she said in a tight lipped way. Ami said nothing._

_"Well anyways, the doctor sent me because-" _

_Ami frowned at her, realization etching across her face at the familiarity the nurse held._

_The nurse suddenly dove towards her, and Ami lept away, now on her feet. _

_"Sanyu!"_

_The woman laughed and her hair grew longer and changed colors, as well as her eye color changed. _

_Sanyu tackled Ami to the floor, attempting to bury the needle, whatever it was, into Ami's neck._

_Ami's screamed, and her cry caught her friends attention, who were just outside the room. Minako and Makoto came running in, Mamoru and Sammy at their heels. Mamoru took one look and ran in, pulling Sanyu off of Ami. Sanyu turned around and tried to stab him with the needle too, but he held her hands away, throwing her aside. Making sure that no one was watching and that there were no security cameras in the room, Minako and Makoto transformed. _

_"Go Mamoru," Venus said, "I have a bad feeling. Look for Usagi and Rei."_

_"I'll be right back," Mamoru said, running from the room down the hall._

_Sammy helped Ami up and the two escaped from the room. _

_Meanwhile, Mamoru got to the elevator and pushed the button. An elevator came down for him, and a minute later it opened up. On the floor of the elevator lay an unconscious Usagi and Rei. _

"Anyways, that's all I saw of the hospital," Duo concluded. Everyone nodded.

"That's exactly right," Ami said, remembering the details.

"What ended up happening," asked Quatre.

"Mamoru joined the fight with Minako and Makoto, and Sanyu backed off for the day," Rei said.

"What else did you see Maxwell," Wufei asked skeptically.

"Well, all I remember about the building is that it seemed like late at night. There was police tape everywhere, surrounding a big black building, only it had a strange shape, not like an ordinary building," Duo said.

"What happened," Minako asked.

"Well, as we approached it, it seemed like there was nothing surrounding it. All I remember is that the moment one of us tried to step through, there was a scream heard and the person fell to the floor. Everyone ran towards the person, and there were more screams heard. I remember a voice saying that whoever touched the area was dead. When Ami shook me awake, I had touched it. That's why I was screaming in the plane."

Silence passed over the room. Luna spoke first.

"That's very interesting actually Duo. I heard on the news today that a teenager crossed the police tape and was found dead."

"A killer force field? We've never had that before," Ami said, pulling out her mini computer. Usagi was now encouraging Rini to munch on some cookies with her.

All the pilots looked up with interest.

"What's that," Trowa asked, saying what everyone was thinking. Ami looked up.

"Oh this? It's just my mini computer." The pilots huddled around Ami with interest as she quickly typed into it. Even Heero was impressed with the technology.

"I didn't know you had that kind of technology here," he said in his usual monotone.

"We don't," Ami responded as she continued.

"Are all the establishments in town closed," Minako asked.

"Everything but the airport and hospitals. If you're parents aren't police officers, doctors, nurses, or work in the airport, then they're off of work," Artemis said.

"Aww," Minako said, slumping in her chair. "How will I get out during the day?"

"I have no problem," Makoto said, and Minako glared.

"My mom and dad are at home," Usagi said, "I'll have hell sneaking out."

"My mom has to go to the hospital and help out, they're majorly short handed," Ami said as she typed.

"It really is a good thing that everything is closed. The city finally smartened up, not like last year, they were taken completely by surprise," Rei said, taking a sip of lemonade.

"Either way, if Duo's vision is true, then we can't go tonight. Ami, since your mother is working tomorrow, and since Makoto can leave the house as well, we'll check it out tomorrow," Luna said.

"It sucks that the rest of us can't come," Minako whined.

"I know! Call me and tell me what's up with the building afterwards," Usagi said.

"Yeah, I wanna know too," Rini voiced, her mood improving.

"Well, maybe your mom will let you out if you tell her you're just going to the temple," Rei suggested. Minako shook her head.

"Well I can't come," Rei said, "but after you check it out, come to the temple quickly and tell me what's going on. Grandpa usually sleeps for a couple of hours in the afternoon now, so he won't question why your parents let you out of the house."

"Isn't it sort of dangerous to go to the building either way," Quatre said.

"I won't get too close," Ami said. "I just have to be near enough to get a reading on it, so we can figure out how to beat it."

"Fine," Makoto said, "Ami, how's twelve o'clock? We'll meet outside the crown arcade. Do you wanna come Mamoru? Guys?"

Mamoru shrugged. "Yeah, maybe it will be better if I come along. Just incase it isn't safe. Do you guys wanna see the building too?"

The pilots nodded.

"Fine," Mamoru said. "We'll meet you at the crown."

* * *

The next morning, Ami's mother rushed around the house, picking up her belongings and turned to Ami, who looked very tired.

"Now, you'll make sure you stay home," Aiko warned, brushing her daughters hair from her eyes.

"Of course. Now be careful when you go to work. Alright? I'll call you around four to see how you're doing," Ami said, and by this she was ensuring that her mother didn't call the house, because she would be awaiting Ami's call.

"I will be. Bye honey, I love you," her mother said as she left.

Ami showered and got dressed, then had a quick breakfast. She grabbed her transformation wand and then walked out around 11:40, headed for the crown. It was closed, of course, and she just leaned against the doors and waited a minute for Makoto. Mamoru and the pilots arrived first.

"Hey Ames," Duo greeted.

"Hi Ami," Mamoru said, as the others said hello or nodded in greeting.

"Makoto's not here yet," Trowa observed.

"Yes, I am!" They looked over to see a panting Makoto, with her hands on her knees. "Sorry, I overslept. I'm turning into Usagi."

Ami laughed and approached her friend. "Ready?" Makoto nodded.

The two girls looked around a moment before walking a bit further down the street, and turning in the alley by the arcade.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

The pilots shielded their eyes, before adjusting them to see Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter standing before them. The two walked out of the alley and Ami pulled out her mini computer.

"Why did you two transform," Quatre asked. Duo said nothing, unable to keep his eyes off of Ami and Makoto in their outfits. Whenever they saw the sailor scouts on the island, it was usually dark and almost always at a distance.

"Ami's computer is very useful, but when she's transformed, she also has another tool to assist with the computer."

As an example, Mercury double-clicked her earring, and the guys gasped when a blue light emerged, covering her eyes like a visor. It was blue but they could see through it.

"Besides," Jupiter said, "If there are police guarding it, they won't give us any trouble if we're transformed. You guys follow at a safe distance. Stand away from us a bit when we arrive."

Mercury and Jupiter took off, and Mamoru waited a minute before walking in the direction they had.

"Dude Mamoru. You are so lucky. You get to be around five or more sexy women whenever you fight," Duo exclaimed as they six walked at en even pace, far behind the girls.

"I only have eyes for Usagi," Mamoru said with a shrug.

"You are so perverted Maxwell," Wufei said.

"Yeah, okay! Like you all weren't looking," Duo said as they walked.

As they walked, they passed by a poster on one of the windows of Sailor V. Heero stopped, and the others looked over.

"Hey," Quatre said, "That looks exactly like Minako."

"Yes, but the outfit is a bit different from the one she wears now. The colors, I mean," Heero said.

"And she's wearing a mask like the one Mamoru wears when he transforms," Duo said. Everyone turned to look at Mamoru for explanation.

"Minako was a sailor scouts a couple of years before the other girls. You see, she used to live in England. She fought crime there after meeting Artemis, the white cat from last night, remember him? She went by the name Sailor V, and grew very famous. There are several video games and movies made off of Sailor V. then Minako moved here to Japan, and assumed her rightful position as Sailor Venus. If we finish the enemy like we plan, I'll bring you guys back to the arcade, and you can play the Sailor V game. It's Usagi's favorite, although Ami's much better at it," Mamoru said with a laugh.

"Ami plays video games. She didn't seem to like those sorts of things," Duo commented as they walked on.

"Rarely. Ami does enjoy a good time, but she's very serious about her school work. The first time she played the game, she had such a high score that people were gathering around to watch. She realized she was late for her cram school and ran out though."

Duo nodded. There was a lot he didn't really know about Ami. Maybe it was foolish to try to find those things out though. After all, they would have to leave soon.

They arrived at the building.

"It's exactly like in my dream," Duo whispered, as they pilots and Mamoru looked up at the massive building. They were about 20 feet from Mercury and Jupiter, who were standing just inside the police tape. A stern looking officer stood outside the tape. The three seemed to be conversing as Mercury scanned the building.

"So no activity from the building since that teenager died yesterday," Jupiter asked the officer as she stared up at the building, one hand on her hip.

The officer shook his head. "No, not at all. I'm rather relieved; my wife was so scared when they put me on this shift."

"Well whatever it is, it looks like someone is inhabiting it form my readings," Mercury said. "Keep guard, but keep your distance. If anything happens, get out of here as fast as you can. We don't want any more casualties." The two stepped back under the tape next to the officer.

"We'll be keeping an eye on the place, so don't worry. We'll make sure nothing happens to anyone," Jupiter said.

"Thank you. I'm honored to meet you," the officer said, bowing the traditional way. Mercury and Jupiter bowed back, showing reverence to him as well and shocking him, before leaving.

Mamoru and the pilots turned and walked away towards the temple. Mercury and Jupiter had run off somewhere, but Duo wasn't sure where.

"They're just detransforming. The scouts always make a quick exit as you'll find out. Don't like to be photographed too often, but it's really useless. They'll meet us at the temple."

They arrived it turned out, at the same time as Ami and Makoto, who came from the opposite way.

"That was quick," Mamoru observed.

"Why thank you, we try," Makoto joked. She grabbed Trowa's hand and began to pull him up the massive steps. "Come on!"

"So this is the temple," Wufei said, looking up. It was quite big.

"Yes. We love it here, it's our second home," Ami said as she headed up the steps, Duo at her side.

The others started up as well.

"There are a lot of steps," Duo said.

"Yes, well it doesn't seem so bad if you climb them a couple of times every day," Ami admitted as they walked.

Once the group reached the top, they saw that Rei was close by, sweeping. Wufei stopped in his tracks. Rei was wearing a traditional priestess outfit. She had a broom in her hand and set it against the sliding door and walked over.

"I was hoping to finish before you came. This place is a big mess, Chad sucks at doing chores," She said brightly as she walked over.

"Hey Rei, is your grandpa sleeping," Makoto asked.

"Yeah, and Chad's gone too. He went to look for an open grocery store, we're almost out of food."

"The downtown one is currently government run incase anyone needs food," Ami said. "It's good that one's open, but it's packed since everyone is going there. I hear that it's a four hour trip because of the crowds there."

" Chad mentioned that. I think that's where he went. He left about twenty minutes ago," Rei said. "Now come on in. Grandpa's room is on the other side of the temple, so we won't disturb him. Who wants tea?"

She slid the door open and allowed them to enter, slipping off her shoes. Ami, Makoto, and Mamoru followed, and the pilots followed a moment after. Rei slid the door closed. They passed through a room with a big fire area into an empty room, possibly to pray in, and finally entered a small sitting room. There was a couch, but Ami and Mamoru sat on the ground, feet tucked beneath them around a low table. The pilots did as they did. Wufei stared after Rei as she and Makoto left to go make the tea.

She really was a Shinto priestess. Just seeing her dressed that way shocked him, but he didn't know why, since Rei told him she lived at a temple. He turned back to look at his friends, trying to hide the fact that he was so incredibly attracted to Rei at the moment.

"So," Duo said quietly, "See anything you like?" A slight red tinted Wufei's cheeks, before he responded stoically.

"Yes. The broom. It seems perfect to hit you over the head with."

"It is. It's great for chasing Usagi around," Rei said, as she and Makoto entered with the herbal tea and a few biscuits.

"So," Rei said after they chatted idly about the tea and the temple a few minutes. "Time to get down to business. What's with the building?"

"It's definitely inhabited. And the force field is really close to the police tape. We recommended that they move it back a few feet as soon as we got there."

"Can it be taken down," Mamoru asked.

Ami pulled out her computer, and began to type. Everyone peered over her shoulders. The data she had just gained was being processed, and a 3D model of the building and force field appeared on the screen.

"Alright, the force field is very well guarded. It seemed to have it's power source coming from inside the building. However, everything has it's flaws. There are points of weakness in the force field. We however can't touch it. I believe that if we concentrate enough energy on the weak areas, we can temporarily take it down. But it will only stay down a few minutes. When we take it down, it will leave us a window to attack the building or try to enter at least. Finding an entrance shouldn't be a problem. There are several, however, upon entering, the senshi would have to stick together, because the place, according to my computer, is easy to lose yourself in. So my computer could possibly navigate us through. I just can't tell right now. There are several things to be factored in. The day, our physical conditions, the amount of people entering, the state of Tokyo at the moment. It's very possible that upon entering, the interior could change. Like previous battles, we could be taken somewhere else, trapped inside, and with all of us gone that could leave the city defenseless. There are hardly enough of us as it is to guard the city with the outers missing."

Duo's eyes widened. He knew Ami was smart, but he was blown away right now.

Rei sighed. "That's not good Ames. Not all."

"I know," Ami said.

"What do we do for now," Makoto asked.

"I hate to say it, but we wait. Taking action and attacking or entering the building could seriously affect the citizens of Tokyo," Ami responded.

"I agree with Ami. For now, we make sure everyone stays away from that building. If what Rini said about the people taking Crystal Tokyo is true, then an attack, or even something coming from the building, could come at any time," Mamoru said.

"And what's happening with the gates of time now? How can we trust enough to leave the enemy there, when who knows what happened to Setsuna," Makoto said.

"Going to the gates of time without being sure who is there is foolish. If they have Setsuna's staff and are currently in control, they could easily send us back to whenever they want and strand us there," Rei warned.

"So we can do nothing for now," Makoto said.

"Nothing but keep everyone away from that building," Ami said.

"I just hate waiting for something to happen," Rei said, sipping her tea a moment later, her voice now softer.

"I know," Makoto said. "We could be caught off guard like last years final battle. That didn't end well."

"Last year, we had all the outers, advice from Setsuna, and Crystal Tokyo was fine. And we still suffered. We have to realize that the odds are very much against us. The enemy has it's hold in many things right now. I mean, they sent the pilots to kill us. Who knows when they'll return to take the pilots back," Ami warned.

Quatre looked alarmed. "Take us back? Where? Back home?"

Ami shook her head. "No. They obviously brought you here because they wanted you to work for them. They'll take you back to their base and brainwash you. Take your identity, make you 100 their minions. Then they'll send you back to kill us. Which reminds me; perhaps you guys should keep a low profile. You're safe staying with Mamoru for now, but just incase the enemy realizes who Mamoru is too."

"They haven't yet," Mamoru said. "I hope they don't. As long as my apartment is safe, that's all we really need to make it in Tokyo during the fighting."

A small beeping noise caught everyone's ears, and they looked around. Ami, Rei, and Makoto's communicators were blinking. Makoto opened hers up.

"Mako here, who is this?"

A scratching sound entered the room, followed by a soft voice in the background.

"Mako? Oh good, it worked. It's Haruka."

Makoto stood, as well as the others, and they leaned in closer to hear.

"Haruka? Where are you?"

"We're in the enemy's base."

"Who's with you?"

"Setsuna, Michiru, and Hotaru."

"Are you alright?"

Silence and more scratching followed, before Haruka responded.

"Setsuna's really hurt, we're worried but we can't do much for her. She needs help. Michiru and I are hurt too, and Hotaru's unconscious."

"When you say the enemy's base, do you mean that building?"

"Yes. Hotaru went missing, so Michiru and I were looking around and got captured as well...there we found Setsuna and- and Hotaru."

They could tell Haruka was currently in agony just to talk to them, and that she was making her injuries seem less serious.

"We're coming Haruka, don't worry."

"Wait! Not yet," Haruka's voice sounded strongly through the communicator.

"Why not," asked Makoto.

"Because...we heard them talking about a plan. They're gonna attack 5 points in Tokyo first. The enemy wants to set up five areas- to connect Tokyo."

"Connect Tokyo?"

"They want to finish what others have started, and cover Tokyo in darkness first. Look outside...how's the weather?"

Everyone jumped to their feet and looked. It was only about 3:00, and already the area was looking a bit dim.

"The light is changing," Makoto responded.

"Yes. It won't be long. Get the other scouts. You have to first protect the citizens of Tokyo. Make sure they get home and are safe. After that, if you can get into the building..." A gasp and cry from Uranus sounded.

"If they can get into the building, then what," a pleasant voice sounded through the communicator. Ami and Rei gasped.

"What Uranus? You were happy enough to explain before I showed up," Sanyu's bittersweet voice sounded through the communicator.

There was again no response. Sanyu's laughter sounded.

"Oops, I think I may have hit your friend a bit too hard in the head."

In the background, they could hear Michiru call out Haruka's name.

"What's wrong with prisoners nowadays? They can't just sit in their cells and shut up," Sanyu said into the communicator.

"Sanyu," Quatre repeated.

"Ah, Quatre dear, I knew you'd be there. That temple, it simply has to go. Too convenient for the senshi." Rei clenched her fist.

"I'm afraid that my prisoner gave too much away. Oh well, we'll see if you're up to a challenge. Can you save Tokyo from attack and breach our building? You have two hours to be in this building, with the Gundam Pilots, or else your friends are dead. Not to mention that if you enter without the pilots, we'll massively attack Tokyo."

"Who's to say that you won't do it anyways," Makoto responded angrily.

"Hmmm...no one, right? Let's just say- what choice do you have? Tokyo will be covered completely in darkness in the next 45 minutes. Why would we attack our perfect area of darkness unless we had to? Now...not that I don't like bloodshed, but I don't feel like destroying a city perfect for draining energy and using as our capital as we take over this planet, so I suggest you're here with the pilots in two hours."

Sanyu closed the communicator, and they were left with silence.

Rei opened her communicator and spoke to Minako. Ami called Usagi and Rini.

They all stood.

" Chad's at that grocery store," Rei said.

"My mom's at work," Ami said.

"We can't do anything about the hospital workers but encourage them to stay inside," Rei said.

"Once Usagi and Minako get here, we can decide what to do," Makoto said.

Meanwhile, Minako had to think of a way to sneak out.

* * *

Her mom and she were watching TV. She needed an opportunity to get out, but how?

"Mom, I have a confession to make."

Her mother looked over at her.

"I failed my midterm school tests last year and his them from you," Minako said. It was true, of course, but Minako actually hadn't wanted to confess.

"WHAT!"

Her and her mother argued. Minako headed quickly for her room and slammed and locked the door. She blasted her music from inside.

Her mother shouted. "You're so stubborn! I'm just gonna take a nap and clear my head so that I don't wake up seeing red! Now lower down your music so I can sleep!"

Minako lowered it so that it was for normal listening and her mother nodded and walked into her bedroom to nap. Minako opened her room window after checking that her room door was locked and leaving. If her mother noticed that she was gone, by then it would be too late...

* * *

Usagi looked over at Rini.

"Now what," she whispered. Rini nodded, holding Luna P in her hands.

"Luna P, make my family some milk so that they sleep for a few hours," she whispered.

A bottle of milk appeared.

"Oh," Usagi said slyly, "So that's how you poisoned my friends that one time." Rini laughed. "Meatball head, come on, this is serious. Grab that tray of tea."

Rini put a few drops of milk in each cup and hid the bottle. Usagi carried the tea out to the living room.

"Oh how nice. The girls made us tea," her mother said, and Usagi's father looked up

Usagi and Rini set a cup in front of her mother, father, sand Sammy. The two began to drink instantly, happy with the treat. Sammy was currently uninterested as he flipped through a car magazine.

The sound of a mug hitting the floor caught his attention, and he looked up and saw his parents unconscious, lying against the couch. The tea was on the floor, and Rini picked up the mugs.

He stood. "What happened to mom and dad?"

Rini and Usagi said nothing, both hands behind their backs.

"Why don't you drink some tea Sammy," Usagi said brightly after a moment.

"Wha-"

"We made it special for you," Rini continued.

"What! No way! You two poisoned mom and dad! I can't believe that you-" Usagi grabbed his mouth.

"Sammy, mom and dad are not poisoned. They're sleeping. Now drink your tea."

"You're going out to fight, aren't you? And Rini too, I remember you told me who she really was," Sammy said.

"Now Sammy, what makes you think that? Drink your tea."

"No! Usagi, I'm not ten years old anymore. I'll be fifteen soon! You trusted me with your secret last year, and I haven't told a soul! Treat me my age, not Rini's! Right now it's going the reverse!"

Usagi paused, and nodded.

"Fine then. Come with us. You'll guard the temple with Rini."

"The temple? Why?"

"First of all, because we all report back there, and second of all because one of our enemies just mentioned to the girls that the temple has to go. So you guys can protect Grandpa and Chad for now. And if it's not safe, you get them out of there and bring them to our house, alright?"

Rini and Sammy nodded.

The three left the house, headed for the temple.

Upon arriving, they found everyone already there. Ami had her computer out.

"Alright," Ami said, as they all stood inside. "We don't know where the five points are exactly, but we have a few things to do. We must make sure that everyone in Tokyo attempts to get home, meaning we have to clear out that grocery store. I will divide the city into five areas. That way, we can take an easier look around." Ami showed everyone what she meant, all crowding around. The grocery store downtown, will be for the first area, south from here. Whoever is sent there, will be responsible for clearing it out and searching for signs of the enemy. The next area is where the city hall is located, center of Tokyo. Those sent there will have to inform someone of the happenings and put the city on alert. Then search for signs of youma. The next area is east, mostly suburban, followed by someone headed to northern Tokyo, where the police station is, and another to the west, near the hospital. We keep constant contact on our communicators. If we are on the right track, we all meet outside the temple 1 hour and a half from now. If something happens, like, for example, the enemy achieves in it's points, then we all meet at the building. Alright?"

"Right," everyone said.

"Rini, Sammy," Rei said, turning to the two.

"Rei?" Rini noticed the change in Rei right away.

"Be careful," she said, "and keep an eye on my grandpa. He's all I have. Please, if there is a threat to the temple, take him, and Chad when he gets here, and go." Rei turned to Sammy.

"You're growing up Sammy, I trust you enough to know that you'll take charge."

Rei touched the old wood door of the temple, a small smile taking over her face.

"I love this old place," she said. "I hope nothing bad happens."

* * *

The girls, Mamoru, and the pilots all stood outside the doors of the temple. They could hear the sound of the forest around them. Birds chirped, and a small wind blew through the trees, passing the group and sending hair flying in every direction.

"I can feel the evil eating at this place already," Rei said.

"Me too," Makoto confessed, staring around.

"Now or never," Minako said firmly, ready to get the ordeal over with.

"Yes, let's go," Ami said.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

The pilots again shielded their eyes, and when the light faded the girls were transformed. They noticed that Mamoru had as well.

"Alright, I will take the downtown area with the grocery store. Who's coming," Mars asked. Wufei stepped forwards.

"Sailor Moon and I will take central Tokyo," Tuxedo Mask said.

"I'll go North with Heero," Venus said.

"Then I'll go East with Trowa," Jupiter said.

"That leaves Duo, Quatre, and I to go west. Near the hospital," Mercury said with a slight groan.

"Alright," Jupiter said as everyone took off, "Remember to keep in touch!"

* * *

Mercury, Quatre, and Duo ran towards the hospital. They couldn't do much except advise that there be a lock down. Paramedics could bring patients in, but no one else was allowed to leave.

"So," Duo said as they ran, "We're going to go to the hospital and then what?"

"Look around for anything suspicious the enemy may be planning to stop them from connecting Tokyo," Mercury answered.

"I'm not being negative or anything," Quatre said, as he ran besides Duo, "But even by dividing Tokyo into five, there is a slim chance that we'll find these points. This is a huge city."

"I know," Mercury said. "But these things usually have a way of blending with our enemies. They like to make a statement. Attack somewhere crowded."

Duo looked up, realization dawning on him. "You- you think that they're gonna attack the hospital!"

Mercury nodded. "I didn't want to say it before so that no one got more nervous, but yes Duo, I do think that their point will be in or just outside the hospital."

Duo shook his head. "This could be bad."

They passed by the park, and probably would have kept running had a woman not stumbled out of the trees into the street in front of them. Her long brown hair hung in her face, and she looked worse than they had seen her the day before.

Robert's sister looked up, realizing whom she had stumbled into, and turned away. Mercury froze in her spot, Duo realizing who it was and stopping, Quatre following.

"You," the girl said, "I don't want to talk to you."

Mercury did not respond.

"I spoke to my masters. They confirmed what I thought. You're a liar! No one could ever love me like they do!"

"Hey," Mercury said, "Don't listen to them!"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your lies!"

"I'm not! They are hurting you!"

"No." Her shoulders shook uncontrollably, and Mercury realized that she was crying. The girl would never get a straight answer from her masters. Mercury knew that now.

The girl turned and began to run away.

"Hey! Wait!" Mercury ran after her, Duo and Quatre next to her, wanting to catch the girl once and for all.

Mercury caught her wrist before she re-entered the woods. A shock seemed to pass between the girls.

_"Robbie!" A giggle, followed by another shout was heard, and ten year old Robert stopped to wait for his younger sister to catch up. _

_"Sarah, you're gonna make me late," he complained, although his tone of voice was betraying his words. _

_"No I won't," eight year old Sarah replied as she trudged next to him._

_Suddenly, Rob grabbed his head, and gasped, falling to the floor. _

_"Robbie!" Sarah rushed to his side, but he said nothing._

_"What's wrong," she asked._

_"I don't know," he said, standing. "It went away."_

_Similar episodes happened to the two from then on, until Sarah was 13 and Rob was 15. _

_"Come on Rob. This can't be right. How come it only happens to us when we're alone," Sarah was saying as she followed her brother down the street. "We black out for hours and don't remember a thing! Something's out for us!" Sarah had her hair in a pony tail. Her green eyes were sparkling._

_"Don't be silly," he said, shifting his backpack from shoulder to shoulder. _

_"We've had all the tests done. We seem perfectly healthy. So what? Do I have a split personality I'm not aware of?"_

_Rob laughed, and she laughed as well._

_That night, Rob walked into his sister's room to say goodnight, and found the room dark and her bed empty._

_"Sarah? Where are you?"_

_"Don't worry," a voice said from behind him. "You'll join her soon." He was hit on the head with something and fell unconscious. _

_The next 3 years, Rob and Sarah were trained, brainwashed, and had their identities taken away. _

_The night before he left on his mission to find and eliminate Sailor Mercury, he and Sarah sat talking on the couch in their "home."_

_"Will you be alright Robbie," she asked. He nodded. _

_"I'm confident that I can complete the mission. Do you think," he sat up as he said this, "that if I complete this and do a good job, that they'll finally let us go?"_

_His sister stared at him. "Robbie. I don't know. Maybe they'll let you go. I haven't made much progress. They're mad at my lack of ability. I-" Sarah paused. "I keep remembering home. They don't like it. They say that this is our home."_

_Rob stared at her a moment. "Maybe I should ask to bring you along. I don't know what they'll do to you while I'mgone."_

_"Don't be silly Rob. This is important, they'll never let you," she said. _

_"But I have to protect you. You're my little sister."_

_"Hey," she said, her eyes gleaming. "The door swings both ways. You're my big brother, and I love you. I won't let you put your interests on the line to help me."_

_"It's not like that," Rob said. "I would never look attaking careof you like that."_

_That was the last time Rob saw her healthy. The last time he came to checkin before ignoring the D Galaxy, she was not well. While he was on his mission, the D Galaxy had messed her up a lot._

Mercury fell to the floor, startled. The girl's eyes opened wide. Mercury had to wonder what the girl saw about Ami's life as well.

She ran.

"Sarah! Wait!" Mercury called after her, but the girl was too far to catch.

"What happened Mercury?" She turned to look at Quatre.

"I- I saw more about her and Rob's life. It- it's tragic. And I think she saw some of mine too."

"Come on," Duo said, extending his hand down to help her up. "Let's just go. We have a mission, and plus this is getting way too weird."

* * *

That's all for now, I'll update soon. Review!


	11. Mission of Death

Hey. Your reviews are always helpful. One reviewer suggested something that I was considering doing, but wasn't sure about. This is great, because it gave me a chance to develop my previous idea more. So thanks.

* * *

Chapter 11

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask ran down the street.

"We're almost there," he told her and she nodded as they ran. A few minutes later, they arrived. The city hall had large steps leading up to an impressive building.Sailor Moon looked at the sky, which was still pretty light but way too dim for mid-day.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask made their way up the steps quickly, and they found quite a flurry of activity in the building. Of course there was.

The place went silent as they entered, and Sailor Moon gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh."

Not a moment after they had entered, a woman in a green bussiness suit approached.

"The mayor wants to see you immediately."

"The mayor? Oh- well we can just send our message along to you," Sailor Moon said unsurely, not used to dealing with anything that way.

"Nonsense. We've been expecting at least one of you to tell us what's going on."

She and Tuxedo Mask looked at each other before following her. She lead them to an office with big double doors. She knocked and poked her head in.

"They're here," was all she said, before stepping aside and opening the door. They entered. The mayor stood.

"I've been expecting you. What's going on with that building? And why is it already getting dark?" The mayor jumped straight to the point, not that they cared.

"We think the enemies that attacked Tokyo last year are back- and stronger. The building is dangerous, we belive that there is an invisible, lethal, force field around it. As for it beginning to get dark, we believe this also has to do with the enemy. I wouldn't be surprised if Tokyo goes pitch black within the next two hours," Tuxedo Mask said. The mayor shook his head and sat down, his head in his hands.

"What do I do? I can't ask other countries for help. What will they send? A reluctant army?"

"Look, everyone would be safer if they were at home with their doors locked," Sailor Moon said. "Get the people watching the building home, get most of the police home save for a few cars patrolling to make sure everyone stays home. Make sure the hospital stays on lock down."

The mayor nodded. "That I can do. This place will be cleared within the next half hour. We'll also send a couple of police cars to the crowded downtown supermarket, to clear it out in an orderly way. Then we'll try and get everyone home."

As they left, Sailor Moon saw something black iluminate outside the window.

"Strange," she muttered, turning around and taking a better look.

All of a sudden, a black light in a concentrated line exploded from the ground, going straight up into the sky.

"Oh my- what is that?" They turned to look at the mayor.

"Get everyone home now," Tuxedo Mask said. "This location is no longer safe."

Sailor Moon opened her communicator.

"Mars! Mars come in! The point here has been activated!"

"By what?" Mars' voice came through clearly. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask ran outside. A big black crystal where the light came from protruded from theground.

"A black crystal."

"Try to destroy it."

Sailor moon removed her tiara, a basic attack as a test.

"Moon tiara magic!"

The tiara bounced off, having no effect.

"It doesn't work."

"Right," Mars said, before closing her communicator.

* * *

"Everyone out in an orderly fashion! There is no attack right now, but this area is not very safe, and there is now an official lock down. No one is to leave home. Again, do not trample anyone in your hurry. Find your family members and leave," Mars said clearly into the speaker given to her by the store owner. 

A huge silence passed over the group, before they errupted in screams. People began to scurry in every direction.

"Hey you dummies! You'll trample someone," Mars called, but was unheard over the crowd. Wufei looked around at the sound he heard of a cry. Spotting a child in the crownd seperated from her parents, he pushed his way through, grabbing the child off of the ground lest she be killed by the stampede of people, and fighting his way over to Sailor Mars.

He took the microphone from her.

"What weakling left their child behind!"

A scurry passed through the crowd, like a head count, before a man stepped forwards.

"Is that your dad," Wufei asked. The girl nodded and Wufei let her go.

The police arrived, and Sailor Mars spoke to Wufei.

"Sailor Moon called. Their point was activated already. They didn't even have a chance, and couldn't destroy it."

Wufei nodded. "We'll find a way to stop it. Your enemies are powerful but foolish."

The police helped the evacuation go much smoother, and Mars thought she spotted Chad in the crowd, headed home looking worried.

Before Mars and Wufei walked out as the store owners were about to lock up after sending the other workers home, there was a rumbling passing through the store. The shelves began to shake, and everyone froze.

"Let's get out of here," the manager of the store said, running out without locking it. The assistant manager followed her quickly. Mars and Wufei walked around, peering behind shelves and in between isles.

"I don't see a crystal," Wufei said.

Another shaking of the place caught their attention, and they fell to the floor this time. Wufei stood and helped Mars up, looking towards the central point it was coming from.

"This way," he said. The two ran to the store area which contained all of the breads, and watched in amazement as a black crystal was already breaking through the ground.

"Try to destroy it now! Before it activates!" Mars nodded and did so, but her flames simply dissapeared upon hitting it. They jumped back as a black beam of light came through, breaking through the ceiling.

* * *

In northern Tokyo, Venus and Heero had cleared out the police station. There were only ten other police cars on duty for the whole city as of then, and they all drove off. 

"Nothing here so far. I wonder if the point is here or a bit farther north," Venus said as she and Heero walked.

"Hn."

As the two walked down the steps, the place suddenly shook and the two lost their footing, falling and hitting the steps.

"Ow," Venus complained as she sat up.The two looked behind them, only to see a black beam tear through the roof of the police station.

"We're too late," Heero said, standing and running up the steps. Venus followed, catching up as the two threw open the doors. Heero was right. A large black crystal stuck out of the center of the room, bits of the floor around it.

"Call the girls," Heero said, shaking Venus from her thoughts as she stared at the crystal. She nodded and opened her communicator.

* * *

Trowa and Jupiter were east, as they said. Trowa glanced over at Jupiter. They had slowed to a walking pace, investigating but at the moment having nowhere to go specifically. 

Jupiter looked tense.

"What's wrong," Trowa finally stated as the two walked.

"What?"

"You. What's wrong with you. You didn't strike me as the type to get nervous before battle."

Jupiter looked over at him, before turning to look straight forwards again.

"I'm just nervous about the area. Suburban, residential, it's a messy place to have battle."

Trowa nodded. He knew that wasn't good.

A few cars passed them in the streets, as people finally began to all get home, locking doors and closing window curtains.

The sky continued to grow darker.

"Three points have already been found," Trowa stated as they walked. Jupiter nodded.

"Yeah. If ours and one other point is found, the sky will go pitch black in a matter of a few seconds."

They passed by a school yard, a light wind blowing through their hair. Jupiter stopped, and Trowa followed her gaze.

There were some neighborhood kids playing on the playground equipment.

"Hey! Hey you kids! What are you doing out of the house?"

A few of them looked up at Jupiter.

"Hey guys! It's Sailor Jupiter!" The squeel had come from a five year old with blond hair tied in a loose pony tale at the nape of her neck.

"I like Sailor Venus better," a snobby little boy with fiery red hair said.

Trowa entered the playground, Jupiter at his heels.

"Kids! Get out of here! Go home, it's not safe," Jupiter warned.

"I don't see any monsters," a blonde young girl said, and she turned to her friend. "Savvanah, do _you _see any monsters?"

"No," the smaller girl with large glasses framing her face replied, "No monsters here."

Trowa stood silently. Here they were, trying to secure the area and get into the building, and instead he and Jupiter were listening to a bunch of stupid kids.

"Look," Jupiter said. "I don't care if you _see _any monsters. It's dangerous out, look at the sky. You don't want your parents worrying, so get home."

A few kids began to climb off of the playground equipment, but were halted in their tracks when a rumbling shook the playground.The large metal dome the kids were sitting on began to shake violently. They began to scream and clung on tighter. Jupiter and Trowa raced towards the dome. Some of the kids who were already down ran home, and five were left on the dome.

Jupiter jumped on, grabbing two kids who were next to each other and jumping off. Trowa was racing up the other side, helping two more down. As soon as Jupiter and Trowa got those two down, they both looked up to see one in the center of the dome. Glancing at each other, they raced up the shaking dome, hurrying to get the kid. The ground beneath them began to shatter, and the metal climbing dome broke apart. Jupiter fell off to the right, Trowa missing her hand by a few inches.

"Get the kid!" Trowa nodded and grabbed the still clinging on kid as a black crystal broke through the ground and begn to glow black. Just as Trowa jumped down, a black beam tore through the top. He set theboy down and theboy and his brother ran home crying, the other three ahead. Trowa ran over to Jupiter, who was beginning to climb to her feet.

"You alright?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. Let's just call the others," she said, her tone more depressed.

* * *

Mercury, Duo, and Quatre walked towards the hospital at an even pace since they were now only a block away. 

"I see it now. It's a huge hospital," Duo observed. Mercury nodded.

"Hey, wait," Quatre said as they neared the emergency room doors, "What is this?" The two looked over. On the floor was a paper that had the official safety symbol on it. In black letters it read, "Building under lockdown. If you are not injured, go home."

"Maybe when Sailor Moon and Mamoru spoke to the mayor, he issued a lock down on the hospital on his own," Duo suggested. Mercury nodded.

"So now what," Quatre asked.

"I don't know," Mercury said. "I don't see any indication that the last point is around."

"Yes," Quatre agreed, "It looks fine around here."

"So what do we do? Look around," Duo asked. Mercury pulled out her computer and scanned the area.

"I'm not getting anything," she said, "No negative energy." She was about to put it away, when suddenly the readings on her computer spiked, and Quatre and Duo jumped to their feet to see a black crystal breaking the ground outside of the hospital, about fifteen feet away.

Duo fired at it with his gun, but the bullets bounced off, and a black beam shot up into the sky. A few patients in the hospitals crowded the windows to look. They were pushed back to their beds by doctors and nurses. From where she stood, Mercury spotted one of the doctors was her mother. She was, with trembling hands, closing the curtains.

All of a sudden, the black beam shot to the right, and another black beam connected with the tip of the crystal from the left. Everyone jumped, shocked.

"The crystals are connecting," Mercury realized, as the entire sky suddenly went black.

Mercury called the others on her communicator. The plan was to meet at the building in fifteen minutes.

"It's already four o'clock. Wow, we only have an hour to find our way into the building," Quatre stated as they walked.

"Four o'clock? Oh- give me one minute," Mercury said, remembering that she had promiced her mother she would call her at four.

She pulled out her cellphone and stopped walking.

She dialed the hospitals number and typed in her mother's extension number.

"Hi Mom...yeah. Wow...oh, me? I'm just watching tv...I will...yeah...be careful...bye."

"Ready," Duo asked, unable to hide a smirk. She frowned at him, but nodded anyways. "Let's go."

They arrived outside of the tower, each group seemingly breathless after running there.

"We have about half an hour to get inside," Heero said, staring at the building, "So I say we get started."

Mercury nodded and pulled out her computer. It began to scan the forcefield. Getting through it would be tricky, but penetrating the building itself would be difficult as well.

The group began to circle within safe distance of the forecefield, as Mercury walked around scanning it.

"I can't believe this thing kills you when you walk through," Moon said, shocked at how it was not visible. She leaned over the police tape slightly, Mamoru grabbing her waist and pulling her back.

"Careful, we don't know how close the forcefield actually is to the police tape," he cautioned.

"There," Mercury said a few minutes later, pointing to her right. "The forcefield is weakest in that area."

"Fine," Jupiter said, "So what do we do?"

"I think a planet attack would do the trick," Mars said.

"What's a planet attack," Quatre asked.

"It's when all of us combine our powers for one attack," explained Venus. Tuxedo mask stepped back, and the pilots saw and did so as well. The senshi linked hands, and closed their eyes, seeming to be concentrating on something.

Wufei gave a skeptical snort. "What are they doing? Playing 'ring around the rosy?'"

The guys turned their attention to Venus, who spoke.

"Venus Crystal Power!" A pale orange light enveloped her body, slowly growing.

Mars was next. "Mars Crystal Power!" Red light flared up from her strongly.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Blue light began to glow.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" A green light surrounded her.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

All of the light surrounding the scouts seemed to flare up at once, as they shouted. "Sailor Planet Attack!"

A massive sized attack went flying at the forcefield, and the forcefield became visible as it seemed to crackle from the force of the attack, before a loud explosion was heard. Then everything faded away.

The group approached somewhat unsurely now, nervously.

"Is it gone? Or is it just back to invisible," Duo asked.

"I don't know. What if it's just invisible, and we try to walk through and someone dies," Moon thought aloud.

Before anyone could protest, Mercury had walked through the police tape, causing everyone to gasp soon after.

"It's fine," she said.

"No kidding Merc! Are you insane," Mars shouted, following her. "What if you had been electricuted?"

"I don't know, I'd have taken one for the team I guess," Mercury joked, causing Mars to shake her head but loosen up.

"Sorry Mercury, but you're usually the voice of caution," she said tentatively, placing a hand on her shoulder as Mercury scanned the building.

The group all ended up in front of what looked like a door fit to let a giant enter.

"I wonder- is it locked," Jupiter said, approaching the door to try one of the massive handles. Before she could even touch it, the large door swung open, and Jupiter jumped back.

"Do we- do we just walk in," Venus asked tensely, peering inside the darkened doorway.

"No," Heero said, "It's probably a trap."

"Well we knew that before we came. The enemy said we had to bring you guys along and get in to save our friends and the city," Jupiter said.

"So you willingly walk into a trap," Wufei said skeptically.

"I guess so," Mars said. The group paused only a moment more, before they all entered, getting the others out, the one thought on their minds.

Upon entering, it seemed pitch black.

"I can't see a thing," Venus said.

"Stick close. They likely want to seperate us," Mercury warned.

The group walked in darkness a minute longer.

"My computer can't help. It's like we've stepped out of reality," Mercury said, closing her computer.

"Exactly," a loud voice said. The ground seemed to drop from beneath their feet, and screams ensued as they were all seperated.

* * *

"Did you seperate the scouts and pilots," Mirvette asked Sanyu. 

"Yes," Sanyu said. "This building is like a maze. They'll be lost for hours, and we can go one by one collecting pilots."

"Perfect," Mirvette said. "Our master will reward us generously."

* * *

Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, and Quatre wearilly picked themselves up off of the floor. 

"I officially hate Sanyu," Quatre said as he stood, although his voice betrayed him slightly.

"Where are we," Sailor Moon asked, eyeing where they were dropped off. It was a series of hallways, they were somewhere in the center.

"So I guess we choose a direction," Mamoru said, eyeing the four exits around them.

"Let's just go straight. Maybe the hallways will open to something else," Sailor Moon said.

"Like a dungeon. That seems to be where your friends are being kept," Quatre said.

The group walked down the hallway unsurely, and then turned right to find even more choices for where to go.

"I hate mazes," Sailor Moon complained moodily.

They continued to walk, unsure of where they were going but knowing that either weay they had to move forwards.

The lights suddenly came on in the hallway, and the group all turned to look behind them. Sanyu and Mirvette stood at the end.

"Hello," Mirvette said pleasantly. Sanyu approached however, eyes gleaming as she smirked at Quatre.

"Quatre, so nice to see you," she said. The group stepped back, and Sanyu and Mirvette laughed.

"Mirvette," Sanyu said in a devious tone, "I think there's a bit too much light in here, to be used as an advantage, I mean."

"I agree," Mirvette said, and with a snap of her fingers, the entire area went pitch black.

Everyone gasped and huddled together, trying to see what was going on, but to no avail. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were suddenly thrown to the ground, and when they got up, Quatre was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Venus, Heero, Mars, and Wufei sat up. They were lying in a large room, and if it wasn't so destroyed and dark, Venus would have considered it a ballroom. The group stood and Wufei sighed.

"Great, we've been seperated. Now we're sitting ducks."

"Not if we keep moving," Heero said.

"I see an exit," Mars said, pointing to a set of rotting wood doors at the other end of the room.

The group hurried towards the door, and Wufei and Heero each grabbed a door handle, pulling at it with all their might to try and get it open. Venus and Mars grabbed on as well, hoping to help a little. After a minute, the doors began to budge, and everyone stepped back as the opened them all of the way. It lead to a hallway.

"Do you want to go right or left?"

Everyone looked at Heero, before Venus spoke up.

"I get the feeling that they expect us to go right. Let's go left. We always go right anyways."

"Maybe you're right Venus," Mars said. Wufei shrugged, and the group headed left. After walking about 100 feet down the corridor, Mars paused at a metal door.

"What's behind here?"

Everyone stopped. Wufei opened the door to see that it lead to a spiraling stone staircase.

"Looks like a dungeon," he said, and a grin passed over Mars' face when she realized what he meant. The four took off down the stairs quickly, and found another doorway at the end, this one made of wood. Venus yanked it open and the group entered. Mars and Venus gasped, and Wufei and Heero surveyed the room.

In the corner of the room were the four outers.

Sailor Neptune was conscious, but her injuries were very bad, her foku destroyed. Blood pooled around her.

Sailor Pluto was conscious as well, but she didn't have her time staff with her. Blook soaked her foku as well, and a long cut ran from her forehead diagonally across her nose to her chin.

Sailor Uranus and Saturn were both unconscious. Sailor Saturn was not hurt physically as badly as Uranus, but one look at her and Wufei and Heero could guess that she was suffering from some kind of head trauma. Uranus was hurt physically and suffering from head trauma, since they remembered her being hit in the head earlier.

"Thank God you're here," Pluto said, and Neptune gave a tired nod.

"Pluto, where's your time staff," Mars asked, as she helped her stand.

"They took it," Pluto said.

Wufei carefully picked up Saturn, and Heero picked up Uranus. Venus helped Neptune stand shakilly, supporting her completely. Pluto, having had more time to recover, was able to stand without too much difficulty if Mars helped her up.

"We have to find an exit," Mars said, "And get out of here, before Sanyu and Mirvette catch on."

Somehow, the group managed to make it up the stairs. After heading up the stairs, Neptune was able to take two steps before passing out. Venus collapsed to the ground with her. Wufei gave Saturn to Venus, and picked up Neptune, as the group hobbled towards any exit they could find.

After ten minutes of walking, they made it to another door. Opening it up, it was revealed to be some sort of planning room. It was a mess, filled with papers, profiles of the scouts and pilots, and maps of the city. But there was something even more important there. Pluto's time staff was layed out on the table. Mars and Pluto headed over, and Pluto picked up the time staff tiredly.

"So that's how they got to Rini," Mars said. Pluto jumped.

"What!"

"They've invaded the future. There's a battle. Rini was sent here for protection again."

"Oh my gosh, we have to get out of here, now. There's too much to fix and not enough time to do it in."

"Take it easy, you're injured pretty badly," Mars said, as the group got out of the room and headed for an exit again.

"Let's go this way," Heero said suddenly, pausing at a hallway.

"Why, it looks like it'll go nowhere," Wufei said, but Heero shrugged.

"I get the feeling it does."

The group headed that way, and after a few minuted, they came to a big metal door.

"Open it up," Heero said. Mars and Wufei each pushed at the door with an arm, and were pleasantly surprised when a cool breeze hit them. Of course, it was still dark outside, because the darkness had settled in over Tokyo, but it was still an amazing feeling to be out of the building. The group moved around to the front where their friends had entered, looking around worriedly.

"Everyone else is still in there," Wufei said nervously, andthe sound of a gunwas heard from inside.

"Not quite," Tuxedo Mask's voice was heard as he and Sailor Moon busted out of the front doors, alone.

"Have you seen Quatre," Mars asked, rushing towards them.

* * *

Mercury and Duo gazed around the room they were in. They currently stood back to back, and Duo had his gun withdrawn. The room was large, in the shape of a pentagon, and the walls were entirely mirrors. The two slowly turned, taking a careful look around the room. A large chandelier hung above their heads, shining brightly.

The two were more than nervous, and every time they saw something in a mirror, they would jump and realize it was nothing.

"The room- it doesn't seem to have any doors," Mercury said. Duo nodded, and she heard him remove the safety from his gun.

"We're sitting ducks here," he said, and she agreed.

"What do we do?"

"Check your computer and see if it can help us at all now," Duo suggested. Mercury nodded and pulled it out, opening it up and scanning the room. A smile took over her face when she got good news.

"Duo- the walls. They're completely mirror. There is nothing behind them," Mercury said happily. Duo nodded.

"I was hoping you'd say that babe." Mercury kept her back turned, unable to surpress a roll of her eyes at Duo's statement as she made sure that no one appeared when their guard was down. Duo aimed at the mirror in front of him and a loud bang was heard as the bullet went crashing into the glass mirror.

The mirror made a crashing sound as it shattered, a large chunk in the center of the wall now gone, revealing what seemed to be a hall leading to an exit.

"Great," Duo said, "Let's go."

Mercury nodded, but before the two could make a move, a cracking sound was heard above them. The two turned to look up, and went white instantly when they saw the chain holding the massive chandelier cracking, frozen over.

"Oh Shit," Duo yelled, and Mercury felt herself being shoved aside as Duo threw himself and Mercury out of the way.

The chandelier came crashing to the ground the same time that Mercury and Duo hit the ground, the sound unbearable. Mercury sat up in the darkness. The chandelier had been the only source of light, and now it was destroyed. Her hands shook as she struggled to get to her feet, feeling glass bits falling off of her back as she stood up.

"Duo," she said unsurely, unable to see a thing in the dark.

"Duo's not in at the moment. May I take a message," A familiar yet hated voice said.

"Sanyu?" Mercury stood shakilly at full height, trying to see aroudn the room in vain, tryed her computer, but felt it taken from her hands as if by wind, not by a person. A smashing sound was heard, which she assumed meant that the computer was destroyed.

"Where's Duo," she demanded.

"That should be of little concern right now," Sanyu said, and Mercury could hear footsteps approaching her in the darkness.

"Sanyu," another voice said. It took Mercury a moment to realize that it was Mirvette's.

"Sanyu, I have a situation upstairs, I need help, now."

Sanyu groaned, and spoke. "You're lucky this time Mercury."

Mercury felt a blast of wind hit her, and it was followed by one that completely got her off of her feet. She tryed to get up, but felt a pair of strong hands take her by the shoulders and throw her before she even got her footing in the darkness.

Mercury's scream followed as she fell halfway through the broken mirror into the hall, her right leg being cut by the mirror from her knee to her ankle, as her ankle rested in the jagged edge of the glass.

She quieted a sob as she pulled her ankle up of of the glass, feeling blood running down her leg from her knee, and mainly feeling the pain from her ankle as she dragged herself away and tryed very hard to stand, managing to get to her feet.

"Duo," she called one last time, but heard nothing.

"You don't know when to run away, do you brat." Mercury felt the ground beneath her feet become unsteady, andice began to come down on her from the ceiling and walls in the hallway. Mercury hobbled towards the exit, having to leave now, and she opened the door to find a cool night's breeze.

She stepped out and hopped on her left leg, occasionaly trying her right leg as she circled the building, spotting her friends around the front.

"There's Mercury," she heard someone shout.

* * *

Jupiter and Trowa stood in front of a large window in the building.

Sanyu and Mirvette approached, however they seemed to be hanving their own disagreements.

"We've lost two of the pilots already. Let's get the building up in the air before we lose anymore to the numerous exits," Mirvette said. Jupiter and Trowa tensed, as Mirvette and Sanyu dissapeared a moment. The building began to shake, and there was an extremely loud sound as it was ripped from the ground and began to rise in the air.

* * *

"The building!" Sailor Moon pointed up as it began to rise into the air, moving faster than expected as it was easily now 200 feet up and rising.

"No!" The exclamation came from Venus as she stared up in shock, as bits of earth fell in clumps from the building.

* * *

Mirvette and Sanyu returned to Trowa and Jupiter. The two were arguing about what to do. 

"There's really nothing to do," Mirvette said, as she approached.

"Now be a nice boy and come Trowa, and maybe Jupiter's death will be quick."

Trowa shook his head, and actually spoke.

"No."

"Clever, but I guess you will be more bold with Jupiter here," Sanyu said. Mirvette seemed to brighten, as she formed a large sphere of light in her hands. The two tensed, each in their own fighting stance. However, it made no use. before either had time to think, Mirvette had thrown the sphere at Jupiter, and she screamed as it hit her and threw her backwards with a great force, knocking her straight out the window.

All Trowa heard was the sound of the shattering glass- it had happened so fast. And he didn't stop to think before he leapt out the window after her.

* * *

Jupiter screamed as she broke the glass and fell from the window.A pair of arms encircling her waist in desperation was felt, and her eyes teared up when she realized that Trowa had jumped after her. 

This was the first time that Jupiter had taken a big fall, and she was amazed by one thing.

She had time to think. She actually had time to think.

_"Kill me! You were sent here to do it, so do it. You broke me enough by admitting that," she said, her voice hurt._

_"Don't make me say it."_

_"Do it," Makoto repeated._

_"You know I can't do that!" The normally silent teen began to shout, but this only infuriated Makoto more._

_"AND WHY NOT?"_

_"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"_

Remembering that day, when Trowa had tried to kill her, had confessed his feelings, she had only one thing she wanted to say to him before they both died.

The two were falling fast, head first towards the ground, and they could hear their friends screams from below.

"Trowa," she said, loud enough so that he could hear her from the wind around them. "I love you!"

* * *

Let's see what happens next. I'll update sooner next time, I swear! Review and encourage me though, lol. 


	12. New Plan

Trying to update sooner, here we go….

* * *

Last time: 

All Trowa heard was the sound of the shattering glass- it had happened so fast. And he didn't stop to think before he leapt out the window after her.

Jupiter screamed as she broke the glass and fell from the window. A pair of arms encircling her waist in desperation was felt, and her eyes teared up when she realized that Trowa had jumped after her.

This was the first time that Jupiter had taken a big fall, and she was amazed by one thing.

It was both quick...and very slow. She had time to think. She _actually_ had time to think...

_"Kill me! You were sent here to do it, so do it. You broke me enough by admitting that," she said, her voice hurt._

_"Don't make me say it."_

_"Do it," Makoto repeated._

_"You know I can't do that!" The normally silent teen began to shout, but this only infuriated Makoto more._

_"AND WHY NOT?"_

_"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"_

Remembering that day, when Trowa had tried to kill her, had confessed his feelings, she had only one thing she wanted to say to him before they both died.

The two were falling fast, head first towards the ground, and they could hear their friends screams from below.

"Trowa," she said, loud enough so that he could hear her from the wind around them. "I love you!"

Chapter 12

Venus's scream pierced through the air as Jupiter and Trowa fell head-first towards the ground.

Time seemed to slow, as Mercury stumbled to her feet. Everyone around her was suddenly in motion.

Sailor Moon had the crystal out, as she muttered something with tears streaking down her face. Around her Venus and Mars had out their transformation wands, stuck in the ground as they muttered something. Mercury recognized it and ran over, doing the same. She had done this only once before, whens she first became a scout, and Sailor Moon was stuck somewhere. She had used her powers to open a portal for Sailor Moon.

Sailor moon and Rini had also taken a fall like this after fighting Neherania. Wings had sprouted from Sailor Moons back, and she had saved them. Looking now, it seemed that Jupiter and Trowa would have no such luck.

Trowa's arms tightened around Jupiter's waist, and she held back now, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't die. Not now. It just wasn't her time. It wasn't _their _time.

They grew near to the ground, and she felt the pressure of the air around her, tossing them around like rag dolls as they fell.

The pilots sat on the ground around the senshi, dumbfounded as their friends neared the ground.

"This is wrong. We have to do something else," Wufei said, his voice urgent.

Mars sqeezed Wufei's hand, her tears streaming down her face. Wufei looked away, realizing how silly his complaint was. It only too a matter of seconds.

The whole incident took only a few seconds, but it seemed like forever before the two neared the ground.

Venus felt Heero's hands over her eyes, almost protecting her.

Suddenly, when Jupiter and Trowa were no less than ten feet from the ground, a green light exploded from Jupiters tiara. A strong wind blasted from the pair as the two were almost suspended in mid-air.

It had never been so silent in Tokyo.

Jupiter took a deep breath, shocked at the sudden pause. Relief passed through them, and she hugged Trowa fiercely, as the two were slowly lowered to the ground by the light. Jupiter blinked, sitting up slowly as the light in her tiara faded. She wiped the tears under her eyes away, a relieved laugh heard from her now. Trowa was on his knees already, staring around the area shocked.

Their friends ran over.

"Thought you were done for," Wufei said, helping Trowa stand, although Trowa caught the relief in his voice.

"Jupiter!" Jupiter was attack by the other girls, all shaking in fear as they hugged her.

"How is that possible," Heero asked. No one could answer.

Sailor Pluto looked up at the black sky, worry etching across her face. It was only around six.

A few minutes later, Mercury spoke up.

"The building, it's completely gone now...and Quatre and Duo were still inside." That was teh first time anyone had really taken notice of her since Trowa and Jupiter's fall. Everyone turned to look at her Her eyes were glazed with tears as she stared after where they had gone. However, Mercury refused to let them fall in front of anybody right now.

* * *

Back at the temple, there was a lot more argueing than desired. 

Ami had wrapped up her own leg, so that she could tend to the outers.

She sat in Rei's room, Setsuna guiding her as she tended to the others before helping Setsuna.

"They'll be alright," Setsuna said, "One nights rest and they'll be as good as new."

Setsuna's injuries were not as serious. Once her injuries were wrapped up she was talking like normal. Ami helped her into the sitting room. Grandpa and Chad were still unconscious. Rini and Sammy sat on the couch, listening to everyone intently.

"We have to go get the others, or who know what will happen to them," Makoto shouted, slamming her fist on the table.

"Get to them where? Do you even know," Wufei battled back.

"Makoto, we have five injured people here and no plan! What do you intend to do," Minako reasoned.

"Anything to save Quatre and Duo," Rei roared in her defense.

"As good a plan as that might sound right now, I think we should wait to attack the enemy base," Setsuna spoke up.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Wait? How long?" Setsuna turned to look at Heero when he spoke.

"Just for tonight," Setsuna said. "By then, all of the scouts injuries will be completely healed. We heal fast you see, and early in the morning, we'll retrieve the equipment you'll need to get to the enemy base."

"Where is the enemy base? What equipment?" Setsuna smiled at Ami.

"Isn't it obvious?" Everyone sat in silence a moment, before Trowa spoke up.

"The base...it's in space..."

"Exactly," Setsuna said, "meaning..."

"You want us to get our Gundams," Wufei stated..."But- they're destroyed. We destroyed them."

"You forget," Setsuna said. "I'm the senshi of time."

* * *

Mirvette walked into a large black room, laughing in delight when she saw who stood in the center. Sanyu stood in a tight black outfit, arms slung over none other than Quatre Winner. He also wore black, quite a change on him. He did not look uncomfortable like he had around her lately, but rather had a confident look on his face. 

Duo Maxwell stood a few feet away, a smirk on his features. His outfit did not look like it had changed much, considering that he had arrived wearing all black.

"Excellent Sanyu," Mirvette said, entering the room.

"I thought you'd enjoy it. Now we can use our buddies here against the scouts."

"Right," Duo said.

"That was a quick brainwash," Mirvette commented, "They both seem to have no recollection."

"Well, I call the negaverse methods old fashioned. I just infused dark magic into a pill. I shoved the pill down their throats, and there you go- new men."

"You're aware we can hear what you're saying, right," Quatre said.

"Does it matter," Sanyu asked.

"No."

"I don't understand. So they _do _remember," Mirvette stated, quirking an eyebrow.

"You could say that. The memories exist. They remember everything that happened to them before, and remember vital weak points about the scouts. But do to the amount of dark magic, it is a brainwash in reverse. Their memories make them want to wrong those that they knew before. Anyone but each other and the black moon. And they're great at following orders," Sanyu said smugly.

"Who is your allegiance to," Mirvette asked them.

"The black moon," both said in unision, and she nodded.

"Good. I know those scouts won't give up. When they decide to charge our base in space, we'll be ready."

* * *

Ami headed home, never seeing the streets of Tokyo so empty. An eerie silence had fallen over Tokyo. It was even darker than normal at night, the black crystals now affecting electricity through out Tokyo. 

Tonight would be the first night ever that only ten police cars were guarding the entire city of Tokyo.

As she walked home, she passed by an alleyway where a few men were standing around a garbage can and smoking pot. She quickened her pace, but they still shouted obscene comments after her. She shook her head. The lowlife's would always remain just that, war on the city or not.

Her mother was still not home once she had arrived, still on lock down in the hospital.

Ami locked the door of her apartment and leaned against the door with a huff, closing her eyes as she leaned against it, a terrible headache coming on. She didn't bother reaching for the light switch, knowing that there was currently no electricity in her building.

It was just too much. Too much work, too much heartache, and too much like last year.

Now Duo was gone, and she had really started to care for him. Appreciate him. Maybe she even felt something a bit more than that, although she wasn't sure what a few months at a beack house could have done. If only...

No. Duo would have to go back to his own world when this was over, and leave her life...forever.

* * *

Sammy shook his mother's shoulder once he, Usagi, and Rini had entered the house. 

"They're still knocked out," Rini's voice said from the darkened doorway behind him, and he could hear Usagi locking the front door and then clambering upstairs to look for a flash light.

"That's uh- pretty potent stuff you've got there Rini," Sammy said, suddenly feeling like he was younger than Rini, even though he was at least five years older. How old was she anyways? He was almost fifteen, so...

"I found a flashlight," Usagi announced happily from the stairs, descending quickly. "It's the only one I saw."

* * *

Mamoru opened the front doo rof his apartment after fumbling slightly as he tried to see the lock. 

"We're back at the temple early," Heero said, glancing around the dark apartment. "There's no alarm to set."

"I don't think anyone will sleepmuch anyways," Trowa said, moving past them and flopping down on the couch.

"We'll most likely be up until morning," Wufei agreed, taking a seat on the couch.

"I can set my wrist watch," Mamoru offered, as the group got ready for a restless night.

* * *

The next morning, Rei woke up early, prepared to start her usual routine. However, it was not a beautiful sunrise as usual. The darkness still covered Tokyo. The outers were all sleeping on mats and couches, all except for Setsuna. She was walking around, tidying up. Her wounds seemed completely healed.

"Good morning Rei," she greeted gently as she folded blankets and placed them in the cabinet.

"Some morning," Rei joked, walking over to help.

Half an hour later, everyone was up, washed up and dressed.

Another half hour after that, everyone was gathered back at the temple.

Hotaru and Rini hugged, overjoyed to be reunited.

The last person to arrive was Makoto. Rei let her in and everyone gathered in the living room, candles lit so that they could see.

"Rei?" Grandpa's voice called weakly from the other room. Rei stood and walked inside.

"Why is it so dark?"

"Problems with the monsters grandpa. Why don't you go back to sleep. I have a feeling it'll be over before we even know it."

"O-okay," Grandpa said. Rei looked at him in the darkness, her eyes tearing up slightly. Three or four years ago, her grandpa would have jumped out of bed and suggested that they fight the monsters and defend Tokyo. He had thought he was invincible. Now he wasquieter and much weaker.

Chad was not as easy to deal with.

"Why are you all here? I thought Tokyo was on lock down," Chad said upon waking up.

"I'll get my milk again," Rini offered quietly, holding Luna P.

"Rini!" Usagi whispered loudly, before quieting her voice. "Knock him out twice? Are you trying to kill him?"

"It's not deadly. It's like sleeping pills that take effect immediately," Rini defended quietly back.

Chad frowned at the two whispering girls.

"What?"

He was met with two wide smiles.

"Chad," Usagi said sweetly. "Can you go make us some tea?"

Chad grew quiet, before stuttering. "I- I guess so," he said, heading to the kitchen, Rini trailing behind him.

"How did you get out of your house Usagi," Makoto whispered.

"Mom and Dad were still asleep when we left. I'm sure they'll be mad when they see that we're gone." Usagi laughed. "I'm dead meat."

"Minako? You?"

"Mom went to my neighbors. She is really sick. I snuck out when she left."

"Hey Rini! I don't want any milk. Especially not from a bottle," Chad's voice shouted from the kitchen, followed by a loud clatter.

Rei and Wufei headed into the kitchen.

"You really are evil, you know," Sammy told Rini, and she laughed.

"Okay, so here's my plan," Setsuna said once the rest were seated.

"The scouts will teleport to the black moon base, and the remaining pilots and I will go back in time to get the gundams. When we return, they will try to destroy the base from the outside with their gundams. This means-" she paused. "We will decide on a time. And by that time, you senshi should all be out. We'll contact you of course. If you're not out- we may have to enter to help, escape, and then destroy the base."

"That sounds brilliant Sets," Usagi said, and Setsuna laughed.

"Thank you. What does everyone think?"

"What if- what if something goes wrng. With the time. Like if you make it like we had never destroyed the Gundams. And then time changes and our world changes because we didn't destroy the Gundams. I'm no expert in time travel, but it sounds risky to me."

Everyone looked at Wufei, and Setsuna nodded at his comment.

"Right you are Mr. Chang. All of those things _could _happen. But I have been doing this for many centuries. I will make sure that if we change the past, that we make no silly errors. I expect no flaws in what we do."

"Well then,"Makoto said, standing up. "What are we waiting for. Let's get this over with. I'm ready to feel the warm sun on my face."

"Yes, we've put this off long enough. The people of teh city are scared enough as it is," Ami agreed, standing as well.

Everyone else was on their feet.

"Hotaru," Haruka said, glancing at Michiru who nodded, "Sit this one out. We need you here. Help protect the temple with Rini and Sammy."

Hotaru nodded, a bit sadly, but then smiled broadly at Rini, who squeezed her hand and laughed.

"We'll keep the temple safe," Rini said, unable to hide her dissapointment at being left out of another battle.

"Hey," Rei said, crouching down next to her. "Don't think we're leaving you with nothing. Chad and Grandpa are here. This temple means the world to me. It's my home. It's _our_ home. I wouldn't let just anybody guard it"

"Okay," Rini said, seemingly imspired by Rei's words. The group stepped outside, ready to depart.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

Tuxedo Mask stood transformed and waiting by the pilots. Rini ran to hug Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon goodbye.

"Promise you'll come back," she whispered.

"As always," Sailor Moon said, hugging her tightly before Tuxedo Mask scooped Rini up for a hug.

Sailor Moon gazed at Rini a moment longer, her eyes glazing over before she turned away. Sammy gave Sailor Moon a look of understanding that was rarely passed between teh siblings, and Sailor Moon gave a sad laugh and hugged her brother goodbye.

Hotaru hugged the other outers goodbye, waving to the girls.

"We'll see you soon," Mars told Wufei, and he nodded. A tense silence passed between them, before Wufei's arms were suddenly around Mars. It was perhaps the most peaceful moment the two had ever shared.

"Not gonna wish me luck Heero," Venus said playfully. Heero actually smirked, and approached her.

Trowa andJupiter embraced before finally breaking apart, Trowa's whisper of "I love you," lingering in her ear.

Mercury stood off to the side, never feeling more out of place as she silently suffered. She turned away from the group and waited for them to finish their goodbyes.

"Are we ready now," Sailor Moon finally said. Everyone nodded, and parted.

* * *

Sorry it's short. I was so busy and just had to update something. Sorry for typos, I had no time!


	13. Reunion

Okay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

_Last time:_

_Tuxedo Mask stood transformed and waiting by the pilots. Rini ran to hug Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon goodbye._

_"Promise you'll come back," she whispered._

_"As always," Sailor Moon said, hugging her tightly before Tuxedo Mask scooped Rini up for a hug._

_Sailor Moon gazed at Rini a moment longer, her eyes glazing over before she turned away. Sammy gave Sailor Moon a look of understanding that was rarely passed between the siblings, and Sailor Moon gave a sad laugh and hugged her brother goodbye._

_Hotaru hugged the other outers goodbye, waving to the girls._

_"We'll see you soon," Mars told Wufei, and he nodded. A tense silence passed between them, before Wufei's arms were suddenly around Mars. It was perhaps the most peaceful moment the two had ever shared._

_"Not gonna wish me luck Heero," Venus said playfully. Heero actually smirked, and approached her._

_Trowa and Jupiter embraced before finally breaking apart, Trowa's whisper of "I love you," lingering in her ear._

_Mercury stood off to the side, never feeling more out of place as she silently suffered. She turned away from the group and waited for them to finish their goodbyes._

_"Are we ready now," Sailor Moon finally said. Everyone nodded, and parted._

Chapter 13

The senshi linked hands, all standing in a circle. Sammy frowned. He had never seen this before.

"What are they doing," he asked, from where he stood by Rini and Hotaru in the doorway, "Playing ring around the rosy?"

Hotaru laughed, the laugh echoing off the walls slightly, since Tokyo was so silent.

"No silly," Rini said. "Watch."

"SAILOR TELEPORT!"

Sammy gasped as chunks of the ground began to break and rise up slightly, a strong wind taking over the entire area, the only light in the darkness coming from the bodies of the scouts. It was the most amazing thing Sammy had ever seen.

And then they were gone. The ground returned to normal, and it was as if they had never been standing there.

Sammy blinked a few times, Rini smiling and taking his hand. "Come on Sammy, let's get inside and lock the doors."

"Way ahead of you," Hotaru said from inside, "Now get in before I lock you out!"

* * *

Pluto stood by the remaining pilots, silent a moment before turning to look at them. 

"Alright guys. We'll go to the gates of time and then head to your demension. But be warned. The enemy had control of the gates of time the whole time I was captured. They attacked little Rini's world because of it. We must be careful while we travel."

She waved her staff, and a light appeared, before becoming almost like a doorway.

"Step in, one at a time please," she said. Wufei looked at her as if she was mad. Heero walked forwards and stepped in, followed by Trowa, and then finally Wufei.

Pluto followed.

"Alright," she said. "Now all we have to do is-" she stopped when she realized that no one was listening.

The pilots were looking around the area in amazement. It was kind of dark, with fog everywhere.

"Makoto told me you stay at the gates of time always. This- this is where you live? Alone?" Even Trowa, whom Pluto had pegged as the loner of the group, seemed surprised.

"Well," she said tentatively. "It's not exactly like home, but you get used to anything after the first few centuries alone."

"Do you...leave her often?"

"I only leave when I have to check on a time that may have been tampured with. Sometimes, my superiors give me special permission to help the scouts when a battle is too great for them to handle alone."

"Superiors," Heero said, rasing an eyebrow at her and looking around.

Pluto shrugged mysteriously. "Now, back to what I was saying. We must travel through the time gates now. I do not practice the wrong methods our enemies use. They think that they can just pop from demension to demension, anywhere in time that they want without changing things. As to not destroy time, we respect it by traveling only one way, through the gates of time."

"Why are we getting a long, boring, explanation?" Pluto turned to look at the very impatient Wufei, whom smirked at her glare.

"I am telling you this so you understand how gutsy it was for the enemy to just jump into your time and bring you to ours. They could have changed it in the process. Traveling through the gates of time is not fun. This is a warning, and I'm informing you why we have to do it this way. Now," she moved past them and towards two large double doors, about three of her. She waved her staff, and they began to slowly open with a loud sound, light pouring from them.

The three stepped forwards and looked inside.

"It looks like something from a sci-fi movie," Trowa commented, quirking a brow.

"We don't have much time," Pluto said, "Now everyone, link hands. Focus on your time, and only on your time. Let your mind wander and who knows where we'll end up. Also, don't let go of each other once inside, no matter what. You'll be lost in time forever, and trust me when I say that not all time streams are as civilized and- populated as our worlds."

* * *

The group appeared, hands linked, on a metal platform. It was vast, and they were in the middle. It lead to a huge metal structure. 

It took Mercury a moment to realize that they were currently in space.

"Wow," Jupiter said, looking around.

"A satelite never picked up this enormous base," Venus said skeptically.

"Not when it is being shielded," Mars said, and everyone nodded.

"Who knows- how long it's been here, I mean. They could have been watching us for years. Mirvette and Sanyu's leaders must know all of our weaknesses by now,"Mercury said.

"Brighten up everyone. We're here, and we're ready to fight them," Moon said, turning and walking towards the entrance. "Let's go!"

"Easy there Sailor Moon. We don't even have a plan, so wait for everyone else before you courageously barge in there," Tuxedo Mask said, running after her and grabbing her shoulder.

"Well, come on! I want to get this over with! We get the guys, and then the other guys blow this thing up. That's a plan!"

Sailor Moon hurried in, everyone at her heels. They entered to find the structure- bright, to say the least. Everything inside was white. Large lights lit the ceiling. It was the extreme opposite of every space base their previous enemies had ever had. Upon entering the door, they were in a hallway, which was currently occupied by several people walking down it busy with other tasks.

As if they weren't expected- which Mercury knew was not true. The scouts froze in front of the doorway, blocking much of the hallway, but everyone ignored them. They continued with whatever it was they were doing, simply walking around them.

"What the hell," Mars said.

"This is the main enemy base. I would have thought they'd shoot us down at the door," Venus commented in shock. Everyone nodded.

The hallway was steadilly becoming more crowded as the group took another cautious step in.

"Keep your guard up scouts, this must be some kind of a trick," Mercury warned.

The hallway filled up evern more, crowded like a street in Tokyo as people continued to move past the senshi, seperating their group as more and more passed, seemingly from thin air.

"Attack them!" Jupiter shouted. "They're not even looking at us! It's a trick!" Her voice was almost lost over the sound of the chattering crowd passing by.

Mercury pushed through the people, walking to where she and her friends had been standing, only no one was in view.

She pushed a button on her communicator, and heard static.

"Oh no."

They had been seperated within one minute of entering. And the enemy had chosen to do it in a clever way. Rather than attack and seperate them, which would lead to possibly losing fighters from the start, they chose to push them apart by an act as innocent as walking.

The crowd grew more violent as they all began to shove to get through. Mercury felt herself shoved in several directions, and then suddenly felt a pang in her neck. She collapsed to her knees, the people seeming to circle.

"Are you alright Miss?" A woman with short red hair asked her as she crouched next to her. Mercury looked up at her, but shifted her gaze to what was in the woman's hand. A needle.

"Did you just-" She didn't get to finish her question, as darkness overtook her and she blacked out.

* * *

With a groan, Mercury blinked open her eyes. Her vision was hazy, but steadilly clearing. She tried to move, but found she really couldn't. Her wrists were chained together above her head to a metal bar, and the room was pitch black. Whoever had chained her had not bothered to chain her legs, which Mercury found quite surprising. 

"Miss Sanyu, she's awake," a female voice said.

"Excellent Dina. Go work on the northern satellite please. The lab 3 people told me it was down."

"Of course."

Mercury saw a woman wearing a white lab coat open a door in the wall and hurry to leave, the light shining on Mercury's surroundings only a moment before dissapearing. She remembered that everyone in the halls when they first arrived was wearing a lab coat.

"Surprised?" Mercury glanced at where Sanyu stood, to her right. Sanyu approached.

"Yes," Mercury replied. "I've never seen our enemies actually interested in research and science."

"Well, your other enemies didn't last one year. We've been watching Earth, watching you scouts, for years. Waiting for the perfect time to attack. We thought that time was last year. You put up a struggle, of course. And then you left us a window for a worse attack this year."

Mercury sighed. She hadn't realized just how strong a force their enemy had become. It was like nothing they had ever faced. An educated, intelligent enemy, with a game plan of their own.

"Enough small talk though. I'm sure you realize you've been seperated. We need answers."

"Answers?"

"Yes. Where are the other three pilots?"

Mercury did not reply.

"Where is Pluto?"

Again, Sanyu was met with silence.

"Oh, you love to make things difficult, don't you?" Sanyu raised her hand to strike Mercury, but stopped.

"Hmmm, I think I know of someone better to do this. Maxwell..."

Out of the shadows, a figure stepped out. Mercury blinked. Aside from a change of clothing, Duo looked almost the same. His face held a smirk that hid more than a bit of humor.

"Hey Ames, how's it hangin'?" Mercury glanced up at her chains, sighing that he was still joking as Duo gave a hollow laugh. It was not the normal one he usually gave, the one filled with joy.

"Yes well, while the two of you get acquainted, I'll go question another scout. I believe Quatre and Mirvette already are."

Sanyu exited quickly, the door swinging shut behind her. The room was again engulfed in darkness.

Mercury tryed to clear her vision and see where Duo was, but he was far ahead of her. She figured it out when she felt a hand on her upper thigh.

"Hey!" He stepped away.

"Still shy I see."

"So your memories are intact then. That's different. What did they do to you?" Mercury remarked, trying to see through the darkness her chains.

"Hey!" Duo grabbed her face and forced her to look at him, Mercury steadilly being able to see better in the dark.

"Don't take me so lightly. As soon as Sanyu left you started looking for a way to escape."

"So?"

"So I'm supposed to question you. Unless of course...you'd prefer to do something else?"

"I'd prefer to be released," Mercury snapped, looking up at her chains.

"Really? Well I had a theory. See, I figured that if it was Rob who had captured you and had give you that option. that you would have done it."

Mercury glared at him.

"Okay, let's hear it. Where is everyone?"

Mercury sighed. "Why should I tell you? So you guys can capture them, turn them into what you've become, and further destroy our world?"

Mercury heard a sigh, and before she knew it, she felt a searing pain across her head. She shouted, unable to grab her head due to her hands being chained. Theroom began to spin from the hit. She felt another hit, followed by another, and another, all on her head.

Duo was pulling back his fist.

"The next one will be through your skull. There's nothing wrong with what I've become. When I ask you a question, you'll answer it."

Mercury felt tears well in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Duo was brainwashed and very dangerous. Things were looking worse and worse as she realized their plan was falling apart. She and the others were captured. And when Pluto arrived with the last three pilots, they would call them on their communicators to make sure they were out. When they saw that they weren't out, they would have to come in after them- only to be captured as well.

"So where are they?"

Mercury understood the desperaton on their enemy's behalf. Pluto and the pilots could have been anywhere in the pilots demension- in time. They could easily reverse any changes done to Crystal Tokyo, and even destroy the enemy there before changing something that would destroy the enemy before they neared Earth. All of their work would be destroyed. They could even just be waiting for a surprise attack.

"Still not answering." It was more of a statement Duo made to himself, and she saw him swing his fist back before punching her as hard as he could in the stomach. Added to Duo's strength was the strength of the enemy, making it quite a blow. Mercury would have collapsed save for the chains holding her up, as she cried out, her legs giving out beneath her.

"Still don't know where they are?" His voice was low and dangerous.

Mercury groaned, looking up to meet his gaze.

"No."

A hard slap across the face was Duo's response.

Mercury recovered after a moment, looking back at him.

"Okay...a different question. Did Pluto take her time staff when she escaped from the building in your city."

Mercury had forgotten. The enemy may have been nervous that they had lost it, unsure of whether Pluto had taken it. Telling them Pluto took it opened up the possibility that they were traveling time, rather than just outside waiting to blow up the space center.

After a long pause, Mercury answered. "I don't know."

"Wrong again." Mercury awaited the punch or slap, but felt nothing. Duo had walked to the other side of the room, looking for something.

He returned with a knife.

"Since you don't respond to simple beatings..."

He stared at her a moment. "Your arms are chained up. I was going to use your arms. Oh well, the legs will hurt more."

He bent down, and raised the knife to her thigh. Slowly, he cut her deep, across her thigh, holding her leg steady when she gasped and tried to pull away.

"Got any answers for me?"

Again, Mercury shook her head, her eyes now clouded with tears that did not fall save for the edges.

"Alright then." Mercury screamed this time was he cut right beneath the second cut.

"Answer me," he threatened. She did not, and he proceeded to make a third cut, making this one a bit deeper and again just below the second as Mercury grew harder to hold still.

Duo's civility, if this even was being civil, had reached it's end. He began slashing at her leg viciously, her screams echoeing off of the walls as her thigh was covered in blood, the blood now dripping down her leg. Duo stood, satisfied, as she cried openly now.

"Going to tell me anything yet?"

Through her tears, she shook her head. Duo nodded, rasing the knife to cut her chained arms, just below the elbow on each side.

"Maxwell?"

Duo turned after cutting her last arm to the doorway. Mirvette stood in the doorway.

"Did you learn anything?

"No."

"Neither did the others." Mirvette entered, and nodded.

"The senshi are stubborn. Good job though. For a first timer, you did better than the others. Now, Master wants to see them, since this questioning is getting nowhere."

"Master?" Duo seemed impressed.

Mirvette nodded.

"Yes, bring her."

Duo nodded, pulling a key from his pocket as Mirvette left.

He reached up and undid her chains, Mercury falling to the ground. Even the chains, while holding her up, had cut into her wrists.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing her by her collar and forcing her to stand. Mercury was barely able to before the world began to spin. It must have been from all of those punches to the head, not to mention that she was now seeing white spots. Duo must have given her a concussion. He sighed and grabbed her arm, pulling her across the floor and dragging her carelessly out the door as she protested.

* * *

Jupiter was sprawled out in a large dark room. After being put through a grueling questioning with a beating included, she had been thrown in here. Venus was about 10 feet from her on her left side. She was struggling to get up as well, and Jupiter could hear a cracking sound when she put pressure on her left arm. It was undoubtably broken, and she heard Venus's shout follow. 

Neptune and Uranus sat leaned up against a wall, supporting each other. Both were bruised from being beaten. Uranus had a black eye, and Neptune had a split lip.

Mars was to Jupiter's right, sitting up on her knees. She looked pissed. Besides physical injury, Jupiter understood why. Someone had cut a big chunk out of Mars' hair on the left side. She would probably kill that person.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were dragging themselves towards each other. Sailor Moon's ankle seemed to have been sprained from how she was moving. Tuxedo Mask had taken quite a beating himself.

"This sucks," Uranus commented. "Where did they put us?"

"God only knows," Venus said, managing to get up and now cradling her arm. Jupiter sat up, sliding towards Venus as Mars managed to stand and head towards Venus and Jupter.

"We should have already been out with the pilots," Moon said, now leaning against Tuxedo Mask. "And it's so dark in here, I can barely see."

The group suddenly heard the sound of arguement.

A big door in the wall opened, letting light in, and the scouts turned to see.

"I'll walk myself," Mercury was shouting as Duo continued to drag her from her arm. Not only was the remaining skin on her leg hurting from being dragged around, but her arm was going to pop out of it's socket any minute from how roughly he was dragging her.

"Shutup Ames. You're lucky I didn't kick you down the hall."

The group realized it was Duo bringing Mercury in.

Mercury turned away as she lay on the ground with a huff.

Duo crouched down on the ground next to her, the group barely able to make out his outline from the small amount of light from the doorway.

"Aww, not mad are we now Ames?" Duo lifted her chin, and she met his gaze. However, seeing that his eyes were simply filled with a devilish joy in seeing her angry, Mercury slapped his hand down, turning away again and hiding her tear-filled eyes.How could they change them back? They remembered everything.

He laughed and stood, walking out the doorway.

When the doorway swung shut, someone spoke.

"Mercury, is that you?"

She heard Mars' voice. She hadn't even realized that she wasn't alone in the darkness.

"Yeah," she responded quietly, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Mars exchanged a look with Jupiter, whom crawled towards where she could see Mercury lying.

"Are you really hurt," Jupiter asked.

"Not more than you all are, from the way you sound," Mercury responded, not turning to look at Jupiter from where she lay on the ground.

Jupiter touched something wet near Mercury, and jumped.

"Mercury, are you bleeding badly?"

"It's just my leg," Mercury answered softly, still not looking at Jupiter and leaving her back to her.

"Well, let me see it."

"It doesn't matter anyways."

Silence reigned over the room, Jupiter not knowing how to respond.

"Things look bad now guys, but we'll figure something out," Venus said tensely, struggling to her feet and cradling her arm.

"Yeah," Uranus said, grasping the wall and standing. "Look around. They've left us alone. Let's just try to escape."

"I wouldn't count too much on that," an unfamiliar voice said.

Everyone began to look around wildly, and the lights in the large room began to go on, section by section, revealing where they were.

A large room, more of a dark throne room.

In the end of the room sat two people, a man and a woman looking to each be about thirty years old.

Their hands were linked, and the both wore magnifacent clothes in bright colors.

The man stood, and gestured with his arms open wide.

"Welcome to our humble abode scouts. Don't bother getting too comfortable."

Everyone tensed. The couple had been in the room the entire time.

"As you've probably figured out, we are Sanyu and Mirvette's superiors. We rule the people in this place. And soon, we will rule everyone on Earth as well." They all turned to the woman, whom had not bothered to get up. She had long, blonde hair, with bangs. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green, and she was wearing her hair down, framing her face.

"The Earth is already set for us. The darkness has spread to every corner. The people will be desperate, looking for guidance. Who better to provide?" The man was handsome as well. He had light brown hair, deep brown eyes, and a handsome smile. Too bad he was ready to kill them all.

"Who are you?" The man and woman turned to Sailor Moon.

"Ah yes, Sailor Moon. That is a simple and foolish question, however we will oblige. We were once lowly workers under the black moon, but they were foolish. They didn't understand that to beat an enemy, you had to know them. So we left. We created this magnifacent station, and many followed us, embracing science along with their magic to study Earth. We recruited workers..." The man paused, and he saw the scouts frown.

"You mean workers like Mackenzie," Jupiter stated viciously.

The man and woman laughed. "Yes yes," The woman said. "Nice girl, too bad she killed herself. She was useful for a while." Jupiter's hand was clenched at her side, but she said nothing.

"I believe another one of you know one of our human workers," the man said, as Mercury managed to stand like her friends, who were slowly rising. She glared.

"Nice boy, he was," the man said, stepping down off of his throne and approaching slowly, gazing at Mercury.

"A nice boy- but he fell for a pretty face much quicker than we had imagined."

"And then of course, we have our princess," the man said, turning away suddenly and gazing at a doorway near the throne. His wife was standing and at the doorway. She took someone's hand and walked her in.

Rob's always nervous sister walked in. Her hands trembled, as always, and she looked even paler and thinner than usual.

"I'm- I'm the princess," she repeated, looking at the two hopefully. The Queen nodded.

"Yes, we even have a crown for you," she said, babying the teen as if she were a five year old. She pulled a simple gold crown out from behind her back and placed it on Sarah's head.

"See, now wouldn't your brother be proud of you. You've become the princess."

Sarah was nodding, and the scouts were gaping. Something had seriously stopped Sarah from developing into a woman. Or even- sent her back. She was still stuck as a child, in a 16 year old's body. A violent one.

"Something is seriously wrong with that little family," Mars muttered to the group.

"And now Sarah, you're going to avenge your brother, right sweetie," the woman said again in her babying tone. Sarah nodded, her hair falling limply around her face when she moved her head.

"But wait ladies, this reunion is hardly over. Sanyu, Mirvette, Duo, and Quatre, please come forwards." On the other side of the room the other four entered, the man ushering. They bowed to him and his wife.

"My Lord," Mirvette said. He ushered for her to stand.

"I think we're missing someone. Someone who was definately involved in all of the fun in your cabin."

"Minako," a small voice said from behind Venus. She turned to glance behind her, before screaming at the top of her lungs and stumbling away, falling to the floor and backing up. All of the senshi around Venus dispersed immediately, and the 'King' and 'Queen' began to laugh.

The little boy once known as Jeff continued to approach, repeating the same line he said when he scared her that night in the cabin. "You may as well have killed me Minako! It's your faultI'm dead!"

Venus continued to slide away from him, using only heruninjured hand. She was pale and was shaking.

"Stop it!" Everyone turned to look at Sailor Moon.

"Jeff died! No one could have brought him back to life like this, because even if they did, he would never treat Venus this way! He was an innocent little boy, not a monster!"

The room was silent, and the enemy began to laugh.

"Right you are Moon brat," the man said. Jeff stepped away from Venus, and began to change, stretching & growing slightly in width too.

When the transformation was finished, a youma stood in his place.

It laughed. Venus' eyes hardened, and a growl escaped her lips. Before anyone could react, Venus was on her feet, before tackling the youma to the floor.

"Ooh," the self-proclaimed Queen said. "Now this is an unexpected turn of events."

The youma threw Venus off of it, and Uranus helped Venus stand.

It was going to attack, but the King raised his hand. "No. Not yet."

He turned to the scouts. "None of you helped her. Do you know why?"

He approached the group. "Because you know it's over."

* * *

That's it for now, I'll try and update sooner than last time.

Review and encourage me!


	14. The Tables are Turned

Thanks to whoever reviewed the last chapter, I appreciate it. Without further delay...

Last Time

It laughed. Venus' eyes hardened, and a growl escaped her lips. Before anyone could react, Venus was on her feet, before tackling the youma to the floor.

"Ooh," the self-proclaimed Queen said. "Now this is an unexpected turn of events."

The youma threw Venus off of it, and Uranus helped Venus stand.

It was going to attack, but the King raised his hand. "No. Not yet."

He turned to the scouts. "None of you helped her. Do you know why?"

He approached the group. "Because you know it's over."

Chapter 14

The plan was set. Pluto had used the time gates to head outside of the base. As the pilots flew towards the base, Pluto waved, a tiny speck from where they were.

"What is that crazy onna doing?" Wufei asked incrediously as Pluto stood without any protection ona large platform made of metal.

"How can she breathe?" Trowa wondered to himself.

Pluto appeared on the screen of every one of their Gundams. Heero jumped, and looked down. He could have sworn that Pluto was talking to her staff with the orb on top.

"Yes Heero, my staff does many things. Now, all of you- land and exit. We're now in a protected area. It is well hidden from humanity, and much like your space colonies in the sense that once on the platform, you can breathe."

"Now call the girls," Heero said, "So we can see when to attack."

Pluto nodded and began using her communicator. She pushed several buttons on it, and a frown came to her face when all she got was static.

"Are they- are they still inside?" Pluto said this out of genuine shock. One button worked.

"Hello?" The response was a very hushed whisper. Pluto heard a lot of sound in the background, and from where the pilots sat in their Gundams, they heard it over the connection with Pluto.

"Neptune? Where are you?"

She heard shouting and screams.

"I've just ducked out of view to talk to you. Things are bad. We need help."

"One of them has a communicator still!" The voice that spilled over the connection was vile and unearthly.

Neptune's scream followed.

Pluto turned back to where she was speaking with the pilots. Her voice was stoic, yet her eyes betrayed her.

"Get ready to go in."

"What about the plan?" Setsuna turned to Heero.

"We get them out as quickly as possible," Pluto said, "but either way, this station has to go."

* * *

_"Now," the self proclaimed King spoke as he backed away. "I rather enjoy open battle. Get ready, senshi! On one side of this marvelous hall is every youma that I possess." As he spoke, the back of the room filled with youma. "And my elite." Duo, Quatre, Mirvette, and Sanyu appeared in front of the youma, along with Sarah, whom was still wearing her crown as she stared blankly at the senshi._

_"And on the other side," The Queen stepped forwards, laughing- "Just you."_

Neptune struggled to stand and crawl away from the youma that had just attacked her, abruptly ending her phone call with Pluto. She couldn't see Uranus in the crowd.

No one was faring well. There were so many youma that the senshi could just be trampled. She thought she spotted Venus a moment, but lost her. Moon was about 20 feet away, screaming as she fought with Mirvette. Neptune began to make her way over, but was stopped by two youma. A moment later, the two screamed in pain and were disingrated. Uranus stood in front of her, space sword in hand.

"Let's find the others."

Mercury ran away from two youma at top speed, crashing straight into Duo.

"Aww, why are you running? Face them." He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her forwards as an attack from the two came her way, hitting her head on and causing her to collapse. Duo glared at the youma a moment later. "This one's mine."

The youma moved on, as Duo approached her and crouched by her. No more youma attacked her while Duo was with her. It seemed they were afraid of him.

"There's the murderer," a voice said. As Mercury struggled to her feet, Sarah was in front of her, a sword now in her shaking hand.

"Leave her to me," Sarah said. "She's the reason for my brother's death, I want to finish her." Duo puased a moment, but nodded.

"Fine."

He backed out of view. Among the chaos, Sarah put her sword to Mercury's back.

"Walk." Mercury did as she was told, and Sarah's sword tip lead the way as it was dangerously close to harming her. Mercury still limped from her previous injuries thanks to Duo, and Sarah would push the sword closer when Mercury slowed. Mercury realized they were headed for the exit of the room.

"Where-"

"Alert a single youma of our leaving, and you will be looking at the tip of this sword from the front of your body." Sarah had never spoken so clearly. Mercury glanced back to where the battle was raging. No one had noticed yet.

She decided to go where Sarah was leading her. Maybe there was more to Sarah than they thought.

Duo frowned from where he had been watching the two. What was that crazy girl up to now?

He followed discreetly.

* * *

Pluto, Heero, Wufei, and Trowa ran at top speed away from the crazy women dressed in lab coats whom had tried to stop them at the door. 

"There's a lot of sound down that hallway," Wufei said. The group ran, the women at their heals.

Trowa was the first to burst into the room, concerned for Jupiter. Everyone looked up. The fours stood in the doorway for only a moment, the pilots drawing their weapons and leaping into the fight.

"Pluto is here," hissed the King. "She's not in time!"

Heero shot at youma until he saw a familiar face in the crowd.

"Heero!" Venus was currently being held by two youma, each one grabbing an arm. Two shots and a moment later, Venus was freed.

"What took you so long," she joked, as he approached.

Moon and Tuxedo Mask were reunited, fighting to glimpse Quatre. "We have to get him away from Sanyu. She is his influence."

Moon nodded at his words as she thought she glimpsed a blonde head in the crowd.

Jupiter struggled to sit up, currently restrained by several youma. Another one stood above her, ready to attack. Jupiter closed her eyes, wishing she could say goodbye to a certain someone first.

Nothing happened. She opened an eye unsurely, and realized that she was no longer restrained. Trowa was leaning above her, his face a few inches from her own.

"You alright?"

"I am now."

Wufei ran through the youma, slicing them as Uranus was doing. He thought he glimpsed a few strands of raven hair, but did not find his priestess.

He gasped when he felt a severe pain in his back, and before he knew it he was on the ground.Before he could turn to fight whatever it was before it destroyed him, and saw a youma covered in flames. When it fell, Mars stood behind it. She rushed over to Wufei.

"You alright?" Wufei was speechless for a moment, before accepting Mars outstretched hand.

* * *

"Keep walking, we're headed just up ahead," Sarah warned when Mercury slowed. Mercury remained silent but obeyed. Why Sarah sounding so intelligent and put together. This was unlike her. 

They turned into a circular room with cabinets across every wall. It was all white. Sarah removed the sword from Mercury's back, and instructed her to turn.

Mercury turned to see a calm, steely gaze.

"Want to help your friends," Sarah said immediately.

"Of- of course. Why the sudden change," Mercury said, shock apparent. Sarah nodded grimly, rubbing her temple as she collected her words.

"I- missed my pills." Sarah removed the small crown from her head in disguist, tossing it on the ground and running a hand through her light brown locks, which were the same colour as Rob's hair was.

"Pills?" Sarah was acting normal.

Sarah reached into her pocket and tossed Mercury a small bottle with tiny white pills inside. For some reason, Mercury felt secure around Sarah all of a sudden. She opened it and pured some pill sinto her hand.

"They are similar to the ones your friends took a few hours earlier. They captured me and Rob when I was 13 and he was 15. Rob and I each had to take one day. They said it would help us keep our powers. Really, they were keeping us loyal. After Rob died, they thought it was unstable. They had me on two pills a day. I was so drugged up and disoriented that I was acting like a killer five-year old. After I ran into you a couple of days ago, and you questioned me- I missed a pill. Last night, I missed another one. When I woke up this morning, I was- back to normal. Of course, I couldn't let anyone else in the D Galaxy get suspicious, so I kept on my act. I believe I did an oscar worthy job when the Queen crowned me."

Mercury nodded. "You really are amazing Sarah. Your brother fought very hard to get you out of here."

"I know," Sarah responded. "And he also fought to keep you alive. So that's why I want to help you. Yesterday, they gave Quatre and Duo each a very powerful pill to make them loyal. You see, Mackenzie, Rob, me, we're all just test-dummies. They continue to perfect their 'perfect' medications, and gain loyalty across the universe. But the pills they gave your friends- they don't need to be taken everyday."

"How do we help them?"

Sarah went searching the cabinets.

"Every pill has a reverse, just incase something goes wrong. We simply have to find the antidote and give it to them. And then- I suppose you senshi have a plan to rid us of the enemy?"

Mercury nodded, helping Sarah search.

"Yes- we blow the place up."

From the doorway, Duo heard everything. The part about the pills did not matter- but to blow up the base- he wouldn't let them. Gazing into the room, he knew who had to go. Mercury- she was the cause.

"I think I found it," Sarah cried a moment later, and Duo decided to act. Quickly moving into the room, Mercury didn't have a moment to blink before she was pinned against the wall, Duo's arm against her neck.

"Back off Duo," Sarah said, "I told you she was mine to deal with."

"Quit playing games, I heard it all. Back away Sarah, before I do our masters a favor and snap your neck. Better yet, I'll get Sanyu to do it. She'll finish off your patheticfamily." Sarah clenched her fist, but stepped back, keeping eye contact with Mercury as she tried to think of a plan. The antidote was clenched in her fist.

"You've been such a bother Mercury, I should just kill you like my mission was originally intended."

Quietly, Sarah took the cap off of the bottle. She took one pill from the bottle, and then threw the bottle at Duo's head. He turned around with a growl, letting go of Mercury.

"You little-" From behind him, Mercury grabbed the small table next to her and threw it on his back, knocking him flat on his face. Duo screamed in anger, but before he could react, the two had pounced on him. Mercury sat on his legs while Sarah held down his arms, handing the pill to Mercury.

"Just shove it down his throat and pray he won't choke."

"I'll never swallow it," Duo responded, beginning to sit up and knock the two off of him in a swift motion. Before he could fully sit up, Mercury moved to put the pill in his mouth, but he clamped his lips shut. From behind him, Sarah sat on his arms, causing him to groan, and helped Mercury open up his mouth.

"Put the pill deep inside his throat, as far as you can without setting off his gag reflex, so he doesn't spit it out," Sarah warned as Mercury did so.

"You sound experienced," she commented, ignoring Duo's shouts as did so.

"That's how they gave me and Rob the pills when we first were captured," She explained, as the two leapt off of Duo. He jumped up, shouting as he began to cough. However, his sudden motion was enough to help the pill down his throat the rest of the way, and he began to curse.

"Any minute now," Sarah said. He turned away, beginning to put his fingers down his throat so he could throw up the pill.

"Stop him!" Sarah cried, as the two held his arms from his mouth, again knocking him face first into the ground as they held him down. He struggled, tossing the two around like rag dolls.

"Hold steady," Mercury warned, as he continued to thrash. A moment later, he stopped. His arms drooped and he fell limp. Sarah and Mercury exchanged a glance.

"Sarah," Mercury began tentatively, "you didn't- you didn't poison him just now, did you?"

Sarah went pale.

"I was sure those were the pills, I saw Sanyu place them in the cabinet with my own eyes."

The two turned to look back at Duo, but before they could turn him over, he spoke.

"Ladies, that's the second time I've been face first in the ground within the last five minutes. Are you trying to destroy my flawless face?"

Mercury gave a relieved laugh, turning Duo over with his help as she hugged him. Sarah stepped back, giving the two a moment.

"I thought I'd lost you," Mercury said through now teary eyes, and she was more surprised when she saw him wipe tears from his own eyes.

"I did that to your leg, didn't I? And your head...I hurt you all over." Mercury looked down at her blood soaked leg, remembering that Duo had previously tried to torture her.

"It's okay," she said, "I'm just glad you're back to normal. Let's go help the others." She stood, and picked up the bottle of pills, offering it to Sarah.

"We have to do this to Quatre too," Sarah said. "And before we leave, maybe you and I can have a shot at killing Sanyu, Mercury." Mercury nodded.

"If there's time before we blow this place up. And you're expected to join us in Tokyo."

* * *

Sanyu held firm onto Quatre's hand, limping toards the King and Queen. 

"The senshi have the upper hand! They've taken out almost every youma, despite being seriously injured! Grant me more power!"

"Don't be dramatic Sanyu," Mirvette said, "We sill have Quatre."

"I think," Pluto's voice said, as the senshi all stood facing the five, "That you should fight your own battle."

"Give us back Quatre," Sailor Moon shouted.

The King and Queen glanced at each other.

"Is that all," the Queen said with a laugh. "Is that why you came here? What about that annoying boy- what's his name- ah yes, Duo. Don't you want him?"

"I resent that," a voice said from behind the senshi.

Into the room limped Mercury, followed by Sarah and Duo. The three joined the line of senshi, staring at their enemy.

"What? You've changed him back," Mirvette exclaimed.

"Sarah?" the King said. He and the Queen approached. "You've betrayed us?"

"You betrayed my brother and I first."

"This girl is talking crazy, where are your pills darling," the Queen said.

"I threw them away," Sarah responded, causing the Queen to gasp.

Venus cleared her throat. "There's still the matter of returning Quatre to us."

"No! He's mine! I won't let you take him," Sanyu responded.

"Then, let's do this fair," the King said, stepping in. "No more youma. No more attacks. A fair fight. The winner, keeps the boy."

The Senshi glanced at each other.

The past year, the fighting, death, pain, betrayal- it was leading to a fair fight proposed by the enemy.

It all just seemed too easy. Glancing at Duo, Mercury knew he was thinking the same thing.

"What about the Earth," Tuxedo Mask questioned. "You've covered it in darkness. You've hurt and killed people.Will you leave the earth alone?"

"Raising the stakes I see. Hmm...So the earth, your freedom- a fight?"

The senshi nodded.

"That's fine. Each one of you will take on one of my warriors. The Queen and I will sit back. If we win, you die, obviously."

"And if we win," Sailor Moon cut in, "You let us all walk out of here, and let Quatre have the pill."

'And then we destroy this base, killing you,' Pluto thought, glancing at the King. He nodded.

"That's fine. I agree." The senshi glanced at each other. He had agreed, yes, but it sounded risky.

"Alright, now let Quatre stand aside for now and wait for the results," Mercury said. The King laughed.

"You forget. Until this fight is over, he's one of my warriors. You have to fight him."

* * *

Sorry, I know it took forver! I had exams! Review and I'll update faster.


	15. Wrong

Here's the chapter. I'm hoping to finish this story soon. Hopefully I won't disappoint.

* * *

Last time:

_"That's fine. Each one of you will take on one of my warriors. The Queen and I will sit back. If we win, you die, obviously."_

_"And if we win," Sailor Moon cut in, "You let us all walk out of here, and let Quatre have the pill."_

_'And then we destroy this base, killing you,' Pluto thought, glancing at the King. He nodded._

_"That's fine. I agree." The senshi glanced at each other. He had agreed, yes, but it sounded risky._

_"Alright, now let Quatre stand aside for now and wait for the results," Mercury said. The King laughed._

_"You forget. Until this fight is over, he's one of my warriors. You have to fight him."_

Chapter 15

Sarah looked at Sanyu, who wore a huge grin on her face as she was glancing from Quatre to Duo. Why was she so happy? Had something gone wrong? It couldn't have...

"Alright, I'm assigning partners. It has to be interesting after all," the King said, looking over the group, before nodding.

"Mirvette, you'll be fighting Sailor Moon." The two glared at each other, their differences not forgotten.

Duo clamped a hand on his stomach, suddenly feeling odd.

"Mercury, you will fight Sanyu." Mercury nodded, lost in the thought of her own revenge for the moment. "Pluto, you will take on Quatre. Tuxedo Mask, Venus, Jupiter, Mars, Uranus, Neptune, Pilots and Sarah, you will take on my elite." 11 more warriors, dressed in similar lab coats stepped out. Simultaneously, they all threw off their lab coats, revealing outfits much like Sanyu and Mirvette.

"Now get ready, I want all of you to face your opponent."

In two lines all of them obeyed, facing each other.

"Go."

Everyone leapt into action, Sanyu coming towards Mercury aggressively, but not yet attacking.

"What are you waiting for, a bigger audience," Mercury asked, as Sanyu stared her down, arms crossed. Around them, shouts and cries of pain were heard.

Quatre advanced on Pluto very quickly, leaving her no room to keep him away without hurting him and still defend herself. Before she knew it she was on the ground, unable to comprehend when she had gone down. Quatre crouched next to her, staring down at her face.

"Pathetic."

Duo's warrior didn't attack him, surprising him; however the pain in his stomach and the odd feeling in his head was enough for him not to question it.

While Sanyu watched Mercury, she took a moment to see how her friends were. Moon and Mirvette were really into their battle, seemingly equally matched. Sarah was fairing well. The other scouts were either tied with or had the upper hand in their fights. The pilots were fairing well considering they had no magic. Duo had yet to attack his warrior, although he didn't really look so good. Effects of the pill?

Duo kneeled on the ground, holding his head. One hand was on the ground in front of him, palm up and currently useless.

Mercury turned back to Sanyu.

"Ready yet? Or do you have to touch up your makeup first." Sanyu didn't even scowl at Mercury's comment.

The person Duo was supposed to be fighting approached him now, not looking at all surprised at his condition. She pulled from her forgotten lab coat a dagger, and placed it in his hand currently on the ground. Duo looked down at his hand and at the blade, before looking back to the warrior. She nodded at him, and once he met her eyes he knew. He knew what she had been waiting for.

Sarah had been tricked. The foolish girl, the pill was only temporary. And if Duo recalled, he still had a mission.

"We'll see who's laughing in a minute," Sanyu told Mercury.

However, after this threatening comment, Sanyu did not make a move.

'Is she waiting for me to attack,' wondered Mercury as she stared at her. 'Am I wasting my opportunity at revenge? Have I been too slow to put Rob's killers back in their place? I have. Why did we wait so long to end this?'

In one swift motion, Duo finished his mission.

Mercury cried out and fell to her knees, an enormous pain taking over. Her back- had someone…with her eyes now glazed over, she turned her head to see who stood before her.

Duo reached over and pulled the knife from her back. His eyes were now clouded over as the realization of what he had done hit him like a ton of bricks. And he fell to the floor, backing away slowly in shock.

Sanyu's laughter was heard from in front of her, and Mercury, who was growing more disoriented by the second, looked towards her.

"See who's laughing now Mercury?"

The battle came to a halt, as everyone stared in shock.

"Oh my gosh, Mercury!" The voice was Sarah's.

"You see Sarah, what you over heard us saying about the pills was right. It does change people back- temporarily. However, when we first brainwash our soldiers, we give them one mission that they have to complete. Even is they go back to normal a few minutes, until they complete their mission, they belong to us. As you can see, Mr. Maxwe1l's was to eliminate Mercury. I'd say he's back to normal now."

Mercury, unable to keep up now, collapsed. Duo, denial now gone, rushed to her side.

The others moved to come over, but were stopped by the King.

"Hey," he said, "We had a deal. Your battles are still going on. So fight before I destroy her and the pilot." Before any objections were made, the King's warriors attacked, throwing them back into battle.

Sanyu paced around Mercury and Duo. Duo was crying now, as Mercury didn't respond to him. And the blood- it was everywhere.

"Come on now Maxwell, suck it up. You've completed your mission. You failed at the cabin- but don't worry, you've more than made up for it now."

Duo turned to look at Sanyu, pure hate filling his eyes.

"Shut up! I knew you were evil from the moment I met you!"

"Hmm, somehow I'm not insulted." Sanyu continued to pace around them, before stepping at Mercury's side and looking down. Mercury was currently lying face down due to where she had been stabbed, but still Sanyu's sharp eyes caught sight of something.

Mercury's chest was slightly rising and falling.

"She's breathing," Sanyu stated, more out of anger than just the stating of a fact. "She shouldn't be breathing." Duo tensed as he realized what Sanyu was getting at. He stood, meeting Sanyu's gaze as the two were only inches apart.

"She's not breathing," he responded. "I was shaking her. Why don't you go help your other warriors in battle?"

Sanyu shook her head. "She's breathing Maxwell. Move aside. I don't expect you to make this easy; however I can tell you that no matter what she'll still die. All the wasted effort, and all the pain she'll be put through. Let her die quickly."

"No."

"Maxwell, we could still use you here. Don't make me kill you."

"If that would mean that she'd be left alone, go ahead."

Sanyu stared at him, deciding whether he was serious a moment, before speaking. "Fine, I'll just have to kill you and then finish her off once you're gone."

Duo glanced behind him. He knew right now that Sanyu was a great match for him. She was stronger than the elite the others were fighting, and guns didn't do her much harm, unlike some of the other warriors. He knew that he wasn't supposed to move a person when they were injured that badly but- leaping into action, Duo grabbed Mercury and ran for it.

If he could leave the base, maybe there was a way to put her somewhere safe and return to his friends to make sure they were alright.

"What?" Sanyu frowned once Duo grabbed Mercury and headed for the exit. She glanced at the King, who motioned for her to follow the two.

Duo ran out into the bright hallway, having forgotten what it was like there. Left or right? He chose left and ran for it. Sanyu entered the hallway. Had they gone left or right? Maybe right? If not, she knew her way around well enough to search the other directions. Sanyu ran right.

Duo tried to move quietly as not to alert the other workers in the base of their presence. Besides, from where he was hiding, Duo saw Sanyu go right. He moved down the hallway, looking in open doorways to see if it was okay before he crossed.

Where to out her? Where was it safe? He passed by a room that had the words 'Weaponry' written on top of the metal door. You needed a password to enter. Duo chuckled to himself. He and Quatre had been given the passwords so that they could fight the scouts. Quickly typing it in, he entered and the door closed behind him. There were all sorts of weapons in the room, ranging from extensive karate equipment to guns. Guns! He frowned. He already had a gun, and he knew it did nothing against Sanyu. He walked over to a cool looking black gun. He'd never seen anything like it before. Did it just shoot bullets? Balancing Mercury against one arm for a moment, he raised his other arm and fired at a target placed in the room.

A bolt of blue energy came out and burnt the target to a crisp.

Duo nearly dropped the gun. It was like the magic the enemies used in a gun! Now, he decided, now he would seek out Sanyu.

The gun was perfect, because he could carry Mercury and also fight at the same time.

Exiting the room, he moved towards where the battle was taking place. When Sanyu returned, he would kill her, and he also needed to make sure the others were alright.

Inside, they groups were still fiercely fighting. He couldn't help but look over at Mirvette and Sailor Moon.

"You know, I remember everything about when I attacked your family last year. Your parents were so pathetic. And you're brother- how old was he? Fourteen, fifteen? He cried like a baby."

Sailor Moon lunged at Mirvette at this comment.

Finally, the ties ended, as Uranus destroyed her warrior. Everyone looked up, the other elite slightly shaken by this turn of events. Next to beat her elite was Jupiter. Jupiter and Mars, battles now ended, ran over to where Duo stood with Mercury still in his arms.

"How is she," Jupiter asked, as Uranus defensively pulled Mercury from his arms.

"It's too much blood loss, she'll be gone within the hour at this rate," Uranus said bitterly. Duo remained silent, unsure of what to say or how to defend his previous actions. Yes, he had been brainwashed, but he should have controlled himself.

Mars came running over, having destroyed her warrior, followed by Venus a couple of minutes later. Sarah approached with Neptune as well.

"Wow, you all beat your warriors," Duo commented.

"We had extra encouragement," Jupiter explained.

Heero's warrior fell to the floor dead, followed by Wufei's.

A loud scream was heard, and the group looked up. Mirvette lay on the ground now, Sailor Moon holding her scepter.

"That was for my family," she shouted, "But this one is for everyone else you hurt, including me!"

Mirvette was turned into a pile of dust.

The remaining warriors, s till barely alive that were fighting Mamoru, and Trowa, fearing that they would go next, ran for it, their King cussing after them.

"We've won," Pluto told the King, and before anyone could object she had shoved a pill down Quatre's throat and made him swallow.

"He still has one last mission," the King taunted from he sat with his shaking Queen. "He thinks he's alright now, but he's not!"

Quatre shook his head.

"I'm back," he said happily, and turning to Pluto, "Sorry if I hurt you."

"Just- just wait. The mission-" Everyone looked at the King and back at Quatre, Sanyu entering the room at that moment.

"There you are," she said angrily, pointing at Mercury and Duo, before she realized how there was no longer much battle going on.

"Where's Mirvette," she asked after a moment.

"She's dead," Sailor Mars said, "And so are you."

"Tell them Sanyu," the King said, approaching her. "Quatre's been programmed for a mission as Duo was. He's not back to normal yet."

Sanyu stared at him a moment, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"I took that precaution with Duo, yes," Sanyu said. "But I didn't feel the need to do that to my Quatre."

The King's face fell. He turned to the scouts.

"Senshi! Please, forgive me! Please, I didn't know what I was doing, it was- it was the Queen, she tricked me!"

"What!" The Queen stood from her chair at the throne. "Me! You're the one who had these radical ideas about science and magic! It was your idea to darken the world! It was all you! And for being a good, supporting wife, you try to sell me out to these people!"

"I don't think you really understand the gravity of what you've started," Sailor Moon said, walking in front of the group.

"You killed many people," Jupiter joined in.

"You destroyed people's lives so you could build up an army, tearing apart their families and ruining their childhoods," Venus said.

"You've left chaos in Tokyo for two years now, and if your warriors had won, you'd have destroyed all of us and continued with your plan of domination," Mars said.

"It's not too late to kill them, my lord, and continue with the plan," Sanyu said.

"We had a deal," Uranus said. "We won, so we're walking out of here."

"Oh really," Sanyu said, approaching the group. "Well I say you're all dieing here, especially that Mercury brat. If you think that-" Sanyu gasped, grabbing her stomach. Everyone turned to look at Duo, who clutched a black gun in his hand.

"An- energy attack. You…found the weapons room. Very clever," she said, falling to her knees grabbing her stomach.

"Any objections to us walking out of here now?" The king turned to Sailor Moon and shook his head.

"No, I have nothing left to fight you with. For now. So go. But you just wait. A couple of months from now, I will skin you all alive. You've won the battle senshi, but not the war."

"We'll see about that," Mars said, as the group exited. Outside on the platform, Wufei, Heero, and Trowa ran to their Gundams, while the rest stood in a circle around the remaining pilots, Mamoru, and Mercury.

"What are they doing," asked Quatre.

"Once we teleport," Pluto said, "They're blowing the place."

"This wasn't a battle. It was the full war. And I am not dealing with this enemy a third time," Venus said.

"Ready?"

"Sailor Teleport!"

A minute after they teleported, three Gundams attacked the base full force, blowing it to bits, before flying down to Tokyo.

The black towers in Tokyo began to crackle with energy before shattering. The darkness began to lift, as the citizens of Tokyo saw the sun once again.

* * *

Review! Sorry it took so long to get this out, I was so busy! Next chapter should conclude this!


	16. Epilogue

Thanks to whomever reviewed the last chapter. I really need to finish this story, I've put off this epilogue way too long.

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"No, I have nothing left to fight you with. For now. So go. But you just wait. A couple of months from now, I will skin you all alive. You've won the battle senshi, but not the war."_

_"We'll see about that," Mars said, as the group exited. Outside on the platform, Wufei, Heero, and Trowa ran to their Gundams, while the rest stood in a circle around the remaining pilots, Mamoru, and Mercury._

_"What are they doing," asked Quatre._

_"Once we teleport," Pluto said, "They're blowing the place."_

_"This wasn't a battle. It was the full war. And I am not dealing with this enemy a third time," Venus said._

_"Ready?"_

_"Sailor Teleport!"_

_A minute after they teleported, three Gundams attacked the base full force, blowing it to bits, before flying down to Tokyo._

_The black towers in Tokyo began to crackle with energy before shattering. The darkness began to lift, as the citizens of Tokyo saw the sun once again._

Chapter 16

"Be careful now," Uranus warned once the senshi re-appeared outside the temple. "Check her pulse, she's been un-responsive since she collapsed."

Behind them a smaller portal appeared, revealing Pluto and the other three pilots. "Moving through time has its advantages," Pluto said as she closed the portal. "You're never late."

"Hey everyone!" They turned to see it was Rini who shouted, looking excited and ready to pounce as she stood besides Sammy and Hotaru. Sammy looked more than relieved to see his sister alive.

"Do one last teleport- to the hospital," Mamoru said. "We're all injured. I'm going to drive Rini, Hotaru, and Sammy after checking out make sure Rei's grandfather is still asleep. I'll check myself in after."

"My mom is gonna kill me," Venus said, as the group held hands and kept the injured and those unable to telport in the middle.

"You," Sailor Moon said, before linking hands with Mars. "I'm fried!"

Duo stepped in the middle again, holding Ami and preparing for his head rush form the teleport.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!"

Duo saw blinding lights and suddenly had a headache. When he re-opened his eyes, they stood in a secluded part of the hospital parking lot.

"No one is looking right, everyone is still on lock down," Jupiter commented, looking from the closed curtains of the hospital to the deserted streets.

"Right," Moon said, "Go ahead and detransform."

Everyone did so, blinding the pilots once more, and Duo heard Pluto's voice from behind him.

"Duo, tap your fingers on the stone on Mercury's tiara."

He did so a couple of times, and half shielded his face as a light exploded from the tiara, fading and leaving a still unconscious Ami, who slumped down lower from his grasp.

All of the pilots couldn't help but notice how the senshi visibly weakened when this happened.

"Let's get Ami inside. Our story is- one of the youma attacks, like at the supermarket- and we were trapped in the building when the crystal tower came up and injured by the youma."

"Good one Sarah," Rei said, as she and Sarah exchanged smiles once they entered the doors, drawing the attention of people waiting and the woman at the reception desk.

She called for help immediately, and before Duo could utter a word, they were seperated.

The rest became a blur. A big blur.

Dr. Mizuno was banned from helping, since the case was personal. She had been screaming hysterically when they had finally restrained her.

They were all taken to seperate areas, split into rooms, examined, and thoroughly questioned.

Being the least injured, Duo was anxious for it to end, wanting to see where Ami was, how she was doing.

'She'll hate you. She doesn't know you were under their control. Even if they heal the stab wound and she survives, they'll see her butchered leg, and her head. Every injury was caused by you.'

Duo shook his head, his own thoughts haunting.

"You can go," a voice next to him said, but Duo didn't hear, lost in his own thoughts.

"Young man, you're free to go. You have nothing but a few scratches, we've patched you up. Maybe we should have checked him for head injuries," the nurse ended with, bringing Duo back to reality, who jumped of the cot quick as lightening, startling her.

"No no! Sorry, I'm fine! Thanks!" He ran out the door to his room, and began wandering the halls searching for his friends.

"Hey Duo," A voice from behind him said.

He turned around. Minako and Heero stood together. Minako was on crutches, and seemed to have been treated already, for a lot of injuries.

Heero stood next to her, his head wrapped as well as his shoulder.

"Wow, you guys got messed up way more than me," he joked.

Minako still seemed to have the strength to punch his arm. "You were lucky! No one fought you," she whispered fiercely, before laughing. "We're going down to the cafeteria, care to join us?"

Even though they were bandaged and feeling better, Duo could tell the two were still hurting and weakened from their injuries.

"Nah," he said. "I've- uh, got something I've gotta do."

"Suit yourself," Minako said, as the two turned and began to walk away.

"But they're not letting anyone in her room Maxwell," Heero said, reading Duo like a book as the two continued down the hallway.

"Yeah, not even her mom, and it's looking bad." Minako's voice cracked slightly at the end of her sentence and she tried to speed up, even on her crutches.

Duo stared after the two a moment, before running down the hallway.

"What's the hurry," someone called from a room had sped past. Slowing down, he saw it was Mamoru. He looked pretty bad, but he was smiling. Usagi was also pretty injured, and she was limping around the room, refusing to lie down as she gushed over Mamoru.

"Young lady, we've wrapped up your injuries as best as we could, but it won't help you to continue like this," a nurse said wearilly.

"Fine," Usagi said grumpilly, allowing the nurse to give her a chair as she took Mamoru's hand.

"I'm fine Usako," he said tiredly.

Stepping out of the room, he noticed Rini, Sammy, and Hotaru down the hall sitting on some chairs.

"You alright Duo," Rini asked unsurely.

"I'm fine," he said, giving a fake smile as he continued his search.

"I can't believe Minako went to eat without us! I told her we were hungry," he could hear Makoto saying a room down as she exited her room, limping. Trowa emerged, but he was pushing someone in a wheelchair. Sarah.

"Oh, hey Duo," Makoto greeted.

"Hi Duo," Sarah said. She looked better. Some color had returned to her cheeks.

"We're heading to the cafeteria, care to join us?" He turned back to Makoto.

"No thanks, I'm not so hungry."

"You will be," Makoto teased, as the group walked towards where Minako and Heero had, the elevator, Makoto linking arms with Trowa as he pushed Sarah's wheelchair.

"How's Ami," Sarah was asking as they moved.

In a room next door, Michiru and Haruka were talking in hushed voices. Haruka glanced up. Needless to say, he moved on.

Quatre, Setsuna, Wufei, and Rei were sitting talking in the next room. They were all seemingly treated. They waved, and he waved back apsently, ready to continue down the hall.

"Duo," Rei called. He turned back to the room.

"Ami's not on this floor, she's in the ICU."

"ICU?"

"Intensive care unit, that's why no one's allowed in the room."

"Not even her mom?"

"As a doctor, maybe. But only when she calms down, and she'll be wearing a mask on her face to prevent the spreading of germs." Duo turned to Setsuna.

"How long?"

"Time is out of my hands at this point Duo, I can reveal nothing nor do anything about the situation."

Duo slumped into a chair in the room.

"Suddenly I'm not feeling so good."

The next day, everyone checked out of the hospital. There was no longer a need to stay, and their families were worried.

"Time to face the music," Usagi and Sammy said in unision.

"We'll all take turns checking the hospital on Ami," Rei said, before turning back to Sarah.

"Where will you be staying?"

"She can stay with me," Makoto said. "I know you've got enough trouble at the temple anyways. Plus we can come visit Ami whenever we want, we certainly can't get grounded if there are no adults at home."

"Sure," Sarah said, looking taken aback by the kind offers.

"Pilots," Setsuna said, opening a portal and turning to them. "Before the week is done, I have to take you home." She stepped through and dissapeared.

Haruka and Michiru waved goodbye to everyone, taking Hotaru.

Everyone dispersed, the pilots heading home with Mamoru.

* * *

The next day, Usagi received a call from Ami's mother, now more calm and professional.

"Things have um...have worsened. We think it'll be her last night, so I thought it would be okay if her friends came and saw her. Maybe...I don't know, you could help. I know she loves you all very much, and I just thought, well I mean-" Usagi heard her mother begin to sob, before hanging up the phone.

As the dial tone was heard through the phone, Usagi dropped it, coming back to reality as the seriousness of Ami's condition finally set in.

She and the scouts were not untouchable.

There wasn't always a way to save everyone after a big battle and have a happy ending.

They were not invincible, and never would be.

Immediately, she called everyone else, and they rushed to the hospital.

When Usagi, Rini, and Sammy reached the top floor, the intensive care, they found the waiting room filled with Ami's friends. The room felt stuffy and the air was oppressive. Usagi suddenly felt like she had to leave.

"We can only send one or two at a time," the nurse was explaining to the group. "Her situation is very serious and we can't risk her worsening anymore than she has."

Mamoru approached her, and she kissed him on the cheek and took his hand. Her eyes wandered around the waiting room, watching her friends.

Wufei was standing behind Rei's chair, looking around the room. Rei had her arms crossed, looking upset but still strong. Makoto had her head in her hands, Trowa's arm around her shoulder. Minako was crying, and Heero sat next to her somewhat uncomfortably as he gazed at her. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna sat quietly. Setsuna' shand was laced with Hotrau's, and Hotaru's face reflected pain, indicating that Setsuna was squeezing her hand very roughly. Her eyes traveled to Duo, who was sitting alone in the corner, his eyes downcast and his body shaking as the reality of what he had done finally set in.

"Quit your crying Mina, Ami will be fine," Rei finally decided to say, looking away.

Minako looked up at her. "How do you know?"

"She's faced worse, she has to be fine, she just has to," Rei said defiantly.

"What if she's not."

Everyone turned to look at Usagi, standing at the entrance, Mamoru by her side and Rini in his arms. Sammy stared at Usagi as if she had lost it.

"What?"

Usagi sniffed, before continuing.

"What if she's not fine? What if she doesn't make it?" A long silence took over the room, before someone finally spoke.

"Stay positive Usagi, and she will," Haruka said from next to Michiru. Usagi shook her head.

"No." She turned to the nurse, who stood silently waiting. "Send Duo in. Alone."

Duo looked up, and she realized he had actually been crying. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, looking at Usagi with awe.

"Really?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea," Haruka started, before Usagi responded to her.

"Yes. I'm sure."

Her tone ended the conversation immediately, as Duo stood, and with heavy steps followed the nurse.

The room was at the far end of the hall, and the walk seemed unbearably long.

"Here." He glanced over at the nurse, looking lost in his own world. She was unnaffected, and placed a small white oval mask with two strings attatched in his hands.

"Put it over your nose and mouth, and place the strings behind your ears. You cannot enter without it."

He nodded, doing as he was told, and she opened the door and let him in.

Looking behind him, he noticed that she didn't enter and just walked away.

He turned from the doorway, towards the bed, where Ami lay. She wasn't moving, seemingly still unconscious and her arm was hooked up to a large machine. Next to her was a heart moniter, where it showed an irregular heartbeat.

She looked small and weak, and he was unsure of what to do now that he was in the room.

Approaching the bed, he knelt down next to it and took her hand. It felt cold.

Rubbing her hand slightly through his fingers, he spoke.

"The only thing I could think of the past two days, was that I never told you I love you. From the moment I realized what I had done I was prepared for this. I just never realized I would feel this cold. "

* * *

"Let's go check on your daughter Doctor Mizuno," a nurse commented. "That boy's been in their quite a while. Probably over an hour."

Dr. Mizuno nodded, not hiding her worry as she headed towards the ICU. The nurse flew open the door and gasped.

The young man was sleeping, his mask only partially on his face and his face on the bed.

"Contamination," the nurse complained, approaching Duo.

Dr. Mizuno however ignored that, her eyes traveling from where Duo's hand was laced through Ami's, to the fact that she was definately grasping his back, and finally to the moniter which was reflecting a normal heartbeat and more stable condition.

* * *

Ami opened her eyes, blinking to steady her vision before realizing she was in a hospital room.

"What happened?" She said the statement aloud, looking around.

"I stabbed you like the dumbass that I know I am."

She jumped, turning to her right, where Duo sat, a mask half on his face.

"Are we in the ICU?" He laughed and removed the mask.

"Not since yesterday night, when you finally stabilized."

"AMI!" She gasped when all of her friends came spilling into the room, some of them being restrained from leaping onto her. Duo stood immediately.

Her mother joined the crowd.

"Now now, she still needs a few days before she can handle all of you. Say goodbye everyone, you can come back to see her tomorrow. Visiting hours are over."

Everyone groaned, but said goodbye to Ami and headed out.

"You had everyone worried sick. I was practically tranquilized twice," her mother said with a laugh, sitting besides her.

"Sorry Mom," Ami said with a laugh.

"You know who else was worried? That young man. He sat by your bedside all of yesterday night, even after you'd stabilized."

Her mother patted her on the head and exited, leaving Ami to her thoughts.

She remembered now. Duo _had _stabbed her. But why? Had the medicine she and Sarah had given him been temporary? If so, how had they gotten him back to normal?

Since Ami was confused, she decided to sleep, and have someone tell her the whole story in the morning.

* * *

That morning, she was checked on, and doctor's were surprised to see how quickly she had healed.

"Wow. You can leave, just keep your whole waist and back wrapped a few days, and keep a patch on your forehead to avoid infection. Your leg should be fine now. This truly is amazing," a doctor mentioned to her and her mother.

"Alright then, let's go," her mother said to her energetically once Ami was dressed.

"Um...Dr. Mizuno." Her mother turned to glare at the intern whom was speaking to her.

"Our other doctors that do your rounds were attacked, remember? You're the only one in charge of the first 3 floors. Who will do your rounds if you go?"

"Oh my," her mother said, glancing at her.

"I can call a friend to pick me up Mom, don't worry," Ami said, heading over to her bag and pulling out her phone.

"What? I want to care for my daughter," her mother said, following.

"It's okay Mom," Ami said, turning to face her. "Your patients need you. They depend on you to be here. I'll be fine, I'll see you tonight." Her mother stared at her a moment, before nodding once, and kissing her forehead.

"Just make sure they drive carefully. You just left the hospital."

* * *

Mamoru slipped on his jacket as quietly as possible, however Duo and Trowa, who were watching TV, stopped him.

"Where are you going?" He glanced at Trowa.

"I'm meeting Usagi. I'll be back in an hour. Anything special you guys want to eat?" Everyone said no, and after waving goodbye to Quatre and nodding at Heero and Wufei, he left.

Climbing in his car, he hurried to the hospital, picking Usagi up along the way. Ami had called for a ride, but she had asked that he not bring anyone with him.

He figured she needed an explanation, which is exactly what he and Usagi provided before dropping Ami off at her apartment.

Then he headed home, grabbing pizza on the way for himself and the pilots.

* * *

At around 12:00 on Friday night, Duo was trying to get to sleep. It was his turn to sleep on the couch, and everyone else was spread out on cots in the guest rooms. He couldn't sleep though, because there was a tapping on his window every few seconds. Finally, curious as to what the sound was, he sat up and looked at the window.

Surprise, followed by joy, lit his eyes as he realized Ami was downstairs, small pebbles in hand and a grin on her face.

Duo threw on a shirt and rushed downstairs, trying not to wake the whole house in the process.

When he got down to the street, Ami was turned away from him, hands in pockets staring at nothing in particular as she waited. She turned at the sound of him arriving, her cheeks flushed slightly and a smile lighting her face. Duo didn't miss the wrapping on her head, and the remaining cuts that had yet to heal on her leg.

Seeing his smile fade slightly when he looked at her, Ami approached.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Mamoru and Usagi told me everything this afternoon. I've just been trying to work up the courage to come and see you."

"Ami, I am so sorry," Duo said, ignoring her own statement of forgiveness and hugging her.

"I'm really alright. I can't feel anything anymore," she protested, and Duo couldn't resist raising her t-shirt slightly, Ami attempting to swat his hand down before he noticed her wrapped midsection and back. Tears immediately sprang to his eyes, and she sighed and shook her head.

"Stop it Duo. It's behind us now." She raised her hand to wipe a few stray tears from his cheeks that he had let fall.

He laughed.

"Now I'm acting like a girl. Just- can you ever forgive me?"

Ami smiled, and spoke. "Well, I'm here, aren't I?"

A smile washed over his features as the two leaned in to kiss one another, this time both of them wanting to.

* * *

After Duo had walked Ami home that night, he headed back to Mamoru's apartment with a spring in his step, not caring how late it was or who he was disturbing as he hummed, arriving at the apartment.

From the kitchen door, Mamoru stood hidden, smiling as Duo hopped onto the couch and fell asleep. Finally, there felt like peace.

* * *

That morning, while the pilots and Mamoru ate breakfast, a knock on the door was heard. Duo got up to get it, but once he realized who it was, tryed to shut it again.

Sestuna was quick though.

"Not so fast Duo," she said, catching the door and prancing in with a smile, "You knew this was coming."

"Hello Setsuna," Mamoru said. "Care to join us?"

"I think I shall," she said, taking a seat next to Quatre, who blushed slightly and passed her a plate.

"So," she said, never one to linger around a subject. "I have to take you home tomorrow."

There was a collective groan across the table, and she looked shocked.

"I thought you would be unhappy," she said, "but not this much, Don't you miss home?"

Another long silence fell over the table.

"Well, we were talking a few days ago," Quatre began.

"We have had a profound influence on our world and time," Trowa said.

"But- we're sick of being pilots, and preventors, and we kind of want to be normal," Duo said.

Sestuna looked at them, shcoked.

"And what will be do, Duo? To be normal?" They looked to Wufei, who said this rather angrilly.

"We can go to college. Get a degree. Get good jobs. Finally start to enjoy ourselves," Duo argued.

All looked at Heero, waiting for him to speak.

He gave a detesting sigh, before beginning.

"Would it be possible for the pilots to retire- permanantly- very far away?"

A collecting understanding passed through the table.

Setsuna stopped, eyeing them carefully.

"Possibly. I have to ask."

She was smiling, as if she had been waiting for one of them to say this.

"However, you would still have to go back to your world, once a month, to show everyone you're alive. The papers would say that the famed ex-pilots and preventors were retired in an unknown location. You would just go back immediately before to organize your private affairs."

They all looked to Setsuna.

"You've thought about his," Mamoru said with a laugh.

"A bit. For now, let's finish breakfast."

* * *

The next day, Setsuna arrived with a positive answer. They left with her immediately, hoping to surprise the scouts.

"What is this? The pilots called a scout meeting at my shrine," Rei was sayign as she brought in tea. The senshi all sat around the table, looking confused. Sarah and Mamoru were aslo there, keeping quiet.

"Maybe they're leaving," Makoto said sadly. Everyone shrugged, now depressed.

"Aww, why the long faces?" They looked to the door, where the pilots stood with Setsuna.

"We thought you guys were gone. We haven't heard anythign in three days," Minako said, revealing her worry.

"You won't have to worry about that any more," Quatre said.

"What?"

The pilots explained everything, including the new apartment they were living in, the part-time jobs they were applying for, and the colleges in Tokyo they would be attending.

"This is- amazing," Rei said, gettign to her feet and hugging Wufei, who hugged her back without protesting. Heero sat next to Minako, who took his hand. Makoto and Trowa headed outside, and Quatre sat next to Sarah and Setsuna, talking more now. Usagi and Mamoru smiled as they surveyed the room, watching Haruka's glare go down a notch as she eyes teh pilots, Michiru's hand resting on her shoulder.

Ami and Duo shared a look, before both broke out into a laugh, the ease of the situation filling the room with a peace like the temple had not had in years.

* * *

Again, sorry I took SO LONG to update. I know I'm bad. 


End file.
